Destiny
by TechnicolorVisions
Summary: It was destiny, like she had come into my world, and it was only us. Nothing else mattered. BradyxOC EmbryxOC
1. And So It Begins

**And So It Begins**

*Harlow*

I guess you could say that me and my best friend were the "outcasts" of our town. Sure it was a small place, but that meant everyone knew everyone, which to me, sucks. It wasn't so much the way we dressed or acted, it was how we looked. In La Push, everyone has the same looks. Black hair, brown eyes, and russet skin. Somehow whatever god out there, forgot to make me look like that. Compared to the others around me, I was rather fair in complexion, with mahogany eyes, and not so dark brown hair. In all, I looked like a freak. So it only made sense to make friends with the other freak, right?

Neveah Rose Caden, is one of the most beautiful girls I know. No one thinks much of her, she's just that girl who goes unnoticed. Veah is shy, like so shy I have to talk for her when we meet new people. But it's her art that speaks for her, every thought she has, is poured into those drawings. When Neveah was born, her father took off, leaving her with her mom, and unfortunately she had his looks. Olive skin, brown hair, and navy eyes.

Maybe that's why I got along so well with her, not the looks, though that did help. My dad had split when I was nine, and has never returned. I don't care though, if he doesn't care enough to even call on my birthday, I don't care about him. Compared to Neveah, I'm loud and the social butterfly. Acting is my life, I was born for the stage. Veah also says I'm dramatic, I have no idea what she's talking about. I wasn't the air head everyone thought I was, I had straight A's and made sure I got good grades. I worked at a small café in town with Neveah, and saved up money for college, and then spent it all on a used car that we had dubbed "The Beast."

My life was just me and my best friend, the café, and acting. Did I want it all to change? No. Did I **need **for it to change? Again, no. But did everything change against my will? That would be a yes.

"Harlow sweetie," Mom had this way of getting me to do things I hated. Take now for example. I had woken up a half hour ago and got ready for school, and was now sitting on the kitchen counter eating an apple. And what was mother dear doing? She was holding the checkbook in one hand, and a handful of paper in the other.

"Mother," I said slowly. I knew my mom, she only wore that overly sweet, vomiting look if it was something I hated doing.

"I need you to go to the store and get us a nice dinner for tomorrow," She smiled again and I groaned.

"You're having that dirt bag over again?" I snapped and jumped off the counter, grabbing the checkbook and list of what she wanted.

"He's not that bad Har," Mom placed a hand on her hip and gave me 'I'm so disappointed in you' look. Too bad I was seventeen and over it by now.

"Whatever mom," I rolled my eyes and jogged up the stairs. I threw the things into my back pack and double checked myself in the mirror. Junior year, meaning one more year left. I could do one more year. That would be my constant mantra 'one more year, one more year.'

I thought I looked cute today. I wore my blue skinny jeans, a pink tank top with a zebra on it, a cream colored draped sweater, and dusted pink shoes. I had pulled my hair to the side in a low bun and let pieces fall out. With one last smile at myself, I grabbed my phone and left my room.

"Bye mom!" I called as I walked out the front door.

"Have a great first day!" Mom yelled. The car engine drowned her out as I blasted the radio and drove down the block, honking madly until Neveah came out, her mother looking out the curtains and laughing when she saw it had been me.

"Good morning cupcake!" I smiled widely as Veah slipped in and I started driving. I looked over at her and sighed, "Great, we look like total opposites!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Neveah's voice has always been sweet, almost sounding very innocent. She wore dark almost black skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt under her favorite grey knit jacket, and black vans. Her hair was completely down and in a very crazy, though adorable, wavy mess.

"You look like you have come from the underworld!" I snapped.

"And you look like you have come from the world of rainbows," Neveah snapped and I rolled my eyes, "You know what that means, don't you?"

I eyed her, "No. What?"

"It means your gay," Neveah nodded her head and I reached over to smack her arm.

"You're lucky I love you," I snapped as we parked and got out. The rain hadn't started yet, but I knew it would start pouring at any minute. I raised my face to the sky and muttered, "One more year."

Neveah pouted and said, "I have two."

"That's your fault youngling," I patted her head, loving the fact that Neveah was so little for being sixteen.

She stuck her tongue out at me and put her music on, blocking me out as we sat on the small brick wall. Today would be easy, basically getting to know your teachers and all that crap.

"Hey," I nudged Veah in the ribs, and nodded my head towards the group of boys who had just arrived. Everyone stopped to look, as always.

They were all tall and muscular, handsome every one of them. Even beautiful if you must. I had lost count of all their names, but knew a few from the local gossip. They were suck ups to the teachers, and total jerks to the rest of us. I called them the Local Hotties, Veah called them the local Junkies.

"So how are my lovely girls doing?" Jace Sanders and Sam Cress fell onto either side of me and Neveah. They were about the only boys who actually hung out with us, of course they weren't popular, computer geeks actually.

"Wow," I muttered under my breathe. Jace and Sam both had the La Push looks, they weren't amazingly gorgeous. But the summer had done something to them. They were both taller and had muscle. And they did look cuter.

"Still blocking everyone out I see," Jace pulled the ear buds and grabbed Neveah's iPod and stood up quick.

"Give it back Jace!" Neveah snapped as she stood also.

"Nah, this way you can actually be apart of the conversation," Sam winked at her as him and Jace started throwing it to each other, way over Veah's head.

"Oh come on guys! Be nice!" I said through my laughter. Neveah gave me a look as I clutched my sides.

Jace almost dropped the music player and Neveah lunged at him. He dodged quickly and ran, Neveah following. That girl was fast, trust me. Sam and I followed them, only to find Jace sitting with our resident Hotties and Neveah scowling at him. All of them smirked at her.

"Since when did you guys make nice with these guys?" I asked as Sam nodded towards Jared and sat down.

"This summer," Sam answered.

"Give it back Jace," Neveah held her hand out.

"You want this?" Jace held the iPod up, then put it in his pocket, "Then get it."

"Idiot," I muttered.

I knew that smirk on Neveah's face. She walked forward and leaned into him. Still smirking she reached into his pocket and took her iPod. Backing off as the other guys all laughed. Neveah stood next to me and held up a twenty dollar bill, "Thanks for the money."

"What?" Jace snapped and looked in his pocket. Neveah put the money in her back pocket as we all laughed.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jacob Black snapped as him, Brady, Collin, and Embry joined the little pack.

"Little Neveah Caden is making Jace's morning just wonderful," Paul answered and Jacob laughed.

"Give it Veah," Jace stood at his full height, Neveah looked so small compared to him.

"I have twenty on Jace," Sam nudged my side.

"You're on," I sat next to him.

"What was it you said?" Neveah wore a thoughtful expression, "Oh right! You want it, then get it."

Jace's hands fisted and the guys all smirked. Obviously they had never seen Neveah outside of her little shy bubble. Around me, Jace, and Sam she was a lot more vocal and herself.

"He touches her and he gets suspended!" I laughed.

"Unless no one see's!" Sam put a hand over my mouth.

Jace obviously wanted that money bad because he reached around Neveah and grabbed the money. Neveah was just as surprised as I was, and moved at the last second, causing both of them to slip on the wet pavement. Sam and I stood, and both reached for them, slipping in the process. I waited for the impact, but nothing came.

I blinked and looked up, and came face to face with Brady Davis. His breathe lingered on my face as he stared into my eyes. I swallowed hard as his arms tightened around me, "Um, thanks."

Brady blinked and helped me up, his hands lingering on me a moment too long. Someone hummed "Another One Bites the Dust" and they all smiled.

"I'm getting crushed here!" Neveah yelled. I jumped from the sudden noise and looked to see that Jace had broke her fall, but then Sam had landed on top of them.

"Oh, yeah," I muttered lamely and kicked Sam off, and then pulled her to her feet.

There was an awkward silence as we all just kinda stood there. Luckily the bell rang and I grabbed Neveah's hand and pulled us away without another word.

"I'll meet you at lunch," I snapped and stormed to my home room, leaving my very confused best friend by herself.

What was that? Why did he look at me like that? It was almost as though I was the only thing he could see. And how close he had been, I had thought he was going to kiss me. And his arms, god they were warm, almost sweltering. I sat down in my desk and tapped the end of my pencil as the teacher spoke. His eyes, the way they bore into mine, as though he could see me, and only me. I shook my head.

This was Brady Davis, resident player and jack ass. I shouldn't be thinking anything about him.

But then why, couldn't I get the sight of his eyes out of my head?


	2. Is This Real?

**Is This Real?**

***Embry***

I hadn't expected it to ever happen to me. I had always thought I was one of the lucky ones, I hadn't imprinted. Then it did. It took one a moment when I was least expecting it, and my world changed.

Jacob had been annoying all morning, he was in one of his talking moods. Brady and I were in the back of the truck, drowning him out and laughing as Collin yelled at him to shut the hell up. So when we made it to school we piled out and pushed Jacob around, teasing him for being too happy in the mornings.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob snapped as we joined the other guys.

"Little Neveah Caden is making Jace's morning just wonderful!" Paul laughed.

"You want it, then get it," Her voice hit me like a brick wall. I turned to face Neveah, watching as she slipped and fell to the ground, Jace's arms wrapped around her as Sam fell on top of them.

I dimly heard Collin hum something, but my attention was on the girl who Jace held in his arms. It was like my world had stopped turning, and the only two things left in motion, were me and Neveah. My insides clenched as Jace followed after her as the bell rang.

"Hey," I walked away from Jacob, earning a string of curses.

I needed to think. Did it actually happen? Or was I just surprised at the sight of her? I knew it had happened, but why on her? I've never said more then two words to Neveah. Sure I knew who she was, I had three classes with her last year. She was quiet and shy, rarely spoke up in class, even though I knew she had the answers. Supposedly she was an amazing artist. But Neveah had never stuck out among a crowd of faces, well sure she did, she looked different from all the other girls in school. She wasn't beautiful like some of the girls I had dated before, but she wasn't ugly. Just average.

My pulse quickened as the scene of Jace holding her replayed in my mind. Could this be real? Could I have imprinted? I didn't know for sure, but I was going to find out.

Somehow I made it through the day, all I could think about was Neveah, I had one class with her, and we sat on opposite sides of the room. Through the teachers lecture, I couldn't help but stare at her. At one point she caught me looking at her, but looked away a second later, pulling her hair over her shoulders, and slouching in her seat.

I didn't even sit with the guys at lunch, choosing instead to hang around inside with my own thoughts. Unconsciously I found myself looking for Neveah, and when I saw her, my legs wanted to walk over to her, to crush her to me and never let her go. When the final bell rang I shot out of my seat, and looked into the hall for Neveah. I needed to at least say something to her, just to see what would happen.

"Hey Harlow!" I ran after her and she stopped, "Do you know where Neveah is?"

"Why?" Harlow asked slowly while opening her locker.

"I need the English assignment we got," I spat out, not knowing what else to say.

"She's in the art room," Harlow shrugged and went back to putting things in her locker.

"Thanks," I walked as fast as I could, trying to remember exactly where the art room was.

"Where are you goin?" Brady caught my elbow and spun me around.

"To see his loooove," Jacob sang and the others laughed.

"Harlow's down the hall," I said quickly and Brady let go of my arm.

I took the chance and ran away from them, all yelling to meet in front in twenty minutes. I hated patrol, and of all days to have one. Art room, I calmed down as I poked my head in the room, and couldn't help but smile. Neveah was zipping her jacket up, pulling her hair out and grabbing her bag. She froze when she saw me.

I felt my palms sweat, "Uh, Harlow was looking for you," really? That was all I could think to say to her? I'm such a puss.

"Oh, thanks," She said quietly and waited for me to move.

As she walked past me I caught her scent. Her eyes caught mine for a second, my hands acted on their own. Holding her arms and pinning her between the wall and my body. I got as close as possible, inhaling the sweet scent. Neveah smelled of lavender and jasmine.

God she was beautiful, her eyes were like the night sky, I was all but swimming in them. I ran a hand down the side of her face, brushing the hair from it.

Neveah opened her mouth to speak but stopped as I inched my head closer. My hands felt like they were on fire, my body ached to just take her. Fuck it. My lips slammed onto hers and she caught my arms in her hands as the force of it, buckling her knees. I placed one hand on the small of her back and held her up. My other one tangling in her hair.

Her lips were like heaven, soft and sweet under mine. I broke away from her a second later, breathing hard as I looked into her confused eyes. Without saying anything else, I kissed her hard and walked away.

I smirked as her scent lingered on mine. Oh yeah, this was real.

"That was fast," Jacob commented as I reached the edge of the woods, throwing my bag into the truck.

I shrugged and started clearing my mind of everything that had just happened, I didn't want Jake and the others to see what I had just done. It wasn't that I was guilty about it, it was something that I wanted to keep private, just to myself.

"Where's Brady?" Leah asked looking as impatient as ever.

"Talking to Harlow," Jared answered. He looked over some cars, "And he's walking with her, and they're gone!"

"Can we go then please?" Leah snapped, not even waiting as she phased and jumped into the trees.

"Who else are we missing?" Jacob started scanning faces, "Where's Jace?"

"He went home with Neveah. Something about dinner, I don't know," Sam shrugged.

I felt a growl raise in my chest and Jacob put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down."

I didn't say anything as we all phased, forming a tight triangle as we ran patrol. Just when I thought I was going to get away clean, everything slipped out.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" _Leah yelled as everyone saw. I cringed, cursing myself, _"Neveah Caden? The freak of La Push?"_

_Shut the fuck up Leah!" _I roared, skidding to a halt as we faced each other.

"_Both of you knock it off!" _Sam Uley growled as he stomped over to us.

"_One question? Why did you do it that way?" _Collin asked as everyone thought the same thing, _"I mean, Neveah is like deathly shy, and you do that? You probably freaked her out."_

"_He freaked the freak," _Leah sang quietly.

"_SHUT IT LEAH!" _Jacob yelled and she squinted her eyes before running back into the woods.

"_You shouldn't have done that," _Sam cress shook his head, _"I've known Neveah since we were five. Trust me, you do something like that, and she freaks."_

"_Thanks for the support," _I growled and pawed the dirt.

"_Just talk to her, be friends first and then tell her you like her," _Jared suggested. I said nothing as we began running again. So much for not feeling guilty.

I tried my best to talk to Neveah, just be normal around her. Unfortunately she rarely said anything, avoided me in the halls, and made sure she sat as far form me as possible in English. Any other guy would have just given up, and believe me, I had thought about it. But the moment I would see her, that was all I wanted.

Brady was fairing better then I was. Harlow was always with him, well that was when she wasn't with Neveah. Why did he have to have the easy girl, not that I mean that in any bad way. Its just, Neveah was so quiet and didn't like new people. Harlow was loud, and such a social person.

"Don't give up," Harlow smiled as she sat across from me at lunch, Brady at her side. I gave her a look, "I know my Veah, she'll come around sooner or later."

"Later being the key word here," Jace winked at Harlow as she rolled her eyes.

"Just be nice to her," Harlow nodded her head as Brady put an arm around her shoulders.

"I say you jump her!" Collin sounded excited, then added, "Again!"

"You what?" Harlow gagged on the water she had been drinking and Brady panicked until she held her hand up, "No wonder she's been all, I'm going to be by myself and not spend time with anyone but my cat."

"I have a cat?" Harlow jumped as Neveah stood behind her.

Harlow grabbed her best friend and sat her in her lap, "How you doing beautiful?"

"I told you she was gay," Neveah told Jace and Sam as they shrugged, "Mrs. Harper wants to talk to you."

"Shit. Did she find the notes?" Harlow asked and Neveah nodded, "Next time, we burn them," with that she put Neveah in her empty spot and stomped out of the cafeteria.

"What notes?" Jace asked leaning towards her.

"Which ones do you think?" Neveah snapped as she stood.

"Don't go!" Thank god Jace said it and I didn't, because I was sure as hell thinking it, "Sit, be a real person for once."

"Nope I've got things to draw, by loser," Neveah waved over her shoulder as she turned on heel and walked away.

"I tried," Jace shrugged and went back to eating.

"Alright, being the greatest person on this planet," Sam cleared his throat, "I have to watch my little cousins, which in turn means I'm going to drag Har and Veah to help me. You guys could just happen to show up there too."

"Well we might as well make this a party then," Paul smiled at the thought and Sam shook his head.

"You are the greatest man known to the entire universe," Brady clapped Sam on the back as I smiled. Somehow this all seemed to be a harmless and innocent act. This was going to end badly.

***Harlow***

Alright, just a quick tip. If you ever hate a teacher and decide to pass mean, nasty notes about said teacher, burn them. Get rid of all evidence. If you don't, well, you'll been in a for a world of hell. Mrs. Harper was a boring, spiteful, old woman who hated Neveah and I the moment we stepped foot into her study hall. Not my fault there was nothing to do, and since we couldn't talk aloud, we talked on paper. Unfortunately we both had a blonde moment, so the paper stayed on the desk, and the Harpy confiscated it. So I had to sit through a ten minute lecture, on how it was horrible to say such things to your superior, my mother was called, blah, blah, blah. In the end I was let go, with just a warning, since it was the weekend.

Neveah was standing outside, smiling the moment she saw me. I put a finger to my lips and pulled her outside. Brady was waiting by my car as usual, a couple of the guys with him.

I shook a finger at Neveah, "I am very disappointed in you girls. Especially you Neveah."

"I'm sorry," Neveah hung her head and looked so innocent and cute my heart melted.

"Now Neveah Rose," I continued with the lecture while putting an arm around her shoulders. Brady seemed to be very amused at this, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Neveah scrunched her nose as I used her first and middle name, a lot of teachers did this to her. She hung her head again and looked like she was about to cry, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Harper. I'll never do it again."

"Good girl!" I patted Neveah on the head and we both burst out laughing.

"And the punishment?" Brady questioned dramatically.

"Go home and think about what you have done!" I said authoritatively, Neveah saluted.

"So I take it you got off clean then?" Jacob asked while nudging Embry in the side.

"They called our moms!" I wore a horrified expression and Veah rolled her eyes.

"I have a favor to ask you two," Sam stepped forward and I placed an arm through Neveah's, "Remember Dean and Drake, my little cousins."

"The devil twins?" Neveah asked and Embry smiled at her, causing the poor girl to look down.

"Yeah. Well I could really use some help tomorrow. Jace and I can't handle them alone. So, will you please help me?" Sam grabbed out hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brady's jaw clench.

I shared a look with Neveah, "You have to give us a cut of your pay."

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine. Be there at noon."

"Whatever you say hun," I smacked the back of his head, "Now if you all don't mind, I would like to go spend some quality girl time with my best friend. Unless you guys want to come? I mean I saw this reeeaaallly cute dress in Saints-"

"See ya Har," Brady bent and pecked my cheek before walking away. Embry stared at Neveah for a second before catching her eye and smiling, then walking away with the others.

I kept my mouth shut until we got into the car, "So you want to eat an early dinner?"

"Sure," Neveah smiled at me and I pulled out. We kept quiet until we got to our favorite Italian restaurant. I loved this place. It was always so quiet and peaceful. We got seated right away and I sipped my coke.

"So," I pushed my drink away and crossed my arms on the table, "You and Embry?"

Neveah blushed and held her hands up, shaking her head, "No! We nothing!"

I laughed, placing a hand on her arm, "Calm down sweets. I was only joking. But the boy is head over heels for you."

Neveah looked into her lap and I rolled my eyes, "No he's not."

I sighed, pulling her hair till she looked up, "Please girl, I have eyes. You have eyes. He can't keep his eyes off you." Neveah said nothing, "Veah, you know I love you, so I can say this. You need to come out from behind that wall. Let everyone see the you I see everyday. Give Embry a chance."

"I want to," Veah muttered and I smirked.

"You're just scared," I finished for her, and she nodded, "It would be your first boyfriend. I understand. On Monday though, give the boy a break. He's been trying to talk to you all week, and you just block him out."

"I'll try Har, it's just hard," Neveah said.

"That's all I ask, now eat!" I clapped my hands as the food came and we dug in.

I knew this would be the last meal I would ever get. My mother was going to go coo coo bananas on me when I got home. So I made sure to get dessert. Wasting more time, I stopped at Sonic and got us something to drink. Then I took the long way home. I couldn't waste anymore time though. I pulled up to Neveah's house.

"Well, until tomorrow my love!" I blew her a kiss and drove away. I inched to my house, taking an amazing ten minutes to park in the driveway, then another five to get up the porch. By the time I got inside I think I had taken twenty minutes.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I called, already cringing from the sure to be fireworks.

"Hey honey!" Mom smiled as I walked into the kitchen, eating a sandwich, "I figured you and Neveah already ate."

"Yeah, we stopped at Tony's," I sat down across from her, handing her the Sprite I had gotten for her.

"I got a call from your teacher," And here it comes, "You girls are crazy!" What the fuck? My mother was actually laughing.

"Haha, yeah," I scratched the back of my head. Standing up I stretched, "Well I think I'm going to go to bed. Sam wants me to help him watch his little cousins tomorrow."

"Sure thing, I have a Yoga class to go to after lunch," I kissed my mom's cheek and started going upstairs, "And next time Har! Burn the notes!"

"Oh now somebody tells me!" I laughed and jogged up the stairs. I took no time putting on my sweats, and jumping into bed. I laid there for awhile, thinking about the kiss Brady had given me, wishing he would just hurry up, and ask me out already.

I fell asleep about an hour later, if I was going to watch those devil children tomorrow, I was going to need my energy. God, we were going to need back up.


	3. Cupcakes

**Cupcakes**

***Harlow***

Alright, so it's not that big of a surprise that I'm a morning person. I get up early even on the weekends, I don't know what it was, but I loved the early mornings. The way the air smelled so clean, the few birds who were just waking. I loved it. I took my time in the shower, only coming out when mom started pounding on the door.

"Chill woman!" I snapped and mom slapped my arm as I walked into my room, closing and locking the door. It took me about ten minutes to decide what I wanted to wear, mom coming in as I stood in front of my closet in my underclothes. She shrieked and slammed the door closed. I laughed and finally got dressed. Pulling on a pair of faded skinny jeans, my favorite t-shirt that said 'Your Swagger Sucks', and my red converse. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, letting pieces fall around my face.

"Oh yay, your dressed," Mom opened the door again and smiled, "Good luck today. Make sure you don't kill anybody."

I loved my mom. Other adults would say 'have a good day, stay out of trouble'. My mom just wants to make sure I don't commit a crime, "No promises mother dear. If I get violent, I'll take it out on Sam."

"That's all I ask," Mom hugged me tight, "You might want a jacket, it's kinda cold out. Oh! Ask Veah and her mom over for dinner. I'm getting a movie and pizza for dinner."

"Oke doke," I pulled on a grey striped jacket and zipped it up halfway.

We said no more as we both pulled out from the driveway, waving at each other. It was still too early to go to Sam's, so I went into Neveah's.

"Good morning Sheryl!" I sang and leaned against the counter.

"Good morning Harlow," Sheryl Caden loved pottery. Her hair was always in a mess, her hands forever stained by her beloved clay. She was like an aunt to me though, I loved her like one. She placed a poptart in front of me, "Eat. Neveah Rose! You better be up!"

"I am!" Neveah shrieked from upstairs and I heard closet doors slam. A second later she came jogging down the steps, "Hey Har."

"Ah, so the fair maiden decides to join us lowly peasants," I clasped a fist over my heart.

"You seriously need to stop having sugar in the morning," Neveah rolled her eyes.

"Have a fun time girls," Sheryl stood, holding a mug of tea and started towards the back door.

"Oh! My mom wants you to come over tonight. Pizza and all that good stuff," I remembered.

"I'll be there," She smiled before closing the door.

"Ready to go?" Neveah asked while putting her iPod in her back pocket. She wore dark skinny jeans, a dark coral tank top under a light navy sweater that stopped at her elbows, and converse.

"You're going to freeze later on," I muttered but stuffed the rest of the poptart in my mouth and headed towards the car, "I need coffee."

"You always need coffee," Neveah pointed out and I rolled my eyes. We stopped quickly as I got my coffee, and her a hot tea. Finally we started towards Sam, both popping a piece of gum, and cursing as we saw the terrible two in the front yard.

"About time!" Sam snapped as he walked out of the garage, "They won't listen to me!"

"They're the spawn of Satan. Of course they won't listen to you," Neveah snapped as she pushed her hair from her face.

"Boys! Look who's here!" Jace yelled. The twins saw us and came running over.

I held my coffee out to Sam as Drake grabbed onto my legs, yelling something I couldn't understand. Neveah was trying not to fall over as Dean hung from her waist.

"Ok, enough! Go inside!" Sam snapped. They shared a look before running in, Jace followed as something broke, "I'm calling for back up."

"My mother won't come," I sang as Neveah and I walked in, leaving Sam to plead for help.

"I want to paint!" Drake jumped from the couch to the table.

"Alright," I unrolled a huge piece of white paper, as Veah set out paper plates and filled them with paint. Handing Dean a paint brush we hung back, watching as the two little monsters painted.

"You two draw!" Drake pointed his paint brush at me, I dodged the paint.

"Ok," Neveah sighed as we sat down at the table. She showed Drake how to paint a flower, and did an intricate design of roses.

"Oops!" Drake laughed. He had dumped his hand in the bright yellow paint, and the slapped his hand on Neveah's chest, barely missing her face. I couldn't help but laugh as she looked at her ruined shirt.

"I love that color on you Veah!" I laughed as she stood.

"Oh I'm glad you do," Neveah muttered as she stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked, leaning in my chair as she opened the garage door.

"To commit murder," She snapped.

"Well ok then," I smiled at the twins.

***Embry***

I had been waiting all morning for Sam to call and say we could come over. What I didn't expect, was his pleading. Of course we all found that extremely hilarious, and drove over there as fast as we could. Sam was standing in the driveway, praying or something.

"You guys are a lifesaver," Sam smiled as we walked up the drive way.

"They're seven, how difficult could they be?" Jacob asked.

"Sam!" Neveah stormed over to Sam and he held his hands up, as though afraid she would hit him.

"It was them, not me!" Sam snapped and backed away.

"You like my shirt?" Neveah snapped. On the front of her shirt was a small yellow hand print, a little was on her jaw and throat.

Sam bit his lip trying not to laugh, "I'm sorry. Who did it?"

"Guess," Neveah crossed her arms.

"Drake?" Sam asked and Neveah nodded. He stood there and looked at the ground, "I'll go talk to him."

He pouted all the way into house as the guys and I laughed.

"What happened?" Jake asked while touching the paint on her shoulder.

"We were painting," Neveah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and they used you as the canvas, right?" Collin laughed.

"I bet Embry would like to use her as a canvas too," Paul whispered to Quil and I threw a punch at them.

"Calm the fuck down!" Quil laughed as everyone started going into the house. I stayed behind with Neveah.

We stood in silence, her looking at the ground, and me staring at her. Clearing my throat I said, "So…how are you?" Really? Was I not capable of saying what I wanted? On second thought, it was probably best I didn't say what I wanted, she would probably faint.

"Alright," Neveah smiled at me and I felt my world light up, "You?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Been better."

Again, silence overtook both of us. I heard yelling from inside and moved to go check it out, but Neveah grabbed my arm, "Don't go," I stared at her hand, my arm feeling as though it had been electrocuted, "Trust me. Those boys are pure evil. They cut Harlow's hair the last time we helped Sam watch them."

I laughed at the mental image of Harlow Cyrus, the lover of all things pretty, getting her hair chopped off by two little boys.

"And I wanted to talk to you," Neveah added and I went quiet, "I'm sorry if it seems…that I'm avoiding you," I stayed quiet, waiting for her to finish. This had to be the most words I had ever heard from her, "I…"

I cut her off, "I get it. I freaked you out. It won't happen again, I'm sorry I did that," even though I made the words sound like I meant them, inside I was dying. All I wanted was to be with her, and it didn't look like that was going to happen, "I'll leave you alone if that's what you want," it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

Neveah looked shocked, "No! Don't! I wasn't going to say that!"

"What?" Her hand tightened on me and made me loose focus for a moment.

"I was going to say that I just have a hard time around new people," Neveah said quickly, "You're just going to have to be patient. Because-" she broke off and looked down at the ground.

I put a hand under her chin, and lifted her face up, "Because why?"

She shook her head and let her hand drop from my arm.

"Tell me, please?" I was even begging, I never begged! Still she stayed quiet, "Please tell me."

Neveah breathed deeply, "I avoided you because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" I reeled back in shock, did I really freak her out that much. Fuck! I hated this imprint shit!

Neveah opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. I waited patiently, my hand dropped to her arm and rubbed it, until finally reached down and taking her hand in mine, "I was scared because…," She shook her head, "Never mind, it's not important."

"Neveah just tell me!" I snapped, squeezing her hand, "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong!" Neveah cried and looked me in the eyes, "It's me, just the way I am! I was scared because I thought I might actually have feelings towards you!"

I froze, "What?"

Neveah shook her head and pulled her hand away, "Just forget I said anything."

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm and spun her around, crushing Neveah to me. Her arms wrapped around me as I held her tight, "God! Why did it take you so long to just say all that?"

Neveah's laugh was muffled by my chest, and I smiled into her hair, kissing the top of her head before pulling away from her, "Veah, I like you so much more then you could possibly understand right now. I thought what I had done last week, had scared you away from me."

"You freaked me out," Neveah admitted and I frowned, "But it also made me realize that I did in fact have feelings towards you. Harlow has been pushing me to say something to you for the last couple of days."

I smiled, "I think I owe Harlow."

"I do too. Well I owe her a lot. Including money, coffee, and a new shirt," She pointed at the yellow hand mark on her shirt, "I stole this from her last year. She probably forgot it was hers, but I'll feel guilty if I don't give her something back."

I smiled, "For someone so shy, you sure talk a lot."

Neveah shrugged, "I ramble mostly. I just have to feel comfortable with the person I'm talking to."

"So you feel comfortable around me?" I smirked, walking towards her until her back was pressed against the side of the truck. I placed my hands on her hips, and inched my head closer to her, "How about now."

"Umm," Neveah shook her head and went quiet as I leaned in closer. She froze when I pressed my lips against her jaw.

I could read the hesitation, and fear in her eyes and drew back, instead smiling, "Sorry, can't help it."

Neveah merely nodded, obviously still stunned.

Grabbing her hand I started leading her into the house, "I have a feeling it's a war zone in there."

"Oh trust me," Neveah held tighter to my hand and caught up to me, "It will be."

**(One Hour of Hell Later)**

Alright, when Sam had told me he needed backup, I was thinking he was just using it as an excuse to get us over here. No, those little boys were evil. When I had walked into the house, they had Harlow tied to the kitchen table, paint on her shirt and in her hair, and the guys were chasing the two devils around the house, trying to get lighters from them. I ran to go help my brothers as Neveah untied Harlow.

"You hear them?" Collin asked quietly. We moved silently, waiting for any small movement or sound. Then we heard, a chair knocking over downstairs. We took off running and skid into the kitchen.

Drake and Dean were smiling widely up at Neveah and Harlow as they held up a box of cake mix. Neveah let Dean snatch the box from her hands and said, "Put the lighters on the table. Clean up your paint, and we'll make cupcakes."

"Ok Veah!" The twins chorused and rushed to do as they were told.

"Sam get the pan out, Jake get the lighters, and everyone be prepared for a mess!" Harlow clapped her hands together as her and Neveah tore the boxes open.

"We didn't have to result to sugar until four in the afternoon last time," Sam shook his head and went to do as told.

"So, what can I help you with?" I stood next to Neveah, leaning over her shoulder as she read Harlow the ingredients.

"Har and I got this. You guys just make sure they don't try and set us on fire or something," Neveah turned to smile at me and I couldn't help but smile too.

***Harlow***

The cure to get hyper, spoiled, misbehaving children to do as you want? Cupcakes. Yes, I know, simple. Any sweet treat will do actually. Though I find the little kids go for cupcakes the most. So that was exactly what Neveah and I had decided to do. The moment those cake mixes were popped open, Drake and Dean grabbed two chairs and placed them between us, kneeling on them and asking to put this in, or mix it.

"If they acted like this all the time, I would say they were little angels," I told Brady as he leaned against the counter next to me.

"Can I mix it?" Drake asked and I handed him the spoon. Most of it got on the counter, but hey, no complaints.

"I want twelve cupcakes!" Dean smiled as Neveah helped him mix the batter.

"How about two cupcakes, that way you can save the rest for when you go home," Neveah countered and Dean nodded his head and stirred faster, causing batter to fly out.

"I see only one angel in this room my dear," Brady smiled widely at me and kissed my cheek.

"Oh gag!" Jared snapped. The guys were lazing around the kitchen, not knowing what to do.

"Not in front of the children Brady!" Quil gasped and put a hand to his heart.

"F-" I slapped a hand over Brady's mouth.

"Watch the language," I glared at all of them, "All of you."

They all mimed zipping their lips and stated quiet. It took longer to get everything ready, but it was worth it. Drake and Dean may be Damien's spawn, but they were cute little boys. They chatted away to us about trucks and the new bikes they had gotten. About ninjas and dinosaurs.

I half paid attention, alright more like a third paying attention. Brady kept making comments that had me laughing and wanting to shut him up. Embry was leaning against the island, watching Neveah and catching her eye and smiling, and I saw her smiling back at him. Finally the cupcakes had been put in the oven and Neveah and I cleaned up as Drake and Dean took watch over the oven.

We snapped at them when they had reached for the hot tray when the timer went off, but they backed away as they watched them cool. They found a joy in getting to coat every single cupcake in icing.

"Har?" Drake pulled on my jacket, "Can we please have a cupcake now?"

"Ummm," I shared a look with Neveah and smiled, "I don't know. It depends on which one you want."

"This one!" Drake held up a red coated cupcake and gave me puppy eyes.

"I guess," I sighed and he looked at me.

"Did you want this one Har?" Drake asked and handed me the cupcake, "You can have it."

"Awe!" Neveah and I smiled at the little boys as they handed us each a cupcake.

They smiled back at us and grabbed two others, tearing them apart in seconds.

"You know what?" I nudged Neveah in the ribs and winked, "Sam, I don't think you owe us any money. We loved doing this today."

"Really?" Sam brightened at the thought.

"Yeah, and here's you tip!" Neveah and I smashed our cupcakes into his face as the guys laughed and backed away.

Sam growled, wiping the chocolate mess from himself. He grabbed a cupcake and pointed to me, "Harlow I decided to pay you."

"No thanks, pay Veah!" I pushed her in front of me just as he lunged, the cupcake hitting her neck as Sam started laughing.

"I like chocolate," Embry smirked and winked at Neveah as he took a piece off her shoulder and ate it.

"Good!" She snapped and shoved one in his face.

After that it was total chaos. It was Neveah, the twins, and me versus' all the guys. Cupcakes went flying everywhere, landing on the walls and floor.

"We're outnumbered," I rolled behind the counter dramatically where Neveah was kneeling.

"Thank you Rambo," Neveah snapped.

"It's time for plan B," I made a hand motion and she looked at me confused. Didn't anyone watch spy movies anymore? "It means..RUN!"

We grabbed the twins and ran to the front door, barely missing getting hit by cupcakes. Somehow or brilliant and sneaky plan was foiled, as they came running out after us. Jace grinned as he grabbed a hose.

"Anymore ideas?" Neveah whispered as we were cornered. I shook my head.

Looking at each other we nodded, "We give up!"

"I can't let you in the house though," Sam shook his head.

Jace held the hose up, "Time to clean up girls!"

I screamed as the cold water hit us, Drake and Dean ran behind us, shielding themselves from the water. Brady's arms wrapped around my waist, hauling me off my feet and away from the water. Embry had done the same to Neveah as Drake and Dean were chased to the backyard by the others.

Brady smiled at me and ran a hand down my face. I felt as though every nerve ending he touched was suddenly alive and on fire. Smirking, his lips lowered to mine and I melted. It was fast and warm, like an eruption. His hands sent shivers down my spine, and his lips melded perfectly. I felt alive, like he had been made for me. Somehow he knew what my body reacted to, what I liked and didn't like. And as we stood there kissing, I felt the world freeze.

He pulled away after what felt like an eternity and smiled, "It's raining."

I laughed and he did too. Raising my face towards the sky, I allowed the cold water to wash away the sticky mess.

Who knew cupcakes could be so useful?

***Embry***

Neveah laughed as I picked her up and spun us around, falling to the ground and breaking her fall before rolling on top of her, the rain pounding on my back. I wiped hair from her face and dropped to my forearms.

"I honestly thought today was going to be boring," Neveah admitted and I laughed at that thought.

"Yeah, because anything you and Harlow do is boring," I shook my head at her.

Veah said nothing, shrugging instead and laughing when I shook my head, water spraying her face. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me slightly away from her. I captured her hands and straddled her hips.

"Hey! Hands to yourself!" I snapped while laughing. Neveah tried freeing her hands and rose slightly, her forehead touching mine. I smirked as her eyes swallowed me. They were such a dark blue, and could engulf everything she looked at. The way she looked at things, it gave me a different perspective on life. To see something hold so much beauty, was breath taking. Just like Neveah herself. For being so quiet and shy, the person underneath was so beautiful, it melted my heart. The way she laughed, talked, even breathed was beautiful.

Awhile back, I had said she was just average, oh how I was wrong. Neveah was gorgeous. Her smile was sweet and kind. Her hair reminded me of chocolate with a hint of black in it. But I couldn't get past her eyes, they were the first thing that I noticed. They captivated me.

"Veah! Mom called, we need to go!" Harlow called from the garage.

I pulled Neveah to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked into the garage.

Sam handed her some money and smiled, "Thanks for helping with the twins."

Neveah shrugged and Harlow translated, "It's alright, they have their moments."

Brady and I walked them to their car, Brady leaning in the door and kissing Harlow as Neveah covered her eyes and buried her face in her knees. I laughed and hugged her tight before grabbing Brady and pulling him away from the car.

Never in my life had I thought I would imprint. And now? Now I couldn't imagine anything different.


	4. Feather

**Feather**

***Harlow***

Everything seemed to be perfect in my world. I had fallen for a guy that I thought was a total jack ass, only to find out how sweet and amazing he was. My best friend was in love, though I doubt Neveah would go as far as to say that, so I will for her. School was eh, nothing special about that. I was the top student in my acting class, and was studying for the school play. Like I said, everything seemed to be perfect in my world. Plus my mom and Rich had a fight! Score!

Alright, don't get me wrong, I want my mom to find someone and be happy and all that jazz. It's just Rich creeped me out. He never said or did anything to me, he just gave off this weird vibe. Neveah agreed with me, the first time she met him, she clung to my arm and stayed in back of me, not even muttering hello. Rich was a big shot lawyer that my mom had met one day in the library. After that they started going out for coffee and dinner, and soon he was here every weekend. I told my mom that I didn't like him, but she told me I was overreacting and told me to be nice to him.

Well two nights ago I had bailed out on my mom's family dinner with him, choosing instead to go hang around at Veah's. When I came home she was sitting at the table, looking furious. She told me that her and Rich had an argument, and get this, it was over me! Rich had said I was cold and moody, well mom chewed him out and told him to get the hell out of her house! See, now everything really is perfect.

There was one thing that had me confused. Brady held my hand at school, and hung out with me when he could, even kissed me a couple of more times. But did this mean I was his girlfriend? And if so, then why hadn't we been on an official date yet? It was all so confusing.

"So I was thinking," I dropped my books on the library table, and dropped into my seat, "Me and you need a girls night out."

Neveah gave me a look, "We spend every weekend, day, and sometimes nights with each other."

I waved the thought away, "I mean, something to take my mind off of everything," trippy how the girl bragging how perfect her world is, was in need for time away from it.

"Like what then?" Veah asked, putting her book down and looked at me.

I thought for a second, "How about dinner, and a late movie?"

"Are you picking the movie?" Neveah gave me a look.

"I'll pick something we both like!" I snapped. Supposedly I had the tendency to pick violent and disturbing movies. All hail Night of the Living Dead!

"Ok," Neveah smiled slightly and immersed herself back into reading. After that I was bored, I didn't feel like doing homework, I also didn't feel like reading. What I wanted to do was go walk around. But I couldn't. Study hall was my seventh period class, meaning I had to stay here until the final bell rang.

I stood and went to the random teacher watching over us kiddos, "May I go to my locker? I forgot my biology book."

"Sure," Mr. Wilson I think his name was, handed me a pass and I skipped out of the library. I took my time, slowing to a walk and going all the way around the building before finally walking into the hall, line with grey lockers.

"Harlow!" Brady smiled as he came around the corner.

I smiled too, I really did like Brady. Especially his smile, at first it was just because he was so damn hot. But if you really looked at him, his smile was his best feature.

"I forgot my biology book," I rolled my eyes, pulling it out of the locker as he leaned on his side, still smiling at me.

"So I was wondering," Brady began casually, "what are you doing tonight?"

Oh now he asks! I bit my lip, "I'm going to the movies with Neveah," his face fell and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I thought for half a second and looked up at him, "Why don't you meet me there?"

Though he smiled, it fell a second later, "You're going with Neveah. She'd probably feel weird."

Damn. Why did people always have to complicate my plans? "Well…bring Embry!" oh very good idea Harlow, very good indeed! I was so smart! "They like each other, so we might as well give them a push in the right direction."

Brady laughed and bent to kiss me. As always it was like lightening, hot and earth shaking, "Alright, I bet he'll be thrilled."

"Well it's my idea, of course he'll be thrilled!" I tossed my hair over my shoulder, "Don't tell him though, I want it to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say boss," Brady saluted and I laughed.

"I have to go, they're probably sending out a squad of people looking for me," I went on tip toe and brushed my lips to his. Oh this was addicting. Smiling I waved to him and walked away.

This was an excellent idea. I would finally get my official first date with Brady, and hopefully Embry and Neveah would finally start going out. This all seemed like a great idea, well that was until I saw Neveah sitting there by herself, still reading. It was then I realized how petrified she was going to be when Embry just "happened" to be going to the same movie as us. I really need to start thinking these things through.

**(4 O'clock)**

Everything had been arranged, I picked a movie (one that Neveah did **not** want to see), picked where to eat, and called Brady to give him the details. The hard part was getting Neveah to change out of her old jeans and t-shirt.

"We're going to Tony's for pizza and then to a movie. Just me and you! Why should I have to change?" Neveah snapped as I stood out of her bedroom.

"Because you'll look so much cuter!" I argued, "What if some guy happens to notice you and decides to talk to you. Wouldn't you rather look cute?"

"Are you saying I dress badly?" Neveah asked.

"No!" I snapped, "I mean, the whole starving artist thing is ok and everything."

"Starving artist?" Neveah laughed as she opened the door.

"I was right, you look cuter," I gave her my best come hither look and she smacked my hand away from her. She had changed into skinny jeans, a coral/pink tank top, a dark grey boyfriend cardigan, and dark grey ballet flats. Her hair was wavy and floated beautifully around her shoulders and face. Around her neck was a necklace with a black heart on the end.

"I don't know whether to be curious, or worried," Sheryl poked her head into the room, "You both look lovely by the way."

"Thanks Ms. C!" I hugged the older woman and posed as she held a camera out, Neveah ducking behind her bed.

I wore dark faded skinny jeans, a turquoise tank top with cute detailing in the back, black flats with studs on the toes, and a black biker jacket. My hair was left down and straight, just the ends curled slightly. Also, I wore a pretty blue ring which I had stolen from my mother about a year ago.

"Thank you Harlow for being a good sport," Sheryl gave her daughter a look, "I'm going to the art store. Do you need anything?"

"New charcoal pencils, and a bigger sketch pad," Neveah didn't even think about it. When it came to art, she knew exactly what she wanted. Sheryl nodded and left a second later.

"Well I do think we can go eat dinner now!" I laced an arm through Veah's and pulled her to the car.

It took maybe ten minutes to get to the restaurant. The whole way I blasted music and sang along to every song, Neveah screaming and covering her ears. By the time we got to Tony's, she had enough and jumped out of the car and into the building as I skipped behind her. We grabbed our usual booth, not even bothering to order. We had been coming here for three years, these guys freaking new our birthdays!

"Jace told me you and Brady are getting pretty close," Neveah said as she played with the end of her hair.

I smiled and sighed dreamily, "Yeah. He's everything I could ever ask for."

Neveah smiled too and looked back down.

"So you been talking to Embry?" I asked an she shrugged.

"Kinda. Mostly just in English. He stayed after school Tuesday and watched me draw," Neveah answered and I motioned for her to continue, "It's just sorta..awkward."

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I don't know," Neveah sighed, "It's just like he's constantly there. Like he knows what I'm feeling. And the way I feel when I see him…it's overwhelming."

"I get the same around Brady," I admitted, "Almost like you **have **to be with that person. Something inside me just comes alive whenever I'm with Brady."

"But you can express that. I'm scared to even be sitting next to Embry."

"I don't think you're scared. I think you're nervous and excited."

"What?"

"I think you're nervous that you could really love this guy, and therefore that makes you scared to feel something like that, for a boy you have just started to get to know. And you're excited, because you know you love him, and want nothing but him."

Neveah digested my words, staying quiet until we got our pizza. She took a bite and looked at me, "Is it wrong to love somebody I just got to know?"

I smiled. Finally, she was admitting it aloud, "No. I love Brady, in my heart I know I love him. I had all these thoughts that he was this player and jerk, but he's so sweet and kind to me. And he's changed. So has Embry."

"Ok," was all Neveah said as we finished eating.

Again I started my signing torture, Neveah trying to block me out. When we got to the theater I shut up, already scanning faces for Brady's. When I saw him I smiled. He was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. Embry stood next to him and I pulled Neveah into a crowd before she caught sight of him. He wore dark jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt, and no jacket. Was he crazy?

"Two please!" I sang to the person behind the glass. What are those people called? Ticket takers?

"You didn't have to pay for me Har. I have money," Neveah said as I started casually walking us towards Brady.

"Nonsense! You gave me poptarts this morning!" I smiled brightly at her.

"I'm never letting you pick another fucking movie again!" I heard Embry snap and Brady laugh.

"Oh my god! Brady is that you!" I yelled. He turned and pretended to look shocked to see me.

Embry had a fist raised to hit him, but the moment he saw Neveah, the hand was dropped and shoved into his pocket. He smiled at Neveah as she looked down at the ground.

"What a surprise seeing you here!" Brady continued with the charade and put an arm around my shoulders, "What movie are you seeing?"

"Blood Wars!" I pretended to sound excited, I loved these gory, bloody, scary movies.

"Us too!" Brady held his ticket stub up for emphasis.

"What a coincidence! We should sit together then!" I steered Brady into the lobby.

"Coincidence? You set this up!" Neveah muttered angrily to me.

I placed a hand on my chest, "What ever do you mean?" winking I placed my hand in Brady's and allowed him to pull me into the theater.

***Embry***

When Brady had asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him tonight, I had thought, sure, no patrol, might as well get out. Now when we got to the movies, I thought he was going to pick the horror movie that was playing. He did, but he picked the crappy Horror movie, Blood Wars. It was then that I turned to him and said 'Dude, are you gay now?' then we got into a fight about him picking movies. And who should show up right then? None other the Neveah and Harlow. Brady and Harlow made a urge show of being surprised to see each other. Neveah stayed quiet as I tried not to stare at her.

Though we had both admitted we liked each other, that was it. I had talked to Neveah in English, and watched her draw one day after school. But that was it. Nothing more then the occasional smile. I basically felt like I was back at ground zero again.

"I think they set this up," I muttered as Neveah and I followed the two actors into the already dark theater.

"I have to remind myself why I'm friends with Harlow sometimes," Neveah mused and I smiled, "And of course they leave us in the dark so we can't see where they went."

I could see Brady perfectly in the dark. But I could already see his hand snaking around Harlow. Better to avoid that. I placed a hand in the middle of Neveah's back. She only froze for a second, "Let's just sit here," I pushed her gently into the far corner back row seats, both of us falling into the red chairs and sighing as the previews began.

Neveah looked less then happy to be here, her arms were crossed over her stomach as she watched the screen. We said nothing to each other as the movie started, the theater being filled with screaming. It wasn't a scary movie, just the cliché evil bad guy going on a killing spree. It reminded me of the newborns we had once fought. I didn't really pay attention to it though. Having Neveah so close, it was hard to concentrate. I wanted to reach out and hold her hand, or do something. Her scent was driving me crazy.

"God I hate this," Neveah groaned as her head fell back.

"Why?" I started panicking. Did she hate me, or the movie?

"This movie," ok good, "Harlow knows I hate these movies, and she still picks them."

"You wanna go?" I asked. Neveah bit her lip but nodded. We stood and made our way out of the theaters. As we walked down the sidewalk I asked, "If you hate these movies, why did you come?"

"She said she wouldn't pick a movie like that," Neveah answered, "Obviously that was a lie."

I laughed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. We walked in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. Night was starting to get colder, it was going to be an early winter this year, I could feel it. Neveah stopped and looked in a window. I looked over her shoulder. She stared at a leather bracelet with a metal feather on it, on the back of the feather was the pack's tattoo, I rubbed my forearm at the thought of it.

"It's pretty," Neveah said quietly.

"Yeah," I looked at the bracelet and then again at Neveah. Grabbing her hand I pulled her into the store, "Come on."

"What?" Neveah wondered.

"How much is that bracelet in the window?" I asked. The old man turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw me. His eyes lingered on my forearm for a second. He obviously knew what I was.

"For you? Ten dollars," The old man smiled and looked at Neveah then back to me.

"Embry, no it's ok," Neveah held her hands out as a I paid.

"Thanks," I smiled quickly to the old man and pulled Neveah out of the store. I turned her around.

"You didn't have to buy that," Neveah muttered.

I took her hand and fastened the bracelet around her wrist, "I didn't have to, I wanted to."

Neveah said nothing as I laced my hand through hers and started walking again. The look on that old mans face, it was bugging me. And the way he looked at Neveah, like he was shocked to see her. Sure, I could get him being surprised at seeing me, if he really did know what I was. I was going to have to ask Sam about this, Jacob too. Maybe they would know something about this.

"So," I sighed, racking my brains for any intelligent life.

"So," Neveah repeated and I smiled as she looked up at me and then to the street.

We walked in silence again, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was the best silence I have ever walked in. I think the thing with Neveah is, even when she starts feeling comfortable around someone, words fail her. I've heard her have conversations with Jace, Sam, and Harlow, but she's also known them most of her life. That day last week though, the scene of her face under me, how her smile was like my own personal sun, it was stained in my mind. I steered Neveah through the small park, finally stopping as we sat on the edge of a fountain, hands still clasped.

"Can I ask you a question?" Neveah asked, and I nodded, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I turned towards her so our knees were touching.

"In eighth grade you were Jacob Black's best friend, and then suddenly you just disappeared off the map, and soon so did Jacob. The La Push gang or whatever," Neveah said, "And then you show up freshmen year with all of them, and are a complete jerk to everyone. You guys verbally harassed Jace, and now you guys are all buddy, buddy. Then you just come up out of nowhere and say you like me. I don't get it."

The girl really did talk a lot when she wanted. I ran my free hand through my hair, "You've been keeping tabs on me or something?" I smirked.

Neveah looked down at our hands in her lap, "I told you that I liked you. I never said I only liked you beginning this year."

I was shocked to hear that. So this whole time, the one girl I would always be with, had liked me from the very start, "For how long?"

"Awhile," Neveah whispered and laughed as I pulled her into my lap and pouted, "Since about sixth grade."

Wow, a really long time. I hugged her tight, "And I was too stupid to realize that."

"So what happened? How did you go from little kid to jerk to this?" Neveah asked again.

I couldn't tell her, not yet. Instead I chose to stay quiet, listening to the sound of her breathing, "It's not something I can tell you about. But I will one day, I promise. I just changed, everything in my life changed two years ago. And the me now? I changed because I finally realized how wonderful you were."

Neveah dropped her head into the crook of my neck and I rested mine on top of hers.

"I just wish you wanted to be more then just the occasional heart to heart," I sighed.

She said nothing as I rocked us back and forth. It was cold out, but I knew with my arms wrapped around her, Neveah wouldn't even register that it was cold out. When I was with Veah, I felt at peace, like I was truly calm. But the moment it was gone, my chest would automatically tighten, and I would be right back to where I was before.

"I do want to be more," Neveah whispered against my neck and I froze, every nerve on my body was suddenly awake, "I'm just scared."

I pulled her away from me, cupping her face in my hands, "What are you afraid of Neveah?"

"That I'll get hurt. Or it won't be like how I imagined, or that I won't be who you thought I was," Neveah placed her hands on my forearms gently.

"Silly girl," I laughed and she gave me a confused look, I pressed my forehead to hers, her eyes closing, thick black lashes dusting her cheeks, "I will never hurt you, never. And if I ever did, I could never forgive myself for that. Whatever you imagined, is wrong," Neveah stiffened, "Because it's going to be infinitely better. I want you the way you are, you will never have to change or be something else for me. I want you the way you are Neveah."

Words obviously couldn't express how she was feeling, because instead her arms snaked around my chest and I pulled her to me, burying my face in her thick hair, inhaling the sweet scent that drove me so wild.

"So please, I'm going to die if I have to keep waiting for you. Just please say you'll be with me, and only me," I begged, the rocking beginning again, "I want to be able to hold you whenever I feel like."

"The kids at school," Neveah mumbled into my chest.

"Screw the kids at school!" I snapped, "Who cares what they think," we both pulled away as I stared into her eyes, "I know that I want you. And that's all that matters. I wont be able to give you everything under the sun like some people, but I wish I could. But what I can give you is my heart and my love."

Neveah smiled and I couldn't help but follow suit, "That all I want. Just promise me this won't end in a nightmare."

"I promise," I kissed her forehead.

We sat there for awhile longer, not a single word spoken as I finally got to hold Neveah. Soon though it was getting late, and I decided we should go back. Neveah talked the entire way back to the theater, about nothing in general, just that she should really keep a close eye on Harlow for now on.

"Can I drive you home?" I asked Neveah as we came to the parking lot.

She stopped in the middle of her rant, "Sure."

Well that was easier then I thought it was going to be. Neveah texted Harlow that she was going home with me and I started driving. Again silence, the most beautiful silence on the face of the planet.

"So," I started and Neveah gave me an amused smile, "Tell me about yourself, enlighten me."

She laughed, "What do you want to know?"

"What's your full name?" I asked and she scrunched her nose up, it was cute.

"Neveah Rose Caden," Veah answered, it fit her.

"Birthday?"

"April sixteenth. Yours?"

"December eighth. Favorite color?"

"Turquoise."

"Umm…hobby?"

"Painting and drawing."

"Book?"

"You're going to make fun of me," Neveah warned.

"No I won't," I flashed her a smile.

"It's Romeo and Juliet," I cracked a smile and she scowled.

"Cute," I leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, "What about your parents?"

"My dad walked out when I was two," Neveah answered and I felt fire burn my chest.

"Mine too," I turned to face her and Neveah smiled shyly at me, "I'm sorry."

"I never got to know him, so I don't think much about it. Though my mom says I look like him," Neveah shrugged.

"Your mom?" I changed the subject.

Neveah smiled, "I love her a lot. She can only focus on one thing, and does things randomly. She loves pottery, our house and yard are filled with her sculptures.

"So you get your love of art from her then?" I reached over and placed my hand in Neveah's, she turned my hand palm up in hers and traced my hand, sending sparks up my spine.

"Yeah, though I detest pottery and she hates painting. We both love to draw though," Neveah said, "What about you? Enlighten me."

"Well I like the color blue," I looked into her eyes and she smiled, "My favorite book is 'A Thousand Leagues Under the Sea'," She raised a delicate eyebrow as I said that, "Hey, I didn't laugh at you. I really don't do anything but hang out with the guys, they're like my brothers," I left out the, 'my real hobby is turning into a wolf and killing vampires'. I think I should save that for another night.

"And you mom?" Neveah asked.

"We have our problems, but I love her. I definitely should spend some more time with her though," I shrugged and Neveah nodded her head. We both looked up, only to discover we had been parked in front of her house for the last half hour, "Your mom is probably asleep."

"Nope," Neveah answered, "She's going to be in the back shed, trying to finish something new."

I walked around and grabbed Neveah's hand and started walking towards the back gate.

"You want to meet her?" Neveah asked and I agreed right away. Smiling, she opened the gate and led me through a green backyard. Sure enough there were sculptures, all painted beautifully, "She creates them, and then I paint them."

I caught sight of a wolf statue, it was completely grey, a small circle on him. Smirking I kept walking.

"Prepare for the heat," Neveah warned. She opened the shed door and I was hit by a heat wall. Inside a woman, with black hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, was cutting away at a huge block of clay, "Hi mom."

"Oh hi sweetie," Ms. Caden looked up at her daughter and smiled when she saw me, "Who's this?"

"This is Embry Call," Neveah answered slowly, obviously not sure what else to say.

"Oh, are you dating my Neveah Rose?" winked as Neveah hid her face in her hands.

"Something like that," I laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well thank you for bringing her home. I would talk longer, but I really have to get back to my sculpture," Neveah's mom gave her a look, "We're going to have breakfast tomorrow and talk."

"Oh joy!" Neveah drawled and pulled me out of the shed.

"I like her!" I laughed and Neveah shook her head. I was lead inside. It reminded me of Sam's house actually, very cabin like. But it had an upstairs and there were paintings, sketches, and pottery everywhere.

Neveah was looking though a bag on the table, pulling out a sketch pad and some pencils, "At least she remembered this time."

We both fell into silence as Neveah put her things on a chair and leaned against the couch. I walked over to her and placed my hand son either side of her hips, leaning forwards.

Neveah didn't flinch or freeze this time as I lowered my lips to her jaw, instead angling her head so I could brush the spot better. I trailed my lips up her cheek and to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Never had something so small and simple been so amazing. Just brushing my lips over Neveah's set my body on fire. They weren't deep, bruising kisses, they were slow and brushing kisses. I don't know how to describe, but it was amazing.

After we separated, I left my forehead against hers, "Can I see you tomorrow."

Neveah merely nodded, her eyes still closed.

I kissed her again when I heard a howl, "I have to go."

"Ok," Neveah said and I crushed her to me.

With one last smile I left her in the living room.

God, it was about time.

I threw my clothes in a bush after parking the truck somewhere and phased.

"_What's up?" I asked as the others connected to my mind._

"_Wow, your happy," Jacob taunted as he watched the scene replay in my head, "Congrats bro."_

"_Thanks Jake, so what's going on?" Brady joined us._

"_How was the movie?" Jared asked. Someone going to answer my question?_

"_I don't know," Brady mentally smirked, "I didn't see much of it. Neither did Embry, him and Neveah bailed just as it started."_

_I mentally flipped him off._

"_Well enough of that later. Seth came across a strange scent," Sam Uley, you know what we'll just call him Pack Sam for right now._

"_Was it a vampire?" Collin asked as we began running._

"_No," Pack Sam led us to where the scent began, and we each took turns smelling it, "Wolf."_

"_You mean like us?" Paul guessed and he nodded, "Well who is it?" _

"_No idea, but I think we should run patrol for the rest of the night, maybe we'll get lucky and find the source of it," Pack Sam ordered. _

Great…another night of patrolling.


	5. Private

**Private**

***Embry***

We patrolled all night long, coming across nothing but the same trial over and over. It had been about two in the morning when Seth noticed we were being lead in one giant loop. So they, that's to assume that we were dealing with another pack, knew we were following their trail. Obviously someone was watching us, and knew our routes, because suddenly all of our usual trails were covered in their scent.

"_This is ridiculous!" Leah yelled as we kept close to the new trail._

"_Just noticing that Clearwater?" Jacob snapped. We were all a little on edge. The though of a new pack running around La Push was dangerous, who knew what they were capable of._

"_Everyone just calm down!" Pack Sam ordered and we all went quiet, "A couple more hours guys, and then we'll give it a break. Alright?"_

"_Sure, sure," Jacob thought as we all split up again._

"_Hey Sam," Pack Sam looked at me for a second before concentrating back on the trail, "I bought Neveah this bracelet last night, and the shop owner just stared at me, Veah too."_

"_What was his name?" Jake asked as he ran up beside me._

"_No idea," I replayed the scene in my head so they could see. The way the old man stared at my arm, and that at Neveah, well..more like her eyes._

"_What did the bracelet look like?" Pack Sam asked, I showed him, "Ask Old Quil, he might know. Maybe the guy was on something."_

"_I don't like the way he looked at her though," I whined and Jacob shook his head._

"_You won't like anyone looking at her in any way," Jared nudged my shoulder._

"_Yeah whatever," I snapped and cleared my mind. _

I said nothing the rest of the night, keeping my thoughts guarded, instead choosing to listen to somebody else's thoughts. It was weird seeing everything my friends thoughts. Jacob's were happy and then suddenly depressing. Sam Uley's were always serious, though occasionally we would catch him thinking about Emily. Seth's were the ones everyone tried concentrating on though, he was always looking on the bright side of things, and always had something encouraging to say. No one paid attention to Leah's, hers were always bitter and bitchy.

"_Fuck you Call!" Leah growled and everyone gave a sort of bark/laugh._

"_Not in a million years Clearwater," I shook my head in disgust._

"_Ugh! Gross Paul!" We all snapped as Paul pictured it._

"_Hey, you gotta think, she's probably an animal in bed," Paul joked winking one wolf eye at Leah, "After all, she is one."_

"_I'm done," Leah gagged in her head and phased out._

"_Not cool guys," Pack Sam scolded but we could tell he was smiling too. _

_Tormenting Leah like that was one of the best perks about hearing each others thoughts. She wanted to make us all feel miserable, we might as well have some fun._

"_Alright, I'm beat," Jacob groaned and phased out._

"_Alright, bonfire tonight. It's important, so show up!" Pack Sam ordered and we all phased out._

I hated patrolling this late, when I got home all I wanted to do was eat and then crash out on the couch. My mom had stopped nagging me about staying out all night, and then coming home and sleeping all day. There were days that I wanted to just tell her everything, about the pack, about the patrols, about every single thing that was happening to me. I couldn't though, she would freak.

It was Neveah who I wanted to tell the most though, I had promised her last night that I would. The only thing on my mind was if she would believe me or not. Well of course she wouldn't, no sane person would. But she needed to know, Sam told all of us that we needed to let our imprints know the truth, he preferred we do it sooner then later. The only imprintees out of the loop were Neveah and Harlow, but that could be understandable since they were new.

"Look who's up," Mom came waltzing down the stairs. I had just dropped on the couch, turning the TV on.

"Morning," I yawned, ready to close my eyes and pass out.

"I have to go pick up something for the house, and I need your help moving it," Seriously? Does the world hate me?

"Yeah, sure," I stood and stretched, hearing my back crack in the process.

"Ok, let's go!" Mom smiled brightly and walked out the door.

She drove, as usual. Mom said that I drove too fast, that I didn't obey the speed limit, that I was distracted easily. I never said anything though, I was already putting her through a lot now, so I didn't want to make it worse.

"What exactly are you getting?" I asked through another yawn. The moment I got whatever it was in the truck, I was going to sleep the rest of the way home, and drag myself to my bed.

"Just a sculpture somebody did for me," Mom tapped her fingers on the wheel, a habit that I had also. We would suddenly just tap our fingers on the table, or our knee's. I don't know why, but we did.

"Alright," I nodded and rested my head against the cool glass. Maybe five minutes had passed when I realized where we were going, "Mom, who made the sculpture for you?"

"A woman named Sheryl Caden, I met her a week ago in the library. We got to talking and she said she wanted to make me something, so I agreed. Our house could really use something, don't you agree?" Mom rambled.

"Sure," Truth was I heard nothing. All I could think was, Neveah, Neveah, Neveah. I had said I wanted to see her today, what better then to see her and then go to sleep, that way she was the last thing I saw? Wow…that's sounds a bit stalkerish.

As we drove up the gravel driveway, I could already feel my pulse quicken, my eyes were already searching the windows for any sign of her face. Mom parked and we got out, walking to the back, "Where is she?"

"Grab the clay!" Someone yelled from inside.

"You grab it! It's yours!" That was Neveah. I smirked and jumped onto the back porch, mom following up the steps.

Poking our heads in we saw holding up a statue while Neveah sat at the kitchen table, drawing in a sketch book.

"Help your mother!" Sheryl Caden cried. Neveah ignored her. Looking up smiled at us, "We have guests Veah."

"Awesome," Neveah muttered and grabbed for another pencil.

"So Embry, I didn't know this was your mother!" said loudly, that made Neveah look up. She caught sight of me and smiled as I did too.

Mom gave me a weird look, "What?"

"Your son is dating my daughter," Sheryl looked like she could jump and down is she wasn't holding up a big block of stone.

"Wonderful," Mother said tightly.

"Well, your statue is in the back shed, it might still be wet since **someone**," Sheryl gave Neveah a look, Veah gave her an amused look, "didn't paint it until midnight."

"Can I still take a peek?" Mom asked and Sheryl led her outside, after setting the stone down on the floor.

I was behind Neveah in two long strides, and sat down next to her, lacing her hand in mine, "Morning."

"Morning," Neveah said quietly while putting down the pencil. She was left handed, I didn't know that. We sat there quietly as I played with her hair and she drew. I yawned, "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really," I admitted and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Neveah Rose!" Neveah cringed as her mother came back in smiling, "I was talking to Sara and asked her to come to breakfast. Isn't that lovely?"

Neveah let her head drop to the table, where it met my arm. She muttered something unintelligible, as danced around the house getting her shoes on.

"Go get your shoes!" Sheryl snapped as her and my mother walked outside.

Neveah rolled her eyes and disappeared upstairs for a moment. My eyes landed on her sketch book and I opened it, flicking through the pages. The one that caught my attention was the sketch of a group of wolves, what exactly did she know?

"What you looking at?" Veah asked as she came down the stairs. She wore skinny jeans, a black tank top, a purple cardigan, and vans. She leaned over my shoulder, her hair brushing my face.

"When did you draw this?" I asked, pointing at the drawing.

"Maybe a week ago?" Neveah guessed, "Why?"

"Nothing, I just really like it. Your amazing," I smiled brightly at her and Neveah shook her head. Taking her chin in my hand I brought her face close to mine, "Yes you are. And never let someone tell you otherwise," my lips met hers and my world spun.

***Harlow***

When I got home last night it was almost midnight, my mom was out cold in her office, so Brady followed me in. He laid with me in my bed as he asked me questions, soon though I had fallen asleep, and I thought Brady did too. But when I woke up this morning, he was gone. Had I imagined it all? Had he left when I fell asleep?

"About time you got up Har," Mom sat on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?" I asked, making my own cup. Checking the stove clock I groaned, it was almost noon. I hated getting up late, then the rest of the day I felt rushed and moody.

"So how was the movie?" of course mom was going to bring that up.

I sat Indian style on the recliner and took a sip of the hot, yummy, magical coffee, "It was alright. Veah didn't like it."

"Well you picked the movie," Mom tilted her head to me and gave me a look, "What else happened?"

"Nothing, we drove around for awhile and then came home," I shrugged. Alright, this is where I'm glad to be an actress, I had been about four when I learned to lie to any adult I wanted, and have them believe me. Though no matter how well I acted, my mom could always catch me in a lie.

"Really? Because I met Brady as he walked out of your room last night," oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I was dead, I was never going to see sunlight again! "What really happened last night?"

She gave me one of those disappointed looks, and it actually worked. My stomach clenched and my eyes stung, "Veah and I met him and Embry at the movies last night and went with them. Embry gave Neveah a ride home and Brady gave me one! I brought him up and we fell asleep!"

"Calm down Har," Mom crowded into the recliner with me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Just tell me you're being safe."

What the fuck? I choked on my coffee, mom pounding on my back, "W-what? Mom no! It's not like that!"

"Harlow, you and I have had this talk before. I'm just not ready to be a grandma and you're not ready to be a mother."

"Mom! God no!" I spluttered knocking my coffee over on the floor, "Brady and I have only been dating for a week."

"A lot of girls your age don't even need that much to sleep with a guy. If you are-"

I cut her off, holding my hand up, "Mom, Brady and I are not having sex. I'm," god even saying it made me gag, "a virgin."

Mom clutched her chest over her heart, "Oh thank gosh!" she kissed my forehead and pinched my cheek, "He was very nice though…and cute."

"Mom!" I yelled jumping up and slipping on the coffee. I cursed as I fell to the ground. And did she get up to help me? No, instead my mother sat on the chair, clutching her side and laughing her ass off. I stood and placed the mug on the end table, glaring at her, "Thanks for the help. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Harlow chill!" I slammed the bathroom door closed, jumped into a freezing shower, and tried to stop blushing. That was not what I wanted to hear when I woke up.

**(Boredom a.k.a 3 P.M.)**

Have you ever been so embarrassed, that you couldn't stop thinking about it. Welcome to my world. After I got out of the shower my mom had left, but thinking she was being funny, she had left a note that said:

_Sweetie,_

_I know that conversation had to be awkward. Just remember…your needs must be fulfilled before his._

_Love, Mom._

After reading that I screamed for a whole five minutes and then hit my head while trying to get my jeans on, elbowed myself in the side, and fell down the stairs. By the time I got downstairs I was beyond pissed. And seeing my coffee cup in the strainer made me blush so hard I wanted to hit something. I don't even know why this was affecting me like this.

"_That's a lie Harlow, yes you do,"_ Of all times for my brain to start feeling chatty, it was today.

I did know, and it made the embarrassment of my moms conversation that much wore. It was because she hadn't been too far off. No, we didn't have sex! It's just, things got a little hot and heavy last night. I had exactly two boyfriends before Brady, and discovered that teenage boys are all the same. Hungry, have mood swings, and seem to be turned on the moment you kiss them. After the movie, Brady drove my car and parked on some cliff thing. Well we sat there for awhile looking at the view, and the next thing I know, we're all over each other. I won't lie, I think we got pretty close to actually doing it, but he seemed to sense that I didn't want to, and backed off.

That was one of the best things about Brady, he knew what I wanted. And even if he didn't like it, he would leave it be. Everything I said, he took in. But what really got me, was that Brady actually remembered what I said two days ago, and would have an actual conversation about it with me. We played twenty questions the night before and he told me everything about himself, and in turn I told him about myself. But I had the feeling he was hiding something from me, something important.

"Knock, knock," speak of the devil. Wow, a very hot devil not wearing a shirt. He smiled when I came into view and strode forward, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello to you too," I snaked my arms around his neck and we swayed there as he lowered his head and kissed me. My head fogged up as his mouth slid across mine. It was perfect, like this had been rehearsed a thousand times. His hands slid down my back, dipping into my back pockets and pulling me flush against his body. Our tongues melded together and I heard myself moan, and he smirked.

I broke away from him, my head spinning from the lack of oxygen, "What brings you here?"

Brady smirked, his hands still in my pockets, "Can't I come over to see my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm, I guess," I sighed dramatically and he kissed the side of my mouth.

"So why were you blushing when I got here?" Brady asked an I felt my cheeks warm and dipped my head into his chest.

"Nothing," I muttered.

He thought for a moment, but thought it would be better to drop it and did. We stood there and I tried my best to ignore how hot his skin was against my face. He nuzzled my neck, "What do you want to do?"

I was distracted as one of his hands left my pocket and kneaded my lower back, "Um, I was thinking about going to Neveah's."

"Let's go then," Brady steered me by my pocket and outside.

It was really hard to concentrate now, "My mom told me you met her last night."

He ran a hand through his hair, I loved it when he did that, "Yeah, I think she was kinda freaked out. I turned around and she was standing there. I thought she was going to scream. She just asked who I was and asked that next time I use the front door and not the back."

"That's my mom!" I shook my head. Why did she let him off easy, but grill me? That is so like her, "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

"No biggie," Brady said as we walked down Neveah's street, "It was pretty late anyways."

"Oke doke," I sang and he laughed. We stepped in front of Neveah's house and I listened for a second. Yup, music was playing, "Oh my love!" I slammed the front door open and yelled.

"Hey Harlow, she's in the sun room," Sheryl didn't even look up at me as she walked out back.

"Let me try this again," I cleared my throat and took Brady's hand out of my back pocket and laced it in mine. Swinging the sun room door open I yelled, "Oh sunshine! I'm here!"

"Could you yell any louder?" Neveah asked as I walked. She was sitting on the floor with…Embry Call. She was sitting between his legs as she sketched, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you wanna hear?" I asked and fell onto the comfy white rug. Well it was white when they bought, not it was covered in paint.

"No," Neveah muttered as her fingers smudged the paper.

"So how was your night after I abandoned you?" I sat up as Brady came next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Great," Neveah didn't even look up at me, grabbing a pencil and drawing again.

"Veah sweetie, I'm your best friend, you ain't tell me the truth," I gave her a look which was wasted. Brady and Embry shared a look. I changed the subject, noticing Neveah was wearing a tank top and no jacket, "Are you crazy? Girl it's freezing outside!"

Neveah shrugged as Embry rubbed her arms.

I tried again, "What are you drawing."

No answer.

"Fine then," I crawled across the floor and snatched the sketch book, jumping onto the coffee table and looking at it, "Oh what do we have here?"

"Give it Harlow," Neveah held her hand out, giving me a look.

"Nope!" I smiled and looked at the drawing. It was Embry, obviously she had been working on this for awhile, because it was of him sitting outside, his shirt open and looking at something seriously, "What is this?" I asked turning the book to show Brady, who smirked and back to Neveah.

"Nothing, now give it!" Neveah tried standing up, but was tangled in Embry.

"Neveah Rose Caden! This is nothing!" I mocked scolded and threw the sketch book at her. Embry caught it and handed it to her, "Embry Call, shame on you."

"Why?" Embry laughed as Neveah hid her face in her knee's.

"You have corrupted her!" I gasped dramatically and fell onto Brady's lap.

"Yeah, I did that," Embry rolled his eyes and wrapped Veah in her arms, kissing her neck and whispering something to her.

"Oh gag," I stuck my tongue out and Brady laughed.

"So you two wanna go to the bonfire tonight?" Brady asked and I perked up at the thought.

Neveah looked at the canvas in the corner of the room, it was halfway painted and I couldn't tell what it was yet. She wanted to stay home and finish. We can't be having any of that now, can we? "What time?"

"About eight?" Brady looked at Embry who nodded. They both seemed to have a silent conversation and then turned their attention back to Veah and me.

"Sure," I smiled and turned my head so I could kiss Brady. Neveah threw her pencil at me, "Hey what was that for?"

Neveah pointed towards the back door. Her mom had a piece of paper that said:

_**Harlow stop corrupting my daughters innocence!**_

We both started laughing as Sheryl winked at us and walked back into her shed. Brady shook his head as Embry said, "See! I told you it was you!"

"No, you hinted," I corrected.

"Whatever," He muttered and leaned back and pulled Neveah with him.

"Where was I?" I asked Brady.

He grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open gently, "Here," his mouth covered mine as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

The whole room went quiet and I peeked out of one eye. Embry turned Neveah to face him, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, turning her in his arms and kissing her in the same manner.

I smirked against Brady's lips and deepened the kiss.

**(Later)**

After the make out session, Brady and Embry said that they had to leave, but would come back soon. Brady crushed my lips under his before leaving. Embry brushed a kiss across Neveah's lips, brushing a hand down her face before leaving. I felt the need to turn away, as though it was something so private and personal, no one else should see it.

"Alright, so what can we do until the big show?" I asked, flopping down on Neveah's green comforter.

"You could shut up and I could draw," she muttered, sitting on the bay window seat and sketching again.

"Or, and this might sound a bit crazy," I winked at Neveah, "You could tell me what happened last night?"

She said nothing, but I saw her shoulders stiffen, oh this had to be good.

Jumping off the bed, I squeezed into the remaining space of the window and threw her sketch book to the ground, capturing her legs between mine. She was trapped, "What happened?"

Neveah sighed, giving up her struggling, "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you go after the movie?" I shot off.

"Nowhere, we just walked around," Neveah played with the bracelet on her wrist.

I pulled her arm towards me and stared at he bracelet, it was so pretty, "Where did you get this?"

"Last night, Embry bought it for me," Neveah ducked her head down so her hair created a curtain between us.

I raised an eyebrow, "What else, you know what? Just tell me everything."

Neveah kept her face hidden in her knees as she finished the story, "Then we kept walking and sat in the park. And then he asked if I wanted to be with him and I said yes," I nudged Neveah to keep talking, "And he drove me home and met my mom. That's it."

Finally Neveah looked at me and reeled back in surprise. I could tell I was wearing an angry face. She wasn't telling me everything, "What no goodbye kiss?"

The blush that crept her cheeks gave me all the answer I needed, "Oh let me rephrase that. Many, goodbye kisses. So tell me, is it smoldering, does he kiss like you imagined?"

"Harlow!" Neveah snapped, slapping my arm, "What about you and Brady? Hmm?"

"That boy has some serious good lips," I winked and Neveah laughed, "And yes, it is smoldering and ten times better then I could have ever imagined. I was only curios about what you felt when you kissed Embry. I told you."

Neveah played with her hair, "I don't know. I just feel…whole."

I smiled, I liked the sound of it, "Something about your guy's kissing makes me feel the need to look away," Neveah gave me a confused look, "just the way he's so gentle with you. It's just so intimate and passionate. Like you guys are the only people who could ever be with each other."

Neveah smiled as I told her that. I loved it when Neveah smiled, she was so frequently timid and hidden behind a wall, that when she did loosen up, you got to realize how truly wonderful she was.

"Well you and Brady are, I don't know. Just something about you guys just reminds me so much of a romance novel," Neveah mused and I smirked, "You guys just seem perfectly content with just being with each other. It looks like you guys have been together for ages."

"You calling me old?" I tugged at a lock of her hair.

"You are the elderly one among us," Neveah tugged on my hair also.

I smiled and leaned forward, capturing my best friend in a hug, "I'm just happy for you Veah."

Neveah said nothing, but her arms tightened slightly around me. I knew what she was trying to say.

"We should get ready to go," I said, standing.

"Okay!" Neveah sang as she grabbed her sketch pad and put it on her desk. She pulled on a green pullover and slipped her beat up converse on.

"Oh, so now you put a jacket on," I growled, pulling on a light blue pullover and lacing my converse on.

Neveah held her hands up, stuffing her phone in her pocket. I copied her and ran my hands down my faded skinny jeans. The memory of Brady with his hands in my pockets caused me to smile.

"Did you get a feeling that they're hiding something from us?" Neveah asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, actually," I agreed, "I'm just not sure if I want to know."

At that moment Brady and Embry appeared in the doorway, both wearing shorts and t-shirts.

"Seriously," I muttered and Neveah rolled her eyes as they looked at me confused.

"Ready to go?" Brady asked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yup!" I smiled brightly. I turned to Neveah, "Have you told your mom we're leaving?"

"Bye mom!" Neveah yelled and we all laughed.

"Bye daughter!" Sheryl yelled, her voice muffled from outback.

"I did," Neveah smiled.

"You're unpredictable," Embry laughed and laced a hand through hers.

"Ah, so you're catching on to the many sides of Neveah Rose Caden," I said mysteriously and she kicked my shin. Sticking my tongue out I let Brady lead me out of the house.

Maybe we would finally learn what they were hiding tonight. The only problem was, what if it was something that I didn't want to know?


	6. Bonfire

**Bonfire**

***Harlow***

Somehow, Brady and Embry thought it would be a marvelous idea to walk all the way to the bonfire. So instead of driving and getting there in ten minutes, we walked and got there in an hour. Now I'm not some little prissy girl who can't stand walking for awhile, but an hour hike through the woods, in the flipping dark? Oh that just made me mad. Okay, not mad, just irritated. What possible force on earth gave them the idea to do this? Neveah and I had hiked a couple of times, mostly on school trips, but that was it. We preferred to walk the streets of Seattle or ride in a car somewhere. But in all, the walk wasn't that bad.

Both boys kept up a light mood as Neveah and I trudged along. They joked with each other and told us about who was going to be at the bonfire. Every so often Brady would stop and allow me to rest, Embry kept his hand in Neveah's the whole time, as though making sure she was still there. They asked us questions, wondering about what we did when we were little. We didn't say much, both of us were out of breathe.

"Okay, how much longer?" I asked, stopping and puling my hair off my neck.

Brady smiled, I'm so glad he was amused, "Not much. Maybe another ten minutes."

"I hate you," I muttered and pulled myself forward by his arm.

"You tired Veah?" Embry asked, Neveah shook her head. He smiled and pulled her on his back suddenly, causing her to laugh.

Oh so the midget doesn't have to walk. I glared at her and kept walking. I was going to make it all the way, just because she couldn't. Oh hell, I was dying right now. I should really start working out or something.

Finally the trees started dispersing, and we walked out onto the cliff top. The rest of the guys were already there, Jared with his girlfriend Kim, Paul with Rachel, Jacob with Isabella Swan, and Quil, with a little girl hanging off his arms.

"So you finally get here!" Paul boomed and everyone turned their gaze to me. Somehow Embry had managed to get to the side, out of their direct sight, and sat around the fire with Neveah tucked under his arm. Lucky.

They all sized me up, staring at me like I was a piece of fresh meat. I felt like I was in a den of wolves, hungry, huge wolves.

"Hi! I'm Seth Clearwater!" Seth, I remembered him from the café, he had come in with some of his other friends. I just don't remember him being so big.

"Harlow Cyrus," I gave him a smile back and he lit up.

"That's my sister Leah," Seth pointed to a girl with short black hair, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, wearing a sour expression.

"Oh, your Leah Clearwater?" Neveah why must you talk now?

Everyone turned to Neveah, obviously just noticing her sitting by Embry's side.

"Yeah, aren't you the other freak of La Push?" Leah smirked and everyone went quiet. Embry growled and I narrowed my eyes at her.

Neveah ignored the comment, "My art teacher was telling me about you."

Leah looked shocked, "Mr. Meyer?" Neveah nodded, "How old are you anyways?"

"Sixteen," Neveah answered. I saw Kim and Rachel share a look. Neveah looked to be younger.

"You must be pretty good to have him as your art teacher," Leah's mouth formed into a smirk, everyone was still on edge. Neveah shrugged.

"Neveah was the first freshmen to win the art show," Kim announced and Neveah put her head down.

Embry smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Your rein as Queen of the Art Show is over sis," Seth joked and bumped his sisters shoulder.

"I remember he told me about you. He said 'some little girl just out drew you'. I was pissed," Leah joked. They all looked shocked. I heard rumors about Leah Clearwater. About how her boyfriend dumped her and went after her cousin, that she was a first class bitch, "You should show me some of your drawings one day."

Neveah smiled slightly and nodded.

"I see everyone is here!" Billy Black came wheeling into the group, followed by Old Quil and Sue Clearwater. His eyes scanned the pack, landing on me and Neveah, "ah, Brady and Embry," he smiled widely as all the guys nodded with grins on their faces, "So I suppose you brought them to tell them?"

"They better have," Sam Uley growled as he appeared with his fiancée Emily.

"Tell us what?" I asked slowly. Brady's grip on my hand tightened.

"You've heard the legends of the Quileute ancestors, right?" Sam began.

"Yeah, that supposedly the men are descendants of wolves," I answered. What the hell? Now it was story time?

"Well," Jacob looked at Bella Swan who nodded her head, "They're true."

I shared a look with Neveah, she looked calm, though I'm sure in her head she was going crazy, "Yeah, and I'm a vampire."

Brady stiffened next to me, "There are such things as vampires Har."

I snatched my hand out of his grasp, "Alright, you had your fun. The jokes over!"

"This isn't a joke!" Embry snapped. Neveah reeled back at his outburst. He gave her an apologetic look before putting her back under his arm.

"Yeah, well then prove it!" I snapped, throwing my hands down.

Oh god I wish I hadn't ever said those words.

Suddenly Paul and Jared exploded, they're clothes shred and thrown into the air. I screamed and stumbled back as two giant wolves stood in their place, glaring at me.

My mind went blank.

***Embry***

This had to be the worst thing ever. The moment Harlow said prove it, I knew things had gone bad. Jared and Paul phased, Harlow screaming and Neveah shrunk into my side, her hand clutching my arm tightly. Paul and Jared stood there, staring at Harlow, who, for once in her life, was totally speechless. I looked down at Neveah, her eyes went from scared…to calm?

"So," Jacob grinned widely, "The wolf is out of the bag."

"Again," I added and everyone laughed.

"I think they're in shock," Leah commented as Harlow and Neveah stayed quiet.

Harlow opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. It was Neveah who spoke, "Oh, well that's interesting."

Interesting? I couldn't help but laugh as everyone joined in. Of all words to use, she chose that one? I hugged Neveah close to my side, kissing her cheek, "That's all you have to say Veah?"

"What should I say then?" Neveah asked looked up at me.

"How about, holy shit my boyfriend is a werewolf?" Collin suggested.

Neveah shrugged and played with the bracelet I had given her.

"Harlow, honey, are you ok?" Brady shook Harlow slightly. She was still speechless, "Veah a little help here."

Neveah picked up a rock and threw it at Harlow, hitting her in the side.

"What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with you Neveah!" Harlow yelled, clutching her side.

"Thanks," Brady deadpanned.

"Anytime," Neveah smirked.

"You ok?" Brady asked, brushing hair out of Harlow's face.

"Just a little…shocked," Harlow muttered.

"Sit her down before she passes out," Billy instructed. Brady led her to a chair and sat her down in his lap.

Harlow looked at Neveah, "How come you're the one out of us who's taking this so well?"

"Because I've been drawing wolves for the past month, and having dreams about it," Neveah guessed.

"You've been having dreams about the pack?" Old Quil asked, Neveah nodded, "Who was your father?"

"I don't know," Neveah answered.

"Caden, is that his last name, or your mothers?"

"My moms."

"Hmmm," was all Old Quil said, staring at Neveah for a second, "Embry, Sam told me there was something you wanted to ask me about."

"Oh, yeah," I ran a hand through my hair, telling him about the old man in the store.

"Let me see the bracelet," I slipped the bracelet off Neveah's wrist and handed it to him. Old Quil stayed quiet as he turned the silver feather in his hand, running his thumb across the pack design on the back, "There's a legend that long ago there was a woman who could see into the future, the tribe called her a seer. I always thought it was just a story though."

"Yeah, like the legend about the protectors of La Push," Harlow drawled.

Old Quil gave Neveah a serious look, "Can you tell the future."

Neveah and Harlow shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"I take that as a no," Jared translated.

After telling the girls about our secret, the bonfire continued on as it usually did. Billy and Old Quil told their stories, and would ask each of us what we knew, or to fill in different parts. Harlow still seemed to be slightly shocked as Brady tried calming her down. What threw me though was how calmly Neveah was taking all this. She listened to the stories, played with my fingers, and at one point sat with Leah as they drew together.

I knew Leah had loved to draw, but never knew she was any good. Leah actually cracked a smile as she drew with Neveah, commenting on what the younger girl was doing, not once insulting her.

"I think Leah has gone soft," Jacob joked as Leah pulled Neveah to her feet.

"I'll show you soft!" Leah growled and tackled Jacob.

I pulled Neveah to my lap and wrapped her in my arms, "What were you drawing?"

"You apparently," Neveah said. She took out the paper she had been drawing on, and showed me. It was definitely me, in my wolf form though.

"How did you know this was Embry?" Sam Uley asked as the drawing was passed around the circle.

"I didn't, Leah told me," Neveah answered.

"Watch the nails Clearwater!" Jacob snapped, him and Leah still wrestling.

Old Quil looked at the drawing, then to Neveah, "You have a truly amazing gift."

Neveah tucked her head into my neck and hid her face. Billy smiled widely.

"Awe, is the little girl shy?" Paul cooed and everyone laughed as Neveah wrapped her arms around my neck and held close to me.

"Leave her be boys," Emily scolded, walking past and touching Neveah's head gently.

"She said leave her be," Brady warned as Harlow stood and skipped over to us.

"She said boys," Harlow stuck her tongue out. She grabbed Neveah's arms and pulled her off my lap, swinging her around, "Stop be anti-social!"

"Let me down Harlow!" Neveah snapped as Harlow scooped Neveah up bridal style and spun around.

"And then they fall," Jace and Sam held there hands out, and true to their word, Harlow tripped and they fell to the sand, "And then they fight," The two stood on the log, looking like they were going to jump in.

Neveah somehow got Harlow on her stomach and straddled her back, Harlow then crawling on all fours as Neveah sat on her back. We all laughed as Harlow stood, Neveah still clinging to her back.

"Ok, ok, it's getting late," Sam Uley stood, and clapped his hands, "I think it's time for everyone to take the girls home," he gave us a stern look, "Come back here before going home."

"Whatever," Leah snapped as she kicked Jacob in the ribs and stood, only to have Jacob grab her ankle and pull her back down.

"Ready love?" I asked, tucking Neveah under my arm.

"Sure," she smiled brightly up at me and said goodbye to the others, before walking with me into the woods, "It's going to take forever to get back home."

I smirked, turning her in my arms, "You know, since I'm a werewolf and all, I can run pretty fast," Neveah gave me a look. Before she could say anything I scooped her up fast, her hands resting against my chest, "Just hold on."

And with that I ran.

***Harlow***

Brady decided to drive me home, mostly because I complained about taking a century to walk home. I know I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it, but I was tired and a little on edge. For once, we said nothing as he drove, not even the occasional smile. Total and absolute silence. I stared out the window, watching as the trees flew by the windows, not even realizing when we came to my house.

He walked me to the front door and grabbed my hand before I could walk inside, pulling me into his chest, "Are you alright?"

No, that what I wanted to tell him. All these legends and stories, they were true. My boyfriend was a werewolf, something that shouldn't even exist. Instead of saying anything, I smiled, "Happy as a clam."

Brady gave me a serious look before sighing, "Whatever Harlow."

Excuse me? "What?" "You don't want to tell me, that's fine," Brady let his arms drop from around me, stepping back and running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing is wrong!" I snapped.

"Really, because you could have fooled me! You barely said a thing at the bonfire, and the ride home. You really don't think I know something is bothering you?" Brady didn't yell, but his voice took on a new tone, something of a deadly manner. His eyes turned coal black, and his body started shaking.

"You just told me you were a freaking werewolf and you expect me to take that fine! That's what's bugging me Brady! Everything I thought I knew, was a lie!" I hissed, fisting my hands.

"Neveah took it perfectly well!" Brady pointed out.

"Yeah well Neveah is a freak like that," I hadn't meant to bag on Neveah, it was just I hated it when people compared me to her.

Neveah was an honor student, all the teachers loved her, she never got into trouble, and she was an amazing artist. My mother would say "Harlow, I wish you would be more like Neveah and stay out of trouble." I loved Neveah so much, she was like my sister. But at the same time, I hated her. I hated the way people told her how adorable and shy she was. But called me loud and hyper. Adults always said Neveah had this beauty about her, and I agreed. It was something in her eyes, about how quiet she was. But me? They never said anything more then, "Yeah, Harlow is pretty."

Brady opened his mouth to say something, but a howl interrupted him. His face contorted to one of anger, "I don't have time for this," and he walked away.

"Go to hell Brady!" I yelled, slamming the front door closed and stomping up to my room.

How dare he treat me like that! Did he really expect me to be completely fine with everything that had happened tonight? If he did, obviously he was demented. Werewolves? Who the fuck could take that the right way?

I fell onto my bed, burying my face in my blue comforter, inhaling the fresh smell of laundry detergent. All I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

**(Morning)**

I dreamt that I was standing in the woods, wearing a white dress, snow was falling from the sky. Walking forward I came across a dark brown wolf. He laid on the ground, staining the snow around him crimson. Kneeling, I stroked his head, is eyes meeting mine, staring so deep I felt as though he was reading my soul. Raising its head, the wolf's mouth opened, and lunged for my throat.

My hands clutched the sheets as I sprung up, sweat clinging to my skin. I put a hand to my throat, checking to see there was no blood. Oh god, what had that been? It all had felt so real, like it was actually happening, I could still feel my throat throb in pain, my hands felt sticky, like something had covered them.

Instinctively I grabbed for my phone, about to dial Neveah's number, I checked the time. It was only five, she wouldn't be up for another hour. I chose instead to get out of bed, shivering as my feet touched the cold floor. I turned the knobs of the shower until the room filled with steam.

Was it a sign? I thought ,as I got in the burning water, sliding to the shower floor and hugging my knees to myself. A sign of what? That something was going to kill me. A wolf nonetheless! In the back of my mind I heard myself saying _Nothing will hurt you, Brady will protect you._ Yeah, because our conversation last night had been gumdrops and roses.

That did make me curious though, would Brady protect me if something like that happened? Would he put himself in danger to make sure I was kept safe. I knew the answer, he would. Brady was stupid like that. He would come charging in, my knight in shining armor, and get hurt. I laughed aloud at the thought. I had thought I loved him, but why did I suddenly feel as though him telling me that secret, changed everything? Why was it I was suddenly wary of him, I didn't want him touching me in the way he had before? _Because he scares you._ Scares me? How did that make any sense. Even though I told myself this, I knew it wasn't true, the look that had come into his eyes last night, the way his face was contorted, it scared the shit out of me. I felt so weak and powerless against him.

"Your hairs burning," I blinked and released the clamp on the curling iron, my hair falling into a spiral.

Neveah stood in the doorway, picking at one of my moms muffins. I put in a few last curls and turned towards her, "What are you doing here? It's not even seven yet."

"Your going to get mad," Neveah sighed. She was wearing skinny jeans, a cute crinkle scoop white shirt, a maroon hoodie, and converse. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, tendrils escaping.

I sighed, leaning against the bathroom counter, "I'm not in the mood, just tell me."

"Embry and the others are downstairs with Kim. Brady didn't want to come get you, said you argued last night and you would kill him," Neveah explained and I groaned.

"So he sent you up here to talk some sense into me?" I guessed and she nodded, "Well get on with it. What are your miraculous words of wisdom?"

Neveah shrugged, "It's your problem Har, but Brady looked really upset. I only came in because your mom made chocolate chip muffins," I couldn't help but laugh as Neveah held a piece up and put it in my mouth.

"Okay," I sighed again before telling Neveah what happened, about the dream, about me being so afraid of him.

When I finished she nodded, "Talk to him Harlow, tell Brady you were scared and confused."

"I can't!" I cried, stomping into my room. I double checked what I was wearing. Purple skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, my pink hoodie, and blue vans. Grabbing my messenger bag, Neveah followed me downstairs. I peeked out of the window, they were all out there alright, joking and looking perfectly content. Except Brady, the way he stood apart from them, hands stuffed in his pockets, looking depressed. My heart went out to him.

"He really does like you," Neveah muttered, leaning on the counter.

And I really like him, "I'll talk to him Veah," She gave me a look, "I promise. Now come on, I bet they're going to make us walk again."

We each grabbed another muffin and headed outside. I picked off a piece, warm, hot, and chocolaty. Neveah walked over to Embry and took the attention away from me as they all begged for what she was eating.

"Hey," I smiled slightly at Brady as I walked to him.

"Hey," Brady said after a deep breathe. We stood there in silence, until finally he spoke, "I'm sorry if I scared you last night. It's just, this whole werewolf thing, it takes its toil on you. I get angry and it just explodes. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"Yeah, you scared me..a lot," his face looked painful, "Thank you for apologizing though. Just this whole thing is so new, and…weird to me. It's gonna take me time to get used to you being a…werewolf."

Brady nodded, "How ever long it takes, I'll be waiting."

I smiled, "Good, now where's my make up kiss?"

He smiled before lowering his head and kissing me. All those thoughts about me not wanted him to touch me, were gone. His kiss smoldered me, making me feel, as Neveah had said, whole. And when we broke apart and he looked into my eyes, I remembered why I loved him so much.

"Oh come on Veah!" Embry pouted as Neveah held her muffin away from his grasp. I guess we were all walking to school today.

"Why do you get one but we don't?" Paul pouted.

"Because my mom is awesome and makes yummy stuff," I snapped and Neveah and I both ate a piece.

"And yours?" Embry asked, trying once again to grab the muffin.

"She gives me poptarts!" I smiled brightly as Neveah rolled her eyes.

"We live off of take out," Neveah made a face at me and I made one back.

"And the truth is revealed!" Jacob boomed.

"Yeah, ain't it sweet?" Brady said and kissed me.

Oh yeah, it's really sweet.

***Embry***

"One bite?" I pleaded with Neveah as we walked. The ground was damp, having rained last night for most of our meeting. Sam had told us that there was indeed a new pack, he wasn't sure how many were in it, or how strong they were, but we needed to look out for them.

"Nope!" Neveah sang and skipped ahead a little so that her and Harlow were walking next to each other.

"Bounce!" They both yelled, holding their muffins in the air. They jumped off the curb and stalled dramatically before walking again.

"What the fuck?" Brady asked.

"They've done that since they were little," Jace answered. My stomach clenched. I knew that Jace and Sam were good friends with Harlow and Neveah, but it bugged me he knew so much about my girl, then I did.

"Awe, and you used to sleep with a-," Jace slapped a hand over Harlow's mouth and gave her a look.

"It's not nice to do that," Neveah gave him a serious look and he laughed before shoving her into my side, and walking next to Jared. As we got to school, we went to our usual spot, getting a few double takes as they saw Harlow and Neveah with us.

"I have to go to the art room real fast," Neveah said as Harlow took her bag.

"To the art room then," I laced a hand through hers and started walking through the halls. I smirked at the looks we got. Neveah Caden with Embry Call? No way! That's what they all said. Neveah obviously didn't like for she said nothing to me as we neared the art room.

"Good morning my favorite student!" , from what Leah said, was a pretty cool teacher. He was young, maybe in his late twenties. He had the Quileute looks, and wore designer jeans and polos.

"Morning," Neveah smiled and went to a cabinet and started looking through a drawer. I reached for the muffin, "Touch it and die."

"Damn," I growled as the teacher gave us an amused look.

"So who are you?" asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

"Embry Call," I shook his hand.

"And what relation do you have to Miss Caden?" smiled widely as Neveah scowled at him.

I was about to answer until Neveah grabbed my hand, "Goodbye stalker!"

"I have you everyday, I know what your fifth period is!" yelled as she pulled me out of the classroom.

"Stalker?" I laughed.

"Yup! Last year I wasn't in art, and he kept following me around, he asked me to join his senior art class. So I call him Stalker," Neveah answered and I laughed again.

"You know, I didn't have much to eat this morning," I pushed her back against the lockers, ignoring those who walked by.

"Sucks for you then," Neveah popped a piece in her mouth.

I smirked and clasped her jaw in my hand, squeezing slightly and dropping my mouth onto hers. My tongue slipped into her mouth and I could taste what I wanted. Neveah's arms held onto my forearms as I kissed her deeper, her back bending slightly as my lips slid across hers. Her lips were like lightening, shocking every one of my senses awake. My body melded to hers, until there was no space between us.

"And Call scores!" Jason Crawl was on the football team and had once tried getting into the same group as me. He gave up as everyone ignored him, there were certain requirements you had to meet. One of them being, you turned into a giant dog.

"Shut up Crawl," I snapped, grabbing Neveah's hand and pulling her away.

"Hey! When you're done with her! I want a shot," Jason yelled.

I felt a growl start in my chest and I turned to go back. Neveah stepped in front of me, placing her hands in mine. She stared up at me with those hypnotizing eyes, "Leave it."

My jaw clenched but I did as she said, relaxing and tightening my grip on her hands. I ignored Jason's taunts as we walked back outside.

"What's with you?" Quil asked as I sat down, Neveah sat on my lap, running her fingers through my hair, it was oddly calming.

"Nothing!" She said brightly.

"Do you…smell that?" Seth sniffed the air and we all did.

I froze as I saw them. Six of them, all muscled and smirking. The pack we had been looking for. Standing, I put Neveah behind me, this was going to be a fight.


	7. Treaty

Before I begin writing, I want to thank the following people for reviewing:

_Krizglass_

_Mistress Persephone_

_LeLoUcH Fan Girl_

_Marie Hughes_

_The Jessamine Riot_

Thank you guys for reviewing, it really means a lot J So, this chapter is all dedicated to you guys. Thank you! ^^

**Treaty**

***Embry***

_"Do you…smell that?" Seth sniffed the air and we all did._

_I froze as I saw them. Six of them, all muscled and smirking. The pack we had been looking for. Standing, I put Neveah behind me, this was going to be a fight._

As the foreign pack inched closer, I could feel the adrenaline start pumping through my body. Suddenly every sense was alert. My legs bent without my will, my hands tightened into fists, it felt like I had been run through with a live wire. I felt the others stiffen beside me, Jacob stepped forward, being the biggest.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The pack stopped, taking in each of us. I felt myself stand to my full height, "The mutts of La Push?"

"What do you want?" Jacob growled, he had already begun shaking, Jared reached out and placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

The rival pack smiled, all sharing a look. What I assumed was the Alpha, stepped forward, "I am Ahanu, the leader of the Iroquois pack. We heard that there was another pack living in Washington, and wanted to come check them out."

Ahanu looked to be just somewhat younger then Sam Uley. He had long black hair, russet skin, and coal black eyes. He was as big as Jacob, and wore a friendly grin.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he stared at the other Alpha, obviously deciding whether or not to trust him, "Fine. You met us, now leave."

The Iroquois pack grinned, Ahanu holding his hand out to Jacob, "Why the rush? Let us take time to get to know each other. We are all descendants from the great wolf."

"That's what she said," Harlow muttered and I felt Neveah hide her face in my back, trying no to laugh.

"Now is not the time!" Brady hissed.

"Someone's going to be in the dog house tonight!" Harlow sang and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Then she did something terrible. Stepping out from behind us, Harlow looped her arm through Neveah's and confronted the pack, "Wow, are all werewolves so…big?" Harlow winked at Neveah and nudged her in the side.

"Really Har?" Brady laughed.

"So you're the pack that has these guys freaking out?" Harlow asked and they smirked, we growled.

"It appears that way. And who are you?" Ahanu smiled brightly at the two girls. Neveah tried pulling Harlow back, but she resisted her friends actions.

"In civilized conversation, you introduce yourself first before asking the other persons name," Harlow countered and Ahanu smirked.

"As I said, I am Ahanu. And I will allow the boys to do their own introductions," Ahanu motioned for his pack to speak.

"I am Liwanu," Liwanu said no more, instead crossing his arms over his chest and flexing his arms. The passing girls all stopped and stared as he did. He had bleach blonde hair, russet skin, and what looked to be gray eyes. His arms were covered in tribal tattoo's. He reminded me of the stoners.

"Helaku," The boy, no man would be more appropriate smiled slightly at the girls, giving off a very calm and collected vibe. His brown hair was in dreadlocks and reached to his shoulders, russet skin, and black eyes. For some reason I felt that maybe he was the good one out of this pack, that he was only there, because of what fate had handed him.

"Aren't you a little old to be running around with a little boys?" Have I mentioned how much I loved Harlow? No, well now you know.

Helaku threw his head back and laughed, "I'm not that old little one," Harlow frowned at the nickname.

"Elan," The fourth member of the pack said nothing else, standing perfectly straight, his emotions unreadable. He had long black hair, russet skin, and black eyes. Elan wasn't as big as Sam or Jacob, muscle wise. But he was tall, maybe six foot eight.

"I'm Takoda, you La Push girls are all pretty cute," Takoda winked and I held back the growl that had started in my chest. He reminded me of Emmet Cullen, looking like the star athlete. His skin wasn't as dark as the others in his pack, and he didn't seem to be the brightest either. But obviously what he lacked in brains, he made up for in brawn.

"And I'm Nakai, Ahanu's beta," Nakai was the only one to step forward, holding his hand out for Harlow to shake, wearing a polite smile of straight perfect white teeth. He was about my size, with less muscle and more lean. With dark cropped hair, black eyes, and russet skin. He stood apart from the others, wearing jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Now I believe it is your turn," Ahanu turned the tables.

"I'm Jacob Black," Jacob introduced the rest of us, each nodding in the other packs direction.

"I'm Harlow Cyrus," Harlow smiled slightly, but even I could see that she was being wary of these guys.

Nakai smiled at Neveah, "And you are?"

Harlow nudged Neveah in the ribs, "Neveah Caden."

I fisted my hands as Nakai smiled, staring at Neveah, "Heaven spelled backwards."

"Creeper," Harlow muttered and Jared smiled widely.

Then Nakai did something none of us had expected. He stepped forward and took Neveah's hands in his, leaning in close to her face and staring intently into her eyes, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They are like the night sky, an endless sea of blue."

"Uhh… Ummm," Neveah was at a loss for words, not being very vocal around strangers in the first place.

"Translation?" Takoda shook his head, winking at some passing girls.

"It means; get your fucking hands off her," I growled, stepping forward and snatching Neveah's hands out of Nakai's grasp.

Nakai smirked, "I'm pretty sure she didn't mind."

"And I'm pretty sure I'm going to kick your ass," I snapped and we both stepped forward.

"Hey now!" Harlow stepped in-between us, holding her arms up, "Not here boys. Act like men, strike that, act like women. Don't fight. Anyways, it's time for class."

"Just leave it for now," Jacob muttered and turned me around.

"I'll see you later Neveah," Nakai smiled widely at Neveah.

"You better keep the hell away from her!" I snapped, lunging forward.

Paul grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back, "Calm down! You can't fight here!"

"Embry, shhh," Neveah ducked under Paul's arms and stepped between us, Her hands brushed my face, her eyes swallowing me. And I did just that, I stopped shaking, my breathing calmed.

I breathed deeply before wrapping my arms around Neveah and kissing the top of her head.

***Harlow***

How was my morning you ask? Oh well it was real dandy! First I make up with my werewolf boyfriend, try and avoid having someone eat my breakfast, and met some weirdo steroid junky rival werewolf pack. And all before first period! Not only did I have the stress of dealing with Brady and his wolfiness, but I now had to deal with this Iroquois pack? Alright, so I didn't have to deal with them personally, but my Brady did! There was something about them, not the way they acted (though that Liwanu gave off a very bad boy aura) it was the vibe they gave off. Like under all that nice was pure evil. And Nakai, the way he just walked right up to Neveah, as though not thinking a single thing of it. Did he want to die? Obviously so, because I saw him trying to talk to Neveah later in the morning, only to have her shut down completely. For once, I was truly happy for Neveah's shyness.

Nakai seemed to be the smart, and nice one, very cute too. But something in his eyes, just didn't sit right with me. They looked just a little to…cocky? Evil? I don't know how to explain it. But when he saw me watching him, his gaze made me shiver in fright.

"He's in every one of your classes?" I gasped as Neveah and I walked to the cafeteria.

Neveah nodded, "Every single one. Even in my art class! Stalker even likes him!"

I put a hand on Neveah's arm, "Does he say anything to you?"

"Tries," Neveah gave me a look. She knew I already knew this information, "He sits next to me in every class too. And all he does is stare."

"His new name is Creeper. I was joking before, but I mean it now," I shook my head. What the hell? Was he like stalking her?

"Who?" Brady asked as I sat on his lap, taking a chip from his lunch.

"Nakai, he's in ever one of Neveah's classes, and is a real creep," I answered. Pain shot through my shin and my eyes watered, "What the hell Veah!"

Neveah gave me a look. Embry's jaw was clenched tightly as she sat beside him, holding hands under the table.

"Does he say anything to you?" Jacob asked, the pack became serious, all leaning in closer.

Neveah shook her head, "No, but he stares. It's.."

"Creepy," I guessed. That was the only word to describe this boy. Creepy, like Exorcist creepy.

Through the rest of lunch the guys talked about meeting with this new pack. Though they didn't say it, I knew they were going to fight with the Iroquois pack. Over what though? That they had come onto La Push grounds uninvited?

"I don't understand something," I told Brady as he walked me to my sixth period.

"What?" Brady asked and smiled widely at me.

As usual I couldn't help but smile back, "Why are you and the others, so mad at this new pack?"

Brady ran a hand through his hair sighing, "We don't know what they're capable of. At first it was just because we didn't know who they were, but after what that Nakai did to Neveah, it meant a fight."

"Did what to Neveah?" I asked, leaning against a locker filled wall.

"Another shape shifter can tell if a girl has been imprinted on. It's not a rule to hit on, or try and get involved with an imprintee, but it's courtesy not to," Brady answered.

What…the..fuck? "What the French toast is an imprint?"

"How can I explain this?" Brady sighed, "It's when a shape shifter finds the person they were always supposed to be with forever. Their soul mate."

"Hold on a sec," I raised a hand. Finds the one they are meant to be with, forever? "So basically you pick who you want to be with."

"No, it just happens. You see her, and your hers," Brady corrected.

"So you don't even have to know the chick?" I asked and Brady nodded. I reeled back, "So you only asked me out, because of an imprint?"

"Well," Brady scratched the back of his head and reached out to take my hand.

"You never actually liked me! It was all some freaking wolf thing!" I snapped, running a hand through my hair, "All those things you told me. About how much you loved me, and could never ask for anything else. They were all because of this imprint shit?"

"No! Kinda!" Brady struggled for what to say. Reaching out for me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, swinging my bag over my shoulder, "You told me you loved me so much. You promised that you were doing this, because it was how you truly felt. Well it wasn't, it was because of that some freaking story made you do!"

"Harlow wait!" Brady called as I ran up the stairs. I didn't stop until I reached the top, slamming the roof door open and closing it, collapsing to my knees. I felt tears fall down my face, a dull ache beginning in my chest. The night he said everything, that I truly believed in him, loved him, came flooding back:

"_I had a good time tonight," Brady smiled brightly at me from the driver seat, driving me home. _

"_I did too," I looked down at my lap, trying to will myself to say what I wanted, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, ask me anything," Brady drummed his fingers on the wheel._

"_What exactly..are we?" I asked slowly. He parked in front of my house and turned to face me._

"_What do you think we are?" He countered._

_I pouted, "I don't know, hence why I'm asking weirdo."_

"_That's not very nice," Brady copied my pout and pulled me across the seat so I was sitting in his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist, "I'm whatever you want me to be."_

"_Oh that's informative," I muttered. My mind went suddenly blank as his lips attached to my neck. Only minutes ago they had been there, making me shiver with pleasure. I tried concentrating on my breathing, only to loose focus as his hand rubbed my inner thigh. Oh god. _

"_What do you want me to be Harlow?"_

_My mind before Brady touched me: __**O**_

_My brain after Brady touched me: __**.**_

"_I want to," I struggled to get the words out, his hand getting higher. I pushed his hands away from me and held his face in my hands, forcing myself to concentrate, "I want to be more then some friends with benefits thing."_

"_Fine then," Brady smiled widely and pushed his head forward to kiss me. I held his face back._

"_That's it. Just fine?" I repeated._

_He sighed and put my face in his hands, "Harlow Grace Cyrus, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Yes! Say yes you idiot! "Why should I?" Retard, that's now the correct answer._

_Brady smirked and leaned back as I straddled his lap, "Because," he smiled confidently, "I love you. I truly love you, every ounce of me. Inside and out. Your in my heart, and I never want to let you out. It's real, the way I feel about you. I will never falsely love you."_

"_Well then, I guess you got yourself a girlfriend," I smirked and leaned in to kiss him._

He promised me! He told me that he loved me, that he himself loved me! Why was it that every man in my life, always hurt me? First my father, and then the boy that I thought had loved me. Was I cursed? Did whatever god out there, hate me? Imprinting! I couldn't believe it when he told me that. So that means that Rachel, Kim, and Neveah, my best friend, were all with these…monsters because of imprinting! If it wasn't for the imprint, they wouldn't have taken a second look at us!

Never in my life, had I broke down as I did then. I cried until I could cry no more, my throat hurt from holding back the sobbing, my hands clenched and unclenched until they were stiff. The only thing that ran through my head was, _"He promised, he promised."_

"Hey," I muttered, sitting down in study hall. The same desk in the back of the library, just out of sight of the teacher.

Neveah raised her head and smiled, then frowned, "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Yeah, a little," I admitted. Neveah moved seats to lean her head on my shoulder, giving me pleading eyes. I couldn't resist the look, before I knew it, everything came spilling out. About Brady and his promise, about the break down, and about imprinting, "He never loved me Veah, it was all because of the imprint."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I mean, couldn't imprinting just be like a shove in the right direction for them, like a helping hand?" Neveah suggested.

"Neveah you don't understand! It's a false love! The freaking werewolf thing does it to them! They use it to find their mates! The best one for carrying on the wolf gene!" I snapped shaking her slightly by the shoulders, "We've all been told something different. Everything they said was a lie!"

Neveah shook her head, "How can you be sure of that?"

"Are you freaking stupid Neveah!" I hissed, "If it wasn't for the imprint, Embry would have never noticed a girl like you!"

"What's that mean?" Neveah snapped.

"I mean, he would probably never go for a anti-social, cold, mute little girl," Oh shit, why had I said that? Why did I always take it out on her or my mother?

"So you're saying that there is no way possible, that just maybe, Embry could love me, for who I am? Neveah asked, her hand clutching her pencil tightly.

Shut your mouth Harlow! "No, he couldn't. Look at the girls he dated before. Without the imprint, your just another face."

Harlow Grace Cyrus, shut the fuck up! I kept screaming at my mouth to shut up, but it wouldn't. Neveah's eyes glossed over. As the bell rang she stood and shoved her things into her bag, storming out of the library.

"Neveah wait!" I called, running after her.

Neveah turned around, "Why? So you can tell me the other reasons why I'm not good enough for someone? You're a hypocrite Harlow! You preach to me about how I should open up, how I should trust someone, and when I finally do, you tell me it's not real?"

"But the imprint-" I started lamely.

"Who cares!" Neveah yelled.

I felt my jaw tighten, "Fine, you be with Embry and wait till he hurts you. Then we'll see who is right."

"You can't ever just be happy with what you have, can you? First your dad, and now Brady? Your so selfish!" Neveah snapped.

"Oh me? Did your father leave you when you were a little girl? No! You don't even remember him! Instead you stay inside and do your little drawings! You don't have to watch your mom date losers, and get hurt!" I screamed, "No! All because your too caught up in Neveah world! _Neveah is so adorable, she's so good. _I'm sick of it!"

Neveah shook her head and said nothing.

"You make everyone think that you are so vulnerable, so weak, but I know the real you. I know the difference," I growled, "And if you want to be stupid enough to let some, boy," I spat the word out, a sour taste staining my mouth, " say false things to you, then go right ahead. Just don't come crying to me when he hurts you."

With that I stormed away from Neveah, leaving her in front of the art room. I ignored when Brady called my name, when Kim asked if I was okay. All I wanted right now, was to feel something, to feel something rather then this hurt, this betrayal. And I was going to find it.

***Embry***

"What's with Harlow?" Kim asked as she stormed off.

Brady shook his head, "She asked about imprinting, and I told her. She freaked."

"That's like her," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Harlow can be a drama queen."

"Watch your girl Paul," Brady growled, "I'm not in the mood."

"Rach," Paul started to say.

"I'm sorry Brady, Harlow and I have never seen eye to eye. I'll keep my thoughts to myself," Rachel smiled and held onto Paul's hand.

"Why can't you be like your sister?" Kim joked, punching Jacob in the arm, "She knows how to leave something be."

"Why would I want to be her?" Jacob gave her sister a dirty look as she smiled childishly at him, "Oh, Old Quil wants you to bring Neveah with us to the council today. Said he wants to ask her a few things."

"Sure, let me go find her," I jogged into the school. Questions about what? About the seer thing? Could Neveah be a seer? She had drawn the bonfire scene in her sketchbook before actually going to it. Was it psychic powers, or just coincidence.

I stopped in front of the art room, ducking my head in, "Hey Veah, Old Quil," I quit talking when I saw Neveah. She was sitting at one of the high table, a sketch book open in front of her, but her face was buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. I rushed over to her, pulling her into my arms, "Neveah, baby, what's wrong?"

All that came out was a sob as Neveah wrapped her arms around my waist.

I pulled her face up, wiping her tears away with my thumbs, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Harlow came into study hall crying. And I asked her about it. She told me about imprinting, and that it couldn't be real what I felt for you. And just went off on me!" Neveah sobbed harder and buried her face in my chest.

"She said that I couldn't love you?" I asked and Neveah nodded. I pulled her tightly against me, "Oh Veah, I do love you. And I'm sorry that you found out about imprinting that way. But it's not just the imprint, in my soul, in my heart, I have fallen in love with you. I'm sorry you and Harlow fought, I'm sorry for whatever she said."

Neveah sobbed, her hands clutching my shirt tightly.

"Don't listen to her," I brought her face up again, wiping the silvery tears away, and brushing a chaste kiss across her lips, "I do love you."

Neveah threw her arms over my neck and kissed me full on, my arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her from going anywhere.

This kiss wasn't like anything we had ever shared before. It wasn't soft and gentle. It was bruising and fast, almost like a wild fire. My hands roamed her back, pulling her as close as I could. It was like someone had lit a fire beneath my feet, and it was burning me alive. I nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, my tongue slipping past her lips and meeting hers. It was like I was melting then, just how perfect and amazing this was, so different from before. I trailed kisses down her neck before breaking away. Her lips bruised red.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Neveah smiled as I held her.

**(Council Meeting)**

We at outside, waiting as the Council talked with the Iroquois pack. On the walk over here, they had said they wanted a treaty, to have peace between the two packs. For what? Oh, to make sure each were safe, and the people we were protecting, would always be in the same manner. I didn't want a treaty, I still didn't like how Nakai tried talking to Neveah, would look over his shoulder frequently and smile at her. Neveah took no notice of this though. From shyness, or just because she didn't care, I wasn't sure of. Instead she held my hand, talking a mile a minute the moment Leah showed up.

I had never seen Leah Clearwater be openly friendly with someone, but when Neveah started talking to her, the sour expression left her face, a smile replacing it. She laughed with Veah, asked her how her pervious art teacher was. They discussed drawings they were doing, and what not.

"What are you looking at Black?" Leah snapped, catching Jake staring at her.

Jacob smiled and said in a very casual voice, "You, you're very pretty when you smile."

Leah looked down at the ground, "Shut up Jacob!"

"Awe, do you like she wolf?" Paul boomed, I swear, the whole forest shook.

Jacob growled and punched Paul in the arm.

So then we arrived, the other pack going in ahead of us. We all stayed quiet, trying our best to hear, but it was hopeless. The Council had picked this house because no shape shifter, or vampire could hear through the thick walls.

"Neveah, have you talked to Harlow?" Brady asked.

Neveah was sitting on my lap, she dropped her face into the crook of my neck and nodded.

"That bad huh?" Brady muttered.

"Yeah, she went off on you, and then went after Neveah," I said and Brady looked shocked.

"Alright come in," Sue opened the door and we did as she ordered.

The Iroquois tribe all wore smiles, talking politely with Billy. My pack stayed against the wall, glaring at them.

"We've made our decision," Old Quil stood, "They are to have a treaty with the La Push pack. We feel they could be good comrades if anything goes wrong."

"Good comrades?" Jared snapped, "That kid broke the imprint rule!"

"There is no rule," Billy reminded me. He turned to Nakai, "Did you do something to upset one of the imprints."

"Im-what?" Naka asked, obviously confused.

They had never heard of imprinting. Old Quil explained what it was, and the Iroquois tribe took on a look of shock.

"Which imprintee did you upset?" Billy asked again.

"Neveah," I answered for him, shooting the bastard a dirty look.

"I didn't know about the imprint thing, I'm sorry bro!" Nakai held his hands up.

I growled but stayed in place as Neveah clung to my side.

"Well now you know. It is not a rule that you can't go after an imprintee, it's just a silent understanding, they are meant to be with someone else, unless they choose to be with you," Billy explained. I saw the gears turning in Nakai's head, but he chose to smile and step back.

"You have that bracelet?" Old Quil changed subjects fast, obviously not wanting to cause any more drama. Neveah handed him the bracelet, "I did some research on the subject and came across a fairly realistic one."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "There was a young girl by the name of Alya, meaning Heaven. One day after a harsh rain, she came across a silver feather, and picked it up. She became filled with the power of foresight, foretelling the destruction of her tribe, and of herself. It is said that Alya would choose one descendant, to fulfill her place as seer, so that the tribe could be warned of future darkness."

"Neveah is heaven spelled backwards," Su pointed out, "It makes sense."

"Only Veah said she's never had a vision," Jace said.

"I don't agree," Billy held up a thick blue notebook, "Do you recognize this Neveah?"

"It's my sketchbook," Neveah whispered.

Billy nodded, "I asked your mother for it. What is this?" he flipped the book open and held up the drawing. It was sketchy, almost though it was done in a hurry, but it was still beautiful. It was a drawing of a little girl, she had her arms thrown out in the air, spinning like a ballet dancer, her black hair twirling around her. Neveah didn't know how to answer, "The name on the bottom of the page, what does it say?"

"Daiana," Neveah answered, Emily gasped, Sam stiffened.

"And at the bottom of the page, what is written there?" Billy smiled, his eyes becoming crescents.

"Love," Neveah gave him a confused look.

"Emily, go ahead," Billy smiled at the woman.

Emily stood forward, "I'm pregnant," we all smiled, congratulating her and Sam, "With a little girl," the room got silent. No way, "And we decided to name her Daiana, meaning love."

The room was totally hushed by now.

"You sure she's not the seer?" Old Quil asked, smiling.

Billy flipped through the book, giving us more references. A picture of two wolves, Jared and Paul to be exact, fighting with one another. Of Leah sitting in her favorite chair, reading. Quil playing with little Claire, who Neveah had never seen in her life.

"You believe me yet?" Billy asked Neveah who was still looking through the pages, "How did you draw all these, what made you want to?"

"I dreamt them," Neveah answered, her voice never shaking.

"And they all came true," Sue smiled brightly, "You are the seer."

Neveah stayed quiet, tracing a tribal design in the book. It was the pack's tattoo, it had the date from three months ago.

"Why would she suddenly start having visions now though?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I talked to her mother, by the way she is a very charming lady," Billy gave Neveah a wink, "She said Neveah has always been a very good guesser, she would suddenly know when the phone would ring, or that someone was going to come and visit. And that she used to draw very detailed drawings, that, coincidently, would come true."

"Is he right?" Old Quil questioned.

Neveah nodded, "I've always drawn though. Why should it matter whether their dreams?"

"Because, your dreams obviously have more free rein when you are asleep, when your senses aren't awake. Tell me, when you paint or draw during the day, what do you see? Do you see the whole picture?" Sue asked.

"No, just bits and pieces," Neveah said.

Sue nodded, "That's because you haven't fully allowed yourself to let the vision take over you. Your senses are too wide awake."

Neveah stayed quiet, her hand already tracing something on the table.

"You draw a lot, don't you?" Leah asked quietly and Neveah nodded, "I get like that. Like you just have to do it, or else…"

"You'll go crazy," Neveah finished for her.

"You see. That desire, that fire to draw, those vivid dreams. They were your visions," Leah rubbed the top of Neveah's head and she pouted, "You believe everything, don't you?"

"That's why you were so calm when we told you about the shifting. You had already seen it before," Jacob mused.

"With some practice, you could really be of use to us," Old Quil must have seen my reaction, for he rephrased, "Your visions would allows to know if an enemy is coming. But only if you would want. There is an old medicine man, that I know, he could help me, help you. Only if that is what you would want."

Neveah stayed quiet before nodding.

Sue smiled, "Well good. I think that's enough surprises for one day though!"

"And we finally have a fortune teller of our own!" Jacob kissed the top of Neveah head as each of the pack did, and walked away.

Neveah stayed silent as we walked slowly through the woods, her hand loose in mine. She was the seer, the story was true. But that would mean…

"Did you ever dream about me?" I asked, could that be why I had imprinted on her. Why right away, I felt so strongly towards this girl.

"Yeah, a lot," Neveah answered, "But they weren't long dreams. Mostly just short, going by fast."

"What were they about?" I swung her up into my arms.

"Actually, this," Neveah looked up at me. She had dreamt that I would carry her, "I saw you holding a baby too, your baby."

I smiled, "Our baby," her face broke out in a smile as I said that. I already knew I would marry Neveah, I could never be truly happy without her, "What else have you seen about me?"

"I saw you running through the woods, phasing into a grey wolf with spots on your back," Neveah added the detail.

"Hence the statue in your backyard," I guessed and she nodded, "What else?"

Neveah shook her head, "Nothing really. You smiled a lot in my dreams. I think that's why I started liking you," I took a second to kiss her forehead.

"Well I'm glad you dreamed of me," I smiled widely as I put her down.

"Hello Embry, how are you this fine and wonderful day?" Sheryl Caden always seemed to be in a good mood.

"Good, you?" I asked giving her a smile back.

"Oh just happy as I'll ever be! Neveah sweetie, I'm going out tonight with a friend, do as you please!" With that she gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and danced out the door.

"Oh please, friend is so not the word to use!" Neveah called after her mother. All she got in response was a laugh and the car pulling out of the drive way, "My moms is dating some guy, but is afraid to let him meet me."

"I see," I didn't push it as Neveah pulled me upstairs.

She opened a door covered in dark green paint, thin black tendrils reaching out of the sides. Inside her room, Neveah sat down with me on her bed, it was covered in a green comforter. The walls were white, but there were the same knots and swirls as there had been on the door. Everything was out neatly away, except one corner where there were sketch books, and paint sets stacked.

We laid back, and I asked her more about her dreams, mostly about what they were like and how long she had been drawing. I played with her hair absently as the sun set. The talking stopped and I soon found myself falling asleep. I only allowed myself a moment of the darkness. Common sense told me it would not be wise for her mother to find me in her daughters bed.

But as I got up, Neveah, who was laying across my chest, woke up, giving me a confused look, "Where are you going?"

"I should go, your mom will freak," I explained, slightly raising myself on my elbows.

Neveah's hand clenched mine, "She won't. Please, just…stay."

I couldn't say no, instead I laid back down as her head rested on my chest. Just until her fell back to sleep, then I would get up and go.

Wishful thinking. Before I knew it, I was out cold. It was the best nights sleep I had ever had.


	8. Rabbit

This one is for _LeLoUcH Fan Girl_, you're in my prayers 3

**Rabbit**

***Harlow***

_With that I stormed away from Neveah, leaving her in front of the art room. I ignored when Brady called my name, when Kim asked if I was okay. All I wanted right now, was to feel something, to feel something rather then this hurt, this betrayal. And I was going to find it._

I didn't know where I was going, and I really didn't care. Escaping and leaving this place was the only thing on my mind. To get away from these so called true legends, and the false words that had be spoken to me. I garnered my phone, throwing it in the backseat and blasting the radio. There was this ache in my chest that wouldn't leave me, and it only grew as I drove farther away from my home.

Growing up in La Push, wasn't always as happy as it had as I got older. My mom and dad got married just out of high school, my mom pregnant with me, and after I was born, it was like some bomb exploded. "Dad" stayed out late, and then would come home drunk. As I got older, I started recognizing the signs of a potential break up. The yelling started when I was five, horrible things they would say to each other. I remember locking my door and dragging my blanket into my closet, hiding in there until I finally fell asleep. After the yelling, came the fighting. He would hit her, and she would hit him. Back and forth, almost as though they didn't care what they were doing to each other. I remember crying for that man to stop hitting my mom as she laid on the floor, a bruise covering her face. I remember the feeling of his hand going across my face, how much it stung. But what I remember most, was the look on his face, as though he was shocked he had done that to me. He cried as he tried holding me, begging me to forgive him. That was the last straw, my mom told him to leave, and he did, not saying anything. I didn't understand then, why was he leaving me? He said he loved me. But my dad left, kissing the top of my head and whispering to me that he loved me. I cried all night, asking my mom when he was going to come back. Never, he would never come back.

It wasn't until I reached about twelve years old, that I truly understood what he had done. How he abused my mother, abused me. But there was still a small part inside of me, that still loved my dad. He had kissed me goodnight, taught me how to ride a bike, how to write my name. The sensible side of me thought he was scum, he didn't deserve to be in my life. He had lied to me, just like Brady.

Brady Davis, I had been right about him all along. That first day I had seen him in freshmen year, he was already tagging along with his little pack of mutts, tormenting some poor little kid. And it went like that until the present now. He used girls, telling them lies, sleeping with them, then kicking them to the curb. And when he had told me all those things, I fell for it, just like all those previous girls had done. He was using me because I was his best shot at carrying on the shape shifting gene, there had never been a shred of him that had ever felt anything for me, before he had "imprinted" on me. Just like my father, he had lied. And Neveah had been right.

Neveah and I have been fiends since I was seven and she was six. At first it was only because our mothers got together at Yoga once a week, but soon it turned into true friendship. We were always with each other, always laughing and smiling. I knew when Neveah was feeling sad, and vice versa. But no matter how much I brag about how great of friends we are, I always hurt her. The things I say, hurtful ugly things. The moment I got angry at something, I would take it out on either Neveah or my mom. Mom would just let it slide, I was her daughter, I always knew she would love me. Neveah would act like it didn't phase her, but I knew what I had said to her at school, hurt her. She was right. I was selfish.

From the get go, I was suspicious of Brady. Constantly I told myself that this couldn't be true, that I needed a break from this seemingly impossible perfect world I had been thrust into. I freaked out on him, always looking for some small sign that he was going to hurt me. And the imprint thing, that had just been what I was looking for. I took his words, and twisted them. I had hurt myself, by not believing in what I had. But that still didn't change my mind. He had only wanted me, because the imprint told him he did.

_But maybe he has come to love you, maybe the imprint is a helping hand. Who's to say he wouldn't have wanted to be with you, later on? _I thought this and sighed. That could be true, but it still hurt that those words, hadn't come from his heart, but from his head. What the imprint was telling him, to say to me.

But then why was it that I wanted **Brady** here with me right now? Holding me, "Because you're a retard," I muttered angrily to myself. I tired blocking out anymore thoughts about Brady, instead pulling into a small diner and parking. I needed something to eat.

The diner was relatively small, reminding me of a sixties diner actually. The seats were black leather, and slippery as I slid into one. I placed my phone on the table, thumbing through the messages, mostly all from my mom. One was from Neveah's house phone. I should call my mom at least.

"What can I get you?" the waitress, Sandy her name tag read, popped her gum and held her note pad out.

"Uhh," I hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"Give her a number three, on me," Jason Crawl slid into the booth, sitting opposite of me, "Same for me too."

"Whatever," Sandy wobbled back to the counter, her white hair looking disheveled.

Jason gave me a forty watt smile, "So, what are you doing all the way out here Harlow? I would think you would be back home with your boy toy."

"What do you want Craw?" I snapped, sitting back as two cokes were placed in front of us.

"Can't I be friendly to a pretty girl?" Jason winked.

"You, friendly?" I laughed at the thought. Jason Crawl made Paul look like a sweet little boy. Since middle school, Jason had made it his duty to torment me about my father, about my looks, basically anything he found he didn't like about me.

Jason pouted as the burger and friends were set in front of us. I picked up a fry and nibbled off one end, "Again, what are you doing here Harlow?"

"Is it a crime if I wanted to get away from everything for awhile?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all," a smile spread across Jason's face, "Couple trouble?"

"Something like that," I muttered, my fingers picking at my burger.

"Well don't tell me about it, because I don't fucking care," Jason laughed as he took a drink of his coke, "I hate those guys, you shouldn't have gotten involved with them."

Ok, so at least there was someone that hated Brady as much as I did. Though Jason's reason was because they had rejected him, mine was because of the imprint crap.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, buts its kinda late babe," I said sarcastically.

"So you came out here, just to get away from him," Jason rephrased and I nodded, "You came looking for something that would take your mind off of everything," what was he getting at? "You came out here to feel something."

What the fuck? I chewed slowly on a piece of bread, "And?"

Jason stood, throwing rumpled bills on the table. He held his hand out to me, "Then you're going to find it. Come on."

I stared a this hand. I knew what he was hinting to, but did I actually want to go with Jason Crawl of all people? _You said you wanted to feel something. _I got up, grabbing his hand, "Alright."

I couldn't tell where Jason was taking me, passed his car and passed mine. He led me through the woods and stopped about halfway in. There sat an abandoned car, vines and leaves covering it. Oh, I think I know what he means.

"Come on," Jason repeated, pulling me towards the car, he pulled the door open and I scooted in, stopping halfway as Jason climbed in, closing the door. He smiled as he pulled his jacket off, another white smile, he looked dead, and his lips met mine.

Oh gross! I thought, revulsion swept through me. Jason Crawl was kissing me, shoving his tongue in my mouth, and pulling my jacket off. I wanted him off, I wanted him to get his hands out from under my shirt, and to leave me be. My back touched the car seat, as he laid over me, his mouth sliding across mine. Off!

No Harlow! I snapped at myself, you said you wanted to feel. Well feel, don't think, feel. I tried pushing every thought out of my head, instead concentrating as Jason's hands held my hips down, his mouth kissing down my throat.

Brady. His name popped into my head, the way he made me shiver when he touched me, the way his mouth met mine, how beautiful and wonderful and passionate our kisses had been. My eyes popped open as Jason grabbed at my belt.

"Wow there buddy," I gasped breathlessly, pushing his hands away.

Jason leaned over my face, "You said you wanted to feel something. Well I'm going to give you that."

_Get away from her!_ Brady's voice caused me to gasp. I looked through the window, half expecting him to be there. He wasn't though, it was in my head.

"I changed my mind!" I snapped, trying to escape from under him.

"Too late for that babe," Jason captured my hands and held them above my head, his lips attacking my neck.

No, please no! Why had I been so stupid? I knew Jason Crawl was bad news, he only thought about himself, about what he wanted. Now, I was truly being used.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, then bursting and flowing down my cheeks. I heard myself begging Jason to stop, to let me go. But his lips kept kissing me, one of his hands working on my belt. That's when it hit us.

"What the hell?" Jason yelled as the whole car shook. Something rammed into the car again, causing the car to turn and land on its side. I landed on the glass window, pieces cutting my hands.

Growling came from outside, and we flipped again, this time though, we were on the roof. My head spun as we landed.

"Fuck this shit!" Jason screamed, he opened the door and crawled out, running through the woods.

_Get up and run!_ I did as the voice told me, crawling on my hands and knees through the door, and clumsily standing. I tried running, but between the sobs, the pain in my hands, and the fear running through me, all I did was fall to the ground. My legs gave out the minute I tried standing.

"There's no use running girl," His voice was like velvet, wrapping around me in an icy grasp. I turned to face whoever was speaking. It was three men, all standing at an incredible height, muscle rippled underneath there skin. As he reached towards me, I felt myself tremble.

My last thought was, _Brady, I love you. _And everything went dark.

***Embry***

"Up!" I sprung up as the voice snapped through the room, I had startled Neveah awake, she ran a hand through her messy hair and blinked before staring at her mother. Oh god. I was dead.

Sheryl Caden had always been fairly easy going and friendly whenever she saw me. But her face right now was unreadable, I had the feeling she was pissed.

" I'm so sorry, nothing happened. I fell asleep in here last night-" I was cut off as Sheryl put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Chill, I know that's all that happened. I came in during the night and saw for myself. Just a little warning next time, and nothing else," Neveah groaned as her mother smiled brightly. The happy demeanor fell instantly though, her eyes darkening, "Have you talked to Harlow?"

"We had a fight at school and I haven't talked to her since, why?" Neveah asked.

"Because her mother called, Harlow never went home after school," Sheryl ran a hand through her hair as Neveah looked shocked, "You're going to stay home today, try thinking of places she might be," with that, the older woman left, talking to someone at the door.

Neveah sat up, putting her face in her knees, "Great, now I feel guilty about arguing with her."

"Why?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Because she could be really hurt, and it would be all my fault if she was," Neveah's voice cracked and I pulled her to my chest, catching the tears that started falling.

"No it wouldn't. It's Brady's," She laughed, "We'll find her, but first let's go to the Council, see if anyone has a clue to where she was last seen."

"Alright," I left Neveah alone as she changed.

Brady, he was probably going crazy right now. More then likely Harlow's mom had called him, asking if he knew where her daughter was. And knowing Brady, and the power of the imprint, he was probably already looking for her. The only question was, would we find her? And if we did, would she be safe, unharmed?

"Ready?" I laced my hand through Neveah's hand as she came out of the room. She had changed into a black t-shirt and pulled a navy pullover on, her hair up in a messy ponytail,

"Mom we're going to go ask people if they've seen her," Neveah called as we walked out the back door.

"If you find her, call Terra first, and then me. Be careful!" was already walking out the door by the time we stepped into the woods.

Wasting no time, I pulled Neveah on my back and started running. Harlow, of all the people to go missing, it would be her. One would think it would be someone else, never someone that you know. But yet, here it was, she was really gone.

"Good morning!' Old Quil smiled as he sat on his couch, obviously surprised to see us so early in the day, "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for school?"

"Harlow never went home yesterday, her mom said she's missing," I said fast, at exactly that moment, Brady came running in, his face full of worry, hands clenching and unclenching.

The moment he caught sight of Neveah, he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Have you seen Harlow? Her mom called me this morning, and I can't find her anywhere."

"No," Neveah answered quickly, Brady let her go, causing her to stumble back.

"Brady man, calm down!" Jacob came running into the house, followed by the others. Brady told them what had happened. About them fighting, about how she never went home.

Even if Harlow wasn't our imprint, she was Brady's, and we were the protectors. He didn't have to ask us to help find her, we would do anything for one of our pack brothers. Even Leah agreed to help. Sam Uley called out roots to take, if we saw her, we were to phase and bring her back with us, or alert someone if we caught her scent.

"We need something of hers though, her scent will be too washed out by the rain, something stronger," Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm wearing her jacket," Neveah said.

"Perfect, take it off," She did as told, handing the pullover to Sam. We each took turns catching the scent, remembering it, "Leah, you and Neveah check the woods, maybe she's out there. The rest of us will span farther out. Everyone clear on the plan. Veah, don't wear the jacket, we might catch on to the scent and it would be you all along."

"Let's go!" Brady snapped.

"We'll find her," I whispered to Neveah, kissing the top of her head.

"_Brady you need to stay calm," Sam ordered, "I know you're worried, but if you don't concentrate, you might lose the scent."_

"_Fine!" Brady growled._

_I split up with Collin, running through the tree's trying to pick up any sign of Harlow. Even a jacket or piece of hair would work. Just something to lead us to her._

"_Hey guys, what kind of car does Harlow drive?" Jared asked out of the blue._

"_A black Ford, why?" Jace answered. I stopped, maybe Jared had found something._

_And sure enough he had, "I see her car."_

"_You sure it's hers?" Sam Uley asked as we all started running to where Jared was._

"_Her scents all over it, it's gotta be hers," Jared phased out then, leaving us all to follow his trail._

"Yeah, it's hers," Brady said tightly.

"The waitress in there said that a girl that looked like Harlow came in, but left with some dude wearing a letterman jacket," Jacob came jogging out of the diner. Letterman jacket? The only person I knew, who wore a that type of jacket 24/7, was Jason Crawl.

"Call Neveah and ask her if she's seen Jason Crawl," I told Sam.

He gave me a weird look but did it, hanging up a moment later, "She said her and Leah saw him near the school. Said they asked him if they had seen Harlow and he said something about a car and that's it."

Brady growled and started shaking. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The scent gets stronger this way!" Seth called and we ran into the woods. Seth was a good kid, that nose of his was one of our best tools. If we needed to follow a trail, Seth would be the man for the job.

"Well there's the car," Paul muttered.

I couldn't tell the model of it, but the car seemed to have rolled a couple of times. There were huge indents in the side, glass littering the ground.

"Recognize this?" Jacob held up a pink jacket and we all froze.

"Harlow's," Brady muttered, taking the jacket in his hands.

"There's blood here too," We all crouched, there wasn't much, just some glass covered by it, as though someone, Harlow, had accidentally slid her hands in it.

"Is there any other trail?" Sam asked.

"No, it ends here, there's nothing," Seth sniffed he air again, as though making sure, "It's like something covered it up."

"It's not vampire," I said.

"Maybe human, it has that disinfectant clean smell," Paul sighed.

"But it smells dirty, like animal blood as tainted it," Jared disagreed with Paul, "Maybe it was a human rabbit hybrid."

"Harlow would follow a rabbit, they are pretty dang cute," Jacob joked and nudged Brady in the side.

"Yeah and she would fall down the rabbit hole too," Brady said and we all laughed. The joking ended though as he wore a serious look, "Now what?"

"We keep looking around here. Everyone start at a side of the car and walk, don't phase, running won't help, you could miss the scent," Sam ordered.

We nodded, all walking away from the car. Whatever was covering Harlow's scent, couldn't be good. If it were, they would have taken her home. Brady was going through hell right now, being away from his imprint, plus knowing that something could be wrong, he was going crazy. He was scared. I knew I would be if something like this happened to Neveah.

We just had to keep searching though, at least for Brady's sake.

***Harlow***

Oh my god, my head hurt so bad. It felt like someone had taken a bat, and swung it into me. Even opening my eyes caused a wave of nausea to wash over me. I puked, sending what little was in my stomach, out. I touched the knot on my head, had I fallen? I don't remember doing that. Looking around I felt my breathe stop, a lump formed in my throat. Where was I?

It was a small room, covered in animal skins, a furry, off white carpet on the floor. I was laying on a cot of some sort, a thin pillow under my head, and a wool blanket draped across me. If it was night or day, I couldn't tell, there were no windows, instead candles illuminated the room, giving it a sort of yellow glow to it. But it wasn't warm, it was freezing, I pulled the blanket closer to myself while sitting up.

The last thing I remembered was Jason Crawl and being pinned in the car. Then the car flipping over, I crawled out I think, but then stopped. I closed my eyes, wanted to scream as I pictured those men again. Had they taken me?

"She's awake Trevor!" What I thought was a man, wasn't at all. He looked to be my age, maybe a year or two older, with shining black eyes, and a soft smile playing his lips. He reached out and tried to move the hair form my face, I reeled back, "I'm sorry, you must be frightened. I'm Cole," he paused, as though expecting me to give him my name. Like hell I was giving this creepy boy my name!

"Where am I?" I heard my voice, it was scratchy, my throat stung.

"Here, drink," Cole handed me a water bottle and I did as told. I paused in my drinking, waiting for him to answer, "You're in the Council recovery room."

Council? Like the council at La push, did that mean he was a shifter too, "Are you a…"

"A werewolf?" Cole guessed and I nodded, "Yes."

Oh great, more dogs to worry about. _Now is not the time to be sarcastic Harlow_, I scolded myself, I needed to be serious, "I want to go home."

"Uh, I can't let you go yet," Cole stood and backed away as the other two men came walking in, "Trevor," he had to be the oldest, tattoos covered every inch of his body, his black hair cropped so short it was barely there.

"Is this her Jeremiah?" Trevor, he had been the one that spoke in the woods. I shivered at the sound of his voice.

The man named Jeremiah stepped out from the shadows. I felt as though I was drowning then, I stopped breathing, tears formed in my eyes. It couldn't be, he was gone forever.

"Harlow," Jeremiah fell to his knees at my bedside.

"Dad," I choked and started crying.

"Oh baby," My dad wrapped his arms around me, sitting on the cot and rocking me back and forth, his own tears falling. No, no, no, no, NO! This wasn't happening I was dreaming. I wasn't supposed to see him ever again, dad had left, left me alone with mom, never called or tried to find out how I'd been doing these past years.

I tore away from his arms, "Why are you here? Why am I here? Answer me!"

Dad wiped my hair off my face and I pulled away, "I had to see you. I had to know that you were still human."

"Why now? After almost nine years! You suddenly feel the urge to check up on me? And you do it by kidnapping me? You couldn't even call me on my birthday!" I screamed, I wanted to scratch him, hit him, make him feel the same pain that I had, when he left me, "And why wouldn't I be human?"

"Because I'm a shape shifter, and you're my only child," Jeremiah answered.

Oh god, no, I couldn't be! "No! I'm not a freaking dog! Are you happy now? I will **never **be one!"

Trevor and Cole plastered themselves to the wall, getting as far away from this confrontation as they could. Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, just like he did when I was little, "There was a slight chance that you could have been, I had to make sure."

"Well now you did, now let me leave," I growled through my teeth. What would Brady do? He would kick the shit out every one of these guys, and then take me home. Funny how it was him that I thought of right now.

"I will, but I want to talk to you first," Dad gave Trevor and Cole a look, they bowed their heads and left the room, closing the door behind them.

We sat there in silence, him looking at me, and me looking at the wall. I wouldn't look at him, because if I did, I would break.

"Harlow, has anything…unusual happened to you lately?" Dad asked slowly.

"No fucking duh! A lot of 'unusual' shit has happened to me lately!" I spat, he winced as I cussed, "My boyfriend is a fucking werewolf, I verbally harassed my best friend, and I got kidnapped by my own scum bag father!"

He reeled back, "Your boyfriend is a werewolf?" I should have added my possibly **ex**-boyfriend is a werewolf. Dad shook his head, "I'll deal with that in a minute. I mean, other then that? Have you got very emotional lately, except for right now?"

Did he just accuse me of PMSing? "Your point?"

"Those were the first signs of taking your first shift, but I don't think you're going to."

"Great detective work Sherlock!"

"Harlow don't talk to me like that."

"Oh, I'll talk to you however I want, you left, so you have no say in what I can, and cannot do!"

Jeremiah pinched his nose again, "I left because your mother didn't want to be part of the pack anymore. I told her all about shape shifting, after we were married, that's when every thing started going wrong."

"You mean that's why you became a drunk and abused my mother," I growled.

"It was overwhelming, you have no idea how it hurt me to know that the person I loved, didn't want to be with me," Dad dropped his face into his hands, "And when I left that night, I could hear you crying, I wanted to go back so badly and hold you. But I couldn't, I had to leave, it made your mother happy."

Oh my god, it was like me and Brady. He loved me so much, he would do anything for me. And like my mother, I had told him I wouldn't be with him, because of what he was, something he had no control over. But unlike my mom, I loved Brady, still do, I realized. Brady was my other half, I loved his smile, the way he treated me, even just being in the same room with him, it was worthwhile.

"Why didn't you call then?" I didn't have it in me to keep yelling, a part of me sympathized with this man. He hadn't done anything to hurt me, he had done it because he loved my mother so much.

"I did once, for your tenth birthday, but your mom said she didn't want me to talk to you, she was protecting you Rabbit, don't get mad," I started crying when he called me by my old nickname, never fighting him as he wrapped me in his arms. I still recognized his smell. Pine and the fresh smell of rain.

Flashbacks of him holding me as we watched TV invaded my mind. Of him helping me go back to sleep after a nightmare, reading to me in the recliner chair I loved so much. I wrapped my arms around my fathers neck, "Daddy."

"Oh Rabbit," Dad chocked and his arms wrapped back around me.


	9. Guess

**Guess**

***Embry***

We looked all day, never coming across another trail that could possibly lead to where Harlow was. Once, Seth had come across what smelled like her scent, but wound up leading us back to the car. It was frustrating to know that someone, could just disappear, leaving no trace to find them. If we called the authorities, they wouldn't do anything. Probably just label Harlow as a runaway. And even if they did help, they probably wouldn't have gotten as far as we had. The only reason we kept up this hopeless search, was because of Brady. He tried to stay strong, making it seem as though he was perfectly fine. But we all knew, he was almost to his breaking point. What if we didn't find Harlow? What did that mean for the imprint?

"Alright guys," Sam Uley had told us to meet him back in the diner parking lot. He kept slapping his cell phone, in his hand, over and over, like a baseball, "We either go back home, or we keep looking."

"Keep looking," Brady said tensely, his hands tightening into fists.

"But what if she's on her way home?" Jacob asked, "We would be out here looking for her, and she could be home right now."

"You really think that if Harlow was home, we would still be out here?" Brady snapped, a growl escaping his chest.

Jacob held his hands up, "Fine. Someone needs to call Leah, and ask if they know anything over there."

"Good thinking," Sam dialed the number, and we all waited. Someone answered after the second ring, "Lee, do you know anything new?"

"No, no one has seen Harlow. Her mother is freaking by the way. She thinks someone kidnapped her," Leah answered. Thank god Leah Clearwater talked loud.

Brady cursed, and walked away from us for a minute, obviously thinking that, that could be very true. Sam cleared his throat, "That's it?"

"Pretty much," I heard Leah sighed, "You guys?"

"We found her car, but that's where the scent ended," Sam shook his head.

Leah began saying something, and Sam held the phone away, as the she wolf yelled, "FINE! TAKE THE PHONE!"

I could no longer hear what Leah was saying, or if it was even Leah. Sam's face went serious, then held the phone out to me, "Neveah wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone, the others giving me a weird look, I said, "Veah?"

"You need to go to downtown Seattle," Neveah ordered, and I reeled back in shock, "There should be an abandoned hotel called 'The Sunrise Inn'. Go to the basement."

"Wait, hold up. How do you know this?" I put the phone on speaker, so the others could hear.

"Just trust me," Neveah snapped.

"First off, why do you even think she would be there?" I asked.

Neveah sighed, annoyed, "What part of, 'trust me' don't you understand?"

Jace laughed, "You pissed her off."

"Alright, what street?" I punched Jace in the side, and he scowled.

"Uhh…" Neveah went quiet.

"You have horrible vision handwriting," Leah muttered. I heard paper moving, "I think it says, Jefferson and Hale."

"Alright, thanks," I snapped the phone shut, and handed it back to Sam.

"Let's go," Sam muttered, already running.

Could Neveah be right, could this vision thing really be true? And if so, why did it come now, of all times? And why hadn't she been able to see the fight, or the moment Harlow was in trouble? Maybe Neveah did have some warning, in her dreams, but chose to ignore it. But then why, did she want to trust them now?

"_Because her best friend could be hurt," Jacob answered for me, his paws landing silently on the ground._

"_How long do you think she's known where Harlow could possibly be?" Collin thought lazily._

"_Not long, probably," I guessed, "they wouldn't have kept us waiting."_

"_What part of Seattle?" Brady's thoughts were like ice. We all finally felt the pain, he was enduring. It was like someone had broken all my bones in my chest, a searing, hot ache beginning._

"_Downtown," I answered. It even hurt to think. _

"_Sorry," Brady muttered, trying to think of something else, besides the sorrow he was feeling._

"_No hard feelings, let's just get there," Jared surged forward, and we followed. _

_If Harlow wasn't there, well…I'm positive, it would kill Brady. _

***Harlow***

After the giant sob fest with my scum bag, turned wonderful, father, we talked. He said he wanted to know everything about me, he wanted to know what he missed. So I told him everything. About mom, and her idiot ex-boyfriend, about school plays, I told him about Jace and Sam, how they turned form geeks to shape shifters in one summer. I babbled about Neveah, bragging about her, as I usually did. But Jeremiah only wanted to hear about my mom, what had she been doing lately? Was she ok? Did she ever talk about him? I gave him updates about her bookstore job, that she was happy. But it broke my heart when I told him that, no, mom never talked about him. There was a hurt in my fathers eyes, that I couldn't comprehend, it looked like he was dying inside.

"Well Rabbit, you have turned into quite the young lady," Dad smiled down at me as he stood.

I snorted at the young lady part, "Great words dad, great words."

"You told me something, about your boyfriend being..a…werewolf?" Fuck, I thought that he had forgotten.

"Yeah, he is," I answered quietly, "I found out a couple of days ago He told me something about imprinting and I went psycho on him and Veah."

"He imprinted on you?" Dad roared. Was my dad actually mad, that Brady had done such a thing, "Did you even know the boy before that happened?"

"Well sure, everyone did," I stood also, taking another drink from the water bottle. My thirst had been quenched, but my stomach was gnawing with hunger. How long had it been since I last ate? Yesterday morning? Maybe.

Dad started shaking, pinching the bridge of his nose. I remembered when Brady had started shaking like that, how angry he got suddenly, like it had taken over his body. I cringed, waiting for my dad to lash out. He didn't though, instead, taking deep breathes, and sitting back down on the cot.

"Does he treat you right?" Was all he asked.

I wasn't sure I heard him, that it had been in my head, "Yeah…he does."

"Then, why did you freak out on him?"

"Because I had been hurt by one man, I thought loved me. I was scared to allow the thought that another man, could possibly love me like that."

"Oh, Rabbit."

"I know, I was being dramatic, I am an actress. But I see how wrong I had been. The more I thought about imprinting, the more I realized, that maybe, it was like a helping hand. Like a force of nature, or the universe, knew that we were to be together. And it pushed us to each other. I just wished I had realized that sooner."

"Come here," Dad held his hand out and pulled me into his lap, and rocked me back and forth. I felt like a little girl again. Sitting in my daddy's lap, feeling so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me, "Harlow, you know now. So speak to him. As much as I hate that someone, imprinted on my little girl, I can deal with it. I'm sure your grandfather felt the same way, when I imprinted on your mother."

I laughed, "Daddy dearest, you really think I would care if you approved or not? I mean, I know you care for me, and everything, but it's going to take awhile for me to get used to you, acting as a parent. Especially when I hated you for so long."

Dad thought for a second, "I understand. But Harlow, I need to know something."

"Shoot," I jumped off of his lap, and started looking around the small room.

"If I were to come back home, would you live with me?"

That hit me like a brick wall. My fingers froze inches from a book on the table, I swallowed instinctively. Could I live with my dad? Yes, yes I could. I hadn't seen, or been with him in forever. But I couldn't do that to my mom, it would break her heart, "If you came back home. I would live with my mom," I saw the hurt cross his face, "But that's because I've lived with my mom forever. I love her so much, and it would kill her if I picked you, over her."

"I'm not asking you to do that," Dad muttered.

"I know. But I think I would see you as much as I could. I'd probably be over there, when I wasn't home, if that would help."

He nodded, "I could deal with that."

The room went silent before I spoke up, "Are you coming home?"

"I want to, so does Cole and Trevor. We just have to talk with that pack down in La Push, make a treaty or something," Dad stretched, his bones popping. Um, can you say gross?

"Yeah, well there should be no problem with that. They were thinking about making a treaty with the Iroquois pack," I laughed, "Great idea on that one!"

Dad's face took on an angry edge, a growl, so soft I wasn't sure I had heard it, "No, they mustn't! That pack is bad news Harlow! They are evil!"

"You're telling me," I rolled my eyes, "I have no control over what they do though. But they didn't like the Iroquois pack, either, so there you go."

"If they make that treaty, they're up to something!" Dad stood suddenly, crashing his fist into the concrete wall. I screamed and jumped forward, pulling at his arm.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" I took the blanket, and tried stopping the blood, cleaning it away as much as I could. But it didn't stop, it was like a dam breaking, blood welled up between my fingers. Please stop, I hate it when people get hurt! There was a slight change, in the room temperature, I noticed. Who had suddenly kicked on the air conditioner? My eyes stung, I wasn't sure if I was going to cry or not, it could go either way.

"Harlow," Dad muttered.

My head became foggy, the only thing I could see was the blood, all the blood. _Concentrate on the wound, picture it sewing itself back together, make it heal faster. _Well how the fuck am I supposed to do that? _Just try! _I really hated my conscience right now, when had it ever been so…demanding?

Either way though, I did as it instructed, closing my eyes. I pictured the wound, the split skin, slowly edging closer to each other, and like thread, it finally reached out to each other, pulling the gap in skin closed. I pictured ice, covering the bruised skin, numbing the stinging, helped the swelling to go down.

"Oh my fucking god," dad muttered.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the hand in mine. Just like I had pictured, the skin was doing just that, and when it came together, the angry purple knuckles calming. It fascinated me, how fast the wound had healed, even the blood was seeping back into the skin, just as I thought how repulsing is was.

"Holy shit," I agreed with my dad, "Uh, did you do that?"

"I heal fast, but not like that," Dad muttered, "Trevor! Get in here!"

Trevor walked into the room silently, stalling in the doorway, Cole peeking over his shoulder, "Is she a shape shifter after all?"

"No, she's…a healer," Dad ran a hand through his hair, laughing. He had finally cracked. Shame, shame, I was really starting to like him.

"But there hasn't been one, for a hundred years," Trevor did the same thing my father had done. Strike that, they were both crazy.

"Will someone please tell me what the freak, you two are talking about?" I snapped, throwing my hands to my side.

"About a hundred years ago, there was a war between shape shifters. Good and evil. The evil side had strength, and deception on their side. The good side weren't as strong as their foes, but they had weapons at hand. They had a healer and seer, they were used to finally win the battle. Since then, there has never been another healer, or seer. But here you are!" Cole smiled widely, wrapping me in a hug, and spinning me around.

"Down boy! Bad dog! Sit! Heel!" I yelled as he spun me around again. He dropped me on my feet, as my dad gave him a look. I pointed at Cole, "Now stay!"

"Yes master," Cole smiled again and I did too. He was such a little kid.

"But what could this mean? If the healer is suddenly back, there has to be a reason why," Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, "At least there's not a seer. I would be really worried then."

I laughed shyly, "About that," They all froze, "Remember I was talking about Neveah and her drawing? Well..she's the seer!" I held my arms wide, shooting for excitement.

"Could this mean the war is going to start again?" Cole asked worried.

Damn, did wolves not have a single optimism bone in their body?

"I don't know bud," Trevor ruffled Cole's head, "But I think we are going to have to go back to La Push, Jer. At least to get some kind of clue, of what's happening. There's only three of us."

"And a truck load of them," Dad added.

The room went silent again, and I bit at my bottom lip, my head beginning to throb again. Ugh, why did I have to hit the car roof so hard. About that, "Um, was there a reason you decided to flip that car I was in?"

"Sure," Dad smiled, "That boy was hurting my daughter."

Of course, "Well next time, just try this thing called talking. It works wonders. Also, instead of kidnapping me, you could have simply rescued me, and then told me everything. That's just a little advice for next time," I added a wink and they all nodded.

"I like her!" Cole smiled brightly, putting an arm around my shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, "Trev, did you make sure to lock the basement door?"

I was in a freaking basement. Great.

"Of course," Trevor stood taller.

All three shape shifters went stalk still, listening intently. For what though? That's when I heard it, it sounded like…footsteps? But a bunch of them, there was yelling too. And suddenly, the door to the room slammed open.

"Brady," I whispered. There he stood, looking furious, his chest heaving, hands fisted, a growl escaping his lips.

He scanned the room fast, his eyes falling on me.

"Harlow, wait," Dad grasped my elbow, but my legs moved on their own. I ran into Brady's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him so hard, I felt dizzy. Brady's arms wrapped around me, pulling me off my feet, nuzzling my neck, muttering something over and over.

"Oh god, don't ever do that again," He whispered against my neck.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam Uley stepped forward, the rest of the guys flanking him. Brady pushed me behind him.

"Jeremiah Cyrus," They all froze, Brady turning to me, "Harlow's father."

"You kidnapped your own daughter?" Brady roared. No one made a move to stop him, instead choosing to let Brady lunge forward, his fist connecting with my fathers face. Dad made no move to stop him, only locking his arms around Brady, as my boyfriend tackled him.

"Stop," Jared grabbed hold of my arm.

"They're going to hurt each other!" I snapped as they wrestled on the floor.

"**You** could get hurt idiot!" Paul snapped.

"I don't care!" I roared. Think Harlow, what are you going to do? Then it hit me. I took in a deep breathe, and screamed. The fighting stop, everyone turned towards me.

Brady leaped to his feet, rushing over to me, my father close behind, "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I just wanted you two to stop fighting!" I snapped, but allowed Brady to wrap an arm, around my shoulders.

"Really? I thought you were dying," Cole shook his head and stepped forward.

I pointed at him, "Stay. Sit."

"What, you want me to bark next?" Cole smiled childishly, his eyes landing on Seth Clearwater. At the same time, they both smiled brightly at each other.

"Just, explain, who and why she's here," Sam obviously was getting tired of all the fighting.

So dad told him. About everything, about leaving, about taking me back here. He told them about me being a healer, making me demonstrate it. Brady seemed amazed, as I healed my dads hand again, after slicing it open. Though I could see the La Push pack, slowly start realizing, that my father's pack was good, I still sensed, that they were wary of them. In the end though, they all agreed to be peaceful. Brady still seemed to not trust my father, but that was alright ,at least they weren't fighting.

The whole time Sam talked, my father kept giving Brady an evil look. It didn't help that Brady kept making me blush, that he constantly had an arm around me. I didn't care though, I was just glad to have Brady by my side again, We just needed to talk.

"Brady, take Harlow home, I'm sure her mom must be worried," Sam ordered. Brady didn't even hesitate. Dad stepped forward, "Please, I would like to escort your pack with mine. But allow Harlow, to go see her mother, she's worried. I promise, you will see her soon."

Dad sighed, stepping forward and crushing me to him, "Be safe. Love you Rabbit."

"Can't breathe!" I gasped and dad laughed before letting me go, "Love ya to dad," I winked at him, and allowed Brady to lead me away from the basement. The moment I got outside, I had to cover my eyes, the sun causing them to ache. I looked around, and smiled widely, "Hey! We're in Seattle!"

Brady laughed, pulling me close, "Silly girl."

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly up at him, and waited as he tried getting a taxi. When he came back I sighed, "We need to talk."

"I knew this was coming," Brady groaned, "Just say it, get it over with."

"What the fuck?" Oh, I actually said that aloud this time, "Do you think I'm going to break up with you?" he nodded shyly, "Silly boy! I'm doing the opposite! I wanted to say I was sorry for acting the way I had. Talking with my dad, I realized that this imprint thing, wasn't as bad as I thought. In fact, I think it's wonderful."

"Really?" Brady wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands slipping into my back pockets. Deja vu anyone?

"Yes. And I'm sorry for blowing up on you," I reached up and ran my hands through the back of his hair.

"I love you," Brady said and pressed his lips against mine.

"I bet," I smiled against his lips.

"What?" He pulled away, looking down at me.

I kissed him again, "Brady, guess what."

"What?" he stared into my eyes.

"I love you."


	10. Puppies

This chapter was co-written with _LeLoUcH Fan Girl. _One of my favorite things about Harlow and Neveah, is that you never knew what they're going to do. When they're together, it will either turn out fantastic, or end in disaster. What I admire most about Harlow though, is her ability to take a stressful time, and be the comic relief. So don't be mad at me for this chapter. You wanted more Harlow, well prepare for more Harlow. This does not define our sexuality by the way. We just thought it would be funny :p

**Puppies**

***Harlow***

My life had gone from a fairytale, to a nightmare, and back to the good old days. Everything seemed to be alright, at least that's what everybody lead me to believe. There was still an edge to the days, especially when the Iroquois pack was around. That was to be expected though. No one trusted them, not even me. All in all though, everything went back to normal. Well, if knowing that the greatest legend in La Push was true, that there were werewolves out there, was normal, then hey! I lived in the most normal freaking world!

And just as Brady and I started getting to a deeper, more emotional level, in our relation ship. He screwed it up…again. Why did my knight in shining armor, have to be a douche bag, in tin foil?

Let me back up, it all started a week after my whole kidnapping drama. Mom had been livid, but soon was back to her old self, even planning to go away for the weekend with . Brady and I were inseparable, I loved being around him. Neveah and I had a sob fest after we both apologized to each other, and I saw my dad almost every day. School was alright, I got a few looks, and Jason Crawl kept giving me, what he thought, was a hot 'come and get me' look. All it did was make me want to vomit.

So that leads me to right now. We were all sitting outside, the sun finally deciding to show itself, after days of rain. I was leaning against Brady, eating a poptart, I know, surprising. The guys were talking about patrolling, something I found deathly boring. Even Neveah was being boring, laying on her stomach, and sketching.

"You still haven't gotten any?" Paul boomed.

Excuse me? Brady threw his chips at him, "Shut up Paul."

"I mean, I can understand Embry and Neveah not doing it, but you and Harlow? It looked like you two were going to get it on, in front of everyone that day!" I buried my face in my hands, as the whole pack laughed. Neveah smirked, taking a minute to give me a sympathetic look. Was Paul done though? No, "You know what I think?"

"What Paul, what on earth could you be thinking?" Embry snapped, pulling Neveah into his lap.

"That the reason you two haven't gotten any, but the rest of us with imprints have," I ignored Paul. He was a guy, around all his buddies, of course they were going to talk like this to each other, "it's because your two are gay."

Neveah and I busted out laughing, the rest of the pack following suit. I crawled over to Neveah, pulling her away from her 'out of the closet' boyfriend. We clung to each other, finally catching our breath, our sides burning.

"No wonder your hands were so soft!" I laughed and soon we were all in hysterics.

"Shut up Harlow!" Brady snapped. And what he said next, would later turn his life into a living hell, "Everyone also thought that you and Neveah were gay. I mean the way you two act."

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You're holding hands!" Brady snapped.

Oh, we were. I wrapped an arm through Neveah's, both of us stood, "You think we're gay?"

Brady looked bewildered.

"Oh honey, you haven't seen anything yet," With that, Neveah and I turned on heel, stalking back inside.

"So, we getting them back?" Neveah was exactly ten, when I found out, she loved revenge. With how innocent and sweet she was, combined with my acting skills, we always won.

I smirked, "Oh yeah. But we're not getting them all back. If we do this we're going to need help. And I know the two people to help us. I want to get Brady back good. And it will be fun torturing Embry. Come on!"

And with that, the most interesting weekend of my life, began.

***Embry***

Stupid Paul! He didn't know when to keep his fucking mouth shut! Why in hell would he bring up, as he so charmingly put it, 'getting any' when Harlow and Neveah were sitting right there. Of course everyone else thought he was s funny, and that he had an actual point. For the rest of the day, the guys constantly teased Brady and I, always coming up with some new gay joke to tell us. After awhile it was getting old. They didn't care though, they kept it up all the way until we got to Sam's.

"You know, they might actually be gay," Collin mused, talking about Neveah and Harlow, "there were warning signs. I mean, they would hold hands, hugged a lot, Harlow was always making statements like 'hello beautiful'. And we can't forget that time when we went to walk them to school."

We all though back for a moment, and I groaned inwardly, maybe they were right:

_It was the week after we got Harlow back, Brady was keeping an eye on her, making sure she was never in trouble, or if she needed help, he or one of us were there to help her. So Brady came up with the idea of walking the girls to school, everyday. Not a bad idea, at least he wasn't suggesting we put a tracking device on her._

"_I love your mother," Brady muttered as he tore through the muffins Harlow's mom had given us. We got here before the rest of the pack, deciding to spend some quality time with our girls, before having their attention taken. Alright, quality time, really meant, breakfast time._

_"Hey Harlow" Veah sang as she entered the room. "Hey Veah" Harlow looked up from her book, wearing a lazy expression, but smiled none the less._

_I looked up from my food, and smiled at Neveah. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a sliver and white top that was long on her. Her hair was down, and she wasn't wearing shoes. "Is the pack going to come walk us to school?" Neveah asked, jumping on the counter, and grabbing a muffin. She put it down after a second, pulling on a pair of black flats. "Well they do seem to be addicted to us," Harlow smiled, winking at us. "Ha ha yeah!" Neveah laughed. _

"_I'm tired of muffins," Harlow slapped the food out of Neveah's hand, and started looking through the cupboard, opening a box of poptarts and handing one to Neveah. "Hey, you guys there?" Seth poked his head in the door and smiled at the girls, "Come on, we're all waiting!" "Told you they would __**all **__be walking us…again," Harlow shouldered her bag as we walked out of the door, her and Neveah laughing and hooking elbows. "Do you two sleep at the same house every night?" Jared asked, smiling as he saw Neveah and Harlow walking together. Just like Brady had requested, most of the pack was here to walk the girls to school. "Yeah, pretty much" The two said simultaneously "Lesbians, I told you" Quil whispered to Jacob. Jacob rolled his eyes but kept an eye on mine, and Brady's imprint._

"Hmm," I ran a hand through my hair. It could be possible. They shared clothes, spent every waking hour with each other, held hands, hugged a lot, and slept at each others houses frequently.

"No, if they were gay, they wouldn't be dating Embry and me," Brady laughed at the thought.

"Cover up I tell you!" Paul said through a mouth full of food, "Just like you and Embry are using them as a cover up."

"I am not gay!" Brady and I yelled.

"Jake, come here for a sec," Sam held the phone to his side and Jacob stood, following him outside.

"I bet you twenty bucks they're gay," Paul slapped money down on the table, "Who's in?"

Leah put twenty down, "I bet they're not."

"Us too!" Brady and I slapped our money on top of Leah's. Pretty soon everyone in the pack had betted. Sadly, it was only Brady, Leah, Seth, and myself who believed the girls were straight.

"You have this weekend to prove they're not gay," Paul smirked, leaning back in his chair, "Better get to work children."

"You're going to be eating your words," Brady growled as we stood, walking towards the front door.

"Where are you two going?" Sam asked as he caught sigh of us.

"To Harlow's," I answered.

Sam and Jacob shared a look. Jake smiled, "They just called looking for you. We said you would be over soon."

"Thanks," I said slowly as Sam and Jacob shared another look before laughing.

Brady and I left them though, racing each other through the woods, trying to see who would get to Harlow's the fastest. Brady won, as always. When it came to going to Harlow's he knew every short cut in the book. Now if we had been racing to Neveah's, I'm sure I would have won.

I jumped onto the back porch, Brady swinging off the railing, and walking through the glass doors.

"We're in here!" Harlow called form the living room.

"Hello love," I smiled and came to a complete halt. Her and Neveah were laying on the couch together, under a thick blanket. The couch wasn't very big, and even though they sat on opposite sides, you could tell they were touching.

"Hey Embry!" Neveah smiled widely, jumping off the couch and hugging me. I took a chance to look at her. She was wearing black pajama shorts with grey stars on them, a grey t-shirt, and black ankle socks, her hair was completely down.

"Are you crazy, it's freezing outside!" Brady snapped when he saw Harlow. She wore light pink pajama shorts with dark pink dots, a dark pink t-shirt, and white ankle socks.

"We have a blanket," Harlow rolled her eyes, sitting back down. Neveah sat on her lap, Harlow wrapping her arms around her waist. What the freak? "So, my mom and Veah's are out of town for the weekend."

"What? You're here by yourself?" Brady asked, panicked. Of course Brady would freak.

"Yeah," Harlow placed her chin on Neveah's shoulder, "So we have the house to ourselves," she winked at Neveah.

"You can't stay here by yourself!" Brady snapped.

"I'll have Veah to keep my company," Again Harlow winked and Neveah smirked.

"No, we're staying the weekend," Brady said, sitting down on the end of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn, all our plans," Harlow muttered. Neveah whispered something in Harlow's ear, "That's true. It will make it more interesting."

"Exactly my thinking," Neveah smiled and winked at Harlow.

"Veah come here," I held my arms open to her and she reluctantly got off Harlow, and came to sit in my lap, putting her face in the crook of my neck.

"But you guys don't have anything here," Veah muttered as I started running my fingers through her hair.

"We'll go get something in a bit," I placed a hand under her chin and brought my lips down to hers. She automatically pushed closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, angling her head so we could kiss better. This was all the proof I needed that Neveah was straight. The way she kissed me, it was like fire.

"I was thinking that we could watch a movie then," Harlow cleared her throat, allowing Brady to kiss her fast. Harlow shot off the couch, grabbing a phone book, "You guys go get your stuff, Veah and I will order some take out."

"Alright boss," I saluted, kissing Neveah fast, and jumping out the door.

"Did you see how they were sitting?" Brady asked as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, and then the way they were flirting with each other," I muttered.

"We've gotta beat Paul, I want that money. And I **know **Harlow isn't gay," Brady started taking his shirt off, "Phase, we'll get there faster."

So I did, we didn't think much as we ran, mostly wanting to get our stuff, and be back at Harlow's, as soon as possible. Mom said nothing to me as I packed a bag quickly, hugging her tight, and running out the door. Brady met me halfway through the woods, carrying his bag in his mouth, the same way I was.

"Keep your shirt off," I suggested, as I pulled my jeans back on, then my converse.

"What the fuck? Paul was right, you are gay!" Brady laughed, but he got my drift. I had come into Neveah's house once without my shirt on, and she couldn't say anything, and had a hard time concentrating on what I was saying. Harlow couldn't keep her hands off Brady when he didn't wear a shirt. This would help.

"Hey!" Brady yelled as we rounded the corner into the kitchen. I thought I saw Harlow and Neveah kissing, but maybe they had been hugging. They jumped apart, Neveah grabbing some plates and Harlow taking sodas out. They shared a smile.

"Veah," I muttered, wrapping my arms around her.

"Embry," Neveah said calmly. Her eyes flicked to my chest, and then back to what she was doing. Damn, it didn't have the effect I was hoping for.

"I rented a scary movie," Harlow made a face and piled her plate full of Chinese take out. We followed her lead, and then walked back to the living room. We sat through the movie, eating silently, Brady and I kept looking at Harlow and Neveah. They kept giggling on and off, eating off each others plate.

"Let me have a drink," Neveah reached for Harlow's drink and it was handed it to her. After taking a drink, Neveah balanced it on the arm of the couch. They went back to eating and watching the movie, every so often Harlow would lean into Neveah and whisper something, causing both of them to laugh.

"Try it!" Harlow commanded, holding up a piece of chicken.

"No, it looks gross," Neveah scrunched her nose up.

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No.

"DO IT!"

"Make me."

"Fine," Harlow tackled Neveah to the couch, they're plates almost falling before Brady caught them and put them on the coffee. Harlow pinned Neveah to the couch straddling her waist, she held the piece of food, "Open up."

Neveah shook her head.

Harlow smirked placing the chicken between her teeth she bent forward, her hair covering hers and Neveah's face.

Oh my fucking god. Brady and I both wore the same expression as Harlow sat up, smiling as Neveah ate the piece of chicken. What I wouldn't give to be Harlow right now.

"Oh, it is good!" Neveah winked at Harlow and they sat back up, resuming eating.

Alright, stay calm, this means nothing. I cleared my throat, trying to focus on the movie, wishful thinking. Through the whole movie they made suggestive comments to each other, Harlow at one point kissed Neveah on the cheek. The moment Harlow paused the movie to go clean up in the kitchen, I grabbed Neveah, pulling her down with me, trying to talk to her. Brady going to try and do the same thing I was doing.

"I thought you hated these movies," I muzzled her neck.

"I haven't really been paying attention to it," Neveah admitted, leaning back in the chair.

"Sit with me please?" I pouted at her. Neveah sighed, looking into the kitchen.

"Alright," Neveah snuggled up closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her.

"And let us continue with the gore!" Harlow proclaimed, Brady carrying her bridal style into the room. Obviously whatever he did, made Harlow want to stay with him. I don't even think they saw the rest of the movie. The moment the screaming started again, Brady tackled her onto the couch, capturing her lips.

Do it, I thought to myself. Prove to yourself, to everyone, that what you believe in is true. So I bent my head and pressed my lips against Neveah's. I needed to get her to kiss me, like that time in the art room. How though? Pressing my hand to her lower back, I tangled my other one in her hair, pressing my lips hard against hers. Neveah gasped as I edged my hand up the back of her shirt. Automatically her kissing changed, becoming passionate and heated like I wanted. Ah, so that's how I do it.

I nipped at her bottom lip, loving the taste of her mouth as her tongue tangled with mine.

"Oh shit!" Harlow yelled and Neveah broke away form me. Dammit! "I knocked the soda over," Harlow stood, shaking her hair out, "This can't be good for my hair."

"Come on, let's wash it out before it gets sticky," Neveah detangled herself form me, and grabbed Harlow's hand, pulling her upstairs.

I heard the shower turn on, and the bathroom door close. I turned to Brady, "You don't think they would…take a shower together?"

"Nah, they wouldn't," Brady ran a hand through his hair. We shared a look, "They all but kissed awhile ago."

"I know," I muttered. The picture of Harlow leaning over Neveah, the food being put into my beautiful, kind, **innocent** Veah's mouth.

"That was one of the hottest things, I have ever seen," Brady muttered. I had to nod in agreement, it had been, one of the hottest things I had ever seen. No denying that.

"Shit, we're going to have to step it up a notch," Brady cursed.

"More like ten notches," I muttered.

This was going to be a long night.

***Harlow***

I was standing outside the shower as Neveah took one. We were making it seem like we were doing much more then we were, up here. I banged on the walls a couple of times, making it believable. Neveah grabbed a towel, shutting the water off and getting dressed behind the curtain, she came back out in the pajamas we had picked out when we got back from school. I was freezing because of the shorts, but it didn't matter.

"You think they're worried yet?" Neveah asked, towel drying her hair. The moment we got to study hall, we decided to invite Embry and Brady over for a sleep over, we were going to pay them back with their accusation that we were gay.

"Yeah, good acting little one," I smiled brightly at Neveah.

"That chicken thing was a good idea," Neveah declared. When I had sat on her I made sure my hair covered our faces. Neveah had opened her mouth and I dropped the chicken in, making it seem like we had kissed or something. We flirted, made suggestive comments to each other. don't get me wrong, I am straight, completely and utterly straight. But it was fun, acting like I was gay.

Neveah threw the towel in the hamper, "Does it scare you how good we are at this?"

I thought for a second, "Nope. We're acting, both of us are masters at revenge, so this is nothing. I think Brady and Embry are going to be shocked to find out how great of actress' we are though."

Neveah smiled, lacing her elbow through mine. As we got downstairs, Embry and Brady had changed into basketball shorts and tight wife beaters. He was trying to get me back, the way his muscles and six pack showed through that shirt. No, stay strong Harlow. Dead kitties, dead kitties.

"Well boys, we're going to bed, it's midnight!" I smiled, and started steering Neveah out of the room.

We jumped onto my blue covered bed, listening carefully until I heard Embry and Brady enter the guest room next door. There were two beds in there, and they were both pushed up against the same wall as my bed.

"What now?" Neveah asked quietly.

I turned all the lights off, the only source was the full moon, shining through my window. I kneeled on the bed, motioning for Neveah to do the same, "Now we're going to bang the headboard into the wall," Neveah smirked as she took hold of the headboard with me, "Just gasp when I nudge you. Got it?"

Neveah nodded.

"One…Two…Three!" And with that we both grabbed hold of the headboard, slamming it into the wall.

***Embry***

"What the fuck?" Brady yelled. Suddenly something slammed into the wall, shaking the pictures hanging. It didn't stop though, it kept pounding over and over into the wall.

No way. We both went silent, listening carefully. That's when I heard it, gasping. Oh shit. Dead puppies, dead puppies. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but the thunking against the wall continued. I tried thinking about other things, about my teachers, about my freaking mom! But the images still popped into my head. DEAD PUPPIES!

"I can't take this anymore!" Brady jumped up and started pacing back and forth between the beds, "They're gay Embry! Just face it!" Brady ran a hand through his hair, "I want to go in there!" He cried.

I grabbed Brady's arm, throwing him away from door, "No!"

Brady growled and launched at me. I locked my arms around him as we both fell to the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Harlow appeared in the doorway. Her hair was messed up, her clothes disheveled.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Brady snapped.

Harlow smirked, "Oh, nothing."

Brady laughed, "Doesn't sound like nothing," he muttered.

"Harlow, where did you go?" Neveah called from the other room.

"Coming!" Harlow sang, "Night boys!" And with that, she skipped off to the other room, slamming the door. We waited in silence, the banging started again.

Brady paced the room again, "Why?"

"Because god hates us," I snapped.

It was then that I heard a phone ringing downstairs. Deciding it would be better to check it out, then to stay in here torturing myself, I jogged downstairs. It was Harlow's phone, saying she got a new text message…from Jacob. I clicked to open it and growled. Those sneaky girls.

_**Hey, are you guys still torturing Brady and Embry? **_

"Torturing?" I muttered. I replied to the text.

_Yeah, they have no idea what's happening._

_**Good, you guys doing the whole, jumping on the bed to make the headboard hit the wall? Sam told me to make sure you didn't forget that one.**_

I laughed. So Jacob and Sam were in on this, no wonder they had been acting weird when we left. I threw the phone on the couch, and ran up the stairs. Brady looked like he was about to bolt out of the room, "Jacob texted Harlow. Apparently we're here because they're torturing us. Everything they've done tonight, is to get back at us for saying everyone thought they were gay."

"Those bitches," Brady muttered.

"Listen," I held a hand up, cutting Brady off. The bedroom door opened slowly, and then almost silently closed. I heard Harlow say something loudly, and then gasp. That means that Neveah had gone downstairs, "It's time to end this. You go after Harlow, I got Neveah."

Brady smiled evilly, "Oh this should be fun."

I sneaked down the stairs silently, barely breathing as I stood in the kitchen doorway. Neveah opened the freezer and took out a popsicle, she closed the freezer and turned around, screaming when she saw me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped, breathing hard, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," I strode forward, trapping her between the counter and me. I took her popsicle, "Thanks."

Neveah scowled before grabbing another one.

I leaned forward, "So are you and Harlow done playing games?"

Her eyes got big for a second before she went calm. Neveah ran a hand through her hair, "What do you mean?"

"We read Jacob's text."

"I told her to get her phone from down here!"

"So you were playing with us!"

Neveah looked down, "Yes."

"All because we made a joke that you guys were gay?" I asked and she nodded, "Why?"

Neveah pouted, "Because it was mean."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Well you had your fun. You won, I learned my lesson."

"Good," Neveah smiled brightly.

"Can you do me a favor now?"

"Sure, what?"

"Kiss me, I've been going mad," Neveah smiled before reaching up and kissing me. The thoughts of me doing all the things Harlow and her had suggested, came running through my mind. Dead pu- you know what? Who fucking cares? I held Neveah close, kissing her deep.

And then she smacked me, hard. I reeled back, "What the hell?"

Neveah smiled brightly, "That's for calling me gay."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed," Neveah grabbed my hand, leading me back up to the guest room.

I smiled content as she scrawled in beside me, curling up and resting her head on my chest. I played with the ends of her hair, "You know. We could do all those things for real."

"Go to sleep Embry," Neveah muttered, but she pulled herself closer.

"Night," I paused, "I love you."

"I love you too," Neveah said quietly. I smiled and relaxed. This had been the most interesting, night/weekend ever.

***Harlow***

Currently I was laying on my back, listening to random songs on my iPod. Nothing good. Where's Neveah, there was only so much gasping I could do? I sat up, this is taking forever. Just as I thought that, the door knob turned.

"It's about time!" I snapped, and then froze. There stood Brady, smirking.

"I know what you did Harlow," Enter slasher music!

I batted my eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "I know all about the jumping on the bed. About Sam and Jacob helping you and Neveah, with your little plan. Harlow sweetie, your good, but even your not that good to fool a shape shifter."

"How do you know that Jacob wasn't just kidding around?" I snapped.

Then he was on top of me, straddling my waist, causing me to fall back. Brady's face was inches from mine, "Because, eventually we would have figured it out. We have amazing hearing, and smell."

Oh god, that was just gross. I tried another approach. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled innocently, "I'm sorry, we were just trying to get you guys back. It was just a joke, like you joking we were gay, around your friends."

I got him! Brady sighed, "I'm sorry I said that. I don't think sometimes, and things just come out."

"I do it all the time," I winked and he laughed, "Just next time, think, and when one of your friends, says something like that, stand up for me. And if you have to, kick their ass."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Brady smiled.

"Now kiss me!" I ordered.

"Yes boss," Brady muttered. His lips met mine and I was in heaven.

As fun as that joke had been, I loved the make up part. So what if we got caught? I had a hell of time acting this out.

"Dead puppies," Brady muttered, so low I could barely hear it.

"Did you just say dead puppies?" I asked.

"That's been my constant mantra for tonight," He admitted.

"Really? Mine was 'dead kitties'," He laughed as I said that.

"Well kitten, I think we should get back to the make up part," Brady smiled flirtatiously.

Yes! Go back to the make up! It was just getting good. I could…no not yet. I landed one more kiss on his lips, "No, I want to go to sleep."

"Damn," Brady muttered, falling to his side. He pouted as he pulled me to his chest, covering us in the blanket. Kissing the top of my head he said, "Love you."

"If you don't let me sleep, I'll kill you," I muttered lamely. Snuggling closer, I reached an arm out around his waist, "I love you too."

And with that, everything was fixed. I was in my own piece of utter perfect-ness. Little did I know, that all of this was about to change. There wasn't going to be anymore pranks. There wasn't going to be anymore cuddling at night. No more secret times for just Brady and me. All of this was about to change. Soon there would be deception. The only times when I would be holding Brady like this, was when there were tears. And those secret times, would become separate times, where I would barely see the man I loved. As mush as I didn't want everything to change. It was going to. And somehow, I knew this right now as I laid here in his arms.

The only thing to do right now though, was to enjoy this time. Because soon, I would die for these moments.


	11. Monster

Hey guy's I'm so sorry for the late chapter. every time I sat down to finish this chapter, I would get distracted. I PROMISE to get as many done as possible before school starts. Please keep reviewing! I love you guys!

**Monster**

***Embry* **

After the weekend from hell, my life went from bad, to worse. One of the downsides to being with the pack, was once we ran patrols, everyone saw every part of your mind. Every single, damn thing. _"Why is it that Harlow can get Neveah, to bed but you can't?" Paul smirked as the rest of the pack laughed. Really? Did Paul somehow find enjoyment, and satisfaction in bringing up the __**untrue **__fact that I, was gay? "Yes, yes I do. Now answer the question! "They weren't actually doing anything Paul" I snapped back, growling slightly as Paul replayed the scenes again. "Chill guys!" Sam barked, the Alpha voice shut them up, "Brady and Embry's sexuality is between the two of them. Leave them alone" "Thanks Sam"_ I snapped as the pack, except for Brady and myself, started to laugh. The evening continued like this until we were finally allowed to go home. The moment Sam said we could leave, I ran as fast as I could to Neveah's. Having missed school, I hadn't seen her all day. And faster then you could blink, I was finally at her house. I jumped onto the porch, staying quiet, her mom wouldn't appreciate me being here so late at night. Skipping the steps that would creak, I pushed Neveah's door open, and closed it silently. Scanning the room I smiled. She was out cold at the desk, her head resting on her folded arms, hair sprawled everywhere in a beautiful tangle. Veah was wearing a giant T-shirt and sweatpants. Very faintly, I could hear the music coming from her iPod, still plugged in. A smile found its way to my lips as I gently picked her up, and laid her on the bed . For once, Harlow wasn't here. Deciding it was best to let Veah sleep, I started towards the window, I could hear her mom opening and closing her bedroom door down stairs. As I passed the desk, I froze. The drawing she had been working on, catching my eye. It was me, only older. I was sitting next to Neveah, on a couch, both of us staring down at the baby cradled in her arms…our baby. Had this been the vision she had told me about before, only she was in it now? I tried to take in as much of it as I could. Noticing the smaller details, like the nasty scar running the length of my throat, at an angle. Whatever caused the scarring, had to be bad, we shape shifters don't scar too easily. A wedding ring sparkled on her left ring finger. I smiled at it. The baby had dimples, and the same hypnotizing eyes as Neveah. I looked closer, all in all, we didn't look that much different, maybe two years older at the most. So this was going to be my life in that short amount of time? I could have stood there all night looking at my future family, but Neveah stirred in bed. Putting the picture down, I walked to the end of her bed, making sure she was still asleep. "Has to come true," was all she muttered, before turning on her side. The smile on her sleeping face melted my heart, without thinking, I slid into bed next to her, and slipped my arms around her. Falling asleep to the sound of her breathing, was the most beautiful music I had ever heard.

***Harlow***

I looked out the window and waited for the familiar form of Brady to come. Memories of my weekend were playing across my mind. I found myself laughing at all the ridiculous pranks I had come up, maybe we really were too good at acting that way. Caught up in my past pranks, I almost didn't hear Brady…almost. There was the muffled sound of him Phasing, and before I could turn, Brady had me wrapped in his arms in a bone crushing hug. We stood there until I couldn't feel my arms anymore. "Brady sweetie, as much as I would love to stand here and hug all day, we have school," I reminded him. He let me go, but followed me around as I finished getting ready for school. He really reminded me of a puppy then, a really big puppy.

Sometime around seven, Neveah and Embry walked in. We said nothing as I smiled at her, handing over our usual breakfast, poptarts. The boys rolled their eyes as we nibbled them. Within five minutes, the rest of the pack showed up and we were off to school. The walk was uneventful, except for the merciless teasing Brady and Embry received form the rest of the pack. I smiled and joined in occasionally. When we got to school, Neveah and I hung around with the guys, listening to their bickering. The joking air vanished though as the Iroquois pack arrived. Automatically, the guys were trying to be macho with the wolves from the other pack, Embry and Nakai sending death glares to each other. Deciding it would be wise to leave before any blood was spilled, I allowed Neveah to lead me into the art room. I looked around at all the drawings, and painting hung around the room . Neveah set up an easel, grabbing a half painted canvas, and filled a tray with paint. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, and started painting.

"Your mom told me that the art fair is coming up," I said, grabbing a crayon and drawing on a piece of paper.

"Yup," Neveah muttered, hitting a button on the stereo, calming music filled the room.

"You going to join?" I asked checking my phone. I hated days like this, the school district had decided that they needed to have a mandatory meeting for all teachers today until after lunch, unfortunately we still had to come. Technically this time was supposed to be used as a study hall. Yeah…great idea guys. Instead everyone was hanging around with their friends, doing nothing. So I didn't mind being in here with Neveah, it was better then listening to that fighting outside. "Harlow, would you go grab my books for my later classes?" Neveah asked, not even looking up from her work.

"Sure thing, sweet heart!" I jumped down from the stool, and skipped out the door. Running straight into Nakai.

"Hey, is Neveah in there?" He looked down at me with his piercing eyes.

"Yup!" I didn't even try comprehending what he said as I danced around him, skipping to Neveah's locker. Only then did I realize what I stupid thing I had just done, was. If I was scared of a fight happening outside, why hadn't I thought that those guys could bring the fight, in here?

***Nakai***

This La Push pack was a complete joke. They walked around this school liked they owned it, and they would act the same way, while walking around town. After the treaty was made, Sam Uley made it perfectly clear on the rules. No killing humans, no crossing that stupid boundary line, and definitely no going after the imprintees. Did he honestly think we gave a flying fuck about his rules? We would play it cool for now though, but we wouldn't get pushed around, waiting for our chance to strike, to get what we came here for.

The others were here, because they wanted to check out our future enemies, see who they were, what they were capable of. I was only here for the girl. Neveah Rose Caden, the elders had told me that the seer was here in La Push. I knew that she was already attuned to these La Push mutts, so she wouldn't be much help on our side. But the real reason, was because of the children we could create. A shape shifter with psychic powers, being able to foretell the future, they would be unstoppable.

When I had first seen Neveah, it was in the woods. She was sitting outside in her backyard, drawing. I watched her for a good hour, noting how quiet, and innocent she was. It wouldn't be a challenge to win her heart.

So after we arrived at school this morning, I stayed with the rest of my pack, arguing and harassing the La Push pack. Quite a few people took the long way to get around us, good thinking. I saw Neveah disappear inside with that girl Harlow, the loud mouth. _Don't go yet, that pup is watching you. _Embry Call wasn't as big as me, in fact, we were the same size, but he had imprinted on Neveah, making this ten times harder then I thought it would be. Sure, if he wasn't in the picture, I would have had this accomplished on the first day, but wherever Neveah was, Embry was near. All he did was sit with her, it made me sick.

So I waited, until the jack ass named Paul, insulted Embry, and the boy finally looked away from me. I took the opportunity, slipping into the crowd, and trying to sniff out Neveah.

"Do you know where Neveah Caden is?" I smiled brightly at the girl who I stopped.

She shared a look with her friends, giggling, and smiling back at me, "Oh don't bother with her," you have to be kidding me? I gave her a scowl, "She's probably in the art room."

I walked away without another word, leaving the group of girls to sulk. Art room? Where the hell can a place like that be. Luck was on my side though as I saw Harlow, come skipping out of a classroom. I stepped in her way, causing the ditz to stop.

"Hey, is Neveah in there?" I didn't waste even trying to be nice, instead giving her a cold look.

Harlow faltered, the smile she had been wearing, falling, "Yup!" the smile returned and she skipped off down the hall. Freak.

I walked into the art room and smirked. Neveah had her back to me, painting on a canvas. The picture of the sky, pure white clouds with the sun peaking through. She was an amazing artist. I didn't have time to gawk though, instead I slammed the door, causing Neveah to jump and turn around. Her body froze when she saw it was me.

"I thought I would find you in here!" I smiled brightly.

Neveah stayed quiet, instead putting the paint brush down and walking to a closet, looking through it.

"What are you painting?" Answer girl! That's what I wanted to scream, but that would only make this harder.

Neveah said nothing, instead pushing things aside in the closet.

This was getting nowhere. So instead I strode forward and got so close to her, my front was touching her back. Neveah automatically froze, her hand stalling next to a paint brush. I lowered my lips to her neck, brushing a kiss there. That got something out of her, she flipped around.

"What are you doing?" Neveah whispered, obviously she was not the yelling type. Good.

I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her away from the closet and closing the door, before slamming her against it. Neveah gasped as I pushed against her, "You're so damn beautiful," I muttered, leaning down, I whispered, "you need to stop messing around with trash like that mutt. Try someone else, someone who can actually make you feel something.

"Wh-!"

My mouth crashed down onto hers, making it impossible for Neveah to get away. I fisted her hair in one hand, pulling her head up, causing her to gasp in pain. My tongue slipped into her mouth. Neveah resisted, her hands were pushing at my chest, trying to make me let her go. I growled, digging my fingers into her lower back, kissing her harder. No, this was going to happen whether she liked it or not.

***Embry***

This whole arguing thing was getting old. The moment the Iroquois wolves showed up this morning, they started with their jibbing. We ignored it, only for the sake of the girls. But then they started bagging on Sam, our Alpha, about the Council. That started an argument. Nakai kept glaring at me, smirking. Neveah kept placing her hand on my back, trying to get me to leave the fighting, as much as I wanted to leave, I couldn't. This was my pack, they needed me. So her and Harlow left, not even bothering to say goodbye. Veah was with Harlow, no worries. The arguing continued, and then Paul decided to start cracking jokes again about Brady. I rolled my eyes and searched the pack again.

Nakai was missing. My heart stalled as I jogged away from the group. Harlow was talking away to her drama teacher. I racked my brain, where would she be? Art room. I ran there, dodging people, even pushing Jason Crawl out of the way. As I got there I grasped the handle. The door was locked. Growling, I slammed my shoulder into the door, and my blood ran cold.

Nakai had Neveah pressed up against the closet door, pressing her to his body, kissing her so hard it would be bruising. I felt myself start to shake, my hands tightened into fists. Something registered in my brain, this kissing was going on too long. Neveah should have been clawing at him, or at least struggling, crying to get away. Instead she stood there, letting herself be kissed. It took all my will power not to phase right then. I tightened my fist and lunged forward, catching Nakai in the jaw, then grabbed Neveah around the waist, pulling her to my side. Neveah gasped, looking confused. I thought for a second she was going to snap at me, instead she buried her face into my arm, clinging to me. I looked at the back of her neck, and wanted to lash out right then, an angry purple bruise was appearing. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled, gently touching Neveah's neck, she winced. "What are you talking about?" Nakai replied calmly, standing up straight, rubbing his jaw. He dropped his hand, crossing his arms across his chest, smirking. "Don't play with me mutt! Why were you fucking kissing her? Better yet, why were you even in the same fucking room?" I growled.

Nakai smirked, leaning forward a bit, "Because I wanted to."

My control slipped then and I lunged. I punched him in the jaw again, but he was ready, and caught my blow, only to knee me in the gut. I coughed and took after him, knocking over chairs, and spilling paint on the floor. Nakai pushed me and I tripped, falling out the open window, he jumped right after me. I ran towards the woods, the moment I was there I phased, pieces of my clothes flying into the air. He followed me, and as soon as we were hidden from view, I turned on him and jumped, by the time I tackled him, I was a wolf. I snapped at him, and he rolled away, Nakai phased and we both lunged at each other, he clawed at my chest as I snarled and tried finding a way to sink my teeth in. I slammed into Nakai, and knocked him on his back. I growled, leaning in to bite out his jugular. But before I could, a force slammed into me from the side. Turning I realized that it was one of Nakai's friends. It was two on one. The two of them began to circle me. I considered my options, and before they could react, I had Nakai on the ground and was biting his stomach, ripping the tissue there. The other wolf tried to stop me, but I didn't move. _"STOP!" Jake yelled, physically pulling me away from my quarry. "Did you see what he did?" I threw the images at him, snarling, "I'm not letting him get away with this! Fucking let me go so I can kill the bastard!" My thoughts were all jumbled up, more minds joined together in mine, all yelling and wondering what was happening "Embry, let him go for now," Paul, though he hesitated, ordered. He was beta I had no choice. I growled, stepping away from Nakai as his pack members helped him get up. Ahanu gave me one long, cold stare, before leaving with his pack._

"_Why the fuck did you do that?" I yelled, turning on Paul, "How would you like it if that happened to Rachel?"_

_Paul thought about it, wincing at the sight. He growled softly. Then all of those with imprints thought about it, realizing just how painful, and devastating this was for me. _

"_We have a treaty Embry, we can't just destroy it, no matter how much we don't like these guys," Jacob answered calmly._

_I thought of Neveah again and moved to go back. Brady stepped in front of me, "Go home. You need to get cleaned up, it will only freak her out if she see's you hurt. I'll take her over."_

"_Go Embry," The others prodded. I growled but did as the others told me, taking off._

_What bugged me, was that Neveah hadn't tried to get away, or at least that's what it looked like. Had she wanted Nakai to kiss her? And if so, why didn't she tell me that she didn't want me, end the imprint? I let out a snarl, before coming to my house. I stayed quiet, listening for any sign of my mom, nothing. _

I phased quickly, rushing up the stairs and jumping in the shower. Nakai was fast, but that's all, he had no real strength. The few hits he had managed to land on me, were nothing but deep scratches. Scar tissue by the time I turned the hot water off. I pulled on my black basketball shorts and a t-shirt, slipping my shoes on. I needed to talk to Billy, to Sam, to someone! They had to know that this pack, wasn't good. They weren't what they had presented themselves to be. But when I got to the Council house, they were all gone, even Sam was nowhere to be found. I went back to my house, falling down on the couch.

I couldn't get the image of Nakai and Neveah out of my head. No one but me, should be allowed to hold her like that, to touch her. Why was Nakai so interested in Neveah, hell, he could probably have any girl he wanted at La Push High. No, instead he wanted mine.

"Embry?" Neveah's whispered speaking came from the doorway, I sat up watching as she stood there.

"Hey," I said softly, standing and walking towards the door. Neveah looked down, obviously not sure what to say, "Wanna go for a walk?" She shrugged, waiting as I pulled my shoes on and leading her to the beach.

We walked in silence, her hands stuffed into her hoodie pockets. What was I supposed to say? I wanted to ask her about what he had done, why he had been there, what had happened? But every time I tried to opened my mouth and say it, my brain would freeze out.

It started drizzling then, and Neveah pulled her hood up, still quiet as ever.

"We need to talk," It took more effort then it ever had, to speak those four words. Neveah stopped and looked up at me. Her lips were still bruised red, I could see the angry fingerprint bruises, barely peeking around her neck.

"What?" Neveah asked quietly, digging the toe of her shoe into the sand.

"What happened back there? Why was he kissing you?" I shot off the questions, watching as Neveah digested them.

"I don't know why he was there. I was painting and the door slammed, and there he was. I don't know why he kissed me either, just out of nowhere he did," Neveah didn't look up at me as she whispered the answer, still digging her toe into the sand.

It killed me to say what I did next, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Lightening cracked in the sky, lighting up Neveah's eyes as she looked up at me, a second later it started pouring. We made no move to leave. Neveah did a double take, "You think I enjoyed being slammed against a wall and having him kiss me like that?" I said nothing, her eyes swallowing me again. I reeled back, "You weren't fighting him."

"Yes I was!" Neveah screamed, tears welled up in her eyes, "I tried pushing him away, but he was stronger then me! The more I tried to get away, the harder he held onto me! Do you not see what he did?" Neveah pulled her hood off, her hair taken to the side so I could see the bruise, I swallowed, "How dare you accuse me of wanting that…dog to touch me!"

I had never seen Neveah like this, so upset and angry, "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes," Neveah whispered. By now she was totally soaked, pieces of hair clung to her face.

In my heart, I knew that was enough, that Neveah wouldn't lie to me about this. But my head, was telling me she was lying, that she might not have wanted Nakai to let her go, but in the end, started to like it. I shook my head, "I-I.."

If it were possible, I could almost see the hot tears that spilled from her eyes, mingling with the cold rain water already present on her glorious face, "Why don't you trust me?"

I had no answer, instead I just closed my eyes, praying for some miracle to come, and fix this all. Why her? Why did he want her? Of all people…why my Neveah? And why couldn't I convince myself, to trust the girl I said I loved.

Neveah shook her head, "Fine…don't trust me!"

I let her go, watching as she walked down the beach. Watching as she disappeared. It wasn't until she left, that I found the words that I should have spoken, "I do trust you," why could I say it now, when it didn't count? Why couldn't I force my legs to run down the beach, catch up with her?

All that was left was this pain in my chest, like I had done something horrible. I knew what it was. I had hurt Neveah, she trusted me, but in the end, I couldn't even say that I trusted her also. What kind of monster was I?


	12. Wait What?

Hey guys, so school is officially starting in about another week. I've been really busy with getting things done, so chapters might not be coming in as fast as before. Please keep reading though, in my spare time I will get to them!

Thank you to _LeLoUcH Fan Girl _who came over and helped write about the first half of this chapter! J

If you have any questions, leave them in your reviews, or message me them! I promise I will answer your questions personally, so don't be afraid to ask!

**Wait…What?**

***Harlow***

I was sitting at the table with Brady and my mother after the eventful day. As usual, Brady was trying to kiss me, and my mother was hitting on him. The evening was going normal, until suddenly the door opened with a bang, Neveah standing there crying.

"Neveah?" I asked running to go hug her. She didn't say anything just cried harder and hugged me, "It's okay Veah just let it out."

"Embry!" Neveah cried into my arms. I looked up at Brady, who was trying to find a way to help, "I thought he trusted me! I thought that no matter what we'd be together!"

I looked down at my best friend in the whole world, She wasn't crying anymore, there were just rivers coming from her eyes, no more individual tears, "Neveah, do you want a poptart?" I asked trying to calm her down. She looked at me like I had hit her. She stepped away from me. Looking alone in the world. For once, I didn't know what to do, but Brady did, standing he did something I would have never thought he would do, he did exactly what I would have done in his position. He grabbed Neveah, and crushed her in a fierce hug.

"God Dammit!" Brady yelled, hugging her, with water in his eyes too, "I'm going to go kick Embry's scrawny ass from here to next Tuesday!" He screamed. I loved to hear the emotion in his voice. I smiled at him over the top of Neveah's head. He just held her tighter. A moment later, I hugged her too. We stood like that until she was done, but then she just turned into an emotionless shell. Whatever Embry did to her, I was going to make him regret it.

I didn't know when my mom had left, but a moment later, she walked in with a blanket, and a pair of Neveah's pajamas. She grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. No emotion showing on her face. That bastard, hell was going to sound nice compared to what was in store for him.

"Brady thank you so much," I said, but he caught me in a deep kiss. Just like always, I felt the explosion of emotion as our lips connected. He pulled away, and looked down at me.

"Can't talk now love, I have hell to raise," I smiled as he said this.

"Don't you dare let him get away with what he did!" I whispered fiercely back to him. With that, he turned around and walked through the door, I could tell by the look on his face, that Embry was a dead man.

The door creaked and I pulled Neveah into a hug and carried her to the couch. We sat together and cried until neither of us had any strength. That was the first time in my life that I felt so completely lost as to what to do. Sadness I could cure, but a broken heart, was something that would always be there. The only one who would be able to fix that, would be Neveah herself. And right now, I knew that she couldn't do it. So until that time when she could, I would be there for her.

***Brady***

The moment my feet hit the edge of the woods, I phased, not even caring that I had just ripped my clothes. Of all people, Embry Call would be the last one I would expect, to hurt someone he said he truly cared about. Hell, before Neveah, when he had a girlfriend, he treated them like they were the center of the freaking world. Never had he ever hurt one of them like this. What did he do, to make Neveah so upset?

If it had been someone else coming to cry to Harlow, I wouldn't have said or offered to do anything. But Neveah was Harlow's best friend, and all I could think was _"What if that had been Harlow?" _not only was it because Neveah was close to my girl, but over these passed few weeks, I had found myself getting close to Neveah, she was like a little sister to me. And when you messed with someone in my family, you were going to die.

"_EMBRY! SHOW YOUR FURRY LITTLE ASS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, the others all cringed._

"_What's your problem Brady?" Leah screeched, her ears flattening against her head._

_I replayed the images in my head. They all whimpered at the sight of Neveah crying into Harlow's shoulder._

"_What did he do?" Seth asked, falling to the ground on his belly._

"_I don't know, but he's going to pay for it!" I growled. _

"_What," Embry's thoughts were void of all emotion, almost as though he was refusing to show any sign, that he was guilty. I would have been grateful for even anger._

"_What. Did. You. Do?" I snapped, crouching down. Embry blocked his thoughts, showing nothing but a blank wall, "Call, I swear to god! If you do not tell me what you did to that poor girl, I'm going to beat your ass!"_

"_Why should I?" _

_That was it, I lunged forward, catching Embry's neck in my jaws. I thrashed around, throwing him against the tree, and ran forward, my claws sinking into his side. I snarled loudly, opening my mouth, getting ready to bite down on his stomach. But paused. It was then that I realized Embry wasn't even trying to fight back. He just laid there, his eyes unfocused, no fire or life in them what so ever. Why wasn't he fighting back?_

"_Because I deserve it," Embry's thoughts were silent, almost as though he couldn't find the strength to speak._

_He showed us everything, their argument, how he accused her of something we all knew, Neveah would never do. Embry was sorry, we could feel how guilty he was, how mad he was, at himself, that he had caused those tears. _

"_Why didn't you go after her then?" I growled, my ears flattening._

"_I don't know," Embry muttered, "I wanted to but…"_

_I moved my paw from his side, allowing Embry to stand up. He said nothing more as he walked away from us, his thoughts jumbled and confusing, then gone as he phased._

"_What. The. Fuck?" Of course Paul had to have the last thought._

***Harlow* **

When I woke up that morning, Neveah was in my bed, There were still tears coming from her eyes, so I knew she was only trying to escape the reality that was like her own personal hell. But we both knew she couldn't escape it even in her dreams, because her dreams held truth.

"Veah," I whispered into her ear. She jumped about a foot in the air, hitting the top of her head on my jaw, making me bite my tongue, "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!"

"Holy mother of what?" Brady asked leaning in through my window, not wearing a shirt.

"Hi Brady!" My mother said walking into the room and walking over to the window. She leaned against the window to flirt with him again, than stopped, "Oh…" She turned on her heel and looked at me," Good luck fitting that monster in there!"

"MOTHER!" I yelled, but my mother skipped out of the room shamelessly.

When she reached the door though, she turned again and said, "And Harlow, next time remember I keep the condoms in the cookie jar!"

The room was silent when she was gone. I turned to Brady, "Brady… why is it that my mother saw you naked before I did?"

"Well I tried that one night…" he trailed off seeing the door creek open and my mother walked back in.

"Neveah sweetie, I almost forgot, I haven't given you the same talk I gave Harlow have I?" She asked, Neveah hid under the covers, but my beautiful mother just pulled her out of bed, smiling like the maniac she was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neveah screamed, the empty shell gone, "Harlow if you love me, SAVE ME!"

"Oh I guess I could…. However there happens to be a naked werewolf in my window that need's some attention," I winked at Brady who looked like Christmas, his birthday, Valentines day, St. Patricks day, Easter, Kwanza, Passover, and national poptart day were all happening this very minute. I smiled at him and turned back to the sight of Neveah being dragged out of the room. When they were gone, I turned to Brady the look still on his face.

An evil thought crossed my mind then, and I smiled.

"Come here big boy!" I gave him my best come hither look. If it was possible, his smile widened. This was going to be fun.

Brady smiled widely and climbed through my window. What the hell, he wasn't even naked, clad only in very holey shorts. He jumped into the bed with me, obviously thinking this was his lucky day. Stupid dog.

I crushed my lips to his, and Brady froze for a second, " obviously not used to such enthusiasm. The moment he started kissing me back, I jumped away from him, slamming the bathroom door in his face, "Go away I'm on my period!"

"No you're not! I don't smell any blood!" Brady cursed, angered at the lack of, as Paul says, 'getting it', from me.

"What?" I was at a loss for what to say to him. All the snappy comebacks flew from my head.

"Harlow, I have great smelling for tracking, I can tell," Brady said this as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Damn him. I buried my face in my hands, throwing my bedroom door open, "You're so insensitive! I hate you!"

"I love you too baby!" Brady called as I ran into the closet. I grabbed my clothes for the day and ignored his snickering.

FYI, getting dressed in a small, cramped closet, is not a good idea. It took five tries before I was finally able to put my shirt on right, and I fell to the floor trying to pull my jeans on.

"Har, sweetie, what are you doing in there?" Mom asked, knocking on the closet door.

"God! Can't a girl masturbate in peace?" I snapped.

I heard Brady's loud laugh, Neveah's screech of 'My innocence!', and my mother saying 'That's my girl!'.

This had to be the most interesting morning of my life.

**(School)**

After the episode this morning, the guys showed up, minus one Bastard Embry Go Die in a Fucking Hole Call. Immediately they doted after Neveah, each joking around, obviously trying to make her happy. Though she wore a smile, it never reached her eyes. None of them even touched that subject. They wouldn't though because they all loved her like a little sister. Even Paul had been slightly less…Paul.

Upon arriving at school, all of us went to the art room . Neveah greeted her art teacher with the usual 'Good morning Stalker' but it lacked the normal enthusiasm.

"What the hell's your problem that you need to be escorted by the local man whores?" Mr. Meyer said flatly. We all froze except Neveah who shrugged and went over to her usual place and started looking through her folder. Mr. Meyer walked over to her, "I entered the painting of your boyfriend that you worked so hard on, I have to say, it was one of your best, That and the painting of that grey wolf."

"You did WHAT!" She yelled at Mr. Meyer. She broke down, crying in the helpless teacher's arms.

Mr. Meyer looked over the top of her head and mouthed, 'Help me!' Seth nodded and went over to them and scooped Neveah up. Bridal style

"I know just how you feel girlfriend!" He cried with her, "Let's go get you a poptart!" It was then that I decided something. If Brady and I didn't work out, then I would go after little Seth Clearwater. I would go cougar status on his ass. Rawr.

After they left the room Jacob said, stunned, "But…. He's never had a girlfriend…"

"Maybe **Seth **is the gay puppy in this pack," Paul whispered to Jared. The two tried in vain to swallow their laughter, failing miserably and having to walk out of the room.

was still shocked as ever, turning towards me, he asked, "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. Embry doesn't have any balls," With that I walked out of the room, the boys laughing loudly behind me.

***Embry***

My. Life. Sucks. Nothing else could describe it. After the fight with Neveah, I kept asking myself why hadn't I gone after her, or even made an effort to at least try and talk to her. _Because you're a douche Embry. _That was true. I didn't even get to sleep last night, every time I closed my eyes I would see Neveah crying. It was physically painful to have to see that every time. Like my own personal hell.

As I slouched down the hall, I heard Neveah laughing with Seth Clearwater. My blood boiled hot as I watched him carry her down the hall, a goofy smile adorning his face.

"Neveah?" I mumbled. I strode forward, grabbing Seth's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Awkward," Seth muttered, setting Neveah on her feet.

Neveah said nothing, just staring up at me, her eyes lifeless.

"Neveah, sweetie," I asked again.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she snapped, "What the fuck do you want? Oh wait that's all that you want!"

I was at a loss for what to say, everyone in the hall froze. She kept going though.

"You think that your sooo cool and that you can just walk over here and act like nothing is wrong! NEWS FLASH! Dip Shit! I am allowed to do whatever I bloody Fuck Want to!" She took a deep breath, I thought she was done, so I reached out to hug her, she smacked my hands away," GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME! Well you know what Embry! Why don't you go into a corner and Fuck yourself! You worthless, little shit I never want to speak with you again! At least Nakai is honest with what he wants! You come here pretending to love me, but I am DONE! With your stupid mind Games!" She screamed, and grabbing Seth's wrist, Walked out to the parking lot.

Everyone let out the breath that they hadn't realized they were holding to glare at me. Everyone. The Pack, Teachers, people I knew, people I didn't know, every one except Harlow. She had an emotionless face and as I turned to leave the hall, she grabbed my hand.

"Embry," She started, taking a deep breath," If you ever touch my Neveah ever again than I will personally Shove my foot so far up your ass that it'll come out your fucking Face." She said this with almost no emotion. She walked in the direction of the Art room, Brady following behind her glaring at me. He looked like a kicked puppy. I had never loathed myself more in that instant than in my entire life combined. I straightened up and slouched down the hall to the doors closest to the woods, went inside and phased. Leaving the world behind for a time.

***Seth***

I always prided myself on being optimistic, being the one in the pack to always look for the positive in a a negative situation. But all the same, it was hard to stay happy all the time, when there was so much anger and sadness around you. Sure, not a lot of people cold see it, but I paid attention, though most of my pack brothers (and sister) would think that a lie. I watched as everyone started imprinting, and the ones that hadn't, would be so lost and feel like the would never find the one they would be with. I watched neighbors, parents, relatives, kids at school, everyone, face their own battles. What I noticed though, that when pushed to their limit, people had the amazing ability to stand up and fight. And I admired that ambition to do so. But there was an exception to the battle, there were those, who could not fight against it. Or when they did, it was almost like something was out there, waiting for them. The boogey man as Leah used to tell me when I was four.

After Neveah exploded on Embry, I was even more surprised when she dragged me out to the parking lot, and demanded that I either take her home, or away from the school. Now let me tell you something, I'm good with strange and explosive behavior…but not from Neveah Caden. She was so tiny and quiet and shy, that it was a freaking sight to see her cursing Embry and then ditching school. Though I thought it would be better to stay, I did as told, not wanting to get on the girls bad side.

The moment we were in the truck though, Neveah sighed and buried her face in her lap as I drove. I peered over, "Would you yell at me if I asked what happened?"

Neveah shook her head. I that a 'no I won't be mad' or a 'if you ask me anything about it I'm going to castrate you'? I waited patiently as she finally looked up, sighing, "We had a fight the other night, and everything has just been so…on edge lately."

I nodded as though I understood. I'm going to be sixteen and never had a girlfriend, I've also never kissed a girl before. The other guys in the pack give me hell for it, but I'm not like them. I'd rather wait and make it be worth while…I sound so gay, "So you decided to cuss him out."

Neveah laughed, "No, it just sort of all slipped out."

I couldn't help but join in, "You are very strange."

"Freak of La push, remember?" Neveah shrugged her shoulders.

"Understatement of the year," I muttered, ignoring her cold look, "But I thought you and Embry were all in imprint love."

At that Neveah went quiet, not saying anything, "I don't know what it was. I've never been with someone."

"As in relationship wise?" I asked and she nodded, "Welcome to my life."

Neveah smiled.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"So you're just going to be miserable for the rest of your life. Hoping that Embry will go in a corner nad fuck himself," I quoted her and Neveah laughed, "You had a Harlow moment. You never cuss."

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair, "I don't want to talk about Embry right now. Anything but that Seth."

I smiled widely, "As you wish! Oh and since I busted you out of school, you're buying me lunch," hopefully, since I said it fast, she would agree without saying nothing.

Nope, Neveah was too good a listener. Either that or I was up against a total genius, "Technically I busted you out of school. Meaning you have to buy us lunch."

I pouted, "If you say so…but I'm picking!" She laughed at my sudden mood change.

One thing that I noticed about Neveah, was that she never exactly got to the truth, never revealing what her real thoughts were. Maybe that's why she hung around Harlow so much. Harlow was so blunt and happy all the time, she knew everything Neveah was thinking and when she felt. Harlow, was a ray of freaking sunshine. Where Neveah was something more poetic, gentle. But I had seen Harlow and Neveah together one time at Jace's.

_We knew Jace was going to phase, it was just a matter of when. The biggest concern was that the two girls Jace was always with could be hurt, as Sam pointed out, or accidentally learn about the too real legends, Jacob's point. I didn't really worry though, Jace was as harmless as a puppy…which he would be any day now. Either way I kept my mouth and thoughts shut, just "checking" in on Jace every now and then._

_On the day his changed happened, Jace had Harlow and Neveah over, two people everyone really didn't like. I don't see why not though, they were nice…well at least they looked nice. Anywho, all three were sitting in the front yard, watching two little kids. _

_Harlow, the loud mouth as people at school called her, was yelling something, or singing, I couldn't tell. And to my surprise, so was Neveah they were both making Jace laughed as they spun around and acted out random skits, never once did they stop smiling. Harlow was always so bubbly and fun to be around, but Neveah was shy. I had never seen her like that. _

_Jace laughed that whole day, saying goodbye to Harlow and Neveah, promising to have lunch with them the next day. He never got to. Because that night, he phased, and everything changed. Sure, Jace made an effort to at least talk to his two old best friends, but it wasn't the same._

Harlow and Neveah combined was a disaster waiting to happen. Separate them, and it's like Moses parting the Red Sea, there's always something missing. They're one person, not two different individuals. Ok, ok. I get the whole 'no person is exactly alike'. But what Harlow lacks in herself, Neveah makes up for, and vice versa. They aren't **exactly **alike, but on closer inspection, you can see how in synch they are.

"You're not ordering," I stuck my tongue out at Neveah as we sat down in a booth. She had pointed to a small pizza place her and Harlow supposedly went to a lot, and I agreed to go, mostly because she was feeling bad.

After ordering, the waitress giving us weird looks as I ordered (hey, we shifters like to eat!), Neveah gave me a similar look, I gave her one back, "Why did you get so much?"

"Because I'm starving," I said in a 'duh' sounding voice.

She laughed, "You could feed an army with how much you order!"

I pointed an accusing finger at her, "Are you calling me fat?"

"Not at all," Neveah faked honesty.

I smiled, throwing an arm across the back of the booth, "Why is it you can talk to me, perfectly fine. But go all shell shocked around others?"

"I don't know," Neveah all but whispered, "I just…I have a hard time talking with new people."

"I'm new, well kind. We've only really talked until today," I pointed out.

Neveah played with the bracelet on her wrist. Ever since Embry had bought that for her, she hadn't taken it off. Her blue eyed gaze landed on me and smiled, "True. But there's something about you that I like. Your like Harlow. So happy all the time. You make me smile just being around you."

I sniffed, wiping away a fake tear, "I didn't know you cared so much!" I smiled widely at her, "I'm glad I met you. I think, over tiem of course, we could be best buddies!" I mocked Harlow's usual body gestures, holding up to thumbs and she laughed.

Neveah went quiet after a minute, a pen was laying on the table, she picked up and started drawing random designs on a napkin, "I have hundreds of sketches of Harlow. All of them she's laughing. I don't think there's one where she doesn't portray some sort of positive sunny glow," I smiled as I watched her hand create a swirl, a few more strokes and an elaborate criss crossing sun was on the napkin, "You should let me sketch you."

"Why?" I reeled back. Who in there right mind would want me 'Seth ADHD Clearwater' for a model.

"Because I like drawing things that are, or reflect something deeper, something positive. And because I want to. Is that so bad?" Neveah turned her heavy gaze on me. Shit, how did Embry ever lie to this girl, it was like her eyes could burn hole in you.

"No," I thought for a second, "I would love to!"

Neveah smiled widely, "Good. Because either way, you would have wound up doing it."

Wait…what?

I spent the rest of lunch trying to figure out what that had meant. Neveah didn't have anything scary about her, I guess she could always sick Harlow on me. Well Har I could take, but that would probably mean I would have to deal with Brady. I may have phased before Brady, but that boy was almost as strong as I was. If he had the proper motivation, he could beat me hands down. I would be dog food..literally.

"Thank you for corrupting my not clean attendance record even more!" I said sarcastically as I walked Neveah to her front door.

Neveah said nothing, instead turned around looked me in the face. Standing on the front porch step she was almost my height. She smirked and kissed my cheek, "Thanks for everything Seth. You really are a good friend."

I smiled widely and copied the famous banned quote, "Sure, sure. Just do me a favor," she waited for an answer, "Don't wait for some miracle to come save you and Embry. Because the longer you wait, the more chance something bad will happen."

Neveah nodded, "I'll remember that. Thanks again."

I hugged her fast before jogging to the truck, "Next time, you're buying!"

Driving away I felt my stomach turn. I knew why I had asked her to do that, but what I didn't know, was that my something bad, wouldn't take a week or two to get here. In fact, it was going to happen tonight. If I had known what was about to land on Neveah's doorstep, I would have stayed. I was going to pay for this.


	13. Home

So….how many people hate me? I know! I know! I promised this chapter 12857258 years ago, but I really am sorry! I've been really busy with school and color guard, but I hope everyone is still interested in reading. I'm going to try and get a chapter out every two weeks, I really will try. I had MAJOR writers block on this story and I couldn't write this chapter, everything I wrote didn't seem right. But today I just decided to sit down and write and, well…this chapter was made. I think I know what I want my next chapter to be so hopefully I'll keep to my promise. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and those who favorited my story/me! It always make my day J If you have questions please don't be afraid to ask, and if you have suggestions tell me them, don't worry I don't bite J Again thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and this late chapter. Once Christmas Break comes I'll try to crank out as many chapters as possible. My goal is to have this story finished by summer L I know sad but I'm trying to set some goals. But let me promise you something…this will not be the last time you will see the Destiny characters. Enough said please enjoy the chapter and review J Lots of Love

**Chapter 13: Home**

***Embry***

What could cause someone to truly lose their mind? To fall into such insanity, that your whole world is turned upside down? I truly believe that it only takes one action, to unravel the threads of your life….of my life. In a blink of an eye, I went from having everything, to having nothing. And the looks of shame and disappointment that followed me, only added to it. I know I did something wrong. I know that I hurt someone precious to me. And I know that everything is my fault. The tears, the screaming, and the sorrow were my fault. First it was my mother, and now the girl that I loved. Maybe that's why my father left, maybe he knew that I was a bad seed. Or maybe I was just like him. He had walked out on my mom, left her to collect the pieces of a broken family. On some rare occasions I would find my mother crying, obviously not wanting me to see or find out, but I always knew. That man was a bastard, it sickened me that he could just get up and leave a woman, and his child. But in reality I was the same. I had just up and left, giving no explanation to why I did what I did. I left no answer to why I thought those things.

Slowly I knew her life would go on. She would grow up, become a famous artist, and fall in love with someone that she truly deserved. It hurt to even say her name, but my mind always wandered to Neveah, no matter the situation. I found that everything remind me of Neveah, from songs on the radio, to the sculpture that Neveah and her mother had made us. It was a three foot barren tree with flower buds clinging to the limbs, and small dark red petals falling to the base of the tree. I would stare at it for hours, picturing Neveah sitting there painting every small detail, mixing the paint. I can see her staring out into the woods as I had seen her do dozens of times while painting or drawing. I can see the tendrils of hair escaping from her ponytail. I can see those amazing blue eyes seeing something no one could possibly imagine.

I still remember the smell of her hair, how her hand felt in mine, the way her lips felt pressed against mine. I miss the way she scrunched her nose, or how critical she could be. I missed the beautiful silence. I miss her laugh, her smile, her frown, how peaceful she looked when she slept. I missed Neveah, every inch of her, and it hurt to know that I might not ever have her again. Strike that. I **knew **I would never have Neveah again. Instead my dreams would be plagued by her face, and I would be left with all the 'what ifs', with all the hopes and dreams of what our lives would have been like together.

The happiness that had resided in my heart when I was with Neveah, was now replaced by a cold damp hand that clenched my heart, reminding me of what I had done. At first the hurt only occupied my heart, but slowly it clawed it's way up to my brain, scratching at my insides until it began to physically hurt, it felt as though the monster inside me was clawing it's way to be free, scratching it's black nails into my skin, carving all my faults and lies for anyone to see.

"About time you showed up," Sam and the others were all cramped up into the small cabin. I hadn't been bothering to show up for these pow wows, nothing had changed. We were still at ground zero in this battle with the Iroquois pack. As usual there would be some sort of encounter with this rival pack, but in the end no blood was spilled.

I said nothing to Sam, instead picked a place furthest from Brady and the other imprints.

Ignoring me Sam cleared his throat, "So I know this past month has been frustrating," had it really been a month? Time seemed like nothing anymore, "but we will beat them, I swear to all of you. To do this though, it's going to take everyone to be willing to work hard. That means doubling shifts, patrolling the counselors, and willing to do whatever it takes to end this!"

A hot ache had begun in my chest as Sam spoke. I ignored it, trying to focus on the words that came out of the Alpha's mouth. The ache intensified, setting my throat on fire, almost as though I had swallowed hot coals. I cleared my throat quietly, wincing as the stabbing pain shot from my throat and spread across my chest like a wave.

"The tracks we saw north of the river are maybe only a day old, two at the latest. I know the scent won't be as str…"

The rest of Sam's words seemed to fuzz out, it was like someone had wrapped gauze around my face and all sound was muffled. The pain clouded my eyes in blackness. I shut them tightly and then opened them again, hoping to gain my sight back. Along with the blurred sight, was a splitting headache. It lasted mere seconds but then dropped suddenly, adding to the pain in my chest. I clenched my jaw, in a feeble attempt to ignore the pain

"I'm going to need a team of at least four people to follow the scent and then double back, reporting to me how far it went. Also-what Jacob?" Sam's roar vibrated in my skull as white hot pain slammed into me like an iron fist.

"Embry, man, you alright?" I felt Jacob's hand touch my shoulder, and that's when I felt it. That monster that had been clawing at my insides, ripped my chest open, clawing at me from the inside out until he was free. I couldn't control it anymore, I opened my mouth and screamed, falling to my knees, holding my chest, afraid that I was falling apart.

***Harlow***

Dreams are mysterious, they hold truths about yourself that even you did not know. They reveal your real thoughts, can show you what you truly want. Dreams are a place for you to live in peace, to have your own slice of heaven. But what I've see these past few nights have not been dreams, you couldn't even say they were nightmares. It was not I who had them, but I stayed awake, listening to the small shuffling of the sheets, then the whimpering, and finally the screaming. The first night that I had heard the screaming, I had been terrified. Now though? Now it chilled me to the bone.

For the past week I've been staying at Neveah's house while her mom stayed with mine. The screaming at night, it was killing Sheryl Caden, I could see it in her eyes when she and I swapped houses. I knew what the nightmares were, I knew that those "dreams" were visions, but I didn't have the heart to outright tell Sheryl, or Brady for that matter. I couldn't find it in me to tell anyone in the pack. Sure, they had asked if Neveah had seen anything, but I always said no. That was a lie, she had a vision, sometimes multiple visions, every night in her sleep, but telling them what they were, well….it was just to horrible to say anything.

It had been a long week of school, and it was only Wednesday. My teachers didn't buy my story of not being able to sleep at night, which was totally true. Everyone seemed to be on the "I Hate Harlow" team, and I had flunked my math and biology tests. In short, I was ready to have my own break down. After coming home from school I wandered around the house, Neveah sitting quietly in the day room, staring at a blank canvas. By seven I had finally convinced her to go to bed, to try and get some rest, maybe sleep a little. So while she walked up the stairs I fell onto the couch, turning the TV off and closing my eyes, praying for sleep of my own. Wishful thinking. The moment my eyes closed the backdoor slowly slid open and closed.

"Hello beautiful," Brady skillfully climbed over my body and laid behind me, pulling me to his chest, and smothering me with his warm arms.

"Yo," I replied lamely, hiding a yawn, "what's been going on with you? You didn't show up for school at all this week."

I felt Brady stiffen and turned to face him. My eyes traced the sharp, strong angle of his jaw, drinking in every handsome feature that made him my Brady.

"Just extra patrols," Obviously he felt me stiffen, Brady began tracing hypnotizing circles on my lower back, "nothing to worry about though, just Sam being paranoid."

"Ah, I see," I kept quiet as the circles made my head fuzzy. This lack of sleep thing was not healthy for me.

"Hey, I was wondering, why have you been here all week instead of your own house?" Brady's question made me freeze.

"Uh," was my ingenious answer.

Brady gave me an amused look. Raising one eyebrow and smirking in a very sexy way if I do say so, "Uh, what?"

"Well you see," I swallowed, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

He stayed quiet, patiently waiting for me to continue.

"I'm here because of," I was having a mental battle which consisted of kamikaze pilots of friendship, and soldiers of love, "Neveah," I felt my stomach clench, after all the promising I had made to her of not telling, it was broken, "she's been having horrible nightmares. She wakes up screaming, and her mom couldn't take it anymore. She barely sleeps and so I said I would come over and try to help."

Brady suddenly sat up, giving me a look of shock, "Nightmares? But isn't her dreams actually…"

"Visions," I finished quietly for him.

Cursing he ran a hand through his hair. I saw the fear reflected in his obsidian eyes, "Fuck, what were they about?"

"I don't know," I shook my head sitting up also, "she never tells me. If she draws them, she's hidden them. I don't know what to do for her Brady. I'm supposed to be the Healer, but how can I do my job when I can't even heal my best friend?"

"Shh, it's not your fault," Brady gathered me into his lap and wiped away the stray tear, "we need to find out what she's seeing though," I nodded into his chest and his arms wrapped around me tightly. In his embrace I could feel the fear the vibrated through his body. What if the visions foretold the packs loss, of their deaths? What then?

"There's something I need you to do," Brady pulled away for a second, and I waited, "I need to you to come down to the counselors house."

"Why?"

"It's….Embry. This morning he came to the meeting and collapsed. Har I've never seen someone in so much pain, we know the cure but it won't happen. Please Harlow, I know how much you detest him, but Embry is hurting, and I can't stand to see one of my brothers like that."

I swallowed any curse or smart remark I would give Brady. But the look on his face….I couldn't say no. Brady would do anything for me, even if he hated doing it. Embry was his brother, was in the pack.

"Fine," I stood and straightened my shirt, grabbing my coat and scarf, "What's wrong with him?"

Brady hesitated before answering, "It's the imprint. When you go too long without being with your imprint….you have withdrawals. But it's a pain that you can't even imagine. Those three days when I wasn't with you, it hurt so much, but what I went through is nothing compared to Embry's."

_The only way to stop the pain would be for Neveah to be there for him. _Wishful thinking, I know. But it could be possible, "Ok, I'll meet you outside. Just wait a second I have to…grab my phone."

Ignoring Brady's sideways glance I took the stairs two at a time, skidding to a halt in Neveah's room. I turned the knob quietly, knowing she was probably asleep. I was wrong. Neveah was sitting crouched over on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands and a sketchbook thrown in a corner, pieces of paper were ripped out.

"Veah?" I walked slowly to the bed, sitting down. Only then did I realize she was crying, "What's wrong?"

Neveah shook her head, a quiet sob racking her body.

"Tell me," I urged quietly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Absentmindedly I brushed a red string off her blue sweater.

"I can't do this anymore Harlow," Neveah's voice was strained, almost as though talking hurt her, "I can't see these things anymore."

"Oh honey," I dropped my head onto her shoulder, "I don't know what I can do Vea. I don't know how to make them stop. I'm here though, I won't go anywhere."

"I know," Neveah sobbed, "But it's not you I want, it's Em-!" she stopped her self mid sentence and let her head fall into her lap.

This was what I hoped for. Neveah may have been angry and hurt by what Embry did, but she really did love him. And if I knew Neveah, I knew that the love she had would never diminish.

"I know," I pulled her up, "come on, we need to do something."

Neveah's tears stopped as she stared at me.

"I have to heal someone, and I need your help," I started slowly, hoping to let her know easy, "Embry is really hurting right now," the look that flashed in her eyes gave me the incentive to continue, "he needs you."

Neveah shook her head, "I can't Harlow, not after that."

I screeched in annoyance, "Neveah! Did anyone ever tell you that this would all be easy? You're in love with a freaking werewolf! Ok, so you guys had a falling out. But are you really going to let that keep you apart?" Neveah stared down at her lap.

I searched the room and found what I wanted. Picking up the bracelet I sat back down on the bed and placed it in her hand, "Do you love him?"

Neveah swallowed, "Yes."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you go to him? He needs you."

Neveah stayed quiet.

"And you need him," I finished.

We sat there in silence, Neveah running her thumb over the feather bracelet. Finally she breathed deeply and wiped her eyes on the corner of her sweater and stood and grabbed her jacket.

I smiled and took her hand, "Come on."

It had started snowing maybe three hours before I had gotten home from school, and already it seemed as though there was three feet of snow on the ground. The sky above was pitch black, and every time I breathed I could see a cloud. I pulled my hood up and stuffed my hands back into my pockets.

"I should have worn I bigger jacket," I muttered as we stomped through the snow. It was almost a two hour walk from Neveah's house to the counsel house. So that meant freezing my ass off, praying that I wouldn't catch hypothermia.

Brady smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Better?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, "Lots," I tipped my face up and allowed him to kiss me.

"She ok?" he asked quietly, looking over at Neveah who was walking on the other side of some trees.

"Midget!" I called out and she looked over at me, "You good?" Veah nodded and went back to her thinking, "She's not good."

"But she just," Brady threw his hands in the air, "Never mind, I should know you of all people could read beneath the lines."

"Well duh," I was about to say something else when the house came into view, in seconds Neveah was glued to my side, I laced my arm through hers and squeezed.

"Brady," he looked down at me, "when you said he was in a lot of pain. What exactly did that mean?"

Brady looked like a kid who had been sent to the principals office, "He was screaming when I left."

Oh god, if I could barely handle the thought of that, what about Veah?

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered and opened the door.

The moment that door was open we were hit with a wall of heat. Inside was every member of the pack, crammed into every space possible. Jacob, Jared, Sam, and Paul were all holding Embry down as he withered in pain. I choked, I could tell how much pain he was in. It was then that I realized that I had no clue how to use my powers.

Brady took our jackets and pushed me forward, but I resisted. What do I do? Should I just lay my hands over him and yell "By the Power of Harlow I Heal You!" Yeah….like that would work!

"Harlow," Neveah's voice couldn't even be considered a whisper with how quiet it was, "Please, do something."

"I," I stopped, wanting to turn around and run out of here.

_Listen to your heart. The Healer is wise, she knows what someone needs to be able to heal. Listen to your heart._

What the fuck? Those words kept echoing in my head. Listen to my heart? I didn't know the first thing about healing, how was I supposed to just know suddenly what needed to be done.

_Listen Harlow Grace, listen to what your heart is telling you. You know what he needs to heal._

This was starting to get creepy. I pushed that thought out of my head though as I tried doing what the voice had said. What did Embry need to heal? I looked over at the man who was still withering in pain, then to Neveah who was staring at him, tears running silently down her cheeks. That's when it hit me. What Embry needed, was Neveah. And what she needed was him.

"Come here," I grabbed Neveah's hand and walked forward, pushing Seth over in his chair. I wedged my way between Jacob and Paul and pulled Neveah with me, "Yo, steroid pup!"

I saw people smirk, but Embry gritted his teeth and they became serious again.

"Let him go," I ordered, though they looked skeptical they did as told, "Now leave. Everyone," though I desperately wanted Brady to be here with me, I knew this wouldn't work with him here. I received many stunned looks, but they obeyed my order. When the door was finally shut I sighed.

Neveah was staring down at Embry, he was clutching the sheets in his hands, sweat covered his skin, and his features were distorted from the pain. Ok, time for some magic.

"Veah," I bent and whispered to her, "You are what he needs. For Embry to get better, you have to do something. You are the cure."

***Embry***

There were no more words left to describe this pain. I wish I could say that after awhile, I became numb to the pain, but it never happened. It was just a constant pain, one that I wished would end, even if it meant dying.

"Veah," I could hear Harlow's voice the moment she spoke next to my bed, "You are what he needs. For Embry to get better, you have to do something. You are the cure."

The moment I knew that Neveah was at my side I wanted to open my eyes and stare at her, drink in her every detail.

"Harlow, no," Neveah's voice shook. She was crying, I desperately wanted to reach up and wipe the tears away, but the pain shot through me and I couldn't help the muffled scream. I heard her whimper and I died a little inside.

"Neveah, you have to," I heard Harlow retreat to one of the back bedrooms.

I could feel her next to me. I could feel the heat that radiated off her body. I could smell her, lavender and jasmine.

I felt a cold hand brush the hair off my forehead and the couch moved as I felt Neveah sit down next to me. She said nothing, but I could feel the sobs that shook her body.

"I'm sorry," Neveah whispered and I felt her lips against my jaw as she dropped her head into the crook of my neck, "Please, please be ok. I….I can't lose you."

I clenched my jaw willing the pain away, and almost as though I could control it, it melted away. Cooling as though someone had rubbed an ice cube down my chest. Slowly I opened my eyes, met only with Neveah's wild wavy hair.

"Please," Neveah paused, "I love you."

I smiled swallowing the stone in my throat, "I love you too."

Neveah sprung up, her eyes meeting mine and I felt as though I could sing. Those beautiful blue orbs swallowed me again. I reached up and ran my thumb across her red lips, "You are so beautiful," I sat up slowly, feeling a soreness that would cause me to be out of service for a day. I traced her jaw.

"I'm sorry," Neveah repeated.

"No," I stilled her with my gaze, "no more. It's over, leave it behind us."

Neveah smiled and I felt my world brighten up. I had my sun back.

"Do something for me," Neveah said and I gave her a look, "Kiss me."

I didn't need to be told twice. Tangling a hand in her hair I pressed my lips against hers. Then there, in this small house, could be only two people. Neveah and me. That's all there was. It was then that I realize something.

Love has it's ups and downs. There are moments of pure bliss, and moments that you desperately want to end. Love is something to be worshipped, and something to loathe. To love someone, you must realize that it will be an uphill battle. People will try and get in your way, **you** will get in your own way. But in the end, if you truly love each other, none of that will matter. And in a single kiss, you will know that you were always meant to be, that you have found the person you want to be with forever. You'll find where you truly belong. It won't matter where you are, because as long as you are with that person, you are home.


	14. Snow

**Chapter 14: Snow**

***Embry***

Never in my life have I really known the meaning of family. Sure, I had my mom, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't until after I phased that I truly felt as though I had a family, a group of people that would always have my back and be there for me. That no matter what, they would take my shit, and not hold it against me. For once in my life, I felt like I had something to die for, that in a moments notice, I would die for my brothers. But I never understood what it meant to live for someone, not until I had Neveah back at my side did I truly realize that. The moment I had her back in my arms, my whole world came back into place. Those few hours before midnight I couldn't help but do everything in my power to make her smile, to make her laugh, to just make her happy. The pain that I had been feeling for so long, was finally gone, and in it's place was the happiness that I had thought was lost forever. I was finally happy.

"So Call," Jacob leaned back on the couch as the rest of the pack slept. Neveah was curled up against my side, her head resting on my chest as I stroked her back, "you going to start acting like yourself again, and not like an ass?"

I smiled through the darkness and pressed my lips against Neveah's temple as she moved into a different position, "Sure, sure."

"Good because I was really sick of having to get everyone to stop talking shit about you," Jacob sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, "I'm such a great friend."

I laughed quietly, "You're full of yourself that's what you are," Jacob sniffed pretending to be offended, "but you are a great friend. Thanks Jake."

"Sure, sure," he waved a hand in the air and started talking about what I had been missing at school.

As he spoke I ran a hand through Neveah's hair, listening to her quiet breathing, the beat of her heart. She muttered something and turned in her sleep. Her hand clenched my shirt tightly as she buried her face in my chest. What the hell?

"So I told Savannah Hendrix that I would go to the Winter Harvest with her **if **she promised to stop sicking her cheerleader friends on me," Jacob sighed, "Why do I have to be such a handsome man?"

I gave him half a skeptical look which he ignored.

"You guys should go, give me a reason to talk to some real people," Jacob paused. Neveah shifted in her sleep again, "well **real** isn't the word you would use to describe us."

"Are you ever going to shut up Jake?" I rolled my eyes at him as Jacob shook his head and continued with the explanation of why we weren't considered **real **people.

I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, suddenly Neveah clenched my shit tightly and buried her face in my chest. The next second she shot up, covering her mouth as a scream escaped her lips. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, as she whimpered into my neck, "Veah, honey, what's wrong?" she didn't answer, only breathed hard.

"What the fuck?" Brady jumped up, causing Harlow to fall to the floor. The pack were at their feet in a minute, ready to go into action.

"Oh calm the hell down," Harlow muttered angrily and stood. She walked over to where I was holding Neveah. Sighing, Harlow brushed her hair out of her face, "Well I think we managed at least a hour more sleep. New record! Good job!" her sarcasm dropped on deaf ears though as Har became serious.

"What's wrong? Who screamed?" Sam came running out of his bedroom, scanning the room.

"Neveah, she was having another vision nightmare thing," Harlow's eyes got big and she slapped a hand over her mouth as Neveah gave her a cold look.

There was a moment of silence as we all processed what she had just said. I cleared my throat and tried looking Neveah in the eye, but she refused to meet my glare, "Nightmares….visions?"

"Harlow you said she wasn't having any visions," Sam growled.

Harlow scratched the back of her head and kept quiet.

Sam stalked forward, pulling Neveah up to her feet, "What have you been seeing?"

Neveah shook her head and reached for me.

Sam growled again and shook her, "No! Tell me!"

"Knock it off!" Harlow grabbed at his arms as I sprung to my feet, only to be held back my Paul.

"TELL ME!" I had never seen Sam like this, for once he wasn't in control, his eyes were wild, and the look he wore even freaked me out. I fought Paul as I saw the first tear make it's way down Neveah's. White hot anger roared in my chest, ready to explode.

"Sam if you don't let her go I swear I will fucking kill you!" I roared and pushed against Paul, but the soreness in my body wouldn't let me use my full strength and Paul easily pinned me in a position away from Sam.

"Answer me now, or I will take you to the counsel and have them force you to tell me!" Sam threatened.

"You're hurting her Sam!" Emily stepped into the room, her face set in stone.

It took a moment for Sam to register just how hard he had been holding Neveah. With a look of disgust he pushed her away from him, so she landed on the couch again, and he stalked to the back of the room, pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"Let me go!" I growled at Paul trying to break free.

"Do it," Sam muttered and immediately I was released.

My arms wrapped around Neveah as she started crying into my shoulder. I rubbed circles into her back glaring over her head at Sam who was watching us.

Harlow stepped forward, "She won't say anything. I've already tried."

"But the drawings," Leah left off, waiting for an answer.

"No," Harlow shook her head, "I saw one and it didn't make any sense to me. After that I couldn't find anymore. Either she's not drawing them or is keeping them hidden."

We all fell into silence as Neveah's sobs slowly ebbed away, until she was only clinging to me. I cleared my throat, we needed to know what the visions were, even if it meant something horrible, "Veah," she made no movement to tell me that she had heard me, "where are the drawings?"

She sat up looking me in the eye, her blue sparkling with a pain that I couldn't comprehend.

"Tell me," I whispered, holding her face in my hands, "please. We have to know. Even if it's bad. No one will be mad at you."

"He's right," Seth spoke up, "None of us will be mad."

"Scouts honor," Quil winked at her.

I smiled at my pack brothers for trying to help.

Harlow sat down and rested her head on Neveah's shoulder, "Tell them."

We held our breathe as Neveah looked down into her lap, her eyes staring at nothing. Her hand snaked into mine and she held tightly, "They're in my art binder at school."

I smiled at her, "Thank you," Neveah said nothing, just kept staring at nothing. I placed a kiss on her neck and she let her head fall onto my shoulder.

"Alright, tomorrow morning I want Embry to go with Neveah to the art room. At lunch I want everyone to look at those drawings," Sam sighed, "everyone try and get some rest."

"Easier said then done," Neveah muttered and I grimaced at the expression she wore when the lights were turned off.

As everyone fell back to sleep I pulled her to me, so we were face to face. Wrapping an arm around her waist I made her flush with my body, "What can I do?"

"There's nothing, Harlow and I have tried everything," Neveah shook her head, her hair tickling my face.

"Everything?" I asked and she nodded, "Maybe you just need to be distracted for awhile."

Neveah gave me a look, "What?"

I smirked and brushed a kiss against her jaw, "Maybe you need to be distracted, that way when you fall asleep you're not thinking about having a vision."

"O…kay," Neveah muttered.

For a smart girl, she could be pretty dumb. I rolled my eyes, "Just be quiet," with that I placed my lips over hers, waiting until Veah finally rebooted and she pulled herself closer to kiss better. I smirked and traced her lips with my tongue before finally being allowed into her mouth. Her kiss set me on fire, filling every small place with so much heat I was convinced we would combust suddenly. There was no space between us as we kissed, pouring everything we had to say, all our thoughts and emotions into it. It was as though she was the other part of me, every part of Neveah fit exactly to me, like she had been made for me. My hands roamed her back and her hips, her hand running down my chest as I did everything in my power to make her forget about the visions, about everything except us. Right now, in this small space, the only thing she needed to worry about, was us. And nothing else mattered.

**~Morning~**

My distraction idea must have worked, because the rest of the night Neveah slept soundly, not even moving or muttering in her sleep as she sometimes did. As Emily walked around the living room, waking everyone up, I could still see the evidence of our kiss last night on Neveah's lips, they were crimson red. I had never noticed before, but she was absolutely stunning in the morning. Her hair had just the right amount of waviness to it, her eyes were framed by her thick lashes, and her eyes sparkled as she finally started waking up. Neveah was absolutely quiet in the morning, where's Harlow jumped around the house rambling about things that we couldn't comprehend this early.

"No you don't!" Neveah had curled back under the quilt and pulled it over her head and we laughed as Harlow tried pulling the quilt off her.

"Noooo! Too early!" Neveah cried as the blanket was ripped away.

"It's only," Harlow paused to look at the clock, "five thirty.

"Night!" Neveah called and grabbed Seth's blanket and covered herself with it.

I couldn't help but laugh as we watched Harlow and Neveah battle for the blanket. It took maybe ten more minutes before Harlow finally gave up and went to shower in Emily's bathroom.

Neveah peeked out from the blanket and I took the chance nad kissed her forehead, "Wake up. You're the only one who hasn't walked around yet.

Neveah grimaced at me.

"Come on," Jace appeared, holding something behind his back, "I have something for you," Veah didn't even bother to look at him. He smirked, "I have poptarts," Neveah stuck her tongue out and covered her head with the quilt again. We all laughed as Jace walked over and dangled the poptart over her head, "it's chocolate chip."

Very stealthily if I might say, Neveah reached out from the quilt and grabbed the poptart as Jace looked bewildered.

"I love this girl!" Jacob laughed.

"I wanted some of that," Jace snapped.

"Here," Neveah threw a handful of poptart at him and crawled out from the quilt and sat up, "you lied….it's cherry."

"No the box said chocolate chip," Jace snapped.

"Then I guess you can't read," Neveah said slowly.

"No look!" Jace pulled her into the kitchen. Neveah threw the box at him and poptarts went flying around the kitchen until Jace tackled her.

Sam Cress laughed, "She's not a morning person."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Jacob laughed.

It took another hour before Neveah finally decided she should get ready. By the time she had showered and dressed we were all sitting around the table eating breakfast from Emily.

"Emily do you have a curling iron?" Harlow walked into the kitchen. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and tan boots.

"It doesn't work very well, but yeah I do," Emily left the kitchen as she went into the bathroom.

"You're not done yet?" Neveah sat down on my lap. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a purple sweater, and black boots.

"No, but how did you finish before me?" Harlow asked.

"I don't do anything to my hair," Neveah answered and pointed to the perfect wave.

"Well aren't you lucky," Harlow muttered and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh," Neveah dug in her back pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper, she smoothed it out and handed it to Sam, "Thought you should see that."

"What the hell does this mean?" Sam turned the drawing back around. It was of holly and the numbers 126 on the bottom.

Neveah shrugged, "I don't know, but I thought you would want it."

"Ok I'm good!" Harlow skid into the room, her hair in perfect tendrils, "Let's go!"

AS though that had been the cue we had been waiting for, we all stood heading to the door, only to be stopped by Harlow.

"Um, guys, I know the cold doesn't effect you, but don't you think you should at least put a jacket on?" Harlow said slowly eyeing our t-shirts and jeans.

"Right, good plan," Brady winked at her as we pulled jackets on. Almost immediately I felt as though I was being roasted to death, and when we got in the car it only made it worse, with three shape shifters in the truck it was like a sauna, Neveah enjoyed it though, we didn't have to put the heater on with all of us around her. She talked away to me as the radio played in the background, nervous rambling I think. As we pulled into school she became quiet, obviously wishing there was more time.

"See you later," Jacob waved as him and Jace went to our usual spot.

"Come on," I laced my hand through Neveah's as she pulled her jacket closer to her as the snow kept falling, "All we have to do is grab them, that's it."

"And then look at them and have everyone hate me," Neveah muttered.

"No they won't," I breathed deeply as we walked through the hallway.

"And how do you know that?" Neveah eyed me as I maneuvered her through the crowd.

"Because none of those guys would ever want to hurt you."

"Except Sam."

"He didn't mean that. It's just….being a shifter causes you to sometimes lose control of your emotions. So sometimes we do things without thinking. Last night I think Sam was just scared of what might be in those drawings."

"They don't really explain the vision though," Neveah muttered as we walked into the art room.

"Good morning star pupil," Mr. Meyer smiled brightly at Neveah as she walked in. He gave me a second glance before leaning against his desk, "What do you need?"

"I just want to grab something from my binder real fast," Neveah gave him a smile back and walked to the cabinets. It took a few moments but she came back with a red folder, "I'll see you later."

"You're painting the wall today!" yelled as we walked out.

"That's what he thinks," Neveah muttered. She bit her lip as the bell rang, fingering the paper sticking out of the folder.

"Why don't we skip first?" I suggested, Neveah hesitated, "Show me and tell me so that when the others see I can help you."

"But the ones on top pretty much tell you right away what's happening," Neveah shuffled from one foot to the other.

I didn't say anything else as I grabbed her hand and lead her up the two flights of stairs that lead to the roof, pushing the door open and quietly closing it. This was one of my favorite spots to come when I wanted to skip class. No one ever came up here but me, the view looked straight over the top of the trees, so that if you looked hard enough you could see the ocean. The cement was slick though as I walked to the bench, half carrying half walking Neveah towards it. I dusted the snow off and sat down, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't be cold.

"You really want to see these?" Neveah looked up at me worried.

Did I really want to know some horrible truth? Did I want to know how I was going to die? Or how someone else was going to die? No, I didn't. But I needed to know, maybe there would be some way to prevent it from happening. I nodded and waited as Neveah opened the folder.

"I only drew a couple because they freaked me out," I squeezed her shoulder, "The others in here are fine."

"Let me see the bad ones first," I held my hand out as Neveah slowly gave me the first drawing. All I could make out was Seth's face, blood covering most of it, his neck twisted at an awkward angle. I had to hand her the picture back before I got sick. It was hard to picture fun, goof ball, kid Seth that way.

"Told you," Neveah whispered and handed me the next one.

I squinted but I couldn't tell who it was, "Who is it?"

Neveah cringed, "Jacob."

Shock spread through me at the thought of my best friend. Looking closer I could make out some of his features, but the more I looked, the worse it became. It wasn't just that Jacob was on the ground, black liquid leaking from every possible inch of him, but of who was behind him. It was Liwanu, his head thrown back and laughing. I made a fist, the paper creasing.

"How long ago was this one?" I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Last month, it's changed a couple of times. Sometimes Jacob is standing over Liwanu and sometimes it's the opposite," Neveah whispered as she bowed her head.

"What was the last time?" I almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Jacob lived," Neveah gave me a slight smile.

"Good," I let out my held breathe and gripped the drawing in two hands before finally putting it back in the folder. I picked up the last paper. It was a mirror, with someone blurred reflected back at you. There was a long crack running the length, a slither of liquid following in it's wake, "What's this?"

Neveah looked over and sighed, "I'm not really sure. I keep dreaming that I'm walking through some building and suddenly I'm in front of this mirror. But when I look into it, I can't see myself, I only see that blur. The mirror cracks and starts bleeding, and…" she left off shaking her head.

"And what?" I whispered, swallowing.

"Arms wrap around me, but when I turn to see who it is, the mirror explodes," Neveah answered, looking out at the trees. Snow clung to her hair and shoulders and melted.

"Nothing else?" I asked and she shook her head, "What are the happy ones?"

Neveah smiled, obviously glad to be rid of the dream. She pulled a sheet out and held it between us, "It's Dianna I think," laying in a pair of arms was a baby girl, wrapped tightly in a blanket, black curls a halo around her head, tiny hands reaching up, eyes wide and trusting.

"She's pretty," I smiled at Neveah as she nodded.

"I like this one the best," the next drawing was of two hands laced together, on the smaller, slender arm was some scratches, but I couldn't tell what they were. The other hand was bigger, stronger looking. It took me a moment to realize that it was mine and Neveah's hands.

"Mine too," I kissed her temple as she put the drawing back and set the folder inside her backpack.

She leaned into my side, "You know what I dreamt last night, after that first vision?"

"No, what?" I played with a piece of her hair.

"It was something I always wanted to do," Neveah paused and looked up at me, "You kissed me in the snow. I always wanted to kiss someone in the snow."

I smiled and put a hand under her chin, "Then your wish is granted," my lips brushed against hers, mimicking the kisses we had first shared together. So slow and light, that they were almost like feathers, but were more satisfying then any other kiss we could have shared at that moment.

As we separated, Neveah placed her lips against my neck before letting her head drop onto my shoulder, "I should have told you about the nightmares," I said nothing, knowing she was rambling, "but they scared me so much. But last night, when it started getting worse, I don't know, it was like I remembered you were there, and suddenly you appeared."

"Why did you scream then?" I asked, rubbing her arm.

"Because the mirror still broke, but instead of it hitting me, it hit you," Neveah answered quietly, "because I knew that it had hurt you."

I shook my head, "I would do anything as long as it meant you were alright. You should know by now that I will never let anything ever hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Neveah whispered.

Though I wanted her to tell me everything she had dreamt in this past month, I knew that wouldn't happen. There was too much, and though Neveah had told me this vision, I knew she would be reluctant to tell me the others. So I let it drop, instead choosing to spend the rest of the period holding her, and wishing that I could take those dreams away.

At lunch everyone met near the edge of the woods, the pack pacing as Neveah and I walked over to them. They had the same reaction to the pictures as I had. Seth and Jacob looked as though they could have a breakdown. Within moments of seeing the pictures they had both phased, and ran into the woods, none of us made an attempt to follow them, we knew that they wanted to be alone for awhile, something like this was hard for me to see. But to imagine if it was actually myself reflected into those pictures, I would have done the same thing as Jake and Seth. No one said anything as the snow continued falling, hitting the ground and adding to the many layers.

Neveah cringed every time someone looked at her, waiting for the sudden outburst of anger, but nothing ever came. Instead Jared and Paul patted her on the head and left to their next class, Harlow and Brady both hugged her, and the others nodded before going to class. Neveah said nothing though as I walked her to the art room, staying quiet even as I kissed her goodbye. The only reason I knew she was feeling upset was how hard she held onto me when I hugged her. When I let go, I felt as though someone had ripped off my arm, but I unwillingly went into my history class and sat down in the back, waiting as the teacher took role.

"Today class we're going to be working on something a little different," Mr. Ames was an okay teacher, he could be pretty laid back at times, but he was strict and didn't accept any excuses. I was pretty sure he had something out for me, with how many times I hadn't been to school….or this class, "I've been reading to you guys a chapter of 'Ice Crystals' every week, and this is what it's all lead up to."

Though I wasn't too big into reading, I had actually enjoyed listening to Ames read us that book. It was about a man named Lucian, he had been a great warrior in the kingdom Devenia, but in a battle he lost his honor when he was defeated by the King's son. In shame, he went into hiding. It wasn't until years later, that the King called upon Lucian, begging him for help. The rival kingdom, Axon, was going to attack Devenia, and they needed Lucian's help to defeat them. Though he felt worthless, Lucian agreed to help the people of his kingdom, and sought out to find someone he knew would be able to tell him how to defeat the Axons. Along his journey, he encountered many battles and evil sprits, but finally he arrived to the small lake known as the Mirror Lake. For three days, Lucian prayed to the goddess of the lake to come to his aid. After three days she appeared, encased in ice and fire. She told him that in order to defeat the Axons, Lucian would need to seek out the Ice Crystals. Leaving the goddess, Lucian traveled in search of the Ice Crystals. In short he found them hidden under a mountain. When he returned to Devenia, he arrived just in time for the battle. He placed the crystals in his sword and he was able to defeat every last Axon. The King restored Lucian's honor, and he was made the heir to the throne.

Ok, so it was like every book out there, but I really had enjoyed it.

"We will be going to the art room today, each of you will be illustrating one of your favorite scenes. When we get there I'll split you guys up into groups and the art students will help you if you need it," Mr. Ames clapped his hands, "Alright lets head out."

I couldn't help but inwardly smile as I walked back into the art room and sat down next to Connor. He was an alright guy, on the hockey team, he could be loud and obnoxious, but Connor was smart.

"Great, more kids," smiled at all of us as he sat down on his desk, "Ignore the midget painting the wall."

Neveah gave him a look. She was standing on one of the desks painting the wall.

"I have no rules except don't break my crap or I'll break your neck," Meyer looked around the room, "got it? Good. My students will each be assigned to a group to help you, so pick someone or they'll choose I really don't care. What are you guys drawing anyways?"

"They're illustrating a scene from the book 'Ice Crystals'," Mr. Ames answered from the corner of the room.

"What a coincidence," smiled, "Neveah is painting a scene on the wall right now from that book. Show them child."

"You could say please," Neveah muttered as she jumped off the desk. On the wall was the Goddess of the lake. Silver white hair spread through the ice like flames, her skin was snow white, lips ruby red, and her eyes burning ice blue. It almost looked as though she was coming out of the wall itself.

"Amazing," Mr. Ames whispered as the class looked at it in awe. I winked at Neveah as she smiled slightly at me, "Well class, let's begin, shall we?"

We were let go to do as we wanted. Connor and I decided to draw the scene where Lucian placed the crystals in his sword. The only problem was that neither of us could draw.

"Alexis come here!" Connor called for a blonde girl sitting at a desk popping gum. In front of her was a piece of paper, with a very poor drawing of a flower on it.

"No wait," I stopped him from calling her over again, "Ask Neveah, she'll do it."

"No dude, she's good, but she's too shy," Connor shook his head. I tried to hide my amused look.

"Veah," I called and she looked over at me, "come here."

"What?" She placed her stuff down and stood next to my chair. Connor was in shock that she had actually walked over. I would have thought that everyone in school knew about us. Obviously I was wrong, because we got a few glares as I pulled her down into my lap.

"Draw this for me please?" I pleaded.

Neveah gave me a look, "It's your project, you do it. I'm working on mine."

I pouted, "But I suck at drawing."

"Well then get better," Neveah said in a 'duh' sounding voice.

"Haha, so funny," I snapped and kissed her fast.

"I'll outline it but you have to do the detail," Neveah gave in and snatched my pencil out of my hand and flipped our paper over.

"Thank you love," I gave an 'I told you so' look to Connor.

Neveah said nothing as she quickly outlined what I told her, being nice she did all the small intricate details, including the sword and crystals. She showed us how to smudge the lines to soften them and create shadows. Veah put the pencil down, "You get to do the faces and everything else, good luck."

"You have no faith in me," I shook my head.

"I have the utmost faith in you," she paused, "just not when it comes to drawing."

"Oh thanks," I muttered as she stood and went to talk to .

"Are you two, like, together?" Massie asked as a couple people got quiet to listen.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Why are you with her?" Luke looked over at Neveah and then to me, "you could have any girl at this school."

"Well it so happens I want her. You got a problem with that?" I glared at him and he said nothing as everyone else went back to their work.

Neveah gave me a look but I smiled at her and went back to work. I realized that people would make assumptions about Neveah and me, but I never realized just how much those things would bother. I loved this girl, everything single thing about her I loved. People couldn't see that, they couldn't see everything that made up Neveah. But maybe that was for the best. I knew what made up Veah, I knew what she was really like. And that's what counted. Just because to some people, love was artificial, to me it was so much more. Words couldn't describe it. But I knew that, and she did too.

"I really appreciate you helping me and Connor," I stayed behind as the final bell rang. Everyone else was filing out of the classroom, yelling and laughing loudly.

"I don't mind it," Neveah shrugged while pulling her coat on, "Could we go to the auditorium? Harlow's trying out for the play and she wanted me to go watch."

"I would do anything for you," I kissed her on the lips and allowed her to lead me.

I would finally be able to see Harlow being a **real **drama queen.

**A/N Woooow….that chapter is long, but it went by really fast. I figured that everyone knows what an amazing artist Neveah is, but we haven't really seen what an amazing actress Harlow is. Well in the next chapter that's what we'll be seeing ****J I hope you all enjoyed, please leave any comments or suggestions. Review please! Lots of Love.**

**Oh! And don't worry the action is going to start very, very, **_**very **_**soon.**


	15. Paradise

**Chapter 15: Paradise**

***Harlow***

Let me set something straight, I am not a nervous person. I laugh in the face of an audience, I stand up there and put on a show for anyone watching. A big audience? No biggie. Oral report in class? Ha! Challenge me please! There was only one thing that would make me nervous….and that was auditions. Ok, ok I know most people get stage fright when they're actually performing in front of an audience. But something about speaking in front of a small little panel freaked me out to no end.

I have been acting since I was about four years old, my mom signed me up for a drama class in hopes I would find away to let out all my energy. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. From the moment I was put on that stage, and directed to do something, I was hooked. From that day on, I've been in numerous plays, and even a musical. There's something about standing on that black stage, lights shining down on you, that I crave. It's a way for me to forget everything around me, to live someone else's life. I know a lot people probably say that I'm dramatic, which I agree with, but I'm not doing it for attention. Acting is my passion, the air that I breath. And if any one questioned me on my choice of profession, well, then they obviously didn't deserve any of my time. Back to the audition though.

For the past week I have been studying my scene, praying to any god out there that I don't screw it up. Fortunately for me, the school play was 'Romeo and Juliet', which I've been in what seemed like six times. Piece of cake, right? Wrong. This wasn't some little community theater play, they had an actual movie director coming for the auditions. When I finally decided to sign my name up for the auditions, I felt as though I was condemning myself. What if I was horrible? What if the director hated me? What if I forgot my lines?

"You should probably breathe," Brady and I were standing outside the auditorium in the freezing cold, me babbling my worries, and him leaning against the building, looking up at the falling snow.

I nodded and went back to twisting my paper in my hands, "Where the hell is Jason?"

Brady, who I was sure hadn't been listening to my worries, suddenly became aware of what I was saying, "Who?"

"Jason Lark? Him and I are doing a scene together," the usual venom wasn't behind my words.

"Oh yes, your on stage love!" Neveah skipped over to me and hugged me tight, "The one you did Macbeth with, and Midsummer Night Dream, and all those other ones where he kissed you."

"He what?" Brady snapped as I laughed at my best friend.

Since I had met Neveah, and she discovered I liked acting, she had become something like a good luck charm. I now required her to go to every audition with me, even if she had something to do.

"Yeah we've kissed loads of times!" Jason laughed as he jogged up the steps, placing an arm around my shoulders. Jason and I had met at the auditions for this very play actually, we had been paired up and told to pick any scene we wanted. We chose the very last scene where Romeo kills himself, and then Juliet follows. At first I thought Jason was some joke, he read the lines with no actual emotion or character behind it. But the moment we took the stage, he changed completely. He convinced me that he actually **was** Romeo. Jason looked the handsome actor type, with thick black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and russet skin. He was taller then Brady, but not as muscled and defined as my love. He looked the part too, in his dark jeans and navy button up shirt.

"Not that many," I stuck my tongue out as the others in the pack joined us.

"She's just saying that. You have to count all the rehearsals, plus the dress rehearsals, plus how many times we actually performed the play. Oh and-!" sweet darling Neveah took that exact moment to "accidentally" kick Jason in the shins.

"Sorry, thought I saw a bug," she smiled cutely up at him while going back to Embry's side.

I noticed the look on Brady's face and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Don't worry, I've always liked kissing you better."

"You better have," Brady smirked and brought his lips down to mine. For a brief second my world melted away, the guys' teasing was barely audible to me as I slid my mouth across Brady's. My own perfect bubble of peace.

And then the only three words, that could pop my peaceful bubble, echoed through the air, "Time for auditions."

***Embry***

I had always known Harlow as being loud and eccentric, stealing the spotlight whenever she could. She has this confidence that people would die for. Nothing ever phased her as being too hard or scary. But this was a side of Harlow I had never seen before. The moment those doors opened for her to go get ready, Harlow paled and wouldn't budge. Jason had to physically pulled her through the doors and backstage, Harlow protesting the whole way.

"What's wrong with her? I've never seen Harlow like this," I asked Neveah who was under my arm.

"She's get extremely nervous for an audition," Neveah answered simply. Since having an art class with me, I had noticed her mood changed instantly. I wasn't sure if it was from finally deciding to forget about the whole ordeal, or something else.

"About this kissing thing," Brady cleared his throat, stepping so he could sit next to Neveah in the row of theater seats.

"Oh Jace, my mom asked if you guys wanted to come to dinner tonight," Neveah completely ignored Brady, causing us all to laugh as he looked shocked.

"Sure," Jace nodded, "what time?"

"Uh, the one with numbers?" Neveah answered slowly, causing me to laugh.

"You're unbelievable," I muttered and dropped a kiss to her cheek.

"She said you could come too," Neveah turned to face me.

"Sure, love," I met her smile and put an arm around her shoulders as the first people took the stage.

"What are we having? I have to give my parents a warning beforehand," Jace leaned forward so he could see Veah.

"She's cooking," Neveah dropped her face into my chest.

Jace wore a shocked expression, "Your mother, is cooking? **Your **mother? The one who burnt toast before it was even in the toaster?" Neveah nodded, "We might all die tonight."

"I think I'll eat afterwards," Jace muttered, "go with me."

Neveah nodded and turned to face the stage again.

I couldn't help but look at Jace as he sat back, a smirk playing on his lips. At times my mind would wander to the thought that maybe he liked Neveah a little more then a friend. But then the voice inside my head, would remind that they had been friends forever, nothing to worry about. The imprint might have something to do with the jealousy and thoughts.

"What are you drawing?" Neveah had leaned down and grabbed a sketch book from her back pack, and leaned against my side as she propped her knees up on the seat.

"I don't know," she shrugged and started making barely visible lines.

"How can you not know what you're drawing?" I bent and whispered in her ear.

"Easy," Neveah smirked, "I want to draw, but I don't know what to draw. So I start, and about half way through I realize what it is."

I watched in silence as her lines became bolder, her finger brushing over so soft, I didn't think they would cause any difference in the drawing.

"I want to kill myself," Jared groaned as he let his head hit the top of the chair, "Half these people don't even have any real talent, I could do a better job at acting then they could."

"Then get up there, trust me, we all want to see you in tights and prancing around," Paul jabbed Jared in the ribs.

"Fuck you Paul, you're worse then Jacob," Jared slouched in his seat, glaring at the actors on stage.

"Who's worse then me?" We all flipped around as Jacob and Seth sat behind us. Neveah stiffened, never looking up from her drawing.

"How you guys doing?" Quil asked quietly as we all stayed quiet.

Seth sighed, "We'll be alright. What you drawing Vea?" leaning over Seth looked over her shoulder, the. laughed, "What did I tell you about drawing me?"

Neveah shrugged as she put the pencil in her bag. I looked down at the drawing, it was Seth alright, smiling and looking at something far away.

"I require you pay me for my deeds," Seth held his hand out.

"And what exactly did you do?" I challenged.

Seth sat up straighter, "I was the absolute perfect model for her. That's what I did."

"Cheer up Caden!" Jacob snapped pushing Neveah in the shoulder, "We're not going to kill you!

Neveah bit her lip, and said nothing.

"Hey, the way I see it, we can change our futures, right?" Jacob looked at her intensely, trying to get his point across to her, "just because you see something happening, doesn't mean it's going to turn out that way. They keep changing. So maybe your visions will come true, and maybe they won't. but I'm not going to worry about that until the time comes. And last time you saw it, I beat Liwanu's ass."

Neveah smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Payment!" Seth hissed at her. "Here," Neveah threw a handful of M&M's at him, "There's your pay."

"Lucky for you I like these," Seth stuck his tongue out.

"Harlow's up," Neveah muttered, obviously the sign for us to all be quiet.

Harlow and Jason walked out, from here I could see still her hands wringing.

"Names?" the director, or whatever he was, didn't even bother to look up as he drank his coffee.

"Harlow Cyrus and Jason Lark," Jason answered for them, nudging Harlow slightly in the ribs.

"And what scene are you two going to do?" I really didn't like this guy, he didn't make any effort at all.

"Scene V. A Hall In Capulet's House. The dancing scene," Harlow cleared her throat, barely registering throughout the room.

"Alright, go ahead," the director leaned back, looking down at a pile of pages.

Taking another deep breathe, Harlow faced Jason. In less then a second she changed completely, a smirk replacing the frown on her lips as Jason walked up to her. Their arms up, palms barely touching.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Jason smiled down at Harlow, his words almost seemed whispered, but audible from this far back.

Harlow bowed her head as they moved in a slow circle, as she spoke her lines, everyone in the room became quiet, the director looked up, studying them closely, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Jason smiled as they moved a step backwards, the slow dance looking so at ease, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Harlow laughed, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Jason laughed quietly at that to as they turned, switching hands, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." His words slowly fell at the end leaning closer into Harlow.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Harlow raised an eyebrow smirking at Jason.

Slowly he rose his other hand to Harlow cheek, leaning in, to almost whisper, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Harlow smiled and allowed Jason to kiss her softly. As they separated a second later they smiled at each other, Harlow laughing softly, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Jason laughed, pretending to be shocked, "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," they met again in another kiss, both smiling as their hands met, lacing in-between them.

Harlow smiled slowly, looking up at him, "You kiss by the book."

The director nodded, a smile spreading across his face, "Thank you. That was very good. I will have the results posted on the door outside in about two hours."

The pack and I sat there in shock as Neveah picked her bag up, "What are you guys doing?"

"She's," Brady shook his head, "Amazing."

"Yup," Neveah smiled and walked out of the row of chairs, only to be wrapped in a hug by Harlow.

"I need to scream!" Harlow snapped, running out of the auditorium, dragging Neveah with her. It took us a second before we actually stood and went to follow the two girls outside. I had never seen someone act the way Harlow did. It was like she had become a whole different person the moment she started speaking those lines.

"You were amazing," Brady smiled at Harlow as she ran into his arms.

"Yeah, not at all. That director looked bored to death the moment we stepped on stage," Harlow wrinkled her nose and pouted.

"Well when you started all he did was stare at you guys and smile," Quil pointed out.

"Really?" Harlow bit her lip.

"Yeah, didn't you see him?" Brady asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, I was a little busy acting," Harlow shrugged her shoulders.

"You mean kissing Jason," Neveah nodded her head.

Harlow gave her a look, "Yeah that too."

"Harlow!" Brady snapped.

Neveah and Harlow burst out laughing, only to have Harlow touch her hand to Brady's cheek, gently patting it, "Silly boy, you have nothing to worry about….Jason's gay."

Brady got quiet before laughing and kissing Harlow, "You're full of surprises."

"That's just how I roll baby," Harlow winked, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," she whispered and kissed Brady.

***Harlow***

Have you ever been so nervous, no matter what you do, nothing helps? I was in that freaking boat right now, and it was sinking fast. The guys had decided to be nice and walk down the street to buy us something warm to drink. The hot chocolate sloshed around in my stomach, mingling and dancing a tango with the steroid pumped butterflies. Neveah was sitting across from me, doodling on a napkin, trying to keep my mind off anything but the play. Oh that girl knew me so well. Brady had his arm wrapped around me, laughing with Embry. The guys had all pulled up chair around the small booth, wrappers were flying around the table, sugar was dumped everywhere, it was perfect chaos actually.

"Oh look! Stalker taught me how to do this," Neveah nudged my shin with her shoe and made me look down. She poured a tiny bit of what on the table, covering the sugar pile. She took the end of a napkin and folded it so there was a small point. It took her a few minutes, but after she was done, the small pile of sticky wet sugar had been turned into an outlined rose.

"Seriously, I can't even draw a freaking tree, but you can make that out of sugar?" Jacob slammed his hand down on the table, causing my drink to tremble.

"Yes, and she can also paint it, draw it, sculpt it, and many other strange things to it," I shook my head at him, "You should see the cookies she decorates."

"The whole point is to eat them Har," Brady rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, we make bomb sugar cookies at Christmas," I snapped, pushing Brady slightly.

"Well them make some for us," Seth challenged.

"Nah, that would take like twelve times the amount of attention we have," I shrugged.

"I don't like you anymore," Seth pouted.

"I don't know how I will ever go on!" I placed my hand to my forehead and pretended to faint.

Neveah threw sugar on me, "There, I brought you back to life."

I gasped and stood up straight, "What time is it?" I didn't wait for them to answer, instead I took my phone out, saw I had two minutes to get back to the school, and climbed over Brady's lap, and out the door.

"You could wait you know!" I heard the glass door open and close as they ran to catch up with me.

"No! Let's go! Go! GO!" I continued running as they all yelled at me to slow down, Brady yelling at me that I was going to slip, which knowing me I would. But by some miracle I didn't slip, but by the time I had reached the auditorium, I was so short of breathe that I could barely walk.

"Out of breathe Harlow?" Jared laughed as the guys ran up, completely fine.

"Shut it!" I snapped and fought my way through the small crowd in front of the doors. My eyes scanned the list fast, barely looking at the other names and characters. When I saw it, all my nerves and worries disappeared, the dancing butterflies floated away, and I couldn't help but smile. There, near the bottom of the list was my name: **Juliet Capulet….Harlow Cyrus.**

Don't ask me how long I stood there screaming and dancing around, I couldn't remember even if someone asked me. All I remember is acting like an idiot as everyone in the pack took turns squeezing me to death, and finally to be met with Brady's lips as my prize for winning my role.

I was still high on my buzz as Brady led me to his truck, laughing as I rambled about something, I'm not even sure what it was about. He placed a hand over my mouth, "Harlow, shut up."

Desperately I took in a deep breathe, calming myself, "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"I am too," Brady kissed me again before pulling out, "So as a congratulations I'm going to take you out to dinner."

Awe, if anyone ever said Brady Davis was anything but sweet, I could have laughed in their faces, "I love you so much, I hope you know that."

"For all I've been through with you," Brady smirked, "I love you too kitten."

I couldn't help but smile as his hand laced through mine. I might act in an imaginary world, to want to escape and live a fairytale, but when I looked over to that drivers seat, I realized that this was better then any fairytale that I could come up with. Because holding my hand, was my own Romeo.

***Embry***

Sheryl Caden was one of the best mothers I had ever met. She was laid back, kind, and always smiling. At times, I would see where Neveah got her quietness from, her love of art. But it all changed in a second. Where Neveah was quiet and organized, was loud and a mess. She changed her mind at least ten times before finally deciding to do something, and when she did, it would turn out the opposite of what had been planned.

It wouldn't come to a surprise to anyone that Sheryl Caden couldn't cook to save her life. The one time she had made something for Neveah and me to eat, I thought I was going to die. I don't even know what it was, but I ate it and then chugged water the moment she was gone. As we entered the small house, I could smell food cooking, it smelled good, but that could mean anything.

"Mom?" Neveah called, hanging her coat on the rack near the door, I copied her, "Are you actually cooking? I thought you were joking," she froze as we came to the kitchen. It wasn't the curly haired that stood there, but a man with blonde hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt.

Turning he smiled at us, "You must be Neveah, I'm John Casen."

Neveah said nothing, obviously trying to process who and why he was in her house, "Ok….that's great."

"But you're here, why?" I finished for Neveah as the man laughed.

"I'm dating your mother," John answered, wiping his hands on a dish towel, "It's great to finally meet you. Sheryl has told me so much about you."

Neveah smiled politely, "We'll be right back," she said slowly, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs. was standing in the hall mirror, trying to get her hair up but failing, "Mom, who the freak is that guy downstairs?" "Oh, hello Embry, I'm so glad you decided to join us," I offered Sheryl a smile back, "and that's John, Veah dear. My boyfriend."

"Well I got that much," Neveah rolled her eyes, "but why is he here?"

"I asked him to come for dinner," placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, "I should have told you. But if you see it this way, this makes up for you just showing up in my shed with this guy here," she pointed at me and I held my hands up, how the hell did I get dragged into this?

Neveah rolled her eyes, "Great argument mom, Jace said they would all be over in ten minutes."

"Change please!" Sheryl threw down her clip, obviously giving up.

"No, he's dressed in old clothes, I'm fine in my jeans," Neveah stuck her tongue out and led me back downstairs, falling on the couch with me and resting her head against my shoulder.

"That was some outburst," I laughed, while playing with a strand of her hair.

Neveah laughed, "It's just weird to see the guy my mom us dating. Especially since I've only heard about him once or twice."

"Well he seems ok," I tried, but Neveah said no more, instead playing with my fingers that were resting on her thigh.

"Seriously, even in front of your own mother," Jace dropped onto one of the chairs, propping his feet up, "Though I really don't think she'll care. I saw her and John making out as we got here."

"Oh god," Neveah muttered, hiding her face in my chest, "Thanks J, I really wanted to know that."

Jace smiled widely, "Any time Veah, anytime," he winked at Neveah before looking at me, "So what's up? Feels like forever since just we talked."

"Eh, nothing the same as you," I shrugged.

"Still working on that truck with Jake?" Jace asked, his mother knocking his feet off the table while walking by.

"Little here and there, we haven't really had time to do anything," I said.

"Time to eat!" Sheryl clapped her hands together and smiled as we all made our way to the table. Neveah sat between me and Jace, staring at the food.

"I think she's playing a trick on us," Jace muttered to Neveah, "It actually looks edible."

"Shut it Jace," Sheryl snapped jokingly at him, slapping him over the head with a napkin, "just so you know, I did not cook any of this, John did."

Held in breathes were let out around the table as John laughed loudly, "Your cooking is that bad Sher?"

"She poisoned me when I was five, trying to make me cereal," Jace held his hand up, earning another whack from .

"Let's just eat, shall we?" Mrs. Cress rolled her eyes at her friend. I took a look at the Cress family, Jace was almost identical to his father, but had his mothers dark brown eyes. They were all happy and smiling, "How long have you two been going out Sheryl?"

"About five months now," smiled at John as he did the same, holding her hand.

"Oh kill me," Neveah muttered quietly.

"Oh how lovely!" smiled widely, "how did you two meet?"

"At the art store actually," John answered, "I'm a construction worker, but for some reason I decided to go into the art store and I bumped into the most beautiful woman ever."

Neveah rolled her eyes at her mother, Sheryl laughed, "Neveah Rose, if I could recite all the cliché, corny things Embry has said to you, I would."

"I'm so scared," Neveah smiled at her mother, as I laced her hand through mine under the table.

"Well when did you ask her out?" , who's name was actually Clara, seemed to like this game of twenty thousand questions.

"Right away, but that was after we spent three hours in that store," John laughed as the adults did too, "we went to have coffee and walked in the park."

"And you call Embry cliché," Neveah whispered into her glass.

"Oh how sweet!" Clara gasped, and then turned to Neveah, "And how long have you and Embry been going out?"

Neveah choked on her drink as Jace hit her over the back, "Ummm…I have no idea."

Clara laughed with Sheryl, "How refreshing! A teenage girl who doesn't keep track of anniversaries."

"Thank you?" Neveah said uncertain.

"Well it's wonderful to see you happy dear, you're like a daughter to me," Clara smiled, "I just always thought it would be you and my Jace that got together."

"Mom!" Jace snapped as Neveah gave the woman a shocked look, my chest tightened.

"Well, who could blame me?" Clara shrugged, "You two were inseparable until this year."

"Well who's done?" John cleared his throat as , Gale, stood to clear the table quickly.

There was no more talk of dating, as the two men cleared the table in record time, setting coffee in front of the adults. We sat there awkwardly as they talked about politics, and random stuff I just really didn't care about. Neveah was tapping her fingers on the table, bored, as Jace counted the cracks in the ceiling. It was an hour later that finally had Gale Cress standing, announcing that they had better be going since it was late. It took another twenty minutes to get Clara Cress out the door, every time she said goodbye, she would think of something else to say to Sheryl. But finally they left, Jace hugging Neveah and waving goodbye to everyone as he closed the door.

"Well, that was an exciting night," Sheryl coughed, breaking the silence in the house.

"Sure was," John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Um, we're going to go watch a movie," Neveah said slowly, grabbing my hand, and all but running up the stairs.

"Wanted to get away that bad, huh?" I laughed as I fell down onto her bed, Neveah putting a movie into the DVD player. I didn't even bother asking what we were watching as she turned the lights off, and climbed in next to me, my arms wrapping around her.

"It's just weird," Neveah said truthfully, "I want my mom to be happy, to be happy with someone, but it's weird seeing her with someone."

"Yeah, my mom dated this guy for two years, it was weird seeing them together, kissing and everything. But she was happy," I kissed the hollow of her neck as we kicked our shoes off, legs tangling as I pulled her closer to me.

Neveah said nothing as I placed kisses along her neck and jaw, finally resting my forehead against hers as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry if what said bothered you."

I shook my head, "It didn't, really. She was only playing."

"That's the thing, she wasn't," Neveah sighed, "she says stuff like that all the time. Especially since Jace told her I was dating you."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say, I didn't even know what to think about that.

"I think she always thought I would be with Jace, but he's like a brother to me, it's extremely awkward to think of him as any more then that," Neveah rushed out, "There's no competition with you."

I smiled at the thought, "Good, or else I would have to kick his ass."

Neveah laughed, "Always violence with you."

"You know you like it," I said lamely, earning a kiss from her.

"That's what you think," Neveah muttered as I brushed my lips across hers.

"I know everything about you," I whispered against the corner of her mouth, "I know what you're thinking, how you feel, and who you are. I know what you like, and don't like. I know everything."

"Good," Neveah barely had the time to answer as I covered her mouth with mine, the movie long forgotten as her lips held me captive.

***Harlow***

"You know what my favorite part of you is?" I asked Brady. We were laying in his bed, the moonlight streaming through the windows. We had been laying here for almost an hour, kissing and talking, mostly kissing though. His arms were wrapped around me as I traced the tattoo on his arm.

"What isn't there to like?" Brady laughed, causing me to roll my eye and smile at him, in turn earning me a smile.

"I love your smile," I answered reaching up to kiss it.

"That's a feature, not a part," Brady pointed out.

"Well then my favorite part is your lips," I smiled as he turned over so he was laying on top of me, I laced my arms around his neck, his face inches from mine.

"You know what my favorite part of you is?" Brady asked, smirking.

"What?" I couldn't help but smile.

"You lips," he pecked them ever so lightly, lightening shooting through my body, "you jaw," his lips brushed down my face to caress my jaw, "your neck," I let my head fall back, enjoying the heat sent through my body as he attacked my neck with those gorgeous lips, "your shoulders," moving my sleeve aside Brady kissed my shoulder, leaving it scorching hot, "Why Harlow Grace, I love every part of you, even the parts we can't see."

I swallowed hard as his lips went back to my neck. Pulling him to me I wrapped a leg around his waist, bring him closer to me. Brady stalled for a second, I kissed his lips, "Well then let's change that."

And with a smile, his lips met mine, taking me to a mind blowing paradise.

**Disclaimer(at the bottom, ever so helpful): I do not own "Romeo and Juliet"**

**A/N There you go guys, someone asked for more smut, well there it is. Get ready for things to start changing, big changes are coming. I'm determined to get to chapter 25 before Christmas, mostly because it would be a HUGE accomplishment for me. Please review guys, and thank you for all the favorites! If you have any suggestions of questions, don't be afraid to ask. **

**Lots of Love**


	16. Change

**Chapter 16: Change **

***Harlow***

I believe in a lot of "unusual" things, one being that the cure to any cold, was a drink composed of mint and syrup….yes, mint and syrup. Super secret family recipe? I think not! More then likely my mom had no medicine, or money, when I was sick, and decided she would try and trick me. Surprisingly, the strange mixture actually worked. Since that day, every time I get a cold, I mix myself up a mint and syrup tea. Where exactly am I going with this though? Easy. About three weeks ago Brady and I had actually gone all the way (of course Paul called it many disgusting things that I will not dare think or repeat). No, I wasn't regretting the choice…at the moment. It seemed that doing something so small, actually brought us somewhere deeper in our relationship. Not sure what, but everything seemed so serious, so absolutely perfect and life lasting. Brady and I would make it through everything, I already knew this, and I was pretty damn sure he did also. There was something nagging me though, I was never sick in the mornings, but for some reason, I had been. Alright, truth be told, the first thing I did was freak out at the thought of…well…being….knocked up? I wasn't pregnant, and I wasn't sick. No more news then that, nothing else, end of story.

If only my stomach had gotten that memo. Currently I was bent over Brady's bathroom toilet, empty myself from last nights dinner. Well if you could call two pieces of toast and a large black coffee dinner, then yeah, all my dinner.

"Har, baby," Brady's fist echoed off the wood door, and sent my head into a drop spin. A tornado of colors assaulted my vision, "You okay? I have waffles."

"Of god," there goes the coffee. Sitting up I wiped my mouth on a washcloth, trying desperately to clear my head, and shove down the next wave of puke.

"Har? You good?"

"Just peachy!" I called, clenching my jaw. Note to self: no food references in the morning. Second note to self: no thinking about not thinking about references. I won't go into detail about the next five minutes, lets just say it wasn't pleasant for my mouth, my stomach, or poor Brady when he finally decided to walk into the room.

At this moment I was glad Brady lived alone, of course I had first thought it was sad that he had no family to share a house with, but it had it's advantages. When he had first brought me here, and I had asked where everyone was, Brady told me that he had gotten himself emancipated, not going into detail why.

"Shit! What's wrong?" Brady dropped to his knees, fisting my hair and holding it back as the fourth round of acid climbed my throat, and spewed out of my mouth.

"Oh nothing! I just decided to get acquainted with your toilet!" I snapped, my throat felt as though I had swallowed hot needles, every breathe burned, and when I tried to swallow, I thought I was going to cry.

"Baby, seriously, what's wrong? How long have you been sick?" I felt something cool drape across my neck and sighed, Brady's hands massaged my shoulders as he whispered under his breathe.

"I don't know, for like the past three weeks," I groaned and retched again. For fucks sake! What else could possibly be in my stomach?

"Have you been to the doctors?" my look gave Brady all the answer he needed. I hadn't been to the doctor since I was eight, and that was when I had to get stitches in my head from me trying to pull an Indiana Jones moment, swinging from a tree. Let's just say, since that day, my mother hides the rope.

"I'm fine, really," I pushed away from him, standing only to fall back to my knees as the room spun.

"Just sit for a little bit," Brady stood, grabbing a glass of water and running back in to perch me on the tub, his hand rubbing my knee as I sipped the water.

I had never felt this way before, not only was it puking in the morning, but everything to me seemed off. Taking deep breathes, the nausea finally washed away, feeling brave I chugged the water down, "I'm alright now."

Brady nodded, his lips tight, "Sure."

"Sure," I muttered and stood to splash my face with water. Running my tongue over my teeth, I grabbed my toothbrush, scrubbing until it felt as though a layer of enamel had been cleaned. As I pulled my hair into a ponytail, I could feel Brady's eyes on me, burning into my back.

"Harlow, I think you should go to the doctors," Brady's eyes never left mine as I turned to face him.

"I said I'm fine," the anger in my voice must have been pretty evident, because Brady rolled his eyes and stood, walking to the door.

He paused before walking out, "I'm just trying to help. If you don't want my help, then I won't give it."

My jaw clenched as he gave me on more look and walked out of the bathroom, "I don't need help though! Nothings wrong!" I snapped, stomping after him into the bedroom.

"Really? Because you just said for the past three weeks you've been throwing up Harlow! It doesn't take a genius to realize you're really sick!" Brady, never one to back down from a fight, flipped around, his chest heaving, "Tell me Harlow, do you really think you're alright. And don't you fucking lie to me, I know you."

I swallowed back the tears that had started forming, "No, I am not alright Brady. Happy?"

"No," Brady ran a hand through his hair, falling down to sit on the edge of his bed, leaving his head in his hands, "Can't you see that it hurts me to know you're like this, and I can't do anything?"

"Brady," I whispered, sitting down next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his neck and inhaling his woodsy scent, "I'm sorry, I really am."

He froze as I pressed my lips to his hot skin, "God Harlow, are you bipolar?"

"What?" I snapped straightening up.

Brady laughed as I gave him a dirty look, "One minute you're pissed at me, and the next you're sweet and loving? I don't get you sometimes."

I stuck my tongue out, "It's called PMSing."

"Yeah, for the past three weeks?" Brady threw his head back and laughed…and I felt the blood drain from my face.

Three weeks? Today was the….sixth. Oh shit.

"Har, sweetie," Brady took my shoulders in his hands, "you good? Hello? Anyone home?"

I turned to face Brady, swallowing hard. Breathing in deep I whispered, "I think we have a problem."

***Embry***

There are a lot of things people take for granted in life. Their friends, family, even just living. I had learned a lot since phasing, since imprinting. I learned that you had to be willing to feel hurt, to gain true happiness. That with being part of a group, of a family, meant giving up all the unimportant things in your life. And that to love, and to be loved back, you had to be willing to change, to want to be a better person. But the one thing I would never take for granted again, would be to cherish all the small things, that at any minute, that thing could be gone, and you would never see it again.

Of course that didn't mean everyone saw things my way. My mom had gone out of town….again, on some business meeting. The pack was all spilt up, some patrolling and others sleeping from patrolling last night. I had been given the day off, only to find nothing to do. When I had called Neveah she had said she was really busy with her mom. Great, that really meant nothing to do. So instead I decided to walk into the busier part of La Push. It was filled with a few stores and a diner that most people refused to eat at, but they had cable, so it was pretty popular place to go. Deciding to waste time, I sat down at one of the booths, half watching the game that was playing.

"Hey!" my vision was interrupted as Luke Falcon and a few of his buddies came to stand in front of my table. Luke Falcon and I had been pretty good friends in middle school, well that was until I phased. He was known for being some kind of player, his dad had money and was living in New York, so Luke had the tendency to flash what he had.

"Hey," I muttered as Luke, Jason, Cane, and Lane sat down at the booth. Go ahead, sit!

"What you doing here? I never see you by yourself, you're always with that gang of yours," Luke smirked at the others.

I shook my head, "Just taking a break, hanging around."

Luke nodded and looked out the window, "I was wondering if you could take a look at my car. It keeps stalling."

I knew there had to be a reason that Luke wanted to talk to me. Since seventh grade, he had decided to hate me for some reason. Him and his hockey buddies all had something out for the pack.

"Come on man," Cane leaned forward, "You and Jacob Black are supposedly the best at cars. Help us out here."

I looked at Luke as he smirked. Hell, there was nothing else to do, "Sure, why not?"

"Cool, I owe you man," Luke smiled and stood. He ran a hand through his gelled hair, "I actually have the car parked in front of your house already."

Of course he did, "That's alright, come on."

Was the short walk back to my house awkward? Yes. Did Luke and the others try and talk to me? That would yes again. Did I not care? You didn't have to be the seer to foresee that one. Speaking of the seer. When we got to my house, Neveah was leaning against my porch, smirking when she saw me.

I smiled and jogged over to her, ignoring Luke and the others as they tried to catch up, "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy."

Neveah rolled her eyes, "I lied."

"Well good," I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"By the way," Neveah pulled away and handed me something wrapped in blue wrapping paper, "Happy Birthday."

I couldn't help the smile as she smiled up at me. Of all people, I should have known at least Neveah would remember, "Thanks love," I reached down and kissed her hard, picking her off her feet and making her laugh.

"Well ain't that just sweet," I turned around, my arm still wrapped around Neveah. Luke was leaning against his car, smirking, his friends doing the same, "Guess the rumors are true. Call with Caden. I for one never saw it coming."

"Yeah, well there's a lot you probably wont ever see coming," I muttered as Neveah stayed quiet under my arm.

There was a moment of awkward silence as we all just stood there. Luke smirking, eyeing me and Neveah, his friends looking ready to bolt at any second. The silence was broken as the phone inside rang, causing Neveah to jump.

"I'll get it!" She ducked under my arm, and went into the house.

Luke burst out laughing, "Scared thing she is."

"Let's just get this over with," I snapped and walked forward, "Pop the hood."

"As you wish," Luke did as told and went to sit on the porch steps.

"Hey, you need help?" Jason asked, leaning over.

I stared at him for a second, "Yeah, could you grab the tools from the garage? They should be on the counter."

"Sure," with that he left.

"It was Seth," Neveah jogged down the steps, moving quickly around Luke, Cane, and Lane, "he was wondering where you were."

"What did you say?" I stood upright, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"I told him that you had jumped off a cliff and killed yourself," Neveah smiled sweetly up at me.

"Did you tell him it was all his fault?" I asked joining in with her smile.

"Of course!" Neveah snapped.

"Good," I laughed and bent to peck her on the lips.

"So, what are you doing?" Neveah asked looking over my shoulder as I leaned back over the car.

"Trying to fix his car," I muttered, trying to find the problem.

"And why are you doing that?" Neveah's hair tickled my neck.

"Because I'm bored," I took the chance to look at her.

"Well then," Neveah rolled her eyes and put her chin on my shoulder.

"Are you just going to stare while I try to work?" I smirked.

Neveah shrugged, "No, I think I'll draw."

"Good, stay out of the way," I threw the rag at her as she dodged out of the way, sticking her tongue out and going to sit on the wooden bench, taking a sketch book out. Jason and I worked on that car for a good hour, tweaking things until I finally got it to start again. Through the process Jason kept up constant questions, wondering why I was doing something, why it didn't work? He asked about school, about the pack, and about Neveah.

"Can I ask you something?" Jason leaned his hands on the hood of the car as I closed it, "How did you and Caden get together? I mean, it's just weird for everyone to think that you would be with someone like her."

"Someone like her?" I said slowly.

Jason backpedaled fast, shaking his head, "I don't mean it in a bad way. Trust me, I know what people call her, but she was in my art class last year, and she's really nice. But she's really quiet and shy. And you're more….I don't know, like the opposite of her. Like day and night. So yeah, how did you?

I smiled as I looked over at Neveah, sitting on the bench, still drawing, locks of hair floating in the cold breeze, "To tell you the truth, it just sort of happened. But she's a totally different person once you get to know her. She's everything I could possibly want."

Jason nodded, smiling, "You're one of the lucky ones."

I gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"You don't meet a lot of girls these days who are truly good. You found one Call, later on, men will die to have someone like Neveah," Jason sighed, "I should really stop reading Shakespeare."

I couldn't help but laugh as Jason rolled his eyes. Neveah looked up at me, "Vea, come here."

"You could say please," Neveah muttered as she came up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, "what do you want?"

"Nothing," I muttered, "Do you know Jason?"

"No," Neveah cleared her throat, "I'm Neveah Caden."

"Jason Tale," Jason shook her hand, "You're that artist, right?"

Neveah nodded looking down. Surprisingly she didn't go into shy mode, instead she met Jason's gaze, "I guess. I've been called worse."

Jason laughed, "Yeah, I didn't really get why people called you that," Veah shrugged, "Uh, you know, Lane is really into drawing. I like Shakespeare, but yeah."

I tried not to laugh at Jason's lame way of making conversation, "Harlow Cyrus? She's an amazing actress, you should ask her to help you or hang out."

"Yeah, I think I will," Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets as we walked over to Luke and the others.

"All fixed," my arms were still wrapped around Neveah as Luke stood, his hand out to shake. I ignored it.

"Thanks," Luke ran a hand through his hair, another awkward silence. Finally he looked up and smirked, "I guess that's it. Thanks man, I owe you one. We better get going though."

"Sure," I nodded and watched as Luke and his buddies jumped into the car. The only one who looked back was Jason, and then it was only for a second.

"Whats wrong?" Neveah asked, looking up at me.

"I don't get people like Luke, I really don't. He and I were pretty tight way back, but he's so different now," I sighed as we walked back into the house, falling onto the couch.

Neveah bit her lip, "Well, he's not you. And people can be friends, and by the next year, they could hardly speak to each other."

"Yeah," my head fell back as I closed my eyes.

"And if you were still friends with him, and you hadn't phased, more then likely I wouldn't like you very much," Neveah whispered as her lips brushed against mine.

I froze as she moved closer to me, her lips placed over mine. Opening my eyes I was met with the sight of the gorgeous blue orbs, "Really now?"

Neveah nodded, "Yup," she said no more as her lips attached back to mine, her eyes closing so her eyelashes dusted her cheeks. I had barely gotten over the shock that Neveah Caden had actually spoke to a complete stranger with no problem, but now she had actually kissed me first. Sure, she had done that a lot of times, but not like this. As her lips slid across mine, I felt the fire ignite as it did on rare occasions. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I pushed her back onto the couch, laying over her as our legs tangled together, her hands sent a shock through my body everywhere they touched.

"You really are surprising, you know that?" I muttered, kissing her neck, allowing her to get some air.

"I try my best," Neveah whispered as I kissed the hollow of her neck.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" I couldn't help but ask, truly curious of what had caused the sudden change of personality.

Neveah looked me in the eye and smirked, "I really don't know. But you changed so much for me, I thought it was time for me to do the same. I can't keep playing shy little girl if I want to help," I froze at the thought of Neveah actually helping in the war. Sitting up I ran a hand through my hair. Veah sat up, her shirt and hair disheveled, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "The thought of you being involved at all, in this war. I hate it."

Neveah bit her already swollen lips. I felt the couch dip as she kneeled, forcing me to look at her, "I know you do. But I can help, for once in my life, I'm needed, I can do something besides draw good."

"Don't you ever say something like that," I snapped, "People need you."

"Really, like who?" Neveah asked, her eyes flashing.

"Harlow, Brady, your mom, the pack, Leah, Seth," I shook my head, all the jumbled pieces shattering, "**I **need you Neveah."

"I know," she repeated, her hands slid down my arms, lacing with mine, "But for once, I can do something to help others. I can help, and I want to. For once, I'm not scared."

"I already caused you so much." I clenched my jaw, "and someone's after you because of me, because of what this stupid legend has caused."

"But without it, I would have never had you," Neveah whispered.

"You're more important to me then some war. I can't risk you getting hurt," I muttered, looking down at our joined hands.

Neveah said nothing for a minute, her face falling into my neck, "I won't get hurt, because you'll be there."

"What if I'm not, what if something happens," I was cut off by her lips, silencing me before looking at me.

"No matter what, I know you'll always be there to save me. Even if you don't know it," Neveah paused, her hands squeezing mine, "I **know **you'll be there."

I stared at her, amazed at the sureness of her words, almost believing in them, "Still…."

Neveah rolled her eyes, "Enough. I'm done arguing my case. So stop being a sore loser."

I couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes and smirked at me, "You're the one that said I was a fighter."

"That's right," Neveah shook her head, "I should choose my words more carefully from now on."

"No, I like hearing what you say," I smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself," Neveah laughed before kissing me, "now can we please get back to where we were five minutes ago before any of whatever got into me leaves?"

I smiled, "Whatever you say love," my lips resumed kissing her neck as I pushed her back down, our bodies once again tangling as her lips met mine, as she kissed my neck I dared say something else, "And I like whatever got into you. You should do it more often."

Neveah laughed, "maybe," was all she said as I captured her mouth, tasting her as our mouths fought a battle. Once again the heat returned, only this time it was as though I had been ignited in flames that would never disappear. In a matter of seconds, my shirt had fallen to the floor as I pulled Neveah closer to me, my hands traveling everywhere I dared. She never said anything though, only kissed me until I was dizzy, all thoughts of our conversation flew out of my head.

"It's hot," Neveah whispered as I nipped at her collar bone, her head falling back.

"That's just you," I muttered lamely, combined with the heater, and then me, she must be sweltering though. Before she could say anything I unbuttoned the plaid shirt she was wearing and threw it to the floor, only to be met with a thin camisole, "There."

"Didn't help," Neveah said as she pushed herself up, straddling my lap as I traced her lips with my tongue.

"Shit," I muttered as my phone rang.

"Seriously?" Neveah snapped as her phone did the same.

"Ignore it," I said, throwing my phone back down, and resuming my kissing. I had no idea how I had gotten Neveah to act this way, or to even do this, but I was determined to finish what we had started. Only seconds had passed before my phone started ringing again

"What do you want Brady?" I yelled as Neveah tried turning her phone off.

"Harlow needs to talk to Neveah," Brady whispered, in the background I could hear Harlow yelling something.

"Can't it wait?" I snapped as Neveah pulled her hair off her neck.

"Not really," Brady muttered as Harlow's screams faded, "I'll call you back."

"Don't bother," I threw the phone in the corner, grasped a handful of Neveah's hair, and kissed her again, pushing her back down.

"Holy shit! It's like a freaking sauna in here!" Jacob yelled as he banged the door open. I groaned as more voices entered the house.

"Awe, did we interrupt Embry's birthday sex?" Paul laughed as did the others. I pulled Neveah up, and grabbed my shirt, throwing Paul a dirty look.

"Shut the fuck up Paul," I snapped as Neveah buttoned her shirt.

"It's perfectly normal for teens your age to want to do these things. It's very common, your body is telling you what it wants. But there are ways to be smart about it. There are safe," Paul never finished as my fist met his jaw.

"What are you guys doing here?" I sighed, putting my arm around Neveah's shoulders. First they show up at my house, interrupting something important, and now they're going into my kitchen to eat my food….happy birthday to me!

"We just wanted to stop by and say happy birthday," Leah snapped as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"No, really, why are you here?" I leaned against the doorway as they all crammed into the kitchen, finding a place to sit or stand.

"Well it sure wasn't so we could watch you two go at it," Jared smirked and winked at Neveah as she hid her face in my chest.

"Knock it off boys," Emily came beaming into the kitchen, a cake balanced in her hands as she placed it on the table. Kissing me on the cheek she smiled, "Happy birthday Embry."

"Thanks Emily," I smiled and allowed her to hug me.

"See, told you," Leah said as Emily started cutting the cake.

"When I said distract him, I didn't mean by killing her," Sam Uley smirked as he placed a hand on Neveah's head and then went to help his fiancée.

"Eh, we had time to spare," Jacob waved a hand in the air, scarfing down his cake as did the others.

"Hey, where are Brady and Har?" Sam C. asked Neveah who shrugged. Sam placed his cake down staring at her, "Rose. Where is she."

"I have no idea," Neveah said with a straight face, "If you want to know so bad, why don't you call her Sammy."

"Sammy?" Jared burst out laughing.

"Don't make me slam dunk your face into that cake," Sam C. snapped.

"Sam," both Sam's looked at Neveah, "Lee."

"Yes dear Rose," Sam C. winked at Neveah.

"Lee? I'm so confused now," Seth groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Samuel Lee," Neveah clarified, "his middle name?"

We all gave her a blank look.

"And where did Sammy and Rose come from?" Jared asked, Sam Lee throwing cake at him.

"I was five," Neveah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rose is her middle name douche bag," Sam Less snapped, throwing more cake at Jared, "but really, where is Har and Brady?"

Neveah shrugged, "I'll go call her."

"You do that!" Jacob called and took her cake.

"Ok, you're Lee from now on, got it?" Quil held his hands up as Sa-I mean Lee nodded.

"How has your birthday been so far Embry?" Emily asked as she sat down at the table, "Has is been enjoyable?"

"From what we saw when we got here, it was," Quil smiled and dodged the cake.

"I make you boys food and it's used as weapons," Emily laughed as she was pelted with cake also.

"No answer," Neveah stuffed her phone in her back pocket.

"Eh, well try this," I don't know how they did it, but Jace grabbed hold of Neveah as Lee threw cake at her.

"That was for throwing hot chocolate at me," Jace laughed as Neveah scowled at him.

"That was two years ago!" She snapped.

"Which makes revenge two times sweeter," Jake winked.

Lee smiled as the pack watched in amusement, "And this is for dumping orange juice on me two months ago."

At last minute Neveah ducked out of Jace's arms, the water hitting the wrong person, she stood next to me laughing as Jace shoved his plate in Lee's face, "And they wonder why my mom doesn't let them come over for dinner anymore."

"You guys have a very weird friendship," I said wiping icing off her cheek.

Neveah shrugged and ducked as Lee took a second shot at throwing something at her, "You have horrible aim by the way Sammy."

Paul roared with laughter as Neveah stuck her tongue out at him, "That's just pathetic Sammy boy!"

"Shut the fuck up Paul!" And with that, Emily's delicious cake was turned into a weapon. In seconds my kitchen was covered in the remnants of the birthday cake. Neveah was sitting under the kitchen table cross legged with Emily as the rest of us tackled each other, trying to win. Win what? I had no idea, but it was the most fun I had ever had during my birthday.

"Alright, enough!" Emily yelled over us, clapping her hands. We did as told, laughing as we looked at each other, "That's the last time I'm ever making any of you a birthday cake!"

Sam Uley smiled and put his arm around Emily, "You boys are horrible."

Emily laughed, "You're no better Sam Uley!"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked astounded.

"Don't play coy," Emily smiled sweetly, "Here by the way," with that she shoved a handful of cake into Sam's face and we all burst out laughing and cheering on Emily as Sam wiped the cake off.

"You're just like us," Sam smiled while kissing her.

"I'm not!" Neveah raised her hand, still under the table.

"What are you doing under there?" Jace snapped.

"Hiding," Neveah pulled a chair in front of herself and we laughed as Jace crouched and looked through it.

"Your hiding place blows," He laughed.

"Not really," Neveah pushed the chair out, catching him off guard. She crawled out from under the table and hid behind me just as Jace got out from under the table, "this is my hiding place."

Jace growled, "You owe me and Lee insurance."

I felt Neveah shake her head.

"Then we'll have to go through Embry," Lee shook his head as Jace and him armed themselves.

I turned to look at Neveah, "Sorry love, but this one is all yours."

"What?" She snapped as I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up into the air. Lee and Jace finally getting their revenge. When they had finished Neveah stood there pouting as we tried to stop laughing.

"You're so cute when you pout!" Seth laughed, clutching his sides.

"Very adorable," I said, catching her chin and kissing her.

"Ok, that's enough boys, lets get this place cleaned up," Emily rubbed her hands together and started giving out orders, never once did she pause in helping us all clean. In a matter of minutes we had the kitchen back into place. The rest of the night was tame compared to the cake episode, but through it all, no one could stop smiling and laughing. Even when all we did was sit and talk, everyone had some story to tell, some joke, whatever it was. My birthday was something I didn't think a lot about, it was just another day. I was a year older, big deal. But I had really enjoyed this one. And as I walked along the beach, hand in hand with the one girl I loved most in the world, the snow falling gently down on us, I knew that this was the reason to look forward to my birthday. I had friends and family who I cared for and they cared for me. Nothing could get in the way of that. Or that's what I would like to think.

"How sweet, the star couple out for a walk," my body tensed as his voice rang through the night. Neveah's hand clenched mine hard as Nakai walked out from the trees, flanked by Liwanu and Takoda, "Miss me?"


	17. Secrets

**Chapter 17: Secrets**

"_How sweet, the star couple out for a walk," my body tensed as his voice rang through the night. Neveah's hand clenched mine hard as Nakai walked out from the trees, flanked by Liwanu and Takoda, "Miss me?"_

Neveah gasped as I pushed her behind me, shielding her away from Nakai. I knew my life couldn't stay peaceful, to be happy. I knew nothing I ever truly wanted, would last. And as I stood there, braced for a fight, I could only think of ending this, to stop this war now.

"Now, now," Nakai stepped forward and smiled, his teeth white in the dark, "not even a hello? Why , that hurts."

"Don't you talk to her," I growled, my hands fisting.

Nakai smiled, pausing, "I was only trying to be polite, you should try it mutt."

"Embry no, don't," Neveah whispered, grabbing my arm.

"You should listen to the little girl," Takoda crossed his arms, glaring at us, "It's three of us, and one of you, you don't stand a chance."

"I don't need any help in taking you three down," I snapped, I could feel myself shaking, the anger slowly slipping out as Nakai stood there smiling, "Why are you here?"

"For the girl," Liwanu drawled, "As it has been since we've gotten here."

I clenched my jaw, trying to keep in check, Neveah's hands were like a steel trap around my arm, "Why do you want her? Her visions are no good to you, she can't see your futures."

Nakai tsked, shaking his head, "You don't think I know that? It's not for her visions," pausing in his pacing, Nakai looked over my shoulder, "I need her, but it's not for her gift, but what we could create together. Shifters with psychic powers, we would be unstoppable."

"You're never going to touch her!" I couldn't hold it back anymore, shoving Neveah back, I lunged forward, ripping apart only to be met with Liwanu who had phased in time with me.

"Embry!" Jacob ran from the trees just as I sank my teeth into Liwanu's leg. Howling he reared back, his claws catching me on the side of my face, "Neveah run! Now! Go!"

"_On your right!" Paul's body blocked Takoda's charge, "Don't stand there! Finish the bastard!"_

_I did as told, running hard into Liwanu, clawing at any part of him that I could get to. Hot pain washed through my chest as he tackled me, rolling so I was on top. I roared and tore into his chest, not letting go even as he thrashed under me. Seth ran up to us, digging his teeth into Liwanu's shoulder._

"_Thanks," I muttered before slashing my claws across Liwanu's chest._

"Enough Liwanu!" Nakai yelled out, he was perched near the edge of the woods, "You worthless piece of shit, I told you not to attack. Phase out!"

Liwanu's cries of pain echoed through the night as he obeyed Nakai, Takoda doing the same, coming from the trees. Paul had taken the smirk off his face, the right side bloody.

"_Phase," _Sam's voice was barely a whisper as I ran into the trees and did as told, Nakai inches from me as Jared grabbed my shoulder.

"You're on the wrong grounds here," Sam growled, walking up to Nakai, "What do you want?"

Nakai smirked, "I already told the pup what I wanted, and I'm sure you all heard."

"You need to leave and never come back. If you show up here again, even we catch any sign of you, I will not stop my pack from killing you, do you understand?" Sam yelled, his face a mask of stone.

Nakai laughed, "I can't do that. I've come all this way for something, and I'm going to get it."

"Calm down," Jared snapped as I stepped forward. The anger that was building in my chest, was about to explode at any minute.

"You can, and you will," Sam growled.

"You know," Nakai smiled, "one of my favorite things to do, is play games."

We stood there, a tightly wound top, ready to spin.

"And it seems like you're seer likes games to. Running was the worst thing you could tell her to do," Nakai shook his head, rolling his shoulders back, "hide and seek anyone?"

With that he launched himself into the woods, Takoda and Liwanu running after him. I flipped around, grabbing Jacob by the shoulders, "Where did you tell her to go?"

Jacob shook his head, "I didn't!"

"Jacob!" I yelled shaking his hard.

"Embry go now! Well circle around you! Go now! Everyone!" Sam screamed. I didn't think anymore as I launched myself back into the woods. I was going to kill him, if anything happened to her, I was going to kill him.

***Luke***

I had everything anyone could ever ask for. Money, cars, friends, more money, but none of it meant anything to me. I was popular, wow exciting. I got everything I wanted, yay for me. And I had control over most of the school. My family life? That was another story. My dad is a big shot lawyer in New York, he sends money to me, saying I need to grow up as he did, on the res. Yeah because living in a huge house by myself with the help is me growing up like he did. So I took what I had been dealt and did whatever I wanted with it. I threw parties, bought as much as I could, I couldn't count how many times I had been so trashed that I did something stupid. I was the guy everyone knew for parties, who didn't give a fuck about what anyone said. But little did I know, that was all about to change. I was about to have to start giving a fuck about everything, because my life, and other peoples lives, would all depend on it. In five minutes, my life would be changed forever.

Jason, Cane, and Lane had been my partners in crime since we were little. Whatever trouble I got in, they were right behind me. Sure, our friendship had its ups and downs, but we stood by each other, and that was going to be important. We were sitting outside, drinking in the cold, the bottle almost freezing to my lips every time I took a drink.

"Did you ever get together with that girl? The cheerleader?" Cane asked, taking a swig.

"No, she's a prude," Lane shook his head as we laughed, "most of them are."

I had lost count of how many girl Lane had gone through, more then I had ever been through, "Just the ones you choose. You pick the ones that take time."

"Yeah, time I don't want to waste," Lane snapped, "damn its cold."

"It's December, in Washington, of course its going to be cold dip shit," I rolled my eyes, throwing the bottle on the growing pile and grabbing another. I turned to Jason, he was sitting near the darkest part of the fire, even more quiet then he usually was. Jason was definitely the smartest out of our group, he saw things differently from us. Yeah, he did the same things we did, but more and more lately, it seemed like he was lost in some other world, someplace that we would never understand.

"We need to have another party," Cane stretched, adding his bottle to the contribution, "that last one sucked."

"That's because you got high at the beginning and passed out," Jason drawled as he looked up.

"Best ten minutes of the night!" Cane pumped his fist in the air as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well-" I stopped as I heard branches breaking, standing I tried looking into the woods, "Who's there?"

"Dude, you're just buzzed, no ones there," Lane sat back down, leaning back on a tree.

I opened my mouth to snap at him, only to have something, someone, crash into me, "What the fuck?" I grabbed onto the person who had ran into me, only to be met with scared blue eyes. I pushed the person away, only to realize it was Neveah Caden, "Again, what the fuck?"

She said nothing, just shook her head and pushed out of my grasp. Jason stood, "What's wrong? You look freaked."

"The freak of La Push!" Cane stood, his arms wide, "our lucky night! We wanted some fun, well we got it!"

"Nah man, that's Embry Call's girl," Lane shook his head.

"Doesn't matter to me, fuck Embry Call, I'm not scared oh him," Cane took hold of her arm and Neveah froze.

"Why thank you gentlemen," I flipped around as the new voice interrupted us. There, standing and smiling, was Nakai. I had heard that him and Embry had gotten into it a few months back at school, but hadn't seen him since. Still smiling, Nakai took a step forward, "Please hand over the girl."

I looked over at Neveah and felt my stomach clench. The way she was looking at him, terrified, I had never seen someone look like that, "Who are you?"

"Like you don't know," Nakai muttered, "let's make this quick. Give me the girl and I'll leave you all alone. I can be on my way.

"You're an idiot!" Neveah snapped and Nakai grinned. That had to be the most words I had ever heard come out of that girls mouth.

"Excuse me, can you repeat yourself love?" Nakai leaned forward.

"You really think Embry and the others aren't already coming after you?" Neveah snapped, Cane dropped her arm as Nakai threw his head back and laughed.

"Stupid girl!" a gust of wind blew past me, the flames dancing violently. There was a muffled bang. Nakai had Neveah by her throat, pinning her to the tree, he snarled, growling into her face, "you really think I'm scared of those half breeds?"

"What the fuck man?" Jason yelled taking a step forward, "Let her go!"

What the hell was going on? I had never seen someone like Nakai before, he was four times bigger then Cane, and Cane was a pretty big guy. But the look of fury on Nakai's face, it even scared me.

"No," Neveah muttered, "but you're afraid that if they find you, they'll kill you before you can even finish what you started."

"Augh!" Nakai growled, throwing Neveah to the ground, "You are just like them! Filthy blood! Half breed!"

"You're going to die," Neveah mutter as he grabbed a handful of her hair, couching, forcing her to look at him.

"And how do you know that?" Nakai growled.

Neveah smirked, "Because I've seen it."

Nakai's face twisted in anger, "There are no words that could describe how sick you make me."

"Likewise," Neveah snapped.

Nakai shouted in anger, his hand whipping across her face hard.

I didn't like fighting, I had been in a couple of fights, but it still bothered me. There were certain people who needed to be taught a lesson, but others, especially girls, women, didn't ever deserve to be hit my another man.

"What the hells your problem?" I snapped, grabbing Nakai's shoulder and turning him around.

"Stay out of this human!" Nakai growled. I felt pain in my chest as his arm whipped out, sending me flying backwards into a tree. My eye sight was blinded as the pain worked its way from my chest to my head, hot searing pain, so hot I couldn't breathe. I could hear the others yelling, fighting I think. But what snapped me out of it, was when Neveah actually screamed, and Nakai yelled.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them quickly. Nakai was beyond words by now, Neveah was at his feet, holding her arm.

"Don't, make me kill you seer," Nakai breathed heavily, "If you would compromise, I wouldn't have to hurt you."

"You would hurt me anyways!" Neveah cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

_Idiot! Get up! Do something!_ the voice in my head drowned out the rest of Nakai's words as I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Nakai!" Just as he looked up, Nakai was tackled, rolling into the trees. Seconds later I heard growling, barking, trees being uprooted. Neveah was crouch at the tree still, tears flowing freely down her face.

I ignored the burning pain as I crawled over to her, couching up what felt like my lung, "Are you ok?"

She said nothing, just shook her head and turned to look at me. The moment those eyes locked onto mine, I felt my mind go blank, the pain seemed to fade away as she stared at me. My head became foggy as everything turned upside down, and went black.

***Embry***

The anger that had been lighted in my chest, still burned as I ran back to the counsel house, Sam saying that Jared had gotten to Nakai, but he said nothing of Neveah, something was wrong, I could feel it. My heart was beating faster then it ever had as I paced the room. The others said nothing, all they did was keep their gazes to floor, trying to understand how I felt. Nothing they said helped, and nothing ever would.

"They're here," Leah muttered, sitting by the window, she let the curtain drop back in place as we all stood.

The moment that door was open, Neveah ran into my arms before I even had time to step forward to ask about her. Her arms wrapped around my waist hard as she buried her face in my chest, her nails digging into me. I held her tight to me, kissing the top of her head, "You're alright, you're alright," I don't know why I was trying to reassure more, her or me. But as Neveah clung to me, the anger slowly slid away as I tried not to collapse there on the spot.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Sam came in last, carrying none other the Luke Falcon, he was out cold. Jason, Cane, and Luke filed into the room, looking scared.

"I don't really care Sam," I snapped from Neveah's hair. I wrapped my arms around Neveah and felt her wince. I pulled back sharply. Brushing the hair from her face, I had to step back. "Did he do that?"

The others looked at her. Her lip was split and still bleeding, a bruise was forming on her right cheek bone.

"Embry calm down," Jacob muttered, "its just bruises. Her side is bruised, that's all."

"He hurt her Jacob! You're telling me that's all? He fucking hurt her!" I yelled, running a hand through my hair. I growled in anger, slamming my fist into the wall. Everyone stayed quiet as I breathed deeply. I strode back to Neveah, pulling her down into my lap as I sat on the cot, her head falling into the crook of my neck.

The others found places to sit, Sam laying Luke down on the other cot. The place stayed quiet as I tried to calm myself, breathing in deeply.

Jared stared at me over his steepled fingers. I wrapped Neveah in my arms, I met his stare, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "You would do the same for Kim."

I nodded and smiled slightly at him. Neveah's face was warm against mine as she clung to me, "Where is he?"

"Jared ran him all the way out of the border, you should see what he did to his face," Jacob smiled and slapped Jared on the back, "you're the hero of the day!"

"Lucky me," Jared muttered.

"What's going on here? First she shows up out of nowhere, then that Nakai guy, and now all of you? You guys really are a gang, aren't you?" Cane spoke fast, his leg tapping fast. Jason was quiet in the corner, staring at nothing. Lane looked like he was ready to pass out.

"A lot, nothing you three need to worry about," Sam whispered, "at least not now."

"Well what's wrong with Luke then?" Lane snapped, pointing to the other boy. He was laying completely still, sweat pouring down his face as he breathed hard.

"I think he got hit in the chest," Jason whispered.

Neveah muttered something against my neck. I brushed the hair from her face, "What, love?"

"I said," Neveah sat up, "he's going to phase."

Sam blanched as a stunned silence filled the room, "Impossible, he has no Quileute blood in him."

"He's going to," Neveah looked at Cane and Lane, "and so are they."

"What about Jason?" Cane asked, his voice shaking, "and what the hell is phasing?"

Neveah stared at Jason for awhile, "I don't know, I can't see him clearly, it's like something's blocking him from me. It makes my head hurt."

"No more then," I whispered as her head went back into its pervious place, "Sam, it's possible."

He said nothing though as he watched Luke, "I want everyone on patrol tonight, Embry take Neveah back to your place. Everyone stay close to that house. Try and get a hold of Brady, and if you can, get Harlow to the counsel room. Luke is going to phase pretty soon, Jacob and I will help him. The other two need to stay in the back, Paul and Jared go with them, explain to them what's happening. Jason, go with Embry. Everyone, go."

We didn't need to be told twice, scooping Neveah into my arms I walked out the door, taking the short walk back to my house. Jason followed silently in my footsteps, saying nothing as we got to my house. I double checked all the doors, making sure they were all secure. Neveah never once left my arms as I did all this.

"There's a guest bedroom, you can stay in there," I muttered and pushed the door open for Jason.

"Thanks," he whispered before closing the door.

I carried Neveah down the hall and into my room, closing the door quietly and sitting her down on the bed. Closing the window and curtain I sat down next to her.

"It's not your fault," Neveah whispered, looking down at the blanket.

"Yes it is, I should have been there to protect you," I covered her hand with mine.

"You were, though," Neveah looked up at me, "when Jared came through those trees he was human. And the first thing he said was 'Embry sent me.'"

"I owe him a lot," I sighed, "a lot more then he thinks."

"Nakai is afraid," Neveah whispered as I pulled her hair off her neck, "he's scared of you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because he knows that with you in the way he'll never get what he wants. All I could think about when he found me was you. I think I pissed him off more then I should have though," Neveah laughed quietly and I smiled, "but I knew you were coming, that you were going to save me. And even if it wasn't you, I could feel you there with me."

I couldn't think of what to say, for once I was the one who was quiet. Taking her hand I traced her palm, freezing as I saw the damp cloth. She gave me a curious look as I pulled her jacket off and rolled the sleeve up, brushing away the dried blood, there was nothing, just smooth skin.

"Weird," I muttered.

"Can we please stop talking about him?" Neveah asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I swallowed as she shrugged and winced.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday," she hung her head.

"You didn't ruin it, he did. And we're not talking about him, remember?" I winked at Neveah as she smiled, "Whatever you want to talk about it, it's your call ."

"Technically, you still have an hour left before your birthday ends," Neveah pointed out, "so it's your call actually."

"Anything?" I asked and she nodded. I placed a hand on the side of her face, cupping the bruise gently, "I want to kiss the girl I love."

Neveah stayed still as I leaned in, kissing her lips softly, letting her know that I wasn't going to hurt her. I kissed every spot that hurt her, making her forget every single thing except me and her. Neveah's whispered words made no sense as she withered under me. Once again, the room was blistering hot, as we moved together. Never in my life had I ever felt so together, complete. And as we melted into that burning hot passion, my thoughts were only of her.

**~Morning~**

The morning sun bled through the curtains, causing me to groan as my eyes adjusted to the new brightness. I couldn't remember dreaming last night, which was a good thing. For the past week I had been dreaming about the upcoming war, every dream having a new disaster played out before my eyes. But last night, there was nothing, or at least nothing I could remember. I sighed heavily, blinking hard as I tried waking up. Had the pack found anything? All I could think about was what happened last night, wondering if there was any news from the patrols. And what about Luke and the others, why had they suddenly changed, when there was no trace of their ancestors ever being protectors? And Jason, out of the four of them, why was he the only one not to phase? Nothing made sense to me anymore. That's a lie, one thing did.

Laying against me was Neveah, breathing deeply, her face peaceful as she slept. She made sense to me, or at least I liked to give myself that illusion. Last night had been something mind blowing, something words couldn't possibly describe, and though I say that a lot, this time I actually meant it. Her hand tightened against my chest as I started running my fingers through her hair, enjoying the silky texture it had.

"Morning love," I whispered as her eyes finally opened, blue shining up at me.

"Morning," Neveah put her head down on my chest as I kissed her, my fingers stalling at her bare shoulders, tracing circles.

"You alright?" I asked, the bruises from last night seemed to have faded some, but they were still an angry dark purple.

Shrugging Neveah said, "I'm fine."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, we laid there in silence, watching the snow falling outside the window. I closed my eyes, trying to make this moment last, because I knew the moment I got out of this bed, that it would be over, and it would be time to get down to business. But there was only so much hiding I could from the others. Even though I didn't want to, I finally sat up, Neveah running a hand through her hair as she pulled the blankets around her.

"We should probably get up," I muttered, trying to do as I said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"You do that," Neveah rolled her eyes at me as it took almost another five minutes for me to make my was from the bedroom to the bathroom.

"You can use the one in the room," I showered quickly, the hot water waking me up as it burned my back. Pulling on my jeans and a t-shirt, I rubbed the towel over my hair, trying to get it at least somewhat dry. Just as I pulled my shoes on, Neveah came back into the room, dressed in her jeans and one of my shirts. Her hair was pulled to the side in a braid, damp tendrils escaping.

"I called Harlow," she said as I laced her hand through mine and led her into the living room, "she's freaking about something. Said we need to go over there as soon as we can."

"And Brady's with her?" I asked and Neveah nodded as we sat at the kitchen table. What could possibly keep Brady away from doing patrols? Three days had gone by and he hadn't even bothered to call to warn us, "We can go over in awhile if you want, are they at Har's house?"

"No, Brady's," Neveah opened her mouth to say something else, but went quiet as Jason walked into the room.

His hair was disheveled and his eyes red, "I have never slept so bad in my entire life."

I tried not smile as he sat down, his head falling to the table, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Migraine," Jason muttered, never looking up at us.

"Well we have to go do something, there's probably something in the cabinet in the bathroom, help yourself," I patted him on the back as I stood, Neveah pulling her coat on, "if anyone comes just tell them we went to get Brady. If you don't know someone, don't let them in."

"Yes mother," Jason snapped, "I'm not freaking five you know?"

I held my hand up in surrender, "Hey, just making sure. Take it easy, I'll be back in awhile," as we headed out into the snow I turned to Neveah, "Are you sure he's not going to phase? With the way he's acting he could."

Shaking her head Neveah stuffed her hands into her pockets, "No, I saw the other three but not him. I can kind of see his future, but its really blurry."

"I don't know whether to believe if that's good or not," I muttered as she shrugged her shoulders. We walked in silence the rest of the way to Brady's, my mind still wondering what could block Neveah's visions. Sure, they hadn't been the most concrete in the past, but at least they gave us some hint. And she had never had trouble seeing anyone in the pack before, but now that Jason had shown up, suddenly she couldn't see properly? It made no sense.

"Harlow it's me," Neveah called, knocking on the front door.

"I don't think anyone's here," I peered through the warped glass of the front door, trying to find a silhouette.

"She said they would be here though," Neveah knocked again, "Harlow!"

"Will you knock that off!" Harlow snapped, yanking the door open, "my head is killing me! Get in!"

"Great, you're sick and in a bad mood," Neveah muttered as she threw her coat onto the couch.

Brady was sitting in one of the end chairs, leaning his elbows on his knees. Harlow breathed deeply before looking at Neveah's face, "What happened?"

"Nakai," I growled and Brady stiffened, "he attacked last night."

"What happened? Where is he?" Brady sat up straighter, meeting my gaze.

"Jared ran him off, I haven't checked in yet today with what was happening," I glared at Brady, "What have you been doing that's so important, that couldn't have at least checked in with the pack? We needed you last night, and you weren't there."

Brady shook his head, "There's a lot that's happening right now."

"Like what?" I snapped.

Harlow placed her hand on my arm, "Why don't you guys sit and I'll heal you Neveah?" we did as told, Harlow rambling nervously under her breathe as she gently touched each hurt spot, the air seemed to shimmer around her hands as she finished healing. The bruising on Neveah fading, until there was no trace of it behind.

"Har, what's going on? Your mom called me, she was wondering where you were," Neveah looked at her best friend, Harlow fidgeting under the gaze.

"What did you tell her?" Harlow asked, her hands wringing together.

"That you were with me," Neveah said and Harlow nodded, "Whats going on? Your acting really nervous."

"Well," Harlow shook her head and swallowed, "I," she looked at Brady who pulled her down into his lap, "**we**, have a problem."

I shared a look with Neveah, "What kind of problem."

"A sorta, kinda, big problem," Harlow bit her lip, her eyes swimming.

"How big?" I questioned leaning forward.

"Well," Harlow looked down as did Brady, "You see."

"Harlow, tell me whats wrong!" Neveah snapped.

Choking back the tears, Harlow buried her face in Brady's neck, crying, "I'm pregnant!"


	18. My Heart

A/N Sadly, my goal was not met. I don't know why, but this chapter was really hard to write, I couldn't decide how I wanted everything to turn out. Truth be told, I don't think I'll ever be happy with this chapter. But I decided to do something that I normally don't do, so I hope it winds up okay. Sorry to all those who have been waiting and dying for a new chapter, but I promise to get to chapter 20 before the break is over. So I have a week to write three chapters, that's doable…I hope. I got a laptop for Christmas so I'll be able to write whenever I want! Yay! Well here goes chapter 18, please enjoy.

Quick note! I have decided what the Destiny theme song is! Yes I know amazing (at least to me)! But here it is:

Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine

Look it up sometime, it's amazing!

Xoxoxo

**Chapter 18: My Heart**

**EmbryPOV**

_ "I'm pregnant!"_

My head was still replaying those two words over and as I walked Neveah to Sam's. No matter how I tried to twist the words, to make the outcome something different, some happy ending, it always ended badly. The thought that Harlow was actually pregnant, threw me. When we had been sitting there, silence in every corner of the room, I kept waiting for Harlow to break out laughing, saying it was all a joke. But the worried look Brady wore and the pained one Harlow had, made me forget that hope just as soon as it came. Harlow had begged Neveah to tell her what to do, but Veah just sat there, silent, not daring say a word.

We all knew that eventually you would marry your imprint, have children, and finally grow old together. But it had become tradition to do so in that order. Harlow was devastated, confused, and scared to tell her mother, much less her father. She screamed and cried at Neveah yelling at her that she wasn't a good friend. I could see that Neveah wanted to tell Harlow something, to comfort her friend and try to guide her in the right direction, but she didn't. Even wise fortune telling Neveah hadn't seen this one coming, and that was evident in how quiet and lost in her thoughts she was.

The visit didn't last long, before thirty minutes had passed, Harlow demanded we leave, Brady frowning as he closed the door behind us. I had never been in a situation where someone I knew, was in need of advice, and I sure as hell wasn't able it give them any! I couldn't even lecture them, for my thoughts kept going to last night, to all the precautions that had been drilled into our heads since puberty. If it could happen to Harlow and Brady, it could happen to Neveah and me, right? What would I, we, do in their place?

I couldn't help but stare at Neveah as the snow fell silently around us; last night seemed like a mistake, burned into the back of my mind. A mistake I couldn't make myself regret. Reaching out, I tangled my hand in her thick wavy hair, automatically she fell into my side, stopping and hiding her face in my chest. I held onto her tight, kissing the top of Neveah's head.

"What if," Neveah whispered the big question of the day. She said no more, but got quiet.

"That's hard to answer," I muttered, her hands clutched to my back.

"What if," Neveah said again, and then added, "That was us."

I swallowed hard, not knowing just how to answer that question. Did I truly regret having been with Neveah? No. Did I love her more than anything in the world? Yes. Would I be with her no matter what happened? Yes, a million times yes. But the words failed me as I pulled her face up and brushed a kiss across her lips, "If it were us," I paused, Veah's blue eyes urging me to continue, I cleared my throat, "If it were us, I would do anything for you. I would do anything you said and follow you till the very end."

Neveah's eyes filled with tears and she hid her face in my chest again, her shoulders shaking. I wiped the tears away, kissing them off her face, "What's the matter love?"

"My dad told that to my mom, he wrote it to her the night they were married," Neveah swallowed, blinking back tears.

I felt my face drain, "You don't think that I would ever leave you, do you?" She shrugged, refusing to meet my gaze. Cupping Neveah's face in my hands, I forced her to look at me, "You listen and you listen well," her eyes widened at my sharp tone, her breathe stilling, "I will never leave you. I love you so much Neveah, you have no idea what I would do if anything happened to you. I would kill for you, I'd give up everything I had, I'd change everything I was if it meant that I would always have you. I know you think it's weird or immature for me to say that I'm in this for the long haul, but I am. When I think about my future, it's always with you. I can't imagine something else besides life with you. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that comes true. So believe me when I say I'll follow you through the very end."

Neveah's eyes filled with tears again, her mouth not able to form the words she wanted, instead pressed against mine, pulling my head down and enveloping me in fire, "I love you Embry Call."

I smiled against her lips, brushing over hers softly, "I love you Neveah Caden."

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just holding on to each other as the snow fell around us. I wanted this moment to last forever, for us to be able to smile and relax. I wanted to see Neveah smile all the time. I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms forever, to kiss her without a second thought. But as soon as it started, it ended. The howl that pierced the sky made my chest tighten as I hurried us to Sam's, storing that last moment into the back of my brain, keeping it safe in case I would ever need to use it.

Sam's was packed as I pushed my way into the house, Neveah trailing behind me, her hand still clasped tightly in mine. Luke was standing against the counter, talking with Jared. Lane and Cane were sitting stoically in the living room, Leah glaring at them with such hatred I feared for my own life. Emily was busy dancing around the house, dishing out food and humming to herself, her stomach now round and so big she had no maneuver her way very skillfully through the packed house. And there was Sam, sitting at the table, his arms crossed and thinking very hard.

The moment he saw us he quieted the house, "As you can see we have three new members," Sam motioned around the room, the newbies all nodding, "there are a few things I want to explain to them before we get down to business. So make yourselves comfortable, this might take a while."

**LukePOV**

How long does it take to fall into madness? The answer is six hours. Six hours ago I let myself fall into the delusion that I could shift into a giant dog. I had allowed myself to believe that I was now initiated into a group, a pack, who were to be like brothers to me. I sound crazy, I know, but no matter how I tried taking everything at a different perspective, it always came out the same conclusion. Maybe I was dreaming, but no matter how hard I tried to make myself wake up, I couldn't. At the same time, I didn't want to wake up, or to get cured, I loved the thought of finally being part of something bigger, to not just be known as popular or rich, I was going to be able to be part of the greatest legend known to Quileute, the protectors. And what else would I ever need?

Sam Uley, who I had seen on numerous occasions hanging around with the "La Push Gang" was the leader, or Alpha, of the pack. He was huge, just like they all were, and the moment he deemed everyone present he set to speaking.

Neveah Caden was with Embry Call, clinging to his side. Sam nodded to them and began speaking, "There are a few rules that everyone must follow as a protector," his dark gaze fell on me and the guys before scanning the room, "everyone takes a turn in doing what we call a patrol. At a time like this I usually don't like having new guys patrolling, but I have a feeling that this Iroquois group may have more members then we have come into contact with. So you'll take turns running with one of the older boys, listen to them and do everything they say. Understand?

I nodded my head after sharing a look with Lane. There weren't many people who I would openly do as they said, but Sam gave off this aura that it was either listen, or get my ass kicked. So I listened, and though it would be a challenge to accept orders from these other guys, I'd do it.

"Next, we have an unofficial rule, the imprint rule. You must-"

"What's an imprint?" Cane raised his hand, earning a rude look from Sam and the others in the house.

"Look at Embry and Neveah," Sam nodded his head to the couple. Embry was leaning against the wall, Neveah standing between his feet, her back to his front, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She bowed her head as we stared at them, Embry smirking and bending down to whisper something to her, "you can think of an imprint as finding the one you were always meant to be with, you'll never find someone else so perfect for you. They're your soul mate. Emily is mine, Jared has Kim, Paul has Rachel, and Brady has Harlow."

I couldn't help but watch the two imprints in the room. The way Sam looked at Emily was so full of love you couldn't help but smile. And when you watched shy little Neveah Caden with the huge Embry Call, you would see such genuine compassion and gentleness, that at times I felt the need to look away, as though intruding on something only the two of them should ever know of. Harlow and Brady? I could see the difference in them

Harlow Cyrus had always been the loud, bubbly, drama queen since I could remember. But when she was with Brady, her words were softer, her actions thought about, and she seemed to smile more than speak.

"Does everyone get an imprint?" Jason asked. I had forgotten he was here; he was sitting in the farthest corner of the room, being a true fly on the wall.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged his shoulders as Emily smiled down at him, "before, it was rare for someone to imprint, but it's been happening more lately," he paused before continuing, "the unspoken rule is: you respect and leave the imprints alone. Do nothing to hurt or upset them. They are precious to who they belong with. Do not try to do anything to them," Sam looked sharply around the room, his gaze lingering on Cane, "**anything.** I will not stop whoever comes after you."

I swallowed back any retort I that had crawled up my throat.

"The pack is your family, we are all brothers, we will always have each other's backs, even if it means dying. We protect our land, our families, all those we love. And if you betray us, you would be betraying your family," Sam finished with a strong note, causing a moment of silence that followed his true words.

"Geez Sam, could you get any more dramatic?" Paul snorted, the others hiding their laughs.

"Geez Paul, do you have to ruin every moment?" Neveah smirked at the man, surprising me that she had actually just spoken.

"I liked her better when she didn't talk," Paul narrowed his eyes at Neveah, only having Embry to growl back at him.

"Enough Paul," Sam drawled, "tonight you start you're first patrols. I want you to get to know your brothers, take time to become siblings."

"I remember when I phased," Jared wore a reminiscing look as everyone packed into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Embry who had Neveah on his lap, playing with the ends of her wavy hair as she sketched.

"I do too," Paul shook his head, "you cried and cried. You were the biggest baby alive."

Jared grabbed a book, chucking it at Paul's head, only to have it fall short, causing us all to laugh, and for him to pout.

"What's the midget drawing?" Lee, who most people called Sam but I had learned to call him Lee instead, leaned over the back of the couch, his chin resting on Neveah's shoulder.

"Just for that you can't see," Neveah turned her back to him, running her pencil lightly over the page.

"Yes, what's the great seer seeing?" Jacob threw his hands in the air, earning a face full of pillow from Leah Clearwater.

"I'm seeing Embry shutting you up," Neveah smirked, never looking up as Jacob growled at her.

"Love, what are you drawing?" Embry asked softly, pushing hair off her shoulder.

"You," Neveah smiled looking up at Embry, they shared a long look before she went back to her drawing.

"It can't be healthy how much you draw him," Seth wagged a finger at her, "it's short of obsession."

"She can draw whatever she wants as long as it's not our deaths," Sam pointed out as he joined us.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I snapped, finally having enough of the confusion.

"Oh I forgot that part," Sam cleared his throat, "Remember the war I was telling you about?" we nodded, leaning forward as he continued, "Well in the war the Quileute's had two advantages, they had a healer, which you'll come to see is none other than Harlow, and a seer, which is Neveah."

"Seer?" I asked taking a glance at the girl mention. She was still drawing, but on a new page now, not looking up as we talked.

"Yes, she can see the future," Leah spoke the first time, her eyes softened as she stared at the youngest girl in the house. I had heard that Leah Clearwater was an artist, but had never seen her work. Of course I had also heard she was the number one bitch to be reckoned with.

"The future," I repeated quietly. For some reason the 'seeing the future' thing was harder to believe then the whole 'I'm a shifter' thing.

"Here you go!" folding her paper in half, Neveah threw it to Sam, leaning back in Embry's arms and smirking.

"What the hell does this mean?" Sam roared. He threw the paper on the table. In the middle was a heart made from complicated knots, holly and ivy twisting its way through it. At the bottom of the page were the numbers 1222 and then in swirled handwriting were the next series of numbers 333, the word 'love' was written in intricate calligraphy.

"It took me a minute but," Neveah slid off Embry's lap, joining Sam on the floor, "the heart was pretty, so I drew it. But love….Dianna?"

Sam went quiet as he motioned for Neveah to continue.

"Holly kept popping up everywhere so I have no idea. But 1222 I thought it was some bible verse, but then I realized it was today's date. December twenty-second. And so I figured 333 couldn't be a date so it would have to be a time. 3:33 p.m.," smiling up at Sam, Neveah moved back into Embry's lap.

"I still don't get it," Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh for the love of-!" Neveah dropped her head into the crook of Embry's neck. I smiled at her actions. Whenever I had seen Neveah Caden, it was when she wouldn't talk to anyone, refused to make eye contact, very less act this way. Sighing, she gave Sam a serious look, "Today is the twenty-second of December, correct?" Sam nodded, "And it is 3:33, yes?" another nod, "And Diana means….?"

"Love," Sam scrunched his brows together, and then suddenly his face drained, turning pale.

"You get it now?" Neveah asked.

"Sam!" Emily's voice echoed loudly through the house. She came waddling into the living room, sweat dripping off her face, "My water just broke!"

Sam looked ready to pass out, but with shove from Paul he grabbed his keys and ran out the door, carrying his wife, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't do anything stupid!"

"You're amazing, you know that?" Embry smiled at Neveah, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I try," Neveah smiled back, before Embry pressed his lips to hers.

"Oh god, seriously! Save that for later!" Seth choked, causing his sister to laugh and whack him over the head.

I chose to forget about the war for right now, instead choosing to do as Sam said and make nice with my new pack brothers. It still seemed otherworldly to think that I could turn into this wolf that I was going to protect my family. But at the same time, I couldn't imagine anything else.

**HarlowPOV**

Would you go to hell for doing something to make yourself feel complete, whole? Was it a sin to love someone so much, that a shock as this, you would rather suffer and bear? Was it a sin, that I couldn't find myself to regret anything? The fears that crept up on me so suddenly would choke and cause me to be quiet. Each time I thought about them, some new disaster would unfold. But there was a small candle of hope that warmed my heart, and I didn't have any intention of having it burn out.

After telling Veah about my problem (blessing?), I had become so filled with rage that she wouldn't say anything. Of all people, I wanted her to tell me what to do, to tell me how stupid I had been, to tell me and guide me in the right decision. Instead she sat there and said nothing, Embry equally as silent. So I made them leave. It wasn't until hours later that I regretted that choice. The anger hadn't been because my best friend had no advice for me, but it was for me. I was angry that I had been so stupid, so careless. I preached and scolded girls who were in my place, calling them stupid and reckless, but the truth was, I was the same as them. And those damn tests, each one made my chest tighten an inch more every time.

That little cross was the most unholy thing I had ever seen. I knew what the outcome of every test would be, having taken what seemed like dozens, how I generated that much pee, I had no idea. Knock it off Harlow; this is no time to make jokes. I scolded myself and shook the stick violently.

"That ain't no etch-a-sketch," Brady leaned against the door to the bathroom, his arms across his chest. I couldn't help my own smirk as I heard those words. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bathtub, running both hands through his hair.

"Are you mad?" I whispered, afraid to hear his answer. If he wanted to leave, I couldn't blame him.

Sighing again, Brady sat up, taking my hands in his. They swallowed mine, but warmed me the moment they made contact, "No baby," Brady whispered, he kissed each of my fingers, "shocked is the better word."

I swallowed hard concentrating on the slow circles he started to draw on the back of my hand, "I don't know what to do," I cursed myself when my voice cracked. How many times had I cried today? It felt like a million. My eyes felt like sandpaper, and my throat felt forever clogged by a clay fist.

"I don't either," Brady admitted, his head falling down to rest against my forehead. He left off with silence, our breathe mingling. Taking me into his lap, Brady burrowed his face into my neck, I dropped mine into his. He whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear him, "In your heart Harlow, what do you think we should do?"

His question sent my head spinning. I clung to Brady, not caring that he squeezed me so tight I saw stars.

Ok heart, it's time for a serious talk here. No more gushy girlish fancies here. I'm pregnant; there are two roads to go here. What should I do?

I could have laughed as I eagerly awaited my hearts answer; instead all I had was silence in my head. My eyes stung as they filled with tears. I know what I would do, I was so set against the other option, that there was no contest. But….what if Brady didn't feel the same way?

"My heart tells me," I had to stop, Brady's grip tightened, "my hearts tells me to keep the baby."

His shoulders stiffened. Oh god I knew it! He didn't want this baby! He probably felt sick and ashamed of me!

We sat there in silence, Brady's grip never lessening. I did everything I could to push back the river of tears, begging in my head for some greater power to just strike me down right here. If I couldn't be with the man I loved, if I couldn't have this baby (no matter how unplanned), I would rather die.

"Ok," I froze as Brady's whispered answer tickled my neck.

I pulled away from him, staring into his glossy eyes, "What?"

Brady breathed deeply before answering, staring into my eyes, cupping my face in his hands, "Ok. I'm with you. I'm here. I'll do anything for you."

"Brady!" I cried, my arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they threw themselves around his neck. I sobbed uncontrollably into his neck, feeling overjoyed and frightened all at once, "I thought you were going to leave, that you were ashamed of me!"

"Oh Harlow," Brady sighed, holding me close and rocking us, "you should know that I could never be ashamed of you. To me, you're the most perfect person on this planet; no one can eclipse your beauty, your intelligence, your love for everything. You are perfect to me Harlow. And I would never leave; this is just as much my responsibility as it is yours. Oh Harlow, I love you so much, I couldn't ever imagine a life without you. You are my reason for getting up in the morning, for living and breathing. You are the very air I breathe, my every thought. You are my love, my heart."

I couldn't express myself in any words I could think of, instead all I did was cry harder, holding so tight to Brady I felt ready to break. But I couldn't find it in me to let go. If he was here, if he was standing right beside me, then nothing could touch me. I could get through this, I knew right there and then that I would survive this.

Do I regret Brady? No, I loved every minute. And as I think about it, I wouldn't have done it any other way. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had dreamed of a family with Brady. Maybe a little girl or boy, a warm house, and smiles and laughter in every corner. Brady would come home and kiss me, would be the best dad I had ever seen. I would have the family I always wished and craved for. So when asked if I regretted my baby, the answer would always be no. Because this person growing inside me, would know no greater love then when he/she came into this world. For if I was Brady's heart, he was my everything. And nothing would ever change that.

**A/N :'( I just love Brady, don't you? For some reason the Harlow Brady moment was the easiest part of this chapter to write….weird, I know. So I'm guessing everyone will probably want the next chapter to be more about Brady and Harlow, right? Yup, probably. So be prepared for some more drama. The war takes place over three years, so after maybe the next two chapters there will be a time skip. Don't be mad at it, I felt it had to be done. I'll remind you all again at my note on the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please ****review****! If you have any questions/comments/suggestions you should leave them in a review *hint-hint, wink-wink* Ok guys thank you all so much!**

**Much Love**

**xoxoxo**


	19. Spirit Talker

Brady and Harlow anyone? Time for some more drama, family actually. So instead of boring you all on a long note, let's just get down to business.

_**Question: Should Harlow have a BOY or a GIRL? (Please put names too if you want)**_

Ok folks that's all for right now, please enjoy….

xoxoxo

**Chapter19: Spirit Talker**

**HarlowPOV**

Have you ever been so afraid of the truth, that you feel sick? Yeah, that's what boat I'm ion right now. I thought that after having Brady tell me that he would stay, and be with me, that everything would be so much easier. But of course I am known as one of the best worriers out there (according to my mother at least). My stomach knotted as my thoughts drifted to my mother, her immature ideas and loving heart. I hated to think the worst of what would happen to her once I left her forever, not forever, just not there to clean up her messes. Even my young at heart mother wouldn't take this news well, what mother could? And if she did, I would fall to my knees right there and then and thank whatever god there was out there. I didn't want to tell her, at least not right away, I wanted to wait till I saw a doctor and knew that this was really happening, that there wasn't some fluke. Brady disagreed, saying that the best thing would be to tell my mother right away, not to wait until it was too late, what if she thought I was trying to hide it from her? I laughed at that last bit, I **was** trying to hide it, but I merely nodded. I knew in my heart that the mature thing would be to tell my mother. If I was going to do an adult thing like have sex, then I better be adult enough to face the consequences.

How do you tell someone you love so much that you screwed up? Brady suggested I sit down with her, and break it to her slowly. My idea was to run off, get married in Vegas, and then come back months later with a 'Surprise you're a grandma!' and leave it at that. Brady laughed for a good five minutes at that one, I wasn't kidding though. Though my mother seemed sweet and looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, I knew the truth. I had seen my mother punch a six foot guy before, kicking the shit out of him without blinking. And that is the reason why I always stayed on my mother's good side; hell hath no fury like a mother protecting her cubs.

"Ok, I'll tell her," I was sitting on Brady's bed as he leaned against his dresser, pulling on a clean shirt.

His short cropped hair was wet from his shower, and it stuck up everywhere, reminding me of a porcupine. Smirking he turned and fell to his back on the bed, pulling me to his side, "Really now? Because you said that two hours ago and then changed your mind."

Pouting, I glared at him, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Then let's go," he sat up quickly grabbing my hands and pulling me off the bed.

"No!" the word squeaked out of my mouth as I clawed at him, forcing Brady back onto the bed laughing, "Let's wait a little longer. She's probably in the middle of having dinner."

"Perfect then," Brady smiled my smile and I couldn't help it when I smiled back, "Get it over with Har."

I didn't answer, instead choosing to take an immense interest in the green comforter. Pulling on a loose string, I wrapped it round and round my finger, before it snapped and slowly curled off my finger. Brady's hands started massaging my shoulders and I sighed, pulling my hair to the side as his hands warmed my skin.

"Why don't you want to tell her?" Brady whispered against my neck, his lips causing me to shiver.

I said nothing for some time, lost in the feeling of Brady's mouth kissing a trail of fire across my neck. He turned me in his arms, capturing my lips in a heated kiss that made my toes curl, before staring into my eyes. I swallowed, leaning forward and placing my own trail of kisses along his hot neck, "I'm scared of what she'll think, that she won't love me anymore," I finally whispered, never looking up.

"Harlow, that woman has so much love for you, she would never stop loving you," Brady muttered bringing my face up to his. There was a long pause as I pressed my lips against his, electrifying every neuron in my body, "I can tell you want to tell her, deep down you do."

He was right, of course he was right, who else but Brady could see the truth I tried to hide so well? I smirked against his lips, our breathe mingling, "I do, but that still doesn't mean I'm scared. I'm seventeen Brady. This wasn't supposed to happen yet," his shoulder's stiffened and I immediately hurried on, "I don't regret it, I'm scared and at first I was ashamed at myself for being so stupid and careless. But there is no other person I would rather have this happen with then you. And so what if it happened this early? It just means my dreams of the future are coming true. And I've never been a girl of plans and consistency."

Brady laughed loudly, kissing me hard, "Then do this not for me, but for you Harlow. Tell your mom, she'll be the best help you can ever get."

I bit my lip, swallowing back the acid that burned my throat. Taking a deep breathe I nodded, "Alright, tonight. I'll go call her now. But you have to swear you'll be there."

"I'm not leaving you, remember?" Brady whispered. Smiling, I accepted one last kiss before grabbing my phone.

It took three tries to get hold of my mom, but it always did, she was forever replacing that damn phone. She answered out of breathe, "Oh Harlow, sweetie, how's your week with Brady been?" her voice held the light teasing tone it always did when she spoke to me of what she called 'my future husband.'

"It's been….interesting," I faked a laughed, knowing that my mom could tell.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Mom's voice dropped the teasing tone and took on the sickly sweet one.

My eyes stung with tears, "Ummm….would it be alright if Brady and I came over?"

"It's your house Harlow," Mom laughed and I was surprised into a smile, "yes; I'll make some coffee or something for us. Oooh! John, Sheryl's boyfriend, made coffee cake, it's to die for!"

"That sounds great mom," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok sweetie, be safe. Love you," Mom sang the last two words.

"I love you too," I hung up as the tears choked me. Brady took me into his arms again. I took deep breathes, "Ok, let's go do this."

The drive to my house was over faster then I wanted. I had racked my brains, trying to figure out how I was going to tell my mom, but nothing ever came. And as we pulled into the drive way, I felt my stomach twist violently. Those ten or so steps to our weathered door seemed to tilt and curve so much I had to grab onto Brady, in fear that I would suddenly collapse. He had to knock, I couldn't make myself raise my hand to do it.

Mom's face appeared, smiling brightly, dropping only slightly when she searched my face, "Come in! It's freezing out there! I have some coffee cake, though I've eaten most of it. And I discovered I was out of tea and coffee so it's hot chocolate. At least I think it is, it smelt like chocolate, we'll find out sooner or later at any rate. Put your coats on the couch," I love her as mom continued chattering until we sat at the table, she obviously had a weeks worth of things to tell me, because she went on for almost an hour. Brady doing most of the replying, while I nodded, and laughed occasionally.

Finally mom stopped talking, taking a deep breathe, she cupped her mug in her hands, her eyes staring intently at me, "Ok, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I questioned, feeling the butterflies explode in my stomach.

Mom threw her head back and laughed, "You're my daughter Harlow, I can tell when something's wrong with you. Now no more beating around the bush, get on with it."

I opened my mouth, but snapped it shut just as soon. Brady's hand squeezed my knee under the table. I licked my lips, breathing slowly, "I-" I choked on the word, my eyes stinging violently.

"Oh baby, come here, what's the matter?" Mom rushed into the chair next to me, pulling my head into her shoulder and stroking my hair. I couldn't find myself to be ashamed that all I wanted was my mom, for her to hold me like when I was little.

I breathed in her familiar scent of coffee beans and lavender, "Mom, I'm," again I choked, holding onto her so violently her body shook with my sobs. Brady's warm hand brushed the hair off my neck, rubbing it gently. I swallowed down my fears, this was my mother, she would love me regardless, right? Choking back the next wave of tears, I looked my mother in the eye, "I'm pregnant."

Her mouth opened in surprise, but said nothing, her hands froze on my head, but after a moment went back to their soft strokes. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Mom I know I screwed up!" I cried, pulling away to look at her, "I know you're probably ashamed and hate me right now-"

"Harlow Grace Cyrus!" My mother snapped, causing me to jump back into Brady's arms, "Don't you ever think for one second I would ever hate you, I love you with all my heart, and nothing will change that! I'm ashamed that you acted and let this happen, but I know you didn't just do this for the hell of it!" she breathed harshly, clutching a napkin in her hands, "You're going to be eighteen in March, you'll be an adult then. This is something very adult that has happened Harlow. I know you, and I know no matter what me, or anybody else says, you'll keep that baby. But let me ask you one thing, how are you going to do it?"

Brady went just as quiet as I did, we hadn't thought about that yet.

"How are you going to pay for everything this baby needs? I'll help you, but I'm not going to do it all for you," Mom gave me a stern look, "I want so badly to be mad at you Harlow, but when I look at you, with Brady, I know how much you two care for each other. I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"I'm sorry mom," I whispered, Brady's arms tightened around me.

"Enough with that now," wiping away a stray tear, mom grabbed a small notepad, "let's get this figured out, shall we?" I nodded, throwing my arms around the woman who raised me by herself. At that moment, I felt loved, that no matter what would happen, I would have two people right there beside me. She kissed my cheek before uncapping her pen, "Ok, money, how are you going to do it? I'll help with that, but only a little here and there. You're being adults now in your situation by deciding to keep this baby. Speak!"

"Well I'm working as an apprentice to a contractor," Brady suggested, my mother nodded, writing it down, "when I turn eighteen in January I can take the test and become a licensed contractor. There are some places willing to hire me."

"At least you got a good one," Mom winked at Brady, patting his cheek, "Ok Harlow, your turn. What are you going to do? And don't say the café, because I know for a fact that you skip out on days."

I smiled guiltily, "Well I can start saving money by going to work now," I reversed the statement, causing my mother to smile, "I could take the GED test later on, I know the theater in Fork's was willing to pay me as an acting teacher."

"That's a start," Mom nodded and wrote that down, "Now where are you going to live," she didn't let us answer, "Brady's it is then! Though I'll feel so lonely with my nest empty!"

I hugged my mother tight, "You'll manage."

She shrugged, "I'll set you up an appointment for tomorrow if I can."

I stood, realizing this was our cue to leave, "Thank you mom, for everything."

"Oh baby bird, I would do anything and everything for you. I love you so much, and though I'm shocked, I know you'll be mature about this," Mom wrapped her arms tightly around me, "Just be wise Harlow."

"I'll try mom, love you," I kissed her cheek as she hugged Brady, whispering something to him before letting go.

As we walked back to the truck, Brady swinging our laced hands, he smiled down at me, "Told you so."

"Oh shut up!" I stuck my tongue out at him as we got in, taking off down the snowy road. I smiled suddenly, a new kind of fear creeped into my body, not for myself, but for Brady, "So," I began happily, "shall we go tell my dad now?"

Brady almost swerved off the road as I laughed at his panicked expression, "We'll do that one later."

"Nope, right now! I'm feeling brave now! Let's go!" I slapped my hand on the dashboard, dying with laughter as Brady growled and fear washed through his face, causing him to go pale. At a stop sign, I scooted over to the middle, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his cheek, "We can do it later."

**EmbryPOV**

There aren't many things that I hate about the pack. And if something annoys me, I just keep it to myself. But the one thing I did hate, was having to patrol with a new guy, they were scared about every little noise, and had a hard time running and keeping up. Luckily I had Luke, who was quiet the whole time never complaining or arguing when I told him what to look for, what to see, what to smell. I didn't say much more to him, not in the mood to try and talk with anyone about patrolling, it was long and laborious, and by the time we were done, all I wanted to do was sleep. Luke was beat, eve in human form he dragged behind, half asleep and half awake. He would be sore tomorrow morning. It was hard to phase so much when you're new to it. Your body has to change so much, the bones everything that it hurts the first month.

I was told to go back to Sam's; opening the door quietly in case someone was sleeping. What I came to was something I had never seen before. Neveah and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table across from each other. Veah had a sketch book in front of her, only it was blank, Jason was meeting the blue gaze that caused me to spill my guts the moment they landed on me. I landed in the seat next to her, Veah never breaking the stare, I could have laughed.

"Is there a reason you two are having a staring contest?" I asked, putting my arm over the back of her chair.

"I'm trying to see around him," Neveah answered quietly, Jason nodding slightly.

My head spun with this new information, "What?"

She broke the gaze, sighing as she closed her eyes for a long pause and then opened them, "for some reason, I can't see anything when he's next to me or in the same room. I slept most of the time you were gone, without a single vision or nightmare."

"Well," I paused, not knowing exactly what I wanted to say, "why?"

She shrugged, tracing a small flower on the corner of the paper, "No idea. The only other person that causes that is Harlow, and at least with her everything is sorta blurry."

"Yeah, but she's also the Healer," I pointed out.

Neveah went quiet for some time, Jason's eyes never leaving her, "IS there more to that story then just having a Seer and Healer?"

"I don't know, you could probably ask Old Quil of Billy, you want to go?" I stood, holding my hand out to her. She grabbed her sketch book, closing the worn blue cover before taking my hand.

I wrapped my arms around her as we walked through the snow, "Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Because it bugs me that I can't see around him!" Neveah pouted, I kissed her temple, "It's annoying, and my head hurts when I can't see."

I nodded, "Well maybe one of them will be able to tell you what's going on. Could it be that maybe you're getting sick? Remember when you got that cold, your visions were screwed up for awhile."

"Yeah, but I was still able to see them," Neveah shook her head, "maybe I'm getting deathly ill and losing my sight is the first thing!"

I laughed at her dramatics, pulling her in for a kiss before knocking on Old Quil's door. He answered right away, pulling a robe around his shoulders as he led us into the living room, motioning for us to sit on the couch. Smiling, Old Quil said, "What can I do for you two?

Neveah stayed quiet before answering in a soft voice, "I was wondering, if in the story, if there was more than just a Healer and Seer?"

Old Quil leaned forward, "And why do you want to know that dear?"

"There's this new kid Jason, who's friends phased, but he didn't," I began as Neveah paused. In the last couple of weeks I had noticed a change in her, she would speak and not act as shy, but still confronted with an outright question, she would sometime fall back into her shell.

"I can't see anything when he's by me or in the same room," Neveah added, her voice barely a whisper.

"I see," Old Quil got up, walking to his book shelf and pulled out a clear sheet, inside was a worn yellowed paper, with curled sharp writing I didn't recognize, "This is where the story of the war is from. There is more, but I didn't find I necessary to read it since we knew about the Healer and Seer. But yes," Old Quil sat back down, hips lips moving silently as his finger ran over the glossy page. Nodding, he sat back, thinking hard before answering, "It says here that there is a third, if you want, secret weapon to the Quileute's victory. It's a man who neither man nor wolf, but lives as a guide to the spirits."

Neveah wore the same confused look I probably wore, "What?"

"He is neither man nor wolf, and a guide for the spirits," Old Quil repeated, "he is the Spirit Talker, one who can talk and communicate with our ancestors. He is reincarnated, having the wisdom of each Spirit Talker before him."

"But why can't I see around him?" Neveah asked, still not satisfied.

"I believe it's because he is so in tune with the spirits, that it prevents anyone to see anything but the present," Old Quil answered. "Can you see now that he's not here?"

Neveah went quiet before nodding, "Yeah."

"And what do you see?" Old Quil asked, leaning forward excited.

"Nothing important," Neveah smiled slightly, the old man falling back depressed.

"Is that all you wanted?" old Quil grumbled, obviously put out.

"Yes, thank you," Neveah stood, and this time it was her who pulled me out of the house, leading me back to Sam's. Or at least that's where I thought we were going. But seconds later I found myself on the way to Brady's, Neveah saying nothing.

"Uh, Vea, where are we going?" I asked, pulling her to a stop.

Neveah looked up at me, "Brady's going to…."

**HarlowPOV**

I felt as though I could float right up to the ceiling after we got back to Brady's. We were sitting on his couch, watching some stupid movie that I wasn't even paying attention to. After the talk with my mom, I felt ten times better, sure I was nervous about being pregnant, but at the same time I couldn't make myself worry about any of it. I had Brady and mom, that's all I would need. Well I wanted someone else too, but I wasn't exactly sure on her thoughts or feelings at the moment. I pushed that out of mind as I snuggled up closer to Brady.

"Your dad is going to kill me," he muttered, his arm over the back of the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table.

Rolling my eyes, I groaned, "Is that what you've been thinking about this entire time?"

"Yes," Brady whispered truthfully.

You know, when I was little my father told me that if a boy ever got me pregnant, he sure as hell better propose right there and then. Of course I was five when he said that," I trailed off in my thoughts, sorting through the words of advice my father had given me at such a young age.

"He did, did he?" Brady swallowed, looking down at me.

"Yup," I nodded vigorously, "he said, if that boy is man enough to knock you up, he should be man enough to stay with you forever."

"Well that's good to know," Brady stood suddenly and went down the hall to his room, leaving me sitting there feeling so lost I thought my head was going to explode.

What the fuck?

He came back seconds later, something clamped tightly in his right hand. Sitting back down, Brady smiled again at me.

"What the hell was that about?" I snapped, feeling like slapping my forehead, or slapping Brady's.

Clearing his throat, Brady turned to face me, I sat up. A serious look overtook his features. Again, he cleared his throat. Taking my hands I one of his he started speaking….

**A/N Muahaha! Sorry but I had to do that. I won't make you suffer long though, the moment this chapter is up, the next one will follow it. Please review! And thank you for reading! **

**Much Love**

**xoxoxo**


	20. Proposals

A/N Oh my gosh! It's chapter 20 already? It seems like only yesterday that this idea popped into my head *sigh* it's the first story I have ever started and in the process of finishing. I know some people probably don't want to know this but….I have decided that Destiny is only going to be 33 chapters long. So the next ten chapters will be about the war, chapter 31 will be an epilogue; chapter 32 will be some credits that I have written and am adding to. And what of chapter 33? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. I decided to do 33 chapters because the number three is an important archetype, the number three represents the Holy Trinity, so I thought that would be a good number to end with. I hope everyone is buckled in, because after this chapter, things are going to start speeding up. I love you all so much! Thank you for reading and here we go!

xoxoxo

**Chapter20: Proposals **

**HarlowPOV**

_He came back seconds later, something clamped tightly in his right hand. Sitting back down, Brady smiled again at me. _

_ "What the hell was that about?" I snapped, feeling like slapping my forehead, or slapping Brady's._

_ Clearing his throat, Brady turned to face me, I sat up. A serious look overtook his features. Again, he cleared his throat. Taking my hands I one of his he started speaking…._

"Harlow, you know how much I love you," Brady cleared his throat, squeezing my hands. Again, what the fuck? With a deep breathe he went on, staring into my eyes, "and I want to be with you forever. And I realized the other day, that I will always be with you forever, but it didn't seem fitting to just say that and make believe that something like that was going to happen all on its own."

"O….kay than," I said slowly, totally at a loss for what he was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is," Brady circled the small black box in his hand, my heart thundered loudly as I started comprehending, "Harlow, you are my one and only love. It's you I want for eternity. I want to have a family with you, to watch our children grow up, and to face all the obstacles that come our way. You are my heart, my soul, my life."

Sliding off the couch, Brady got down on one knee. Opening the little black box, he placed it on my lap, a simple diamond rings nestled in the silk like fabric. Taking a deep breathe, Brady looked into my eyes, "Harlow Cyrus, would you marry me?"

I froze, my heart suddenly beating so loud that I was convinced it could be heard a mile away. My hands squeezed Brady's back as he placed one next to the box. This wasn't like how I imagined it would. Then again, I also imagined that my prince charming would twirl me around a ball room, dipping me suddenly and proposing. Brady was my prince charming, I could see that much. And as he waited what seemed like ages for my answer, he never failed to leave his gaze from me.

If this had been any other boy, man, I would have laughed and walked right out of there. When someone as young as Brady and me proposes to a girl, they're only doing it to get laid. But Brady wasn't like all those degrading men (boys) out there. He wasn't proposing to me just to get laid, or because I was pregnant. The look in his eyes told me he had been planning this for a while. Undying love is what was in his eyes, and they made the butterflies slowly flutter away, for my tears to resurface again.

"Yes," I whispered, the tears falling, "Yes, I will!"

Throwing my arms over Brady's neck I kissed him, our lips melting together in the most delicious way. My body seemed to mold to Brady's as he laid over me on the couch. His tongue twisting with mine, reminding me of the flavors of summer, his woodsy scent driving me crazy. As he kissed my neck, he whispered sweet nothings into my ear, causing me to shiver and rejoice all at once.

I would finally have the family I wanted, and even though some would think I was foolish for accepting a proposal at such a young age, I couldn't find it in me to give a damn. Brady and I would be together, forever, and nothing could ever change that.

"No he's not!" the front door opened suddenly, causing me to squeak and for Brady to growl before letting me up.

"He did, that's why her happy glow is blinding!" Neveah snapped at Embry as they argued in the doorway.

"He did what?" I asked curiously.

Turning to me, Veah placed her hands on her hips, "Did Brady propose to you just a little bit ago or not?"

I felt my face heat, "Yes."

"Told you," Neveah gave Embry a smug look before walking to the back of the couch where I was standing. She said nothing, obviously losing any nerve she had when she walked in.

"So, everything's true then?" Embry asked softly. I nodded, Brady taking my hand, playing with the ring that was cool around my finger.

Neveah looked up at me through her thick lashes,, looking so adorable I could have melted. Only she could pull that look off on me, "On a scale from one to ten, how mad are you at me?"

I laughed, earning a 'she's finally lost it' look from my best friend. Wrapping my arms around Veah hard I said, "Zero, I was mad at myself and took it out on you. I have a problem of blaming other people for my screw ups."

Saying nothing, Neveah hugged me back tightly before letting go, Embry's arm replacing mine as we parted, "What did your mom say?"

"Sit down," I motioned to the love seat filling them in about everything that happened. Neveah smiled as I told her about Brady's proposal, Embry holding back the comments he obviously wished to throw at my fiancé, I gave him a thankful smile. After Neveah told me about what I had missed, about how Luke and his buddies phased, that Jason was part of the Healer/Seer thing, that he was the Spirit Talker.

"I'm going to ask you something and you better not go mute on me, understand?" I waved a finger at Neveah, she saluted in response, "What do you think of Brady and me and our new….predicament?

Neveah bit her lip, a habit she and I both had when we were thinking. After a moment she answered, "It's….not interesting but shocking? Is that a good word to use?"

"I used it," Brady raised his hand causing me to smile.

"I'm happy that you're happy Harlow, just worried I guess," Neveah admitted, Embry's hand was clasped to her knee, drawing small circles on the inside of her leg. He was unusually quiet, almost like they had traded places for a short amount of time.

"I am too," I sighed, "I guess we wouldn't be human if we weren't worried."

Neveah nodded as our conversation ended. Embry began filling Brady in about everything he had missed with the pack. I paid little attention, my head still swimming with all the random thoughts and questions I would confess in my mother later on.

"Let's go for a walk?" I stood, pulling my coat on. Neveah nodded pulling her own jacket on.

"It's snowing out there Harlow," Brady scolded, "Do you really think you guys should be going out there?"

I waved a hand in the air, "What's the worst that could happen? The abominable snowman will come and eat me? Ha! I'd like to see him try!"

"Be careful!" Brady called after us as I slammed the door shut.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, realizing just how freezing it was outside tonight. But god was it beautiful, with the snow gently covering everything in white, how everything was so quiet, winter wonderland, perfect for Christmas.

Speaking of Christmas, "What are you and your mom going to do for Christmas?" I asked, usually we spent it together, mostly because Christmas was Christmas without a group of people.

"I don't know yet. John wants my mom to go to see his family outside of Washington," Neveah scrunched her nose up at the thought.

"Just your mom?" I raised an eyebrow.

Neveah nodded, pulling the hood of her hoodie up. I felt stupid that I hadn't thought to wear a hoodie under my winter jacket like she had. "I don't think he likes me too much."

"And why is that? Who in the world could not love that face?" I rolled my eyes as she laughed.

"We argue when my mom isn't around," Neveah sighed, "he doesn't think you're a good influence, and he believes that a girl of my age shouldn't be with a guy like Embry."

I laughed, "And what kind of guy is Embry?"

"Supposedly John saw him walking around on a school day with Jared, they had patrolling. But John figured he was skipping and said I shouldn't be with someone who didn't care about his life. And then he said that a boy dressed and as cocky," I raised my eyebrows causing Neveah to roll her eyes, "as him probably has a handful of other girls that he's with when he's not with me."

"Ouch, harsh much?" I winced, "Who the hell does he think he is? Your mom would hardly let you see someone if she thought he was going to hurt you. And what exactly is John expecting you to do? To just drop Embry and do what he says?"

"Right?" Neveah shook her head, "He treats me like I'm sort of immature stupid child. He just gets on my nerve about everything! He told my mom he thought it best if she would close my art room, saying I shouldn't do something like that."

"Something like what?"

"He snooped through my sketch book and saw the visions about Jacob and Seth. He said it was religiously unacceptable."

"Religiously unacceptable? What did your mom say?"

"She told me to take a break from drawing when John was over," Neveah groaned, her head falling back so that the snow fell onto her face, her hood falling off.

"He needs to go. I'd hate it if your mom married him. Step-dad? No. More like Step-loser," I rolled my eyes, Neveah laughed in agreement with my words.

"I wish I had no heart that way I could just tell her to leave him. But Har he makes her happy, I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time," Neveah sighed, "I have two more years and then I can be rid of him."

"You'll still see him when you go see your mom though," I pointed out, I laced my arm through Veah's as we trudged farther from the house.

"I don't care, it's not like I would have to be in the same room as him. At least I would have my mom," Neveah shrugged in defeat.

"What ever happened to your dad? You've never told me," I rushed the question, hoping she wouldn't be offended or scared to tell me.

"My mom said that after I was born, he just walked out," Neveah answered without missing a beat, "he never made any effort to find out about who I was or anything," she turned smiling at me, "but she did tell me something!"

"Do tell please," I mimicked her smile.

"I have a brother!" Neveah said excitedly.

"No f-ing way!" I cried as she nodded enthusiastically, "Who is he? Where is he? When am I going to meet him?'

"His name's Zachary," Neveah answered, "He supposedly lives in Michigan with my dad. And I don't know when you can meet him, I haven't even met him. My mom has been emailing him for a while though. I guess somehow he got her email and for a few years now they've been talking. She said he asked a lot about me."

"Oooh, details! Is he an art freak like you and lovely Sheryl?"

"He's a photographer and sketches."

"How old is he?"

"He turned twenty-one in November."

"Do you want to meet him?"

Neveah went quiet, "Part of me wants to, but the other part…."

"Is scared that he won't be what you think he will. That he'll be your father?" I guessed and Veah nodded, "Or, he could be the most amazing big brother in the world and would protect you and love you."

"We've never even talked," Neveah muttered.

"Doesn't matter, siblings have a strong unbreakable bond I hear. I only have you to compare that to my sister from another mother," I couldn't help but laugh at my own words Neveah rolling her eyes at me.

We walked in silence for a little longer, getting into the small town like part of La Push. I gestured to the small diner and we slipped into the warm booth, ordering two hot coffees which came sloshing onto the table before the waitress disappeared. I sipped the hot liquid as I stared out at the snowy winter night.

"What did your mom have to say?" Neveah asked, twirling a stir stick through her coffee.

"Everything I told you back at the house, I thought she would go postal," I shrugged, "I have a feeling she's going to be at me 24/7 for the next months to come."

"If you got pregnant at the beginning of December that means the baby will be born in," Neveah trailed off doing the math in her head, "either late August or early September, right?"

I nodded, my mouth full of the sugary coffee, "Yup."

"Boy or girl?" Neveah smirked.

"I think a little Brady would be adorable," I smiled, "but part of me wants a girl. So cute."

"Any ideas for names?" Neveah asked, pushing spilled sugar off the table.

"I like Aiden, Brendan, Michael, or Skye for a boy," I said and she nodded, "For a girl I like Skye also, Mia, Katelyn, Elena, or I really like Kinsley."

"I like Aiden for a boy," Neveah thought for a second, "And Kinsley Dove would be really pretty."

"I like that one," I added the name into my text drafts of my phone. Smiling I turned the question around on her, "What names would you want for your child or children?"

Neveah blushed at the thought, "I like Talon for a boy."

"Talon?" I questioned the unusual name.

"In English we were supposed to read a book on the shelf. So I was reading a book called 'The Branches of Life and Love.' It was about a couple that had nothing to their name, but they had a little boy but didn't know what to name him. Days after his birth a hawk landed on the porch railing and the father decided to name him Talon in praise of the hawk," Neveah answered, "I made Embry read that part and he said that would be a good name for his son."

"Awe how cute," I kissed the air at Neveah, "Talon what?"

"No idea, but I also like Skye for a boy, what a coincidence," Neveah smirked at me, "For a girl? Well I have no freaking idea."

I laughed, "Maybe you'll be like your mom and give your daughter a weird name that people can't even pronounce on first glance."

"Ha-ha," Neveah stuck her tongue out, "Have you told your dad?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "I know I have to, but I'm afraid he'll kill Brady, and I would rather like my fiancé in one piece."

Our conversation turned into random things, mostly about what we had missed in our time alone, I confessed that I was scared to death about going to the doctor and made her promise to go with me. She told me about how she had been dreaming about the bastard Nakai lately, which made my stomach twist. I pulled her away from the thoughts of him though when she got quiet.

Neveah's phone rang shrilly in the middle of my speech about breaking the news to the drama teacher that I was unable to play Juliet, "Hi mom," I mouthed a hello and could hear Sheryl yelling a hello back, causing Veah to hold the phone away. She tapped her fingers on the table as her mother talked, "Ok, I'll tell her….yes mom….no I would never forget that….no I will not….what?"

I jumped, spilling my last drops of coffee on my shirt, "Damn!"

"O…kay, yeah see you when I get home," Neveah put the phone down slowly on the table in what I could describe as a haze.

"Earth to Vea, what's wrong?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"John proposed to my mom tonight," Neveah said tightly, "and told me to tell you that she's with you about the baby, your mom told her."

"Thanks mom, tell the whole world why don't you!" I muttered angrily.

"And Zachary is coming for Christmas," she added in a whisper.

I was shocked into silence, "No way! That's wonderful!"

She nodded dumbly, "My mom wants you guys to come over. John is going to see his family on his own."

"Of course I will!" I danced a little in my seat. Veah smiled at me slightly.

She said no more as we walked out the diner, ignoring the texts from Brady about hurrying the hell back.

"You good with him coming over?" I asked watching the worried expression on Neveah's face.

She nodded, "just a little nervous I guess."

"Nervous about what kitten?" that voice, only one voice could be so smooth and flawless and deadly.

I flipped around as Neveah did, clinging to her arm as she went deathly quiet.

Nakai wasn't alone, Takoda and Liwanu flanked him. He smirked as he walked forward, brushing Veah's cheek with the back of his hand. She pulled away from him, only to have Nakai laugh and grab her chin, "Calm down love. I only want to talk with you."

"Well we don't want to talk to you, now leave before I get Brady and the others hear," I snapped, cursing myself when my voice shook.

"Your threat falls short," Takoda winked.

"Over here please," Nakai grabbed Neveah pulled her to the edge of the woods. I felt Takoda's hard tug on my arm sent pain shooting through my shoulder as he made me follow Nakai. Liwanu glaring at me the entire time. Nakai had Neveah pressed up against a tree smirking.

"What do you want Nakai?" I snapped half hoping somebody would see us and come to help.

Nakai ignored me, "You can tell your little mutt of a boyfriend that we're waiting for him and his pack. They can come whenever they want, we're ready for them," smirking he bent, kissing Neveah's jaw, "and you can tell him that he's fighting a losing battle. In the end you'll give yourself to me."

"I would never do that," Neveah's eyes flashed dangerously as she pushed at Nakai's chest, deflecting the kiss that came her away.

"Yes you will, and I've been told to make sure you don't forget it," in one rip Nakai pulled the thick blue coat off Neveah, he harshly pulled up the sleeve to the black hoodie. He grasped her left forearm violently, leaving it bare.

"What the hell are you going to do?" I struggled against Takoda's grip, fear washing through me so fast it made my head spin.

"Just marking her for what she is," Nakai smiled before taking out a flat shell shaped blade.

My hands tingled as I felt the healing wave crash through my body, Takoda shifted uncomfortable against me as I sent pin pricks into where his hands were holding me. I was ready to bolt and grab Neveah and heal whatever he did. I wasn't useless if that's what they thought.

"Don't worry, this will hurt," Nakai gave a short laugh, twisting Neveah's arm so that the inside of her arm showed, he smirked before pushing the tip of the shell blade into her arm, blood bubbled before crashing over the blade. Neveah cried out as her knees buckled, Nakai grabbing her and falling with her. She struggled against his hold, only to have Liwanu wrap his arms around her and hold her still, covering her mouth as she screamed.

I couldn't comprehend my own screams as I struggled against Takoda, begging Nakai to stop. Takoda laughed at me as I felt the tears spill over, he grabbed at my jaw, covering my screams.

"You won't ever forget know love," Nakai whispered.

Neveah said nothing as the tears spilled over. Liwanu let her go as she crumbled to the ground, holding her arm to her chest, the snow staining crimson.

"And as for you Healer," Nakai brushed the snow off his neatly creased pants, "a little reminder that you can't heal everything."

I kicked out, catching him in the stomach, only to have stars dance before my eyes, it felt as though I had kicked a concrete wall.

"Knock it off!" Takoda's hand smashed into the side of my head so hard I blacked out for a moment, only to come to as the sharp flaring pain radiated through the palm of my right hand. It was over faster than I could remember, but as I looked down I cried out as I saw the long deep gash running red over my fingertips.

"We're ready when they are," Nakai smirked, be crouched down, lifting Neveah's face kissing her so hard that my own lips hurt, "Colorado, and there will be others," he kissed her again before standing, "And tell Embry Call that I will personally kill him."

Kicking snow into my face, they walked off, disappearing into the darkness before I could blink. I stared at my hand, the throbbing pain causing me to lose track of my thoughts. I need to seal it. I swallowed my tears urging that tingling feeling back into my hands. I pictured the wound sewing together, pulling itself until the cut would be gone. All I got in response was a stabbing pain that took my breathe away. I tried again, pushing any distraction out of my head. Nothing….it wouldn't heal. I couldn't heal it. My eyes stung at the thought, I buried my hand in the pile of snow, sighing with relief as it slowly numbed. Scooping a handful into my palm, I took my jacket off, taking the t-shirt I was wearing, leaving me in a tank top, and ripping a strip off and wrapping it around my hand, hoping that would help quench the bleeding.

"Harlow!" Neveah cried, rocking. I pulled my jacket on as I crawled over to her.

"Shh, it's going to be ok," I whispered, pulling her arm towards me. It wasn't a long cut as I thought it had been. Instead it looked to be individual small curved lines, I had seen something like that before. Concentrate! I shook my head as I dumped the snow onto her arm, Neveah jumpe,d pulling away. I held tight to her arm, grasping it tightly as laid my hand over it.

Please let it just be me, please. I looked down at her arm, nothing.

"We need to get back to the house," I muttered, wrapping the rest of my shirt around her arm, "C'mon Veah, it's not that far."

All I got in response was more crying as she held her arm to her. Fuck, what was I going to tell Embry and Brady, they would explode the moment I told them. It wasn't like I couldn't tell them; they would notice all the blood. I cringed as the knot on the side of my head throbbed violently, my vision blackening for a second.

I didn't think anymore as I slammed the door open with my back, holding Neveah arm as I ushered her to the bathroom, forcing her to sit on the tub.

"Harlow, what the hell!" Brady ran into the bathroom followed by Embry. The moment his eyes caught sight of my blood stained shirt his eyes got big. Grabbing my shoulders he made me face him, "Harlow, talk."

"We were walking back and ran into the devil," I muttered, I threw my jacket into the hallway, pushing them out of my way as I grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink.

"Baby," Embry whispered. He sat down next to Neveah, holding her tightly as she cried.

"And what else?" Brady snapped as I made him hold the box.

"He said they were ready for you guys, they want to start the war now!" I slammed my hand down on the counter whimpering as the pain shot all the way up my arm, "Something about Colorado. I can't heal anything Brady! I don't know why," I rambled on in panic as I searched the box, "he used this weird shell blade thing to cut us, and it hurts like hell. But it won't heal, not mine and not hers!"

"Calm down," Brady pulled me this his chest, kissing my head, I could feel him shaking, and I saw Embry shaking also. I knew they would explode.

I pushed away from him kneeling in front of Neveah, "I have to clean it," I poured the peroxide over the wounds.

Neveah cried out, jumping out of my grasp.

"Embry you have to hold her," I snapped at him as his face filled with pain. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her face into his shoulder as she screamed as I poured more of the foul smelling liquid on it. I wrapped the gauze around it tightly standing up, "There done!"

"Veah," I thought Embry was going to cry as he pulled her into his lap. I had never seen her cry like this, she shook with sobs, her whole body tense with pain. I drenched my own cut, my knees buckled as I felt the pain. Hot, searing, I couldn't put a name to it, but it was like nothing I had ever felt in my life. Brady grabbed onto my waist as I wrapped the gauze around my hand. Oh god, why can't I do anything! I was the Healer, I was supposed to Heal.

"Your head," Brady touched the knot softly.

"Oh," I put my hand to it, the tingling began and suddenly the knot disappeared, my head feeling cool. What? I turned in Brady's arms, "we need to do to Sam's now."

"Everyone's going to be sleeping there, we can't. Sam is at the hospital with Emily, only Billy and Old Quil are there," Brady whispered.

Neveah gave another cry of pain as Embry began rocking her, whispering fiercely into her ear. I locked my eyes onto Brady, making my voice stone, "Now Brady. We're going now."

He clenched his jaw to stop arguing with me, "Embry carry her, running will be faster."

I threw on my sweatshirt as Brady scooped me into his arms the moment I set foot on the porch. The wind rushed at me, stinging my face until I hid it in Brady's neck. We arrived to Sam's faster than ever before. Brady set me down, causing my head to spin from the sudden stillness.

"Come on Call," I kicked Embry in the shin, "get it together."

Embry seemed oblivious to my words as I led the way in, slamming the door open so hard every person in the room jumped.

"Harlow, what are you doing here?" Billy stood up from the kitchen table. His eyes landed on Neveah who was still sobbing into Embry's chest. He rushed forward, kicking everyone off the couch as he forced Embry to sit her down. I didn't wait to be told, instead recounting everything that happened. The room became full of hot, shaking men as they all growled. Paul yelling that they should just leave and get everything done and over with.

"What's wrong?" Billy smoothed the back of Neveah's hair, taking her arm in his lap.

"It burns!" Neveah cried as a sudden sharp pain made her cry out.

Billy hurriedly undid my bandages, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the damage, "Quil!"

Old Quil ran to his side, as the room became silent. Embry was shaking in the corner, his hands fisted so hard his knuckles were white. Jacob had an arm on his shoulder, speaking low, obviously trying to calm him.

"Harlow can you try healing it again?" Billy's eyes fell on me.

"It didn't work before," I muttered but sat down and placed my hands over Neveah's arm. I closed my eyes breathing deeply.

Come together, heal. My eyes flung open as my hand felt doused with fire, "Shit!" I sprang up jumping up and down from the pain, my eyes stinging. Neveah's scream of pain echoed mine as she pushed herself away from Billy.

"Embry," she choked out his name and he flew to her side, taking her into his arms and rocking them.

"Billy!" Embry growled, his eyes bearing into the old man.

"The blade he used," Billy paused shutting his eyes, "it was used to mark those who were outcasts of the tribe, no amount of medicines or healing could make the mark go away. But the marks, they aren't just some random thing."

Embry's head shot up as even Neveah got quiet to listen, the tears falling silently. Old Quil cleared his throat, "these are ancient Quileute letters. And they spell something out."

I knew I had seen something like that! At school we were required to take a Quileute history class, and in our text book was a picture of the ancient writing. Placing a hand on the back of the couch I leaned in to look, Brady's breath tickling my neck as he craned to see, 'What does it mean."

"Something like 'blackest heart' and 'crimson vision' I think," Old Quil shook his head.

Blackest heart. I didn't take a genius to figure that one out. I knew that black meant evil, death. Blackest heart could only mean a heart that was once evil, turned good would always be evil. Crimson vision? I hadn't a clue.

"Crimson vision literally means the foretelling of hurt and death," Billy explained, "it was used to mark someone as being evil, untrustworthy, the spawn of all devilish creatures."

The room stayed quiet as the words sunk in. Neveah was none of those things. Sure, she saw the future and sometimes it wasn't very nice, but at the same time she had no control over that. And as I watched the shared glances from the pack members, to the pained tear stained friend of my best friend, something inside me twisted, I knew it was finally time. I had hoped and prayed that it would never come, but I always knew deep down it would.

As I held tight to Brady's hand I prayed a new prayer. A prayer for the boys I had come to love, for the man who held my heart that nothing would happen to them. Whether it be in vain, I was unwilling to allow myself to give in to the notion that they could get hurt, could die.

Just as I finally achieved my dreams, they were going to be taken away just as quickly.

**A/N Longest chapter since…well…ever I think. Christmas is the next chapter and after that you're going to find out some interesting information. Thank you for reading and please, please, please REVIEW it makes me happy and when I'm happy I get inspired, and when I'm inspired I update faster. Thank you again!**

**Much Love**

**xoxoxo**


	21. Merry Christmas

A/N Chapter 21! So this is my late Christmas chapter heehee sorry about that guys *insert innocent face* But here it is now so I hope everyone enjoys it. With the drama from the last chapter you should know that a _Merry Christmas_ is not what is going to happen. Though it may look like that, everyone knows that it won't. I'm sorry about the lack of chapters, but hopefully updating with a load of new chapters will make up for it. And about the 33 chapters, my goal is to have it finished before the end of January, so it's almost over *sad face* ok enough news, let's get this thing rolling!

Xoxoxo

**Chapter 21: Merry Christmas**

**HarlowPOV**

This may surprise a lot of people, but Christmas is one of my favorite times of the year. Ok so it's not that big a surprise. Christmas is a time when I get to have my mom all to myself, to watch those lame animated movies, go shopping for each other and our friends, but most of all it's the mood of the whole house. Usually my house is so quiet you can hear a pin drop, mostly because mom is in her office (on the phone with other her clients, she's an interior designer) and I'm camped out on my bed or gone all completely. But the week of Christmas, the whole undergoes a change. Gold and red decorations are crammed into every available space, a huge tree is placed in the window for all to see, the house smells of gingerbread and cinnamon, candles provide a calming soft light, and carols are played in the background day and night.

My mother can be crazy and not think about her actions, always keep me on my toes with how spontaneous she can be. But I know what will happen every year it's never a surprise. Christmas morning my mom and I exchange our gifts, for breakfast we eat French toast and all of my other favorite foods. Then either the Caden's come over or we go over to their house and we start cooking dinner. And by 'we' I mean my mom and Sheryl, Veah and I hide out somewhere. Finally after eating, we open eachothers gifts, sit around, have dessert, talk, and just enjoy eachothers company.

I love everything about Christmas, the idea, the message, everything. So it seemed to be all the better when Brady came over Christmas Eve, later after my mom had gone to bed. He was laying with me, his arms the best blanker I could ever ask for. We said nothing to each other, the silence the best part of being with Brady. Usually when I was in a relationship, I would find that a constant flow of conversation was necessary, mostly so I didn't feel awkward. But with Brady, the silence was wonderful. Just one look could express everything he wanted to say, and I was sure mine did too. It was lovely to just lay there all night, watching the snow through my window, soaking in everything that was Brady Smith.

His fingers traced the bandage still on my hand. He said nothing about it, though I knew he wanted to. My mom had freaked when I rushed home suddenly, my hand still bleeding. It took me most of the night to calm her down, and to finally show her that it was just a scratch. Yeah a scratch so deep it could be a well! In the end she forced me to sit and allow her to clean and redress the wound, all the while lecturing me on how a pregnant woman should not be doing dangerous things or getting hurt like this. I nodded the whole time, relieved when she stomped to her room. By morning her happy go lucky demeanor would be back, so I didn't worry too much.

It was after midnight when I finally fell asleep, my dreams a bottomless void. Sleep came fast, something that never happens to me. But before I knew it, my mother was shaking my shoulder, sprinkling droplets of water on my face, "Wake up honey."

I swatted at the ice cold wash cloth she held above my face, my mom's favorite way of getting me up in the morning, "Too early!"

"But I already made your breakfast," Mom tried. I pulled the covers over my head, peeking at the clock, it was eight in the morning, but I couldn't get myself to want to leave the warm bed. Mom clicked her tongue. In one tug she pulled the blankets down and rung out the iced water on my neck.

"Hell!" I screamed jumping up, clutching my neck. I turned to glare at my mom, only to find her smiling cutely in her pink pajamas.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake!" Mom clapped her hands, "Come on, present's first, food later."

My frown disappeared as I followed my mother downstairs. She was more excited about opening presents then a little kid, "Ok, you have to go first," I grabbed the three green and red wrapped packages and set them before my mother.

"Well I guess," Mom pretended to sigh. A second later she had ripped the paper off, throwing it into the air, making me laugh. She squealed with delight over each gift, praising and hugging me every second. They weren't much: a cook book she had wanted, a beautiful picture silver picture frame, and a silver charm bracelet which I had hooked a heart and the word 'mom' on it, "Thank you so much honey."

I accepted her kiss, watching as she placed a small rectangle silver box in front of me, a medium sized gold box, and a flat rectangle covered in green.

"Open this one first," Mom handed me the green present and waited with excitement.

It took me forever to get off all the tape and bows that covered the box, but finally I was able to open it. Inside was a charcoal gray pea coat, exactly the one I had told her I wanted in Portland, underneath the jacket was a soft blue scarf, and new jeans.

"Mom thank you!" I leaned over the couch arm, wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh it's nothing, now this one!" Mom's straight hair flew around her face as she reached for the golden box. I opened it carefully, finding inside a beautiful turquoise ring surrounded by blue stones, "Your father gave me that when we first met, and I swore that when my daughter grew up I would hand it down to her."

"It's so pretty," I ran my finger along the stone, placing it on my right hand and admiring it. The blue stones caught the light, sparkling brightly.

"Ok, this is the last on. Stand and put your coat on," Mom jumped off the couch, pulling her boots and jacket on. I did the same confused as I was led outside in the front yeard.

"Uh mom, why are we out here?" my breathe left in a giant white cloud.

"Open the box," she ordered.

I did my best to undo the paper and bow, the cold freezing my fingers. In side was a small square with one button that said open.

"Point it at the garage," Mom said. I did as told. Great, my mom got me a garage door opener.

To my surprised something inside honked once, "Mom no way!" I screamed as she dialed the key pad, the door opening up to reveal a glossy dark blue Volvo. I ran inside, slipping into the car then jumping out and hugging and dancing around with my mom in the snow, "You are the greatest mother in the known universe!"

"I try my best," my mother popped the collar of her jacket, trying I sound cool. I laughed and sadly left my new car, to go inside.

Breakfast was the same as it always was on this day. We talked about everything and anything under the sun, nothing was off limits. My mom and I had this rule" On Christmas you spill your guts, clean your soul, and have a fresh new slate ready for the New Year. And that's exactly what we did as we ate, as we cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Reluctantly I left her to go change and get ready.

I showered quickly, in the mood to get to Veah's and torment her into something decent to wear tonight. Sitting on the edge of my bed I was attempting to pull my slouchy black boots on as my phone rang. Flipping it open I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Brady's voice made me smile, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," I sang, putting him on speaker, "what are you doing today?"

"Your mother invited me to go to dinner tonight," he answered.

"Well are you?" I checked myself in the mirror. A dark green, tiered skirt, which looked almost black, a ruffled red blouse, and my boots. Perfect outfit.

"No, I want to sit at my house all alone dying of boredom," Brady deadpanned and I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm coming, it's at your house, right?"

"No, Neveah's house this time," I put the phone to my ear and sat back down.

"Alright I'll see you there in a little bit. I have to go to Sam's before for a meeting," I heard Brady's door open and close.

"Ok well text me when you're on your way," I chirped and said goodbye as we hung up. I cranked my radio as I finished getting ready. My hair was in perfect ringlets, eyes smoky, and lips a raspberry red that had taken me ages to figure out. Finally I deemed myself ready and skipped out of the room.

"All ready?" Mom asked. She had a box full of the presents we had bought Veah and Sheryl. She was wearing black dress pants, a silky red blouse, green earrings, and her short hair in curls that bounces.

"I'm driving!" I didn't wait for an argument, slipping on my new jacket and running to my 'baby'. It had the new car smell and I made myself a vow not to trash it like I had the Beast. Putting the box's in the trunk mom slipped in.

"We could walk, her house is right around the block," Mom pointed out, but I was already pulling out. She was right, it took less than three minutes to arrive at Neveah's, but I had been dying to drive my new car. And yes….it was amazing. Mom laughed as I blew it a kiss before walking into the house without knocking.

"Merry Christmas Caden family!" I flung my arms out singing.

"Merry Christmas Cyrus family!" Sheryl copied my loudness making my mother roll her eyes, "Put the presents under the tree. After we get things rolling we can open them. Neveah is in the sun room Harlow if you want."

"Thanks Sheryl," I gave my fake aunt a hug before going into the sun room. For once everything was neatly put away, the white rug gone, and the dark wood floors glossy. Nothing was out of place. The room was lit by candles except for the corner where Neveah was painting at an easel, studio lights engulfing the canvas.

"Still in your sweats, even your mother is dressed," I shook my head as I walked over to the corner.

Neveah shrugged, "I figured no matter what I wore you were going to make me change. But I did shower and straighten my hair for you."

"Awe you're learning!" I pinched her cheek, "Come on, we only have like four hours before people get here."

"But I want to," I slapped a hand over her mouth, dragging my best friend away from her painting and up to her room.

Forcefully I pushed her down to sit on the bed, "A skirt yes?"

"No," Neveah muttered but said nothing as I rifled through her closet.

I extracted a black tiered skirt that I had only seen her wear once. Throwing that to her I grabbed a red sweater that had a low neckline and a dark green cotton camisole that had lace on the top. Neveah didn't need to be told, so she went into the bathroom and changed, coming out in her clothes.

"I'm going to freeze!" She cried, I ignored her, fixing the sleeve over the white bandage on her arm.

"What did your mom say about that?" I asked quietly, stepping back.

"I told her I cut myself on one of her prints again. She laughed," Veah rolled her eyes, slipping her feet into a pair of black flats. Sitting down in a chair she handed me a curling iron and hair spray, wow….and I really that predictable? We said nothing for a long time as I curled her hair into big loose wavy curls, "What did the doctor say? Sorry I couldn't go?"

"It's alright," I sighed, "she said that I was almost a month and a half pregnant."

"A month and a half?" Neveah gasped turning to meet my gaze, "When did you guys…?"

"Like the beginning of November," I blushed, remembering the actual date.

"What else did she say?"

"That it looked like everything was going smoothly. She said that the baby should be born at the end of August."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"I didn't ask, I want it to be a surprise."

"And your dad?"

"I'm letting my mom handle that one. Even she agreed that it was best if she did it," I added the last curl and turned to look at her. Perfect. Neveah stayed silent as I put eyeliner and mascara on her, just a little lip gloss. Done.

"So are they talking now?" Neveah clipped her feather bracelet on, staring at me.

"Sort of, it's really forced and awkward. My mom said she forgives him, but I can tell she doesn't," I sighed. "At least they're getting along, that's all I had hoped for," I was thankful that Neveah didn't bring it back up, or press for my answers, instead she busied herself by fixing the mess I had created. "So," I propped myself on the window seat, pulling a pillow into my lap, "what did your mom get you for Christmas?"

"New paints and brushes," Neveah thought for a second, "some books, the black version of your coat, a lap top, and that new touch screen Black Berry."

"Oooh," I grabbed the sapphire colored laptop and started thumbing through everything, "Have you talked to your dearest today?"

"Since I got my phone," Neveah admitted blushing, "he got a new one too."

"Oh! Look here!" I placed the laptop on the desk and kneeled on the seat, Neveah doing the same, pointing to my new car I said, "That's what my mom got me!"

"Lucky," Veah pouted, sticking her tongue out at me. She brightened a moment later, "When are we going to go on a drive?"

I could read between the lines, "You are not driving my car. But you may drive the Beast whenever, as long as my mom says so," Veah pouted and was about to say something when the doorbell rang, "Who is it?" I screamed running down the stairs, Neveah following and snapping at me to shut up.

Standing in the doorway were two men, both equally tall and lean. On was shorter though, and he looked to the oldest, his black hair was peppered with gray, his russet skin looked old. The other was a young man, smiling as he hugged Sheryl tightly. He had a head of curly black hair, dark blue eyes, and russet skin.

"And this is Neveah," Sheryl held out her arm and Neveah walked into her mother's side. I joined my own mom, "Veah, this is Zachary, your brother."

"Hi," Zachary smiled, flashing dimples. He was wearing jeans, a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled, black converse, and a beige jacket thrown over his arm.

Neveah smiled, Sheryl nudging her to say something, but failing.

"And this is," Sheryl cleared her throat, "This is your father, Thomas."

I froze as I felt my mother stiffen. Neveah was absolutely quiet as her and her father locked gazes for the first time. She did have his looks, the eyes and curly hair, but had Sheryl's beauty.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," Thomas smiled warmly, shifting the bag under his arm.

"After leaving," I muttered, and was rewarded with my mom smacking me upside the head, "what the heck woman!"

"And this is Harlow Cyrus, Neveah's best friend," Sheryl continued despite the outburst, "and her mother Katelyn."

Thomas and my mother shook hands, Zachary smiling warmly at me. The room was silent as we stood there awkwardly. It was Zachary who clapped his hands, "Gifts?"

"I like him," I raised my hand as they all burst out laughing.

Everyone sat in the living room, Zachary claiming the other spot by Neveah, smiling, "So, your mom tells me you're a painter."

"A little," Neveah answered quietly.

Smiling, Zachary said, "From the pictures she sent me, a little hardly describes it."

Neveah shrugged, "And you're a photographer, so where's the proof?" she smiled at her brother.

"Right here!" Zachary, who I started, calling Zach after the first twenty minutes, showed us the pictures he had taken. They were of wildlife, people, and abstract, everything imaginable. And of course they were all amazing.

"Ok, here!" my mom thrust a gift in Neveah's lap, "I can't wait open it!"

Purposefully Neveah unwrapped the gift slowly, my mother tapping her nails impatiently. Sheryl and Thomas sat on opposite sides of the room, but stared at each other the entire time.

"Oh Harlow do it for her!" Mom snapped. I laughed and ripped the rest of the paper off.

"Thank you!" Neveah stood and hugged my mom, before coming back to sit down. They were three new sketch book, not spiral bound, and with thick creamy paper inside.

The gifts went on; I got bath stuff and candles. Neveah had gotten me a set of my favorite plays which I then started reciting all my favorite lines. I bought Neveah a gift card to her favorite art store and the book she had told me about. Zachary took pictures the entire time, making sure nobody knew. By the time we were done, there was a mountain of paper on the floor.

"We should clean that up," Neveah sat on her mother's lap.

They stared at the pile before chorusing, "Eh, later."

Mom laughed, "And this is why it takes you guys forever to clean house."

"Details!" Sheryl stood and made her way into the kitchen with my mother.

"Neveah, how's school going?" Thomas spoke for the second time.

Neveah shrugged, "its high school."

Thomas nodded, running a hand through his thick hair, "Can I see your paintings?"

"Uh," Neveah was stunned into silence.

Zachary read the expression and grabbed Neveah's hand, "I want to see, draw me!"

"This way!" I jumped and ran into the sun room.

As Thomas passed me I dimly heard him mutter, "Beautiful like her mother."

**EmbryPOV**

My mom and I were rarely with each other any day of the week, much less Christmas. She had left early in the morning to go help set up for some party, leaving a note that said 'Merry Christmas.' I crumpled the note and threw it away, sitting down to delve into my new phone. It used to be that I would be handed on to the Black's on Christmas, my mom leaving to do something else. After I phased I at least had the pack, but even they were sometimes busy with their families. So I decided instead of spending Christmas with Jacob again, I would go to Neveah's, after she invited me, Sheryl yelling over the line that it was a good idea. So I got dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, heading first to Sam's for a quick meeting.

Emily was sitting on the couch with a little black haired Dianna cradled in her arms. The others were all in their best jeans and shirts, obviously going somewhere after the meeting.

Sam stood at the front; arms crossed as usual, "They gave us the warning. Tomorrow at midnight I'm sending all of the older fighters out to Colorado. The younger ones will stay here and patrol."

Stunned silence filled the room. Tomorrow? When I had heard of Nakai's warning, I had thought maybe we still had a few months to get ready. This soon felt like an iron weight on my chest.

"Tomorrow?" Jacob roared, getting shushed by Emily, "why so soon?"

"After the other night, the council and I decided that it would be best to act swiftly, not to give these bastards a chance to strike first," Sam growled his shoulders tense.

"Where do we even go in Colorado?" Leah snapped.

"You will be staying here with the new guys," Sam slit his eyes, daring Leah to argue. She held her tongue for the first time, only looking at her little brother with worried eyes. Sam breathed deeply, his eyes landing on me, "Embry, I need you to get Neveah to tell us where they are."

"I'm not making her do something like that," I growled. Like hell I would force her into seeing where they were, not on today.

"You will, it's an order," Sam's voice echoed in head, and I slowly nodded, my chest tightening. Turning to us he shook his head, "I know none of you signed up for this, but it's our duty to protect everyone. I don't know what this other pack is like, or who is with them. I don't know what they're planning to do. But I do know we have to stop them. I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, you could get killed out there. Yes, you could get badly hurt. And yes, you might not ever be the same again. So now it's time to decide. I won't hold it against you if you want to back out."

He knew none of us would back down, we all knew our duty. As much as it killed me to choose to go fight, to leave Neveah behind, I knew that it had to be done. This had to end.

Sam nodded, looking around the room, "You are all my brothers, and I'll have your backs through it all," with one last deep breathe he finished, "Have one last night with the ones you love. Tomorrow isn't going to be easy. Prepare your goodbyes."

With that, we were dismissed. What Sam hadn't said at the end of that sentence was 'prepare your goodbyes, because you might never be coming back.' It scared me to think of that that tonight would be the last time I would ever get to spend with the girl I love. How were you supposed to tell someone something like this?

"Embry!" Sheryl beamed as she flung the door open. I was crashed head first into a wall of cinnamon and sugar.

I wiped the worry off my face and smiled at the woman, "Hi ."

"I'm glad you could come! Veah is in the sun room with her brother and Harlow. Everything should be ready soon. I'm afraid I burned the bread," Sheryl danced off into the kitchen as I made my way into the sun room.

A young man was sitting on the couch, Harlow rambling away to him. Neveah was standing at the counter, flipping through a binder.

"Merry Christmas, love," I wrapped my arms around Neveah's waist from behind, dropping a kiss onto her neck,

Turning in my arms, she smiled, "Merry Christmas," I placed a kiss on her lips before Neveah started speaking, "This is Zachary, my brother I was telling you about."

I nodded, remembering the conversation we had about him. We shook hands as he smiled and introduced himself. I couldn't find it in me to concentrate on anything he was saying. By the time Brady arrived, dinner was ready to be served. I sat next to Neveah the whole time, one hand on her leg, the food tasteless in my mouth. It felt like a rock was lodged in my throat, every time I looked at her, I felt like I was about to fall apart.

Dinner and the other happenings flashed before my eyes, everything seemed meaningless as I mulled over Sam's meeting. I couldn't get the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow out of my head. I didn't dare leave Neveah's side, a few times I could see he wonder silently why, but she never asked.

Brady was acting the same as me, he constantly hugged Harlow, rubbed her back, kissed her. Harlow, usually the queen of words, was at a loss for what to say to her future husband. Instead she accepted the gestures, giving him sideways glances.

Too soon the night was called to the end. Katelyn Cyrus and Sheryl Caden pulling on jackets. Flicking her hair out, smiled, "Well thank you all for coming….now get out."

"Nice mom," Neveah muttered under her breathe.

"What? We have somewhere else to be," shrugged, winking at Harlow, "Careful driving home, or are you and Brady going to hang out?"

"I'll get her home," Brady smiled at the older woman, sharing a serious look with her. Harlow smiled at her mother, nodding enthusiastically while running upstairs to grab her coat.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you," Zachary hugged his mother tightly, Sheryl clinging to him.

"Don't be a stranger, I hope this means many more visits," handing him a small wrapped package, Sheryl stepped away from her son, barely meeting her ex-husbands goodbye.

Striding over to Neveah, Zachary enveloped her in a hard hug, lifting her off her feet and causing Veah to laugh with him, "I'm glad to finally meet you. Keep in touch? I'll see you during Spring break hopefully. And I request a portrait."

Neveah smiled, hugging her brother one last time, "It's a deal."

Zachary clasped my hand, "Take care of her."

"Don't worry, I will," the words tasted sour in my mouth as Zachary walked outside with his mom and Katelyn, Brady and Harlow disappearing outside as well.

"Well kid," Thomas ran a hand through his graying hair, Neveah stayed quiet, shying into my side. Shaking his head, Thomas sighed, "I wish I…." he left off pinching the bridge of his nose, "One of these days, I promise to sit down with you, to explain everything."

Neveah said nothing, meeting his gaze for one moment she nodded.

Thomas' body jerked, almost as though he was going to reach out and embrace his daughter. Instead he stayed rooted in place, placing a hand on her head, he whispered, "I wish I would have seen you grow up. Goodbye."

Before Neveah could respond le left through the door, closing it and leaving a pained silence through the house. I looked down, Neveah's eyes swimming with tears, but her face and body not betraying her feelings.

"Embry," opened the door, grabbing a scarf, "It's going to be a blizzard out, so if it's too bad you can stay in the guest bedroom."

"Alright, will do," I smiled at her, "Careful out there."

She waved a hand in the air, "We'll stay with our friends if it's too bad out. Bye Rose!" And with that the house was silent again, cars pulled out of the driveway and we were finally alone.

Neveah sighed and turned into my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded and looked up at me, "just tired. Stressed from everything."

"If it means anything, it looked like your dad meant what he was saying," I offered, squeezing her tight.

"If I mean something to him now, why didn't I matter back then?" Neveah's eyes filled with tears again as she looked back down, burying her face in my shirt as the first tear fell.

"Oh love," I sighed and brought her face up to meet mine, kissing away her tears, my heart breaking, "I don't know, but he was stupid to have ever let you go."

Neveah nodded, "I just want to pretend like he wasn't here."

I brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, "No you don't. Deep down you want to know why. And it might hurt, but isn't it better to know the truth?"

"The truth isn't always what you want to hear though," Neveah whispered. She sighed before lacing her hand through mine and leading me upstairs. Falling onto her bed with her, I pulled Neveah into my arms.

"The truth sets you free," I quoted, kissing her neck.

She said nothing, instead clung to me as I kissed her, tasting her innocence, wrapped up in every thought and feeling that was Neveah herself. Her body became flush with mine as her hands pulled my head down, angling her head to kiss me better. I pushed my palms into her back, following the motion. But try as I may, I couldn't find myself falling into her kiss as I usually did. Instead I kept thinking 'what if this is the last time?'

Anger swelled through me, lighting every possible outcome into flames. I grabbed Neveah harder, kissing her so hard she gasped. I delved my tongue into her mouth, tasting every flavor that I had come accustomed to love. She groaned as I placed brushing kisses along her neck. I barely registered that I was holding her too tight, my fingers digging into her skin. My hands clawed at her clothes, pushing our mouths tightly together. Faintly I could feel Neveah's hands push my shoulders away, but at that moment all I could think about was tomorrow, that this was our last night together. I bit at her collar bone and she gasped.

"Embry stop!" Neveah gasped breathlessly, pushing at my chest.

My eyes shot open as I hovered over her. Neveah's lips bruised a dark red, hair tangled, her clothes rumpled and disheveled, her eyes flashing between fear and confusion.

I growled, sitting up straight and started pacing the room.

"Embry what's wrong? That's not like you?" Neveah's voice was barely a whisper as she sat up and watched me.

"Yeah well I don't really feel like myself right now!" I snapped, tasting the venom that coated the words, "God you're so….frustrating!" Immediately I regretted my words as the hurt spread through her blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered, blue eyes locking onto mine like a magnet.

My jaw ached from how hard I was clenching it, my feet danced across the floor. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Embry," Neveah's hand met mine, lacing her fingers through and pulling me to sit on the bed, "what's wrong?"

I swallowed hard, my eyes stinging, I wasn't going to cry, especially in front of Neveah. When had been the last time? Two years ago when I phased. I shook my head, willing the hurt to go away, begging for a lie to escape my lips and satisfy her question.

Pulling her into my lap I tried to breathe, inhaling her sweet scent and concentrating on her breathing. Neveah waited patiently, her fingers massaging through my hair.

Tonight is your last night. Prepare your goodbyes.

Swallowing hard, I crushed her to me again, speaking into her neck, "There's something I have to tell you."

Beautiful blue eyes meeting mine, Neveah held her breathe, "What?"

Staring at the girl I loved, I felt as though I was about to be ripped in half by the answer.

**A/N *sad crying face* Nooooo! I hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter is going to be a major downer, but that comes with the drama of everything. Thank you for reading! You know what would make my day? If you would click that little review button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a message.**

**Much Love**

**xoxoxo**


	22. Promises Made

_In the end I was still the one that caused her tears._

_In the end I was the one who had taken her dreams, and shattered them to pieces._

_In the end I was the one who took our love, and destroyed it._

_In the end I was the one who killed her._

**Chapter 22: Promises Made**

**Embry POV**

_ Tonight is your last night. Prepare your goodbyes._

I couldn't force the words past my lips, all I could manage to do was to hold tighter to Neveah, to breathe in her amazing scent of lavender and jasmine. My fingers slowly began to tingle as they slowly fell asleep, my grasp so tight I knew it would be bruising. But I couldn't find it in myself to loosen my hands, to look her in the eye, to tell her the truth.

White hot anger swept through me like a hurricane, lighting every neuron on fire. I pushed Neveah away from me hard, hearing her gasp of surprise. I stood and began the pacing again, the scraping of my shoes sending on a message constantly, pacing back and forth: _'You can't do this, you can't protect anyone. You're going to die.'_

My throat clenched violently, burning with the tears that I was unwilling to let myself cry.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

_Weak._

_ Coward._

_ You're going to die._

_ Die._

_ Die._

I clenched my jaw tightly, shaking my head and running a hand through my hair, trying desperately to pull those thoughts out of my mind. To throw them in a corner, and light them on fire. For them to go up in smoke.

"Embry," her voice was breathy, my name barely coming out as a whisper. I couldn't look at her, the moment her eyes would land on me; I knew I would fall apart. No matter how badly I wanted to do that, to fall into her arms, to scream and let everything I felt come out. I couldn't do that.

The monster poked its head out of its cage, pounding in time with the rhythm of my heart. My head became filled with a thick fog, a soft humming vibrating in my ears.

"Embry!" Neveah's yell snapped me out of fog.

The monster roared, flipping me around and growling at her. I recoiled when I saw the fear flash through Neveah's eyes, the way she clenched the sheet, her eyes glossing over.

"Embry," she whispered again, "you're scaring me."

I didn't say anything as my heart clenched tightly, the first clamping down so hard it was difficult to breathe. I heard her choke back a sob and my knee's buckled. I fell to sit on the window bench, dropping my face in my hands. I fisted my hair, my eyes stinging violently.

The monster began whispering its words to me, coating my tongue in acid. _'It's her fault, if you had never met her, none of this would have happened? What is she to you? You don't need her, there are plenty of others waiting in the wings. It's all her fault; He wants her, not any of you. Let HIM have her and everything will be over._

Shut Up! I felt my fist crash into the wall, felt the wall vibrate, and heard the surprised gasp. _SHE'S NOTHING TO YOU! YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE HER! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! LET HIM HAVE HER! LET HER GO! WHO'S GOING TO MISS HER! SHE'S UNIMPORTANT, JUST ANOTHER GIRL FOR YOU TO HAVE YOUR FUN WITH! SOONER OR LATER YOU WOULD HAVE KICKED HER TO THE CURB ANYWAYS!_

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I punched the wall again, falling to my knees as the tears finally escaped. None of this was her fault; it was fate or destiny that brought her to me. Nakai came on his own, he would have come for her even if I hadn't imprinted on Neveah, and I still would have had to protect her. _But at least you wouldn't have anything to fight for. Love? It's for the weak._ If love is for the weak, then I must be the weakest person in the world. I loved Neveah with all my heart; I would gladly die in her place. I would die is she left, would fall and shatter to a million pieces that could never be put back together again. She wasn't like the others girl, she wasn't one of those girls that I would play with, do what I wanted with them, and then kick her to the curb. That memory of what we shared nights ago was burned into the back of my mind. Never in my life had I felt so whole, so together, so loved. I drowned in her love, in her words, in her passion that night. Neveah was mine, and I would kill anyone who tried to take her from me. If Nakai wanted her, he was going to have to kill me first.

Finally I dared to look up, Neveah's own tears making a river of silver down her cheeks in the moonlight. I felt my heart clench again as I locked gazes with her, the truth sinking in, about how willing I was to go fight for her. The fear and anger I had slowly tangled together, making it so I couldn't tell the two apart. We sat there, me kneeling on the floor and her sitting on the bed. Just staring at each other. Slowly I rose to my feet, my steps ghosting across the wood floor and carrying me to the bed. I sat on the edge and laced my hand to her, drawing her to me until we were in our first position. She sat on my lap, arms circling my neck, face buried. I held on to her tight, burying my face in her hair.

"We're going tomorrow," the words finally left my mouth, tasting sour as they drifted through the room. My heart stalled, stinging painfully.

Neveah froze, finally looking up to meet my gaze. I cupped her face, brushing her tears away with my thumbs. Holding my arms she whispered, her breathe washing across my face in a sweet scent, "What?"

I swallowed the rock in my throat, "Sam said all of us older wolves have to go to Colorado tomorrow night. The council decided to start this war before they got the chance."

"Why you though?" Neveah shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes, I tried brushing them away again, "I need you here, you can't just go!"

I shattered right then as Neveah dropped her face into my shoulder, crying. Brushing her hair off her neck I placed my lips on her neck, whispering, "I know, love. But I have to."

"No you don't!" Neveah cried her grasp like steel around my neck, "I need you here with me! I can't do this without you!" I clenched my jaw, my throat tightening as my eyes started stinging again, "I'm so scared," with that I broke, my tears mixing with hers as I pulled her face up, our lips melting together perfectly.

I broke apart from Neveah holding her face in my hands again, refusing to let her look anywhere but me, "You can, you're strong. You can do anything Neveah. And I'll be here with you always. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, I swear."

Neveah said nothing as the river of tears continued.

My world tilted as I watched her blue eyes. Once they had been filled with so much laughter and happiness. Now they were filled with fear, of pain, of truths she would rather not know at all. As I pulled slightly away from her, my necklace tangled in a lock of her hair. I remembered that necklace so well. My dad had left it for me, promising that he would always be with me, to stay strong and to fight for everything that I loved. At least that's what it said in a short note he had left behind. It was my dad's wedding ring apparently. It was dull silver with small scratch marks everywhere. Etched into the metal was a small cross and heart, barely visible without a magnifying glass. It was strung on a black cord, I had worn it all my life.

I put Neveah on the side of me; she went quiet as I did that, never taking her blue orbs from my face. Slowly I slid to the floor, getting down on one knee and looking into her eyes. I slipped the necklace off, turning her hand over I placed it in her magical hand and closed it, my hand tightening around her closed fist.

"I promise you," I began, looking up and staring into the eyes that had, and always will, captivated me, "I promise you that I will come back for you. I'll fight and end all of this. When I come home, there will be no more of this, I promise. I'll come home and marry you, have the life you always wanted. I promise this will all end soon, that everything will go back to being the way it used to be. I promise that I'll fight every day, and think of no one but you. I promise Neveah to whisper I love you every night, and when I look up at the stars, I'll see your face, remember all the times we spent with eachotehr."

The tears started again, from happiness or fear I couldn't tell. But she bowed her head, her hands clenching mine in a tight grasp.

I took her hand, kissing each finger and finally forcing her to look at me, "I promise I will come back. And I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world. I promise."

Neveah nodded, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me full force. I staggered back, but captured her in my arms and returned the kiss just as fast. Her hands traveled my body, from my head to my chest, my own doing the same. I kissed every spot that I loved, leaving a mark that no one but I would know of.

Her tongue battled with mine, pulling me down onto the bed until I was laying over her, our bodies tangling together so there wasn't an inch of space between us. Like before, I clawed at her clothes, only this time getting farther then I had before. My own shirt was thrown to the ground as the room became flooded with heat. Neveah's mouth was urgent against mine, her nails scratching down my back.

Kissing her neck I looked up, meeting her gaze. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off with a kiss. Speaking against my lips, Neveah whispered, "Give me something to remember you by, what it was like to just be you and me."

And I did just that, drowning in the hot passion that I had felt days before. As her body moved with mine, I poured every feeling, every ounce of love I could manage into this small action. For at this moment, we were one person, connected by one mind blowing moment.

**HarlowPOV**

My hand was throbbing as Brady sat with me on the bed, his words still ringing in my ears. _We have to go tomorrow, we have to leave. We have to go fight._ No, it couldn't be this soon, not now, not after everything that's happened. When we had arrived at his house, he sat me down, and speaking quietly he told me of the meeting, about what had to be done. Anger swelled through me like a current, I grabbed whatever was closest and chucked it at him, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. I yelled, screamed, cried that he was a bastard, that he was going to leave. What about me? What about his unborn child? Was he just going to forget about us and leave, to go fight some stupid war of foolish men?

Brady sat there through it all, his head buried in his hands, never looking up. It took me minutes to figure out that he was crying, his shoulders barely shaking. It was only then did I become silent, falling down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and cried, begging for him to stay. And as he finally looked at me, I knew Brady would stay, but I could see that not fighting with his brothers would kill him.

"Harlow," Brady took my hands, taking them to his mouth and staring at me, "I'll do anything you want, you know that."

Then stay! I wanted to yell, how many times since we've gotten here had I yelled that? Instead I laced my hands through his, my heart breaking, "I know you will," I closed my eyes, choking as I made the words come out, "and that's why I won't let you."

Brady's head shot up, his panicked eyes meeting mine, "What?"

"I know you'll do anything for me Brady, but I can see you want to be there with your brothers," I swallowed back the clay fist in my throat, "and you should be there with them. So as much as it hurts me, and as much as I'm still going to beg, in the end….I'm going to let you leave."

He stared at me for a moment, and then wrapped me in his arms, kissing me so hard I saw stars, "Harlow I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Each 'I love you' was punctuated with more kisses, his mouth finally opening and tangling with mine. I knew he could feel, taste, my tears as I kissed him back, every part of me screamed to take back my words, to cling to him and not let him leave. But I couldn't do that, it was time for me to face reality, it was time for me to stop acting like a selfish little girl.

"Will you be able to come back?" I choked, wiping my face.

"I talked to Sam after everyone left," I held my breath, "he said that he would allow me to come back three times a month. And when it gets closer I can be stationed at the halfway point."

Three times a month? It seemed like such a small amount of time compared to the everyday visits I had with him. Three days, it was nothing, how could I possibly survive on all that alone?

"It's not goodbye forever love," Brady's hand cupped my cheek, "I'll be back faster than you can notice. Veah will be here to distract you, your mom will help you. This will all be over faster than you can think of. When this is all over, everything will be back to normal."

Oh how I wish I could believe Brady's words! Deep in my heart I knew this would never be over as fast as I wanted, that during this war, there would be so much sorrow, so many things that I couldn't heal, that when Brady would return, nothing would be the same. I feared for myself, about the danger I posed, the cut on my palm reminding of that. I feared for my baby, that he or she would never get to know the greatest man alive. But most of all, I feared for the man who held my heart, that in a blink of an eye, he would be snatched away from me. I couldn't imagine a life without Brady, especially now. So all there was left to do was hope. Hope and pray that he would come home safe, that everything would be infinitely better then what I could imagine. And as I swallowed those last tears, I sent a prayer up to God, promising I would change as long as Brady was watched over. I prayed that my love would have the strength and courage to overcome anything. And prayed that he would return to me.

I thought the hardest part of this situation would be knowing that Brady was out fighting. No….i was wrong. The hardest part was letting go. But no matter how much my heart broke, I fell into Brady's arms, sharing our last night together, and hoping and praying everything would turn out alright.

**~Morning~**

**EmbryPOV**

We laid there for hours after the sun had risen, not a single word being spoken. I traced every inch of Neveah that I could, trying to remember everything. That she tasted of spring, of vanilla and peppermint. That she smelled of lavender and jasmine. That her skin was like silk to my fingers, so soft that I couldn't resist but to press my lips to it. I memorized everything, tucking it into a folder and filing it away. I was going to need it while I was gone, I knew I wouldn't be able to come as often as I liked.

My stomach had already begun to fill with butterflies, the fear of what was going to happen tonight made my body cold. I tried to push it away as we finally got dressed, but my hands still shook as I buttoned my shirt. Neveah said nothing as she swatted my hands away, doing the buttons up for me and placing her hands on my chest, she rested her forehead against me, my arms wrapping around her.

She was wearing the shirt I had given her awhile back, the paint stained jeans I loved seeing her in for no apparent reason. Her wavy hair was left down as I ran my fingers through the softness. Finally we had to move though; we couldn't stay up here forever. But I had no intention of leaving Neveah, I had a hours left before midnight, and I made it my duty to spend every second with the girl I loved.

I sat with her in the sun room on the couch, tucking Neveah under my arm as we stared out the huge window, the back yard and forest completely covered in snow.

"When I was little," Neveah whispered, "my mom used to let me skip school when it snowed like this. We would sit in here and she would unroll this huge piece of paper and tell me to draw or paint. We would stay here all day until every inch of that paper was done."

I smiled into her hair, kissing Neveah's head, "And what happened to that paper?"

"It's hanging in my mom bedroom, for ten years it's been there," Neveah sighed, "did you ever open the gift I gave you for your birthday?"

Shit, "No love, I forgot about it. I'm so sorry."

Veah shook her head, "Don't be," turning to face me, her hands laced through mine, "take it but don't open it yet. Wait.'

"Wait for what?" I asked, her face inched closer to mine.

Neveah shrugged, "Whenever you feel you need it the most."

Our lips met for a short second, electricity shooting through my body. Again they met, feather kisses as Emily had named them for us. Each kiss soft, our lips just grazing over each other. I laid us down on the couch, holding Neveah as close as possible, "I wish there was more I could leave you with."

"You've left me a lot," Neveah whispered, "It's me who should be saying that."

"You already gave me what I wanted," I kissed her neck; "you gave me your heart."

Neveah said nothing as we laid there. Again the beautiful silence overtook us, my thoughts chained behind bars as Neveah whispered stories to me, asked questions. I knew what she was trying to do, because I was doing the same thing. I was trying to make sure I knew every single thing about her, that there was nothing left unsaid. Neither of us had voiced it, but we both knew that behind the goodbye, there could be no hello.

Too soon the sky bled black, and the howl that pierced the air sent fear running through my veins. Neveah stiffened from beside me, her eyes hidden by her hair as she turned her face from me.

I captured her face, "Please love, let me just see you one more time," I drank in her image, her beauty, folding it and pressing it against my heart. Finally I met her lips, my body shaking, knowing that this was the last. I could taste her tears as they fell, not ashamed anymore as my own mingled with hers. Her hands laced between mine and I felt something cold press into my palm. Looking down I saw the feather bracelet I had given her when we first met.

Swallowing, Neveah whispered into my chest, "That's what will remind you of me."

I said nothing as I crushed her to me, my throat aching from the sobs that I wanted so desperately to scream. My eyes stun violently as I tried stopping the tears that fell. But all the while, all I could think of was Neveah, wanted so badly to never leave, to always have her at my side, to feel her lips against mine.

The last howl ripped through the air and I knew it was time to go. I didn't have any more time.

Looking at the girl I loved I slipped her bracelet on, pulling her face up and kissing her as hard as I dared. She gripped me just as hard, her nails digging into my arms as Neveah held tight. I poured as much love, as many memories as I could into that final kiss. My lips tingled as I separated from her.

Wiping the tears from her face I kissed those amazing lips one more time, "I love you, with all my heart and soul I love you."

Neveah sobbed, wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezing hard, "I love you too."

"G-" her lips sealed mine and I swallowed back the words.

Shaking her head, Neveah looked into my eyes, "No, no goodbyes. Just remember your promises"

I couldn't find it in me to argue, knowing that she was right. It was better to leave without a goodbye, because that would mean that this could be the end. And I would keep those promises I made her, I would never try and turn my back on them. And though my heart was breaking, I couldn't find it in me to say anything else.

Hope was what I prayed for as I held her one last time, kissing her lips. I hoped that this would end soon, that I would be able to go home. And I hoped that I would always have Neveah in my life.

"I love you Neveah Caden," I whispered one more time as I opened the sliding back door, unbuttoning my shirt and handing it to Neveah.

With tears in her eyes, Neveah smiled at me, "I love you Embry Call."

With that I phased, running into the woods, saving the words that would have to last me, to keep me going, to keep me fighting.

_ I love you._


	23. Three

**Chapter 23: Three-Year One**

**HarlowPOV**

Do you know what it's like to feel as though a piece of you is missing? That your heart and soul has literally been ripped out of your chest. I do, and as the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, my mind was constantly on Brady. There was a fear I had tried to keep buried that caused my heart to thunder, to feel as though I was being suffocated. I kept formulating Brady's death, about that when he came back for good, he wouldn't be the same. At times in my dreams, he would suddenly turn into a snake, and then strike out, sinking his fangs into my neck, killing me slowly with his venom. There was a reoccurring dream, one that plagued me even when I was awake.

I'm in the woods, wearing a dark red dress. I'm alone, surrounded by looming trees. There's snow under my bare feet, and as I watch, ice starts climbing the tree trunks, little flurries of snow fall gently around me. And then it's cold, my fingers and toes ache, my body racking with shivers. And then, Brady is standing in front of me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Cold Harlow?" He sneers, a voice wrapped in knives. They pierce right through me, and I try to lock my eyes to his, only to gasp as I see that they are a bottomless black pit.

I open my mouth to speak, but no words follow the small cloud. Instead I snap it shut, reaching out to Brady, wanting him to wrap me in his arms, to make me warm. He throws his head back, an unearthly laughing booming through the woods.

"Oh Harlow, Harlow, Harlow," Brady shakes his head, the smile I loved twisted into a devilish grimace. Stepping towards me, I feel a fear rising up inside me, my mind screaming at me to run away from him. But it's Brady; he would never hurt me, right?

So I meet him halfway, reaching out yet again. His hands lace through mine, sending a warmth washing through my body. Sighing, I lean my head against his chest.

"You're such a stupid girl," Brady shakes his head.

I stare up into bottomless eyes, and for the first time in the dream, I truly realize that this is not my Brady.

"Stupid girl!" A snarl rips through the air, the moonlight glinting off sharp white teeth.

And that's where my dream always ends. I wake up drenched in sweat, unable to fall back to sleep, always replaying that last scene in my head. When I first dreamt my death, I was convinced it was a sign, I went to Neveah, asking is she had seen anything. Nothing. Even wise Jason told me to calm, I was just being nervous. And when Brady visited, I made myself believe that the dream was a nightmare that it wouldn't happen again. But as the months grew warmer, and slowly died to fall, the dream occurred almost every night.

I was just overreacting, right? My worries and fears for Brady's safety spawned the horrific images. Of course the more I said that, the more fake and hopeless it sounded.

"You sure?" I had asked this question more times than I could remember in the past few months.

Neveah sighed, putting down her sketchbook, "Yes Harlow. I swear that I have not seen your death," her voice was coated with pure annoyance at this point. Not that I could blame her.

Biting my lip, I sipped at my tea. Brady's house, well my house too, never seemed to get cold even when I forgot to put the heater on. Late October in La Push, is like freaking Alaska, trust me. Minus the cold, this was one of my favorite times of the year. The forest was painted with bright reds and gold's, the sky at damn seemed to be made of a pure apple red, and the air smelled of cinnamon and winter.

It surprised me how fast this year had gone by, with everything that has happened. First dropping out of school, dealing with a pregnancy, and coming to the schedule of being a mother. God there were times when all I wanted to do was break down and cry. But I couldn't, so I kept my thoughts to myself, always holding back the comments and remarks I so desperately wanted to scream. Brady, when he visited, always seemed to know that I was on the edge of an eruption, so he would find a way to calm me, laying and talking with me for hours. Almost as though nothing had changed. Of course I knew that wasn't true. There was something about the way he stood, stiff and ready to pounce, the way he constantly looked about him, that reminded me that half of him was still out there battling. And it hurt to see him change like that.

I guess that's what my greatest fear is, that Brady will forever be changed by this war. Instead of being the happy, always smiling, loving man I know, he will become distant, sealed off, and a stranger to me. Silly, right?

"How has life been?" I cleared my throat, coming out of my thoughts long enough to find the house dead silent.

It had been about three months since Neveah and I actually sat down and talked. Sure we texted and occasionally facebooked, but that wasn't the same. She seemed different, almost as though she had gone through some miraculous change. Her eyes seemed to be darker than before, fading from navy to black. It wasn't the shy, or laughing Neveah I knew, this was a quiet, distant, serious Neveah. Even the way she held herself, as though making sure no one would be able to catch her off guard, it scared me.

"Alright," she answered, playing with the end of her hair.

Again silence overtook us, something that I was not used to when I was with my best friend. Nodding, I tried again, "Anything interesting happen at school?"

Neveah shook her head, refusing to meet my glance.

Ok, seriously? This was getting freaking annoying, "What did you do for your birthday? Embry visit then?"

I mentally cursed when her eyes flicked to mine, hurt swimming through them like a wild fire. I swallowed hard.

Neveah rose from her chair, taking her coat and pulling it on, "I'm going to go."

My head spun as I stood quickly, "What? You just got here!"

"And now I'm leaving," pulling her hair out from the coat Neveah turned to leave.

"No you're not," I grabbed her arm, flipping her back around, "What's your deal?"

She breathed in slowly, again not meeting my gaze, "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is! Fuck! I haven't seen you in months! And when I do, you act like a cold hearted bitch?" I clenched my jaw tight, wanting to scream more, but not wake the baby.

"I said let me go," Neveah twisted her arm in my grasp, I held tighter.

"Tell me what's wrong," I ground out.

"Let. Me. Go," her eyes challenged me, something that I had never seen before in my best friend's eyes.

My hand dropped to my side, completely stunned at her reaction. Never in my life, in our friendship, had she looked at me with so much hate. And then Neveah was gone, disappearing out of my house, the door slamming violently. I stood there, not knowing if I should run after her, or cuss her out. A cry made my decision.

Quickly, I made my way down the hall, opening the bedroom door and walking to the crib. Wrapped in a light green blanket was my baby girl, her face red from crying, tiny fists punching at the air.

"There, there baby, mama's here," I whispered into my baby's neck, rocking her in my arms, breathing in the amazing scent she always carried with her.

Kinsley Dove Davis was born on August 28, at nine o'clock in the morning. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew without a doubt that there was no other creature, minus Brady, who I could love so much. She had Brady's dark eyes, even the cute dimples that mirrored her father's when she smiled. And her attitude, oh god, that could have only come from me. Kinsley had a set of lungs on her, and whenever she wasn't being held or paid attention to, she would use them well.

I kissed the top of her head, covered in thick black curls, "What's the matter Kins?"

Kinsley gurgled in response, I took that as an 'I just wanted attention', and proceeded to walk to the living room and turned the TV on.

"You're such a pretty girl," I cooed. Bracing my feet on the coffee table, I placed her lying down on my raised lap. Kinsley smiled, waving her fists in the air and screaming. God this girl was amazing, "Aunty Veah was here," Kinsley gave me a look, one that she wore often that I interrupted as 'Wtf is this lady saying?'

Yeah Aunty Veah was here alright, and she wasn't herself. I half wanted to call her, to probe her and try to find out what was bothering my best girl (well oldest best girl). But from what I saw today, I doubted I would be getting anything out of here. It was killing me not knowing though! Ugh! If Embry was here she would be all happy go lucky, and would spill her guts on the spot! The only person she actually talked to now a day was Luke. Luke!

"Mama has an idea," I surrounded Kinsley with pillows before running into the kitchen and grabbing my cell phone; punching through my contacts until I came upon the person I wanted.

"Hello," let me tell you something about Luke Falcon. He's this resident player of our school/town; he can get any girl he wants. Not just because he is so adorably cute, and trust me, he can be pretty damn delicious, not as yummy as Brady though. Back on subject! But Luke has this voice that is so smooth and deep that it melts you. It reminded me of Nakai's, except Nakai's had the "I'm the evil hot sexy demon" ring to it.

"Hey, It's Harlow," I grabbed a bottle as I talked, filling it with warm water and adding the formula.

"Oh, hey," I could tell he was confused when Luke paused and cleared his throat, "what's up?"

"Nothing, you're hanging out with Veah a lot, right?"

"Why?"

"Chill, nothing bad. Well she was here and in a total non-Neveah mood. Wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. You know anything?"

"Sorry Har, wish I did. She's been really quiet, well quieter."

I laughed as I shook the bottle, testing it on my arm, "Well would there be any way you could find out for me?"

Luke's end went silent, and then I heard him sigh, "Sure."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Hanging up I went back to Kinsley, popping the bottle into her mouth just as she started crying. I was going to find out what was wrong with Neveah, even if it was a war of my own.

**LukePOV**

The truth is I'm not a very "faithful" kind of person. I don't like having friends that depend on me all the time, and I hate being with girls who think that I have to compliment or be with them 24/7. No, that's not how it works. Girls in general tended to bug me, no I'm not gay, and I can assure you that. But just with how clingy and whiny they could be, always made me think twice about asking a girl out. Had I ever had a serious relationship? Well, if two months counts as serious, then yeah, I have. Other than that, nothing. I didn't put myself out of the way to be with a girl, or to even be friends with them, but this, well this was something different.

Neveah Caden had always been a mystery to me, she was so shy and to herself, that one would wonder exactly who she is. And the moment I found out just how happy and smiling and kind she was, well I couldn't help but take notice of her. Yes, Neveah was a very pretty girl. Yes, she was smart. And yes, she was artistic. But she was also kind, funny, and a good person all together. But when the pack, Embry, left, something changed. Suddenly she didn't laugh or smile as much, and turned back to being quiet and to herself. This last month has gotten worse; almost to the point where she didn't talk at all.

Why am I even noticing these things? God, I've been wondering that for days now! For some reason, when I was left to watch over Quileute, I felt this urge to make sure Neveah was safe, that she never needed anything. Let me assure you, there were a lot of stares and rumors. I can't tell you why I felt that need, or why after Harlow's call I was upset at the fact that I didn't know what was wrong with Neveah.

I scrolled down the webpage, randomly liking status' and shit. Every few seconds I would check the chat, hoping Neveah would log on. Five more minutes, if she wasn't on then I would call her.

"About fucking time!" I growled as her name popped up. Faster than possible, I had clicked on her picture and typed:

**Luke: Hey**

**Neveah: Hi**

**Luke: So….you going to tell me what your deal is?**

There was a long pause after I hit ENTER, I almost expected she had logged off until she replied.

**Neveah: Nothing**

**Luke: Liar**

**Neveah: I'm not lying!**

**Luke: Then why are you getting so upset?**

**Neveah:….**

**Luke: Tell me.**

**Neveah: There's nothing to tell.**

**Luke: Veah, something's wrong, just tell me.**

**Neveah: Nothing. Is. Wrong.**

**Luke: You. Are. Lying. Tell me!**

**Neveah: Nothing's wrong Luke, ok?**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. God this girl was frustrating!

**Luke: Please tell me?**

**Neveah: Nothing's wrong.**

**Luke:….**

**Neveah:….**

**Luke: I'm here if you want to talk.**

**Neveah: Sure.**

With that our chat ended. I sat there leaning back in my chair, staring at her profile for what seemed like hours. There was nothing amazing on there. Just some art stuff and music and info. She was enrolled at La Push High, like I didn't know that. She was in a relationship with Embry Call, surprising, right? I clicked on her photo's, awed always by her skill of painting and drawing. There were pictures of her and Harlow, some very professional ones of Neveah done by her brother. I stared at the one set as her profile picture.

It was her looking to the side of the picture, wearing a thoughtful, unreadable expression. Somehow even in black and white her eyes sparkled, a slight breeze made her hair wash gracefully around her face. She was beautiful, there was no doubting that. If things were different, if the situation was different, I would ask her out. God, I would have loved to be with a girl who looked like that, who had that personality.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I groaned into my hands as I snapped the lap top shut, rubbing my eyes. Did I seriously just say, no, no I didn't.

My phone vibrated across the desk, one new message…from Neveah.

_Hey, so…can we talk?_

Yes, yes we can do whatever you want. I replied fast, grabbing my shoes and throwing on a clean-ish shirt and running out the door. I probably drove faster than necessary, because in less than five minutes I was parked outside her house, waiting as Neveah closed her front door and slid into my car.

"Where to?" I asked, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself from my maniac mode.

Neveah shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Alright, then," I muttered and started driving, cruising and trying to decide how to force out the answer Harlow and I both wanted.

"I,uh," Neveah shook her head as she looked down into her lap, "I'm sorry if I was mean earlier. I just…"

I glanced over at the passenger side, and then regretted it. Neveah caught my gaze, her blue eyes locking onto me I felt like I was drowning in them. She wore snug fitting jeans, converse, and a black pea coat over a cream colored shirt. Her hair pulled around each side of her neck. I ran a hand through my hair, clearing my thoughts.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" I asked and again we fell into silence.

Neveah bit her lip, shaking her head, "It's stupid."

"No it's not, tell me," I pulled into the trail that lead to a cliff that was railed off, overlooking the city.

"It is, trust me," Neveah whispered, sighing.

"Neveah, hurry the hell up and tell me," I winked at her, smirking when she smiled.

As I parked, the car was filled with silence. I cranked the heater up, knowing she was probably freezing, it already felt like December. She turned and faced me, but looked right back down at her lap. I turned also, resting my arm on the back of the seat, brushing her hair.

Without looking up, Neveah said, "Embry visited two days ago."

I was stunned into silence, so that's why she missed school, because she was with Embry Call. Nodding I asked, "Why don't you sound happy about it?"

Neveah rolled her eyes, sighing, "We were arguing the entire time."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was alright when he first got here, and then…yeah well then everything went downhill."

I shifted, leaning forward, "What were you guys arguing about?"

"About my visions," Neveah whispered, "He got mad because I refused to tell him. And I got mad that he wanted me to tell him. And well, the visit ended early."

"That's the first time you've seen him in months," I stated, Neveah nodded, "And he got mad and left?" another nod, "Fucking dick."

"I should have just told him," Neveah shook her, looking out the window, wearing the expression that I had been staring at only an hour before.

"You shouldn't have to tell anyone anything you don't want to," I muttered.

"Btu this isn't really something I should keep to myself," Neveah countered, "He was and, because not only wasn't I tell him, but I was only letting Jason know about what I was seeing."

"And he got jealous," I finished, shaking my head.

"No, what could he ever be jealous of?" Neveah laughed, "I'm seventeen and have had one boyfriend. Does that not tell him anything?"

"He's jealous because you're beautiful and he knows that if he's not careful he could lose you," I mentally cursed as the word vomit rang through the air.

Neveah went silent, biting her lip.

"So that's what's been eating at you?" I cleared my throat, trying to redirect our conversation.

"Yeah," Neveah muttered, "and for some reason I could tell you, but not Harlow."

"Well you should go tell her," I started the car again.

"No, I think I'll wait until this weekend to tell her, give her some time to cool down," Neveah said nothing more as I drove her back home, only waving goodbye before I sped off.

As I drove home, I felt as though a rock had been placed on my chest. There were three things that I knew were true. One, I was a werewolf. Two, I was meant to protect the people of La Push. And Three, I was falling in love with Neveah Caden. I was fucked.

**Ok, ok guys so don't be all 'OMG why did she do that?' it leads up to something very BIG, so tolerate the Luke stuff. Drama has to be thrown in. The next chapter will be more about Embry and Brady and the pack. There will be some references to Harlow and Neveah, but year one is sort of boring. There will be more about Kinsley and the Smith family, so stay tuned. Sorry for the late update! Please REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo**


	24. Happy New Year

**Chapter 24: Happy New Year**

**EmbryPOV**

I couldn't imagine my life without out her there every fleeting second, something could happen and she would be swept away from my life forever. I refused to believe that what was happening was real. Refusing to believe that this war hadn't just started, and already I was exhausted from fighting. After six months, I still found myself laying there at night, staring up at the black sky wishing that when I woke in the morning, everything that I had been through had been nothing more than a dream. Day after day I woke up though, knowing in my heart that what I hoped was a dream, was in fact reality.

The pack used to joke about how we could go on for hours, always betting each other about who could spar the best, or who could run the longest. But nothing compared to what we were going through right now. The Iroquois did in fact have friends, and they were some of the biggest most bloodthirsty wolves I have ever encountered. It took at least three of us, just to take down one of them. And so far, the only real members of the rival pack we had defeated were Helaku and Takoda. Those two battles had been one of the hardest things I had ever had to endure. They were both deadly, not willing to give in, even when they were going to die. It took hours, but finally we won in the end, having to take two days to fully heal and recover before heading right back out.

My body ached with every step I took, and every shift burned more than the last one. Shifting was supposed to get easier as you gained more experience with it, but that didn't seem like the case right now. Instead every time I phased, I found it harder to actually turn back into my human self, and I wasn't the only one. There were weeks where you stayed as a wolf the whole time, and by the time you shifted again, you felt like a fish out of water. Soon I noticed just how much we were affected by this phasing, tempers rose, and at times some of us would be downright animalistic, no kind words ever spoken anymore. And it killed me to know; that not only had I been horrible to my pack brothers, but I had done it to the girl I loved.

_It had been months since I had seen Neveah, and I finally convinced Sam to let me go and visit her on her birthday. I ran as fast as I could back to La Push, only stopping once to call her and give her a heads up. The sound of Neveah's voice sent a warmth through my body that I had missed all this time. Time went on fast forward, and soon I was at her door, scooping Veah up into my arms and kissing her as hard and as long as I could manage. We broke away moments later, as Veah led me upstairs into her room, falling into my arms a second later as I tried taking in every one of her features._

_Her blue eyes were shining like bright sapphires. Olive skin so smooth and warm I couldn't help but press my lips to it. Her hands traced my face, as though trying to memorize every detail, the same that I was doing. Her lips captured me though, and instead of trying to express myself with words, I held Neveah to me as close as possible, kissing her until she was breathless._

_"You have no idea how much I've missed you," I said, crashing onto the bed with her and pulling Neveah against me, before laying over her._

_ "You have no idea how much __**I've **__missed you," Veah countered as she wound her arms around my neck, before reaching up, placing a smoldering kiss to my jaw._

_ "Happy birthday love," I kissed her deeply before catching her smile._

_ I stared into the eyes of the girl I loved, wishing that this moment could last forever. I so desperately wanted to do nothing more than lay like this forever with her in my arms. That the outside world would just melt away, and we would be the only two things left in motion._

_ "How have you been, it feels like it's been an eternity," I finally managed to speak as I removed my mouth from Neveah's._

_ Veah shrugged, averting her gaze from mine, "Alright I guess. Stressful."_

_ I felt my stomach clench, knowing that some of the stress was my fault, "What's been happening?"_

_ "Just school, I'm getting tired of people asking me questions about where you all ran off to," she sighed, "and without Harlow, it's just….i don't know, like no one is there at a moment's notice."_

_ "Oh love," I whispered, kissing her neck, "I wish I was there with you," Neveah said nothing as our lips met in another heated kiss, her fingers sending chills down my arms. I broke away, wanting to know more. "What have you told everyone?"_

_ "Just that you guys had something important to do for the tribe," technically it wasn't a lie. Veah sighed again, before resting her palms on my chest, "I really have missed you."_

_ "Me too, love, me too," with each word I pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "how have you been sleeping?" When Neveah went stiff, I had my answer. She refused to meet my gaze, not uttering a single word as we laid there. I pressed myself closer, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her wonderful scent, "Please tell me."_

_ Neveah wound her fingers through my short cropped hair, "You already know the answer."_

_ It killed me to know it too. To know that she was still waking up screaming, that the things she saw were so horrific that I knew it killed her to have to see those things. More than anything I wished I could take away those images, to make sure she never felt that scared ever again in her life._

_ "I about had a nervous breakdown when I saw you fighting Takoda," she muttered against my shoulder. "I had to stay with Harlow until I knew that you were alright."_

_ Neveah's grasp held tight to me as I tried clearing the whirl wind of thoughts out of my head. Of course she had seen the fight; she was probably going to see all of them. Sam had asked me to find out about any visions Neveah had been having once I got here. I didn't want to ask, because I knew she hated telling anyone, afraid that we were going to hate her for something she had no control seeing._

_ Clearing my throat, I touched my forehead to hers, "Veah, what have you been seeing."_

_ Her mouth opened and closed, before burrowing her face in my neck and kissing it. I clenched my jaw as her lips slowly trailed up to meet mine. She was stalling, that was the only reason she was kissing me this way, but even though I knew that, I still found myself clinging tightly to Neveah, dragging my hands over every place that I had long ago claimed as mine. Her tongue tangle with mine in the most delicious way possible and my stomach burned from how much I wanted her at that moment._

_ All sense in my head told me to wait, to find out as much information as possible. But the imprint wanted different. At that moment, all that mattered was Neveah, and as the heated kisses turned hungry, I knew there was no fighting it. _

_ Soon the room was filled with fire, and my head clogged with nothing but the image of Neveah under me, of the feel of her body as we moved together, of how much affect her intoxicating sounds had on me. I couldn't think anymore as I gave in, only concentrating on Neveah._

_ When it was over I held Neveah tight to me as she clung to me, her scent was everywhere all at once, and I wasn't going to wash it off anytime soon. We laid there in silence, as I trailed my hand over her bare back, twisting her wavy locks around my fingers. Too soon though, as it always does, reality finally crash landed as I looked at the alarm clock. How could time pass by that quickly? _

_ "Neveah," I cleared my throat, hating that I had to ask her, "what have you been seeing?"_

_ "Nothing," she answered quickly, I knew that was a lie. I could read Neveah like a book, and maybe that's why she was avoiding my stare._

_ "Veah honey," I cupped her face in my hands, forcing her to look me in the eye, "I need to know. Where's your sketch book?"_

_ Neveah's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of the book. She pulled out of my hold slightly, "It's not here," she finally answered quietly, refusing to look at me._

_ "Don't lie to me," I sighed, the last thing I wanted to do was get angry, but a cold hand seemed to press on my chest as I said the words._

_ "I'm not lying Embry," Neveah snapped, sliding away from me._

_ "Then where is it?" I said, sitting up._

_ Veah copied me, holding the blanket tightly to her, "Nowhere."_

_ "Neveah, for the love of god!" I growled, she jumped at my words. I inhaled slowly trying to calm the anger that had suddenly swept through me, "Please, we all need to know. So please, where is the sketch book."_

_ Neveah stared out the window as the rain came spiraling downwards, pelting her window in a steady staccato. In a whisper that was barely audible, she answered. "It's at Jason's."_

_ My jaw clenched as I realized what she had said. "And why the hell is it there?"_

_ Without meeting my gaze she continued, "Because I don't feel like showing anyone but him, is that a problem?" With her last words, Veah's blue gaze finally met mine, cutting through me like steel._

_ "Yes there is," I snapped, trying to control any part of decency I had left, "why the fuck aren't you telling anyone else what you're seeing?"_

_ "Because he's the only one that understands!" She yelled, chest heaving "Is it so wrong that I want to show him? Why is it wrong?"_

_ Because he's not me! Is what I wanted to yell so badly, but I bit it back, fisting my hands before standing and gathering my stuff, pulling my shorts on roughly. "Yes it is wrong Neveah. You barely even know him, and you're going to show him something that important. Something that you won't even show me."_

_ "You make it sound like I was cheating on you with him!" Neveah snapped, her eyes following me as I grabbed everything I needed._

_ "Well maybe you are," those words were covered with as much ice and acid that I could manage. And only a moment too late did I realize the effect of what I had just accused her of doing. _

_Neveah's eyes swam with tears. "Is that what you really think? That after everything, I would cheat on you? Everything that we've been through, you're going to act like a jerk?" Neveah cried, "I haven't seen you in month, __**months **__Embry! And when I finally see you, you accuse me of things that I haven't done?"_

_ "Then why won't you tell me what you saw?" I yelled right back, pain radiating through me when I saw the first tear flow over her cheek, "We all have to do hard things Neveah! I'm out there fucking fighting for my life, and all you can think about is yourself?"_

_ Neveah shook her head, "So I'm selfish for not wanting to tell the whole wide fucking world that what I'm seeing is literally killing me inside? Well I'm sorry if I'm being too dramatic for you Embry! But that's the truth! And you know why I let Jason see them? Because he doesn't try and tell me that what I'm seeing isn't going to come true, he tells me exactly what everyone should have! Instead you all tried to keep me behind this curtain, trying to make me believe that nothing was going to happen! I'm not stupid; I know what's coming, better than anyone!"_

_ My hands clenched into tight fists as I resisted the urge to punch something. "If I wanted to argue and fight I would have stayed back in Colorado."_

_ "Then why did you come?"_

_ Her words stung me, as pain and fury ran rampant through my body. "You know Neveah, for someone who is supposed to be so smart and wise, you can be really stupid. And yeah, you are being dramatic, grow up already and start fighting your own battles. Stop hiding in a corner and trying to make people feel sorry for you."_

_ "Well I'm glad I know what you think of me finally!" She snapped, tears falling down her cheeks._

_ "I don't know why I came, obviously this isn't going how I thought it was," I growled._

_ "Then leave!" Neveah screamed her voice thick with tears, "Just leave then!"_

_ "Fine," thrusting the window open wide, I only looked back once, "Have a wonderful life." _

Those were the last words that I had said to Neveah. It wasn't until later the next night did the severity of my words truly crash down on me. The sight of her crying was stained in my mind, and her words kept repeating over and over like a broken record. No matter how much I tried forgetting what had happened, it would always pop up, and sometimes at the most inappropriate times. It physically hurt me to know what I had caused. Sam had told all of us that now was not the time to dwell on things like our imprints. And even though we all tried sticking to his words, even Sam found his thoughts trialing to Emily.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Paul asked. We were camped out in a run-down cabin, a couple of us outside keeping watch.

"What ever could you be thinking about?" Leah whispered. Everyday Leah ran right back to the cabin, making sure that Seth was safe, every time we phased we could feel the fear running through her, she was afraid of losing Seth, of losing her little goof ball brother.

Well that goof ball had definitely grown up these past months, almost a year since there was fresh snow on the ground. Seth wasn't as loud and awkward anymore; he stood tall, and was more serious. But when he was cuddled up to his older sister, sleeping peacefully, you were reminded that he was indeed just a kid.

"I've been trying to think of whose fault this is," Paul answered. We had all put in our two sense about who we thought was to blame for this war. In first place was Nakai, following second was the legend, and for some reason Jacob thought it was Voldemort.

"Alright, whose fault is it?" Quil asked as he stretched out on the floor.

"Quite simple actually," Paul stated, "it all has to do with what he wants."

I felt my body stiffen as everyone became quiet.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"Paul, don't," Jacob warned.

But Paul didn't care, the words that came spilling from his mouth had me seeing red, "It's all Neveah's fault. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here right now."

I wasn't even aware that I had lunged at Paul, until I felt Jacob and Quil pulling me to the far end of the room. Their words were one loud hum as I tried getting to Paul. Sam yelling for everyone to calm down.

"Face it Call! It's all your stupid girlfriends fault! Because of her, we're here!" Paul screamed his face red with anger.

"Shut the fuck up Paul! You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled right back, fighting against my best friends hold.

"Oh I sure as hell do! Everything was fine until you went into imprint love with her!" Paul snapped, standing, "Fuck, couldn't you have imprinted on someone who wouldn't cause the fucking death of all of us!"

"ENOUGH!" Sam roared, the room immediately went quiet as the Alpha's voice rang through the room. Stepping up to Paul, he growled, "You will go outside and keep watch for the rest of the night. This is fucking ridiculous Paul! GO!" as Paul marched out of the house Sam turned to me, "Sit the fuck down already! Everyone go to bed!"

I shrugged off Jacob as he tried saying something; instead I went back to my spot, lying on my back against the hard wood floor. Soon the room went quiet except for the soft breathe of sleep. I couldn't find the exhaustion that usually came around this time. Instead, Paul's words rang through my head. _"It's all Neveah's fault. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here right now." _The words had stung me to the core. And it scared me to know that he probably wasn't the only one that thought that. But what was truly terrifying and sickening, was the next thought that floated through my mind.

_"What if it is Neveah's fault?"_

**[][][][][][]**

It was New Years, the one time that we had all been allowed to do as we pleased. So we went home, running as fast as we could, every imprint running to go and find their other half. But as I stood in Neveah's backyard, snow falling all around me, I couldn't force myself to take another step. My mind was a hurricane of thoughts, of accusations, of knowing that I was a traitor.

Neveah. She was the girl I loved, but every time I caught Paul's gaze, I couldn't help but maybe think he had a point. But those thoughts soon twisted what if it was because of **me **that caused Nakai to chase after Veah so bad? And if that was the truth, would it be best if I left? All those different thoughts soon became one jumbled mess, until I couldn't even decide why I was here in the first place. We had screamed at each other, we weren't **that** couple, we didn't argue and scream and slam doors. And yet we had.

As I decided to leave, the sliding glass door opened as Neveah stood there staring at me. It was moments before she closed it and walked towards me, burying her hands deep in her jacket, snow clinging to her jeans and boots. She said nothing as she finally got to me, cheeks painted pink from the cold, snowflakes clinging to her halo of hair, lips bright red nipped from the bitter coldness.

We stared at each other, neither one of us knowing what to say. From inside I could hear people laughing, music playing in the background. Neveah easily read my look, "Its John and his family," she whispered.

"Oh," I muttered, stuffing my hands into my pockets, "you should get back to your party."

Neveah's blue eyes shimmered, "Why are you here Embry?"

Good question. I had no answer, I was still caught up on the chance that it was because of me, that we were all still in danger. My chest tightened when I felt Neveah's cold fingers touch my wrist. She traced her feather bracelet that I wore, biting her lip as she swallowed. And when she looked up, her beautiful gaze meeting mine, something inside me made my decision.

"I need to tell you something," I said softly. Neveah's body stiffened. "This war has done nothing but hurt everyone around the pack. I'm mad at you one second, and then the next all I want to do is be near you."

Neveah said nothing as she continued to stare me in the eye.

"And even though I try and tell myself everything is going to end, that it's all Nakai's fault, I know it's not-"

"Embry-," Neveah tried interrupting, but I stopped her.

"Because I realized something since the last time I saw you," I clenched my jaw as my throat became raw, the tears had already started making their way down Neveah's cheeks. I hated knowing that I was the one who caused her tears. "I realized that it was because of me, that Nakai wants you so bad. If I had just stayed away, had ignored the imprint, none of this would have every happened."

"It's not your fault," Neveah whispered, her breath coming out in a thick cloud, "it's Nakai's, he's evil Embry."

I pushed her hand away, "Yeah, he is evil, and obsessed. And I've been thinking that without me trying to be around you so much, he'll leave finally, realize that there is no more game. And the others agree," well Paul agreed, even Leah thought I was being stupid when they heard what I had been thinking."

"What do you mean?" Neveah asked, jaw clenching.

"I mean, that without me here, without me with you, you'll be safer," even though my words were stable, inside I was falling apart. Every part of me was yelling to grab hold of her, to never let Neveah go. But this had to be done. She would be safer this way. "So, even though it kills me, it's for the best," gathering as much fake strength into my words as I could, I finally said them, "**I can't be with you anymore Neveah."**

After it was said and done, Neveah had said nothing. Instead she nodded slightly, holding back the tears that threatened to overflow. And the last thing she said to me was," Happy New Year Embry." Kissing my cheek she walked back into the house, closing the sliding glass door and drawing the curtain.

I swallowed hard, trying to tell myself what I had done was right. That now, this would all come to an end. And if it meant not being with the one girl I would ever truly love, then that would be a consequence I was going to have to make. As I walked through the snow back to my house, I finally allowed myself to do what I promised I wasn't, I allowed myself to cry, not caring anymore if someone caught me. The promises I had made, rang in my ears, I tried everything in my will to stay together. But as they repeated loudly, I fell to my knees, breaking apart.

_"I promise you that I will come back for you. I'll fight and end all of this. When I come home, there will be no more of this, I promise. I'll come home and marry you, have the life you always wanted. I promise this will all end soon, that everything will go back to being the way it used to be. I promise that I'll fight every day, and think of no one but you. I promise Neveah to whisper I love you every night, and when I look up at the stars, I'll see your face, remember all the times we spent with each other."_


	25. Treasures

**Chapter 25: Treasures**

**HarlowPOV**

In my short eighteen, almost nineteen years of life, I have uncovered some hidden truths that no amount of advice my mother could have ever prepared me for:

The first was that it was in fact possible to love someone so much, that it actually hurts to be alone. But along with this love, is the realization that this fairy tale love is not always going to be perfect. There will be arguments and nights were all you can do is cry. But it also causes the happier moments to forever be stained into your memory.

My second truth was that the world is NOT fair, that you won't always get your way, no matter how hard you try. There were times when I thought _"Why is this happening to me? Surely the world doesn't hate me this much?" _No, the world didn't in fact hate me, it was just trying to remind me, that everything comes at a price. To be truly happy, you must undergo excruciating sadness. For the sweetest memories to come to life, you must endure the most bitter moments. In the long run, it will make you stronger, no matter how long it takes to finally grasp what you want most.

Thirdly, the most precious gift in the world, is the gift of life. Waking up to screaming in the middle of the night, is not the ideal wake up call, but as soon as that laughter rings through the air, and you see that bright smile adorning that angelic face, you know that this is what you have always wanted. A family. You want nothing more then for them to happy and healthy, and every ounce of fight you have in your body, goes to keeping them safe. There will be times when you won't be able to protect them from every evil in this world, but you know that when it comes down to it, you wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

I realized these three hidden treasures as each day passed. My life wasn't normal by any standards, the man I loved was fighting, and my little girl was what he was going to come back to. There were days when I felt like I didn't have any strength left in me, but I kept telling myself that he would be back, that my baby needed me. And no matter how hard it was to get up, I always got up. I didn't need someone to pick me up anymore, and even though I was scared of what was happening, I had to be brave, to leave my childhood behind me, and finally become the woman that everyone told me I could be.

It was hard, I'm not going to lie. Sometimes, something would happen, and all I could do was run around, trying desperately to figure out what to do. Tears seemed to always be falling down my face on days like that, and unashamed, I let them fall down. What was the point of wiping them away? It was only when I was truly at my breaking point that I would finally give in to asking for help. I would feel like a failure at these times, that I had put myself into this situation, so I should be the one to have all the answers, to take care of everything. And no matter how silly I knew those thoughts were, they would always creep up on me.

Of course there were the times when I was overjoyed to have someone by my side, especially when Brady wasn't able to. My mom had been there when Kinsley said her first word. Daddy. In my excitement, I had jumped around the house screaming and crying, overjoyed of my brilliant daughters success. Only mom had the brain power to grab the phone and call Brady, and holding the phone out to my baby, Brady heard her say his name. And when I got on the phone with him, I knew he was as happy as he could ever be.

Every passing day was a mystery, at night, sometimes I would wonder how I made it through the day, but I would never regret anymore moments. I kept all of them, good and bad, held closely to my heart. The bad memories made me stronger every day. The happy ones gave me the strength to keep going. And I would always remember my Treasures, and one day hopefully, my little girl will be able to figure them out as well.

It was hard to imagine that almost two years had passed, before I knew it, I was old(er), the seasons were constantly changing, Kinsley, almost three, was talking in full sentences, and she grew bigger and bigger every day.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star!" Kinsley screeched happily. She was running up and down the porch, stopping to sing the only line of a lullaby she knew. I walked outside watching as her dark hair went flashing by, the pink shirt she was wearing, dirtied from the mud she had obviously got into. "Aunty Vea! You drawing that, right?"

"Yup kiddo," Neveah smiled brightly at my daughter as she sat cross legged on the porch swing. I never realized just how much my best friend meant to me, until I all but lost her those handful of months a year and a half ago. And then suddenly, a week after New years, she showed up and just walked in like she lived here too. And we were right back on track.

"What's up freak?" I asked sitting down next to her, twisting my hair into a clip.

She held up the sketch book, showing me a beautiful night sky, "Just the usual loser."

"Mommy, I go inside!" Kins didn't even wait as she ran back in, coming out a moment later with some paper and crayons, plopping herself down on the floor before creating a new masterpiece.

We said nothing as we watched Kinsley draw, the barely there scribbles become bolder and brighter by the second. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I looked at my best friend. Neveah had done her share of growing up these past two years just as I had. Gone was her shyness (well sometimes), and her quietness was now more charming then little girl lost. That first week that we started talking again, she had told me about what had happened with Embry. I sat there through her whole story, only barely registering that they were over. Neveah and Embry were the one couple that I always thought would make it to the end, but when their Fairy Tale ended with a sour The End, I tried desperately to cling to my own story.

At first I didn't even mention Embry's name, the one time I did Veah all but broke down. But now, when the name did slip it didn't even faze her, at least that's what she tried to give off. I knew Neveah better then she knew herself, underneath all the lies that she allowed herself to believe, deep down, I knew she would never love anyone like she loved Embry. They were meant to be together, and no one would ever become what Embry was to Neveah.

"Are you excited for Saturday?" Neveah asked, as we cleaned up Kinsley mess before heading into the house, a small drizzle beginning.

Oh lord help me. Butterflies suddenly erupted in my stomach. After years of waiting, Brady had finally made good on his proposal. Two weeks earlier on his monthly visit Brady had strolled into the house, smiling widely as my mother followed him. I should have known something was going to happen since even my dad was with them. And when Brady spoke, my mind went completely blank, and slowly devolved into mush. Even now when someone asked me about it, my brain slowly started melting into oat meal again.

In less then three days I was about to become Mrs. Harlow Grace Davis.

"Oh, extremely excited," my voice went up a few octaves which caused Veah to raise an eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth and I was sure I resembled a fish as no words tumbled out. Suddenly my word maker was the mini version of the Sahara Desert.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" Neveah smiled at my expression and happily danced into the kitchen, getting things out to make dinner.

"Me? Never!" I left a huff of air escape and went to help start the stew.

It seemed that Neveah did in fact all but live here. Just like when we lived in separate houses, we were always together, and I think it was mostly from neither of us wanting to be alone. Of course when Brady came home for however long, Neveah made herself scarce, usually going to hang around with Luke or going to visit her wonderful mother.

The Luke hanging was what surprised me the most. When I asked Neveah about this, she merely shrugged her shoulders and said that he was just fun to be around. I didn't push the issue, knowing that she would just give me the cold shoulder and keep to herself for a couple of days. The only reason why it surprised me, was because Neveah hadn't even liked Luke, well until after he phased at least. He turned from jerk jock, to caring puppy. The only thing I told Veah was that she better be careful, and after promising me she would, I let it drop. But even now as I checked our dinner, I could hear someone at the door who Vea was talking to excitedly.

Sure enough, as I rounded the corner, there stood Luke Falcon smiling his cover page white smile, and leaning casually against the door frame. I'm sure I have said this before, but Luke Falcon was in fact very pleasant to look at. Even before he changed, he was pretty dang yummy. Of course Luke had that Bad Little Rich boy look, which I was definitely not into. I was more into the Sweet Caring Bad Ass Shape Shifter, if I do say so myself. But my point in mentioning this again, was that Neveah never ever made friends with guys that look the way Luke does. Jace and Lee were our little geeks for twelve or so years, so it was a big surprise to find out how close Vea and Luke had gotten.

"What up Falcon," I jutted my chin out in a greeting.

Luke took only a moment to smile at me before turning his attention back to my best friend, "So you want to go?"

Neveah turned to meet my gaze. I hesitantly nodded, "Sure, one sec," turning on heel Neveah made her way to my bedroom where her jacket was.

"Be right back sugar face," I cooed loudly to Luke, scooping Kins up and following the artist. I slammed the door dramatically as my baby laughed and jumped on the bed. Neveah turned to look at me, pulling her olive jacket on and undoing her hair from the side braid. Clearing my throat I put on my best mom face, "And where do you think you're going young lady?"

Neveah smiled as she kissed Kinsley on the cheek, "To the movies, anything else detective?"

"Yes, why are you going to the movies with, with, with **that boy**?" I spat out and Veah laughed at my dramatics.

"Because he asked me to," Neveah responded, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Neveah Rose, you hate going to the movies. You would rather watch them at home. Now what's the real reason?"

Smiling cheekily she patted my face, "Now now Harlow dear, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise."

Too stunned to make my feet move, my best friend took the opportunity to run out of the room. By the time I rebooted she was already out the door. So instead of letting it drop I chose to start yelling, "WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO MALCIOUS?"

"Love you too Har!" Neveah laughed, turning to walk backwards and waving at me.

"NEVEAH CADEN! WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed over the roar of Luke's shiny car. "HEY! ANSWER ME!" I stomped my foot as they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Mommy crazy," Kinsley tugged on my yellow blouse. Looking down I stuck my tongue out at my baby girl.

"Just be glad I love you," I burrowed my face into her shoulder after picking her up.

"No mama!" Kinsley laughed loudly as I closed the door.

We danced around the kitchen for a little bit, Kins making a bigger mess then was needed as I finished making dinner. It wasn't until I sat down at the table did I try and unlock Neveah's strange mood. What surprise was she talking about?

"Bang!" Kinsley shriek interrupted my thoughts as she slammed her spoon into the hot soup.

Oh dear lord. Sighing I went to get a rag, growling as the door bell rang. Before I could maneuver my way to the door, Kinsley wrenched it open.

"Kinsley Dove! What have I told you about opening the door?" I scolded. My words became shallow though as I met the sight standing on my front porch.

**LukePOV**

It's easy to let yourself be defined but wealth, especially when you've grown up with it. Since I was very little, my father has always told me that I could buy whatever makes me happy. And it's worked for the past seventeen years. Clothes, cars, girls, whatever I wanted I got, and it wasn't until I realized that the one thing I wanted, money wouldn't be able to buy, that I had to try and redefine myself.

I wasn't used to just trying to win someone over with my personality, with who I was as a person. Usually all it took was a smile, a wink, and dipping into a bank account to have who I wanted. This time though, now of that was working. Neveah Caden was one of the most selfless people I knew, and the mere thought of me trying to buy someone was just Taboo and satanic to her. When we would hang out, she would choose to go to the park or the beach, and if she actually did let me pay for something, it was usually something little like ice cream. Even on her birthday, Vea all but refused to let me give her the necklace that I had bought her.

It was s simple silver chain, with a bright sapphire blue jewel dangling at the end. Neveah had reluctantly accepted after I hounded her for days, but I had rarely seen it around her neck except for special occasions. When I asked her why she didn't wear it, she said that it was too nice to wear, that she was afraid she would break it.

Still, it all came down to one thing, that same little thought that was growing in my mind like cancer. It picked and nagged at me at the most inappropriate times. Images would pop up behind my eyes every time I would go to sleep. Her smiling, her laughing, and just the look she would sometimes give me, as though she knew everything about me. In some ways, I envied Embry Call, he had known every thing about this girl. He knew what she was thinking, and could silently communicate with her. Oh how I longed to be able to just have a glimpse at what went on in Neveah Caden's mind, I was sure it was a cornucopia of locked up truths and futures.

At the same time it scared me with some of the things that would come spilling out of her mouth. Only those who were close to Neveah these days knew the extent of her visions. It was like she would become possessed, hours she would sit at the table or easel, frantically drawing out every little detail she could see. Neveah would become so frustrated the moment the image slipped away, that all you could do was try and comfort her. It was confusing how her moods could suddenly turned, one second she was happy and laughing, and the next she was catatonic, her eyes turning midnight black, looking into a world only she knew of.

Neveah Caden was one big scary mystery to me, so I did everything I could to try and discover everything about her. Little things like how she twisted her hair up when she drew, or how she smiled every time she saw Kinsley. That even in her sleep, Neveah was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. All those years I had spent tormenting her, I now regretted. I let all those rumors overshadow her, only now taking the time to wipe the dust off the picture that was Neveah herself. Through everything that has happened to her, Neveah had never let herself fall apart, she always got right back up, even when it hurt to do so. And maybe that's why I found myself feeling so deeply about her. I fell in love with her strength, with her courage, and her will to live. And that in in it self was the reason for today's outing.

I usually saw Neveah a couple days a week, only spending days upon days in her company when Brady was back in town. A couple of days before Sam had called, telling us that Brady was surprising Harlow with a wedding. For the life of me I couldn't understand why we were having a wedding in the middle of the war. Jason maturely stated that it was only right to find some happiness in such terror. I didn't argue anymore with the point. I had let Vea in on the little secret and she smiled widely at the thought. The only thing I did not tell her was of what was probably occurring right now as we sat in the dark theater. I'm a selfish man, and I would be damned if anything or anyone, ruined what I was having. So that left only one option, to steal her away and let truths slip out.

"You really pick stupid movies," Neveah muttered halfway through the loud action flick I had convinced her to see.

"Two words Caden, shut….up," I threw a piece of popcorn at her and Neveah scowled at me. "If I had let you pick, we would be watching that stupid romance movie, that you wanted to see. Anything is better then two hours of crying and make ups."

"Way to have a heart Falcon, I thought you would be a little more deep then alien invasions," Neveah smirked and threw a buttery kernel into my open mouth.

"Hey, you should know not to build up expectations," I warned, raising an eyebrow.

"True, you just crush them in the end," Neveah shrugged before turning back to the screen, absentmindedly playing with the ring on the end of her necklace. She never took that thing off, and never told me where she had gotten it from.

Thirty minutes later, and one alien carcass later, we were walking outside, running to the end of the block as the rain came pouring down.

"Of course it's raining!" Neveah yelled over the thundering, laughing.

"Oh come on Vea, you know you love it!" I joined in with her laughter. Tucking her under my arm we ran for shelter again, the rain picking up tempo, pounding hard on the ground. In seconds we made a break for the car, Neveah screaming and laughing at me as I pretended to lose the keys. Soon we were in the car, laughing and soaked completely through.

"Nice, you just had to park all the way in the back!" Neveah rolled her blue eyes as she peeled her wet jacket off. Running a hand through her wet hair she reached to turn the heater up.

"Cold much?" I laughed at her as I took my own jacket off. Neveah gave me a sarcastic look before cranking it up full blast. She let out a yelp when the air was cold. Hurriedly she flipped it off and scowled at my laughter. "Oh stop pouting baby," I smirked and grabbed her arm, swiftly pulling her over the middle and wrapping my arms around her.

Neveah stiffened as I pushed the seat back so she wasn't crushed, "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

Clearing my throat, finally realizing what I had just done, I answered, "Well since I am pretty warm…" I trailed off, knowing she would connect the dots.

And even though I saw that she did in fact finish that fun little puzzle, her posture was still stiff.

"Relax, Vea, you're going to freeze to death," I whispered against the side of her hair, secretly inhaling her scent. It was strange to me, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It wasn't fruity or sweet, one of my favorite things to smell on a girl, but it was still nice.

Slowly, after long grueling minutes had passed, she finally relaxed, twisting and trying to get herself comfortable. She tucked herself under my arm, hugged tightly to my side, one arm resting against my leg. I ran a hand down the side of her head and to her shoulder.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked off hand, a perfect plan formulating through my head. Getting approval I explained the game, "So I'll described something, and you have to guess what it is, kay?"

"Ok," Neveah turned her gaze from the washed out windshield to meet me. Her gaze piercing right through me.

Swallowing I started, "Alright, um, dark red. Soft, probably sweet."

"What the freak?" Neveah cocked her head towards me, "What is that supposed to be?"

"Your lips," I muttered before catching them with my own. Neveah went board stiff as I turned to press my lips fully against hers. Running a hand up to her hair, I tangled a hand in it, prodding her to respond. A moment later, her hands came to rest on my shoulders as she pressed herself up into the kiss. I smirked as I tilted my head to the side, long ago discovering the art of kissing a girl properly. Greedily I pulled Neveah flush to me, pressing her back into the seat as she grasped tightly to me, her skin deliciously warm.

I traced a pattern where her lips met, before fighting for entrance, delving into the warm fire of Neveah. She mewled cutely when I left her lips, running my lips over her jaw and nipping at her neck.

"Luke," she muttered, as I dragged my hand down her thigh. Suddenly her hands were pushing at my shoulders, as she turned her face away, "Luke stop."

I looked up to see her dark eyes, her hands burning as she tried pushing me away. "What?"

"Please, just stop," Neveah whispered, crawling out from under me and getting back in her place.

I couldn't fathom what had just happened as I started the car, the ride back to Harlow's filled with silence as Neveah stared out the window. One second she's kissing me back, and the next she's pushing me away. Why though? I mean, it seemed that she actually enjoyed it, well at least for a moment at least.

"Neveah wait," I grasped her hand as we pulled into the front yard. There were three trucks parked in the front, but she hardly recognized them. I did though, and I knew my chance was slipping away.

She turned to look at me, not uttering a single word, her lips still bruised dark from our kiss.

"I didn't do that just for the hell of it, I know that's what you're thinking. But trust me, that's not why I did that," Running a hand through my hair, I breathed deeply. "I've actually wanted to dot that for awhile, and I guess I just kind of went for it."

Neveah said nothing still, her gaze locked onto mine.

"Oh hell," I swallowed, "What I need to tell you is-"

"Luke don't," Neveah tried pulling out of my grasp, but I held firm.

"I love you Neveah," the words spilled out in a rush, and my stomach tightened in anticipation. After a year and a half of holding that in, it was finally out.

Neveah refused to meet my glance.

"Please Vea, say something," she shook her head, "Please," I crushed her lips against mine again, refusing to allow her to pull away. Please, please, please, please.

Finally allowed her to pull herself away. Neveah opened the door, still not meeting my gaze, "I can't do this, not now," Neveah said before turning away, her eyes glossing over as she closed the door.

"Fuck!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the steering wheel.

**Harlow POV**

There are in fact surprises that can stop your heart, and only be rebooted when all you can do is scream and throw yourself at someone. And that someone would be my Brady. When that door bell had rung four hours ago, I felt as though the floor had opened up and swallowed me. Standing there, all smiling widely, were the boys who I had missed so much. I stood there like a statue, shock obviously written across my face as they all started laughing. And then I had thrown myself at all of them, namely Brady as I gushed and cried over all of them, pushing them inside and trying to fill them in about every second they had missed.

The pack gushed over Kinsley, but she only had eyes for Brady. She clung to him, not allowing herself to be put down as long as he was awake. So I let her stay there, instead joining in with their laughter. They all had aged, not so much in looks, but in personalities. They were more mature then the last time I had saw them. They wore battle scars with pride, and I felt my heart swell as I looked at my boys, knowing that no matter what, they would always be here.

We were sitting in the living room, laughing as Kinsley put on one her plays. They all stiffened when the front door banged open. Neveah rushed in, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, "I got to talk to you."

"Um, hi to you too, and the pack is here," I smirked confused.

"Yeah hi," Neveah waved half heartedly before pulling me down the hall way.

"What the hell Neveah?" I snapped confused as she shut the door.

Turning sharply towards me, she met me eye to eye, "Luke kissed me."

Gaping fish moment? Oh hell yeah honey. "Wha?" was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, he kissed me," Neveah ran a shaky hand through her wavy hair, falling onto the bed.

"Ok," I said slowly sitting down next to her, "and why is this bad?"

Burrowing her face into her lap, she mumbled, "He told me he loves me."

"WHAT?" I yelled standing up.

"Yeah, he all but molested me in the car just now," Neveah shook her head, sighing a sigh much to deep for someone her age. "Why is this all happening. First that dream, now this."

"Dream?" I stopped my inner murdering of Luke Falcon to look at her, "What dream Veah?"

Neveah curled up onto the bed and I laid down also, facing my best friend. We hadn't laid like this in ages, and I forgot how safe and comforting it felt. Sighing again, Neveah closed her eyes, "Last night, I dreamt that I was in a hall way. At the end was this shiny black door, and when I opened it, I was surrounded by mirrors. Suddenly Nakai and Luke were there. For a second I expected them to start fighting, but then suddenly, they were shaking hand. I stepped back and all of a sudden they were in front of me. Nakai went to grab me but," Neveah swallowed hard, opening her eyes, "but instead of me he held, it was…it was Embry."

Her eyes swam with tears. I reached out and brushed the escapee off her rose tinted cheek. "Oh Veah."

"And he was hurt Harlow, hurt so bad. His face was bloody, and I tried calling out to him, but Nakai just looked at me, and suddenly it was black," Neveah shook her head, turning to bury her face in the pillow. "Harlow, everything keeps changing, and it's scaring me."

I didn't know what to say, instead I wrapped my arms around my best friend as I held her as she cried, my own tears adding to the mix. I had realized long ago, that no matter how many words I uttered to Neveah, they would never help her feel safe. And it was at these moments where I would become filled with white hot rage. I could heal almost everything, but emotions and feelings I could not. And it angered and frightened me, that her feelings, were the same as mine.

"Hey Har," Brady opened the door suddenly, I said nothing to him as he became quiet. I turned to catch his gaze for a second.

Silently he sat on the bed, dragging Neveah into his arms. Oh how I loved this man. He was like a father or brother that Neveah had never had, she had once told me that Brady was the only other man to ever make her feel safe. I cried silently as Brady rocked Neveah, I wrapped my arms around both of them.

We sat there for long moments, long enough for the others to start complaining about where we had gone. Finally we all sobered up, I ran a hand through my hair as Neveah wiped her face, allowing Brady to hug her tightly again.

In a pained voice, she muttered, "I have to show you all something."

If it were possible for my heart to stop beating, it would be right at this second. I watched the uncertainty run through Neveah eyes, and I gather all the courage that I could, reaching out and grabbing her hand, I delved into the fear with her.

Ignoring the laughing pack sitting around my living room, Neveah pushed Jacob's feet off the chest/coffee table. She unlatched it with shaky hands before taking out the sketch books she kept here. Letting the lid close with a snap, she dumped the numerous books at Sam's feet.

Sobering immediately, Sam gave her a confused look, "Thank you?"

"You were going to ask for them later tonight, and I didn't want to have that argument again," Neveah muttered.

In seconds the air went from joking, to serious, and I sat on the edge of the coffee table with Neveah, our sides flush as I tried not to reach out and cling to her.

Sam said nothing as he grabbed for the first sketch book. He flipped through it leisurely, the only expression he wore was one that I had long ago decoded as the "Alpha Face." Not wanting to be left out, Jacob went to sit at our feet, grabbing the next book and started flipping through it. Soon all the books were being passed around the room. Every so often growls would emit from the pack, but I could tell they were trying to keep their feelings to themselves.

Kinsley escaped from her fathers lap to come and wrap herself around her favorite aunt. Neveah clung to my baby girl, letting Kins burrow her sticky face into her neck..

"I can't say these are much of a help anymore," Sam sighed as he leaned back in the chair. It seemed like hours had passed as every drawing was inspected. "Are there any new ones?"

Neveah shook her head, Kins moaning slightly as she was asleep.

"What about last night?" I muttered. With quiet permission I divulged the information. The others suddenly stiffened, their eyes flickering to the notorious Embry Call. He did nothing, instead he stared at Neveah, wearing a serious look. His muscles were strained tightly, as though he was about to jump out and grab for his now ex.

"Where's Falcon now?" Paul asked suddenly.

Neveah and I shared a look before turning to look at the ceiling. Brady rolled his eyes while he took Kinsley to her room.

"Harlow, Neveah, where is Luke Falcon?" Sam asked seriously.

"There was a slight….issue earlier," I said slowly. "And he is not able to be with us at this moment."

"And what was this slight issue?" Jared questioned. Suddenly the pack surrounded us as Neveah and I made our way to the kitchen.

"You tell them," I muttered harshly as she started helping me clean up the table.

"You're the one who said anything. You tell them!" Neveah snapped back, throwing some dishes into the washer.

"Uh-uh, you got yourself into this, you tell them!" I slammed the plastic cup down harshly.

"You're the one with the big mouth! And how exactly did I get myself into this?" Neveah seethed,

"You're the one that let Luke freaking Falcon kiss you!" I snapped, throwing my hands up into the air.

"He what?" Speaking the first words since he got hear, Embry's words were coated in acid. The air suddenly became cold as he stared fiercely at Neveah, the others in the pack all tensed, waiting to see what was about to happen.

"Uh," I shut my mouth before I could cause anymore damage. Neveah sent me a venomous look before trying and failing to meet Embry's glare.

Embry said nothing as he stalked off into the living room again, leaving the rest of us to stand here questioning what that had all been about.

"Well your wedding should be fun," Seth commented a few minutes later.

A nervous laugh escaped my lips as we all made our way into wherever we wanted. I sat with Neveah in the kitchen, watching as she twirled a pencil lightly through her fingers. I knew this routine by now, She only did this when she was desperately wanting answers. An answer for her dream, or about what had just happened, I didn't know.

All I was certain of, was that at this moment, this war was escalating to dangerous heights, and even though this supposed wedding was supposed to allow us all to relax, there was a nagging feeling that something big was about to happen. It scared me to the core, and as I clung to Brady later that night, I couldn't help but feel dread for the upcoming days. I prayed again, clutching my soon to be husbands hand. Praying that these next few days would be filled with smiles and laughter. But as I had uncovered my Treasures, one plainly stood out. You don't always get what you want.

**Luke**

The words tasted sour in my mouth as I numbly agreed. In life you don't always get what you want. Only the weak give up and stupidly acknowledge this fact. I was not stupid or weak, and what I wanted I got, always.

So it was with sweaty palms, and a devilish agreement that I walked away into the night. Knowing that there was no turning back. Only one thing was on my mind, the one goal, the one person this all revolved around.

The Seer.


	26. Games

**Chapter 26: Games**

**HarlowPOV**

_Something Old._

_Something New._

_Something Borrowed._

_Something Blue._

My hands shook so fiercely that even drinking from a water bottle was a challenge on it self. I hadn't even been laced into the creamy white gown yet and I was already starting to freak out. I took as many calming breathes as possible, trying desperately to slow the rapid beating of my heart. Nothing seemed to be working. Every little voice in this suffocating was like nails on a chalk board, and all I wanted to do was grab Brady and make a run for it. Supposedly that was frowned upon in a wedding. Oh and supposedly my jokes were no longer funny, according to my mom, they were bordering out down right malicious.

How Brady and my parents could afford to rent out the beautiful garden and beach house was beyond me. It was beautiful. The white mansion almost like house placed on top of emerald dewy grass. Even the weather looked to be on my side. Outside it was shining a bright blue, the sun warming the ground. Instead of being outside and enjoying the rare warmth, I was sitting in this small Victorian styled room, sitting in a chair as Emily ironed my hair into lose curls, twining and twisting them up into an elegant bun. I was hot in itchy in the white robe I wore. Usually I would be all for getting pampered and gussied up, today though, my nerves were getting the best of me.

"Oh my baby girl!" Mom cried for the millionth time, she wiped her cheeks as tears ran down, "I can't believe you're getting married today!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You also can't believe you're a grandma," I snapped, mom made a face at me in the mirror while helping Kinsley into the princess like flower girl dress.

"I don't see why I have to be in this?" Leah rolled her eyes from where she perched on the bed, her short hair beautifully wavy. Emily and Leah were my bridesmaids, they wore simple green gowns, they were elegant looking, looking to be made of tissue. I had fallen in love with the way they moved, and though they were long, they were adorable.

"Because you're a bitch," I said off hand, causing Leah to laugh, "Plus my mom figured you would be the only who would be able to come running after me.

"Oh joy," Leah laughed while slipping her matching heels on.

"I say we go barefoot!" Neveah tried, sticking her face in front of mine. For an hour now she had been trying to convince to let her go barefoot, hating that I was forming her into those beautiful shoes.

Surprise, surprise, Neveah was my maid of honor. Her dress was a deep blue instead of green, her hair already curled, the top half pulled up gently with tendrils escaping.

"Three hours Vea, then you can go all earth child," I patted her shoulder, wincing when Emily tugged too hard. The room went silent as we all tried getting ready. And just as I was slipping into the flowing white gown, all hell broke loose.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Kinsley complained.

"Harlow sweetie do you have all your stuff?"

"Hey Cyrus, how mad would you be if I wore sandals?"

"Har, I can't find my shoes."

"Mommy I'm hungry!"

"Har, your daughter is hungry. I am too, where are the snacks hmmm?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, throwing my hands down in protest. Fuming I met my wedding party with murderous eyes.

**Embry POV**

I have known Brady Davis for roughly eight years now, and I have never experienced this side of him. Brady was always joking and so confident in his abilities, that he would come off as being a jerk. Nothing phased him, he met every challenge head on. But this one day, that all came crashing down. For three hours now we had been struggling to get dressed, none of wanting to wear the suits that Harlow had forced down our throats. It was with reluctance that we got dressed, Brady nervously pacing up and down the room. We had tried joking with, trying to lighten the mood, but he had none of that. Instead Brady had snapped at all of us to take this seriously. So we tried taking the serious path, only to be yelled at for being stoic.

There was only word to describe Brady at this moment: nervous. Brady Davis was nervous at getting married, and though I was sure he was ecstatic at marrying his imprint, there was probably some doubts left in him,

"She has your kid Brady, if she was going to leave, she would have left long ago," Jared slapped Brady hard on the back as we left the room, deciding that maybe all he needed was some air.

"Thanks J, that really helps," Brady ran a hand through his newly cropped hair.

"GO GET HER SOME DAMN FOOD AND STOP COMPLAINING!" Harlow's angry voice caused everyone within earshot to stop what they were doing. A white and gold door flung open as two people were pushed out. "AND WEAR THE DAMN SHOES!" and then the door slammed shut.

"Mommy real crazy," Kinsley commented as Neveah set her down on the floor after dodging a pair of heeled shoes.

"Oh yeah," Neveah nodded down at the little girl.

"Daddy!" Kinsley squealed suddenly.

The nerves faded from Brady's features as he scooped up his daughter. We all couldn't help but smile as Kinsley proclaimed she was a princess.

"Damn Caden, you clean up good!" Jace joked loudly as him and Lee threw arms around her shoulders.

My gazed flickered to Neveah as the others started messing with her. I scraped my eyes down her form, following every curve that dress failed to hide. I met her blue gaze, swallowing hard as her scent slowly drifted towards me. She bit her dark red lip as she looked away from me.

"Why is my darling fake sister throwing a fit?" Jace asked as we followed Neveah and a skipping Kinsley to the kitchen.

"Something about being loud and not going barefoot," Neveah waved a hand in the air as she placed Kinsley on the table and handed her a bowl full of grapes.

"Barefoot?" Jacob questioned.

Veah merely held up the navy heels before throwing them on the floor and went quiet.

"Daddy eat!" Kinsley threw a small handful of the green grapes at Brady.

"I think you would be better outside," Brady scooped Kinsley up and motioned for the others to follow.

I stayed behind as Neveah and I were left in the kitchen. She refused to look at me, instead she became immensely interested in the ribbon on her dress. When I had seen Neveah last night, I felt as though my stomach had clenched violently, as though just seeing her was such an immense task, that I didn't know I could get away with it. Even standing a few feet away from her was a hard task. My body ached to crush Neveah to me. But after a year, I knew I wouldn't be able to. And then to only find out about Luke and her, my chest felt as though it was about to be split open. Even now, standing here, seeing her dressed in a way that I had never seen before, all I wanted to do still was hold her.

Neveah finally rose her head to meet my gaze, the blue eyes that I loved so much locked onto mine. And she clenched her hands tightly as though it was an effort to even be in the same room as me.

The tick of the clock was the only noise in the room as we stared at each other. I was at a loss for what to say. No, I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her that I still loved her, and that no matter what, that was never going to change. But I knew that I wouldn't ever be able to say that to her. Those three words that I always thought when her name would come up, I would never be able to whisper them to her as she slept. I would never be able to hold her in my arms. I would never be able to kiss her. And I would never be able to do all those things that I wished I could with her.

It killed me to know that this right here, was probably going to be the end. And it was all my fault. Every day I tried replaying that night in my head, trying desperately to come up with another way to keep her safe. But in the end, my choice was always the outcome. For almost two years now, Nakai hadn't hurt her in any way. It was the right decision, I knew it had to be, but yet, I still longed to be able to go back in time and take it all back. Wishful thinking, I know.

Neveah jumped when her name was called, bending and grabbing her shoes, she maneuvered around me. My hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling Veah to me. Neveah stared up at me, her gaze softening slightly when I reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, her hands were like fire from where she had pressed them against my chest.

"You look beautiful by the way," I whispered. Ducking my head, I pressed my lips softly to hers before rising and walking out, my hand and lips feeling on fire as I walked outside, taking my place in line with Brady.

And then it was happening, almost as though it was in slow motion, Harlow made her way up the aisle, a smiling and skipping Kinsley clutching her mother's hand tightly instead of throwing her flowers around. Brady beamed at his imprint, and jealousy ran through me as I caught gazes with Neveah, only to have it dropped shortly. I stood there, smiling when it was appropriate, only to laugh as Harlow winged her vows, coming up with some great long story that had everyone laughing. Brady was the complete opposite, a few choice words supplied Harlow's tears as he placed the ring on her finger. Their I do's rang through the air like bells, and everyone stood as Brady dipped Harlow and kissed her, Kinsley laughing and throwing herself at her parents.

Neveah's side brushed against mine as we followed after Harlow. I grasped her elbow, steering her out of the way of everyone else. We rounded a corner and stopped, Veah staring up at me as I waited for the spot to clear out a little more.

"How have you been?" I asked quietly.

Neveah's eyes locked on to mine, and like they always have been able to do, they showed my true thoughts as though they were being projected onto a screen. "I'm fine. And you?"

Clearing my throat I ran a hand through my hair, "Been better." I stilled when Neveah grabbed my hand as it went back to rake through my hair.

"Your messing it up," she merely whispered before letting go hesitantly.

We stood there in silence again, this one no longer comfortable as it had been all those times before.

"What did you really want to say Embry?" Neveah muttered, looking up at me again. The Veah I knew never out right said what she wanted, well at least to everyone but Harlow and me. Still, it was a shock to see how much she had matured.

"Earlier, in the kitchen," I trailed off as Neveah's shoulders tensed. "I…" she waited for my answer her eyes urging me on, "I don't think I should have done that."

The bright blue eyes suddenly turned a shade darker as Neveah looked down, "Why did you?"

"I don't really know," liar, I sighed as I looked at the necklace Neveah wore, shock running through my body like a live wire. It was the necklace I had given her right before I had left. Suddenly the bracelet I was wearing grew hot, and I clenched my hand into a fist. After all this time, she was still wearing it. Reaching out I took the ring in my hand, twisting it around, causing Neveah to look up at me. "You still wear this?"

"Every day," Neveah admitted, her gaze locked onto mine. I swallowed as her hand traveled down, pushing my sleeve up and touching her bracelet that I wore, "And you?"

"Every day," I copied her answer, her fingers tangling with mine without my willing them to. I grasped tightly to her hand, my other hand running up to cup the side of her neck, staring into her eyes, trying to telepathically communicate what I wanted her to know. Lavender and vanilla assaulted every one of my senses, making my head spin as Neveah pulled herself closer to me, her other hand resting on my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, bowing my head so our foreheads could touch.

Neveah was quiet, her eyes closing so her thick lashes could dust the top of her cheeks. "But it doesn't change anything, does it?"

I clenched my jaw tightly, wishing that I could tell her that it did change everything, but in reality….it didn't. "No, it doesn't," I clipped out.

She said nothing as we stood there, my chest finally unwinding as I clutched to Neveah tightly.

"I wish it did though," I whispered our faces so close that she was the only thing that I saw.

"I do too," Neveah muttered before tilting her head up and brushing her lips against mine softly. Feather kisses, the term rang through my head as I brushed mine across hers as well. The lightest touch still set my body on fire, and though I knew it was wrong to act this way, knowing that I was just going to have to leave her again, I couldn't fight but pull Neveah as close as possible, kissing her as hard and as long as I could.

"Ahem," we broke apart as Jacob stood in the hallway, "The party's about to start."

Swallowing I nodded, waiting until he left. Neveah sighed quietly before pulling away, "I need to go help Emily," her hand slipped out of mine as she moved away into the ball room, taking one last glance back at me before disappearing into the crowd.

"You're just killing yourself," Jacob said the moment I got to the table.

I ignored him as Harlow and Brady entered, Kinsley making a dash for them a second later.

"There's Falcon," Paul's words had all of us sitting up straight, tensed as we watched him smile and talk away to Neveah and Harlow.

"Where did he come from suddenly?" Seth asked, Sam merely shook his head.

"Everyone keep a close eye on him tonight, got it?" the order vibrated through my skull as I nodded, watching Luke blend into the crowd.

"Hello my lovely puppies!" Harlow cried dramatically, throwing herself into an open chair, Brady occupying the one next to her. "Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

"I would be if there was food," Jacob shook his head, "Seriously Har, what kind of party is this?"

"It's in the back dumb ass," Brady smacked him in the back of the head. Jacob didn't be told twice as a few of the guys went with him to raid the table.

"Where's my loving daughter?" Harlow asked as she scanned the dance floor.

"With her favorite aunt of course," Emily supplied from where she was perched on Sam's knee.

"Ah, yes I see now," Harlow laughed as Leah and Neveah took turns dancing with Kinsley and Claire.

As the conversation turned Harlow's eyes landed on mine, her manicured nails tapping on the white table cloth over and over. Suddenly she stood, grabbing my arm, "Dance with me Call!"

"Hey that's my wife!" Brady yelled but laughed as Harlow tugged me on to the dance floor, a slow song playing.

"You and Luke are real douche bags, you know that?" Harlow shook her head, making me spin her dramatically.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, my head a carousel of confusion.

"Well first you break up with my Veah, which shocked the shit out of me," Harlow explained, "then Luke Falcon gets all buddy buddy with her, then suddenly kisses her," I growled as she mentioned that incident. "And finally you two have some major lip lock outside, and then you just let her go. What are you playing at Call?"

If I hadn't been through a war, I probably would have tripped as Harlow's statements shocked me. "What?"

"You heard me Embry," Harlow let go, leading the way to a table where she sat, "You and Luke are playing games with her head, and if you're not careful, you might just lose."

"Wait, what exactly happened between her and Luke?" I asked leaning in closer as Harlow fanned herself with a program.

"Well he confessed undying love to her, " she was obviously amused at my reaction because her giggles didn't stop for a few moments. "But Neveah basically told him no and then ran into the house and freaked me out."

"But she didn't say she loved Luke, right?" I was holding the table so hard, I knew there would be dents.

"Of course not, why?"

"No reason."

"Embry Call, I know you pretty damn well, and I know for a fact that there is a reason. So what is it?"

"Harlow."

"Embry."

I clenched my jaw tightly as Harlow waited for an answer, an amused smirk plastered onto her face. "You know why Harlow, don't make me say it."

"You're right, I do know why," she admitted standing, "but like I said before Embry, sooner or later Luke is going to find his chance, and he's going to take it. You're not going to have eternity to keep waiting." Harlow turned before walking away, "And from the looks of it, Luke has just gone in for the kill."

With that Harlow walked away into her sea of family and friends, leaving me stunned. I followed where her gaze had been, my stomach tightening into a dangerous coil as I watched Luke walk up behind Neveah and hug her around the waist. Even from here I could see the shock and awkwardness that ran though Neveah's body language. I stormed my way back over to the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Jared asked as he came up from air, Kim looking a little light headed.

"Nothing," I muttered darkly. The pack followed my glare, all nodding and wincing as they watched Luke unsuccessfully try and drag Neveah into a dance.

"What did Harlow want?" Jacob asked a moment later, taking a drink from his cup.

"A heart to heart of course," Seth deadpanned, even I couldn't help but smirk at his words.

"What's that in your pocket?" Leah asked, and I looked down to where she was pointing.

Protruding slightly out of my pocket was a piece of thick paper, taking it out I showed it to the others.

"Hey, isn't that drawing paper?" Jason leaned in closer to the folded up paper, "Yeah, that's Neveah's, I gave it to her for her birthday this year. Open it."

Slowly I unfolded the paper, the small square becoming bigger and bigger with each unfold. Neveah must have put it in my pocket when we were in the kitchen. Finally I smoothed the paper down, everyone leaning in to see. Pure dread washed over me as the pack let out a growl.

It was a drawing of a mirror, though a huge chunk was taken out. The reflection was of someone, a girl I was guessing, in blue, standing behind her was a man. The man was clasping her arm, blood trailing down and pooling in his fingers. It was the face that had me standing and ready to bolt for Neveah. It was Nakai's. I would know it anywhere. He was smirking as blood covered his lips, eyes shining red.

"What the fuck?" Sam cried as the pack all stood, "When did she draw this?"

"Last night probably," Jason said calmly, "Look, the pencil is still smudged."

I didn't wait for the others to catch up to me as I pushed my way through the crowd, a loud ringing blocking out any other sound. When I reached Harlow I pulled her away from Brady.

"What the hell Call!" She snapped, but froze when she saw my expression, "What's going on?"

"Where's Neveah?" I growled.

"She just left with Luke, why?" Lee asked from the other side of the table.

"We got to go, now," Sam ground out.

I ran after him through the double doors, briefly seeing Brady kiss his wife and run after us.

Terror and anger pumped through my veins as the pack all grouped together. Desperately I wished I had taken Harlow's advice and clung to Neveah for the rest of the night. But as Sam's orders fell on deaf ears, all I wished for now was that Neveah was safe, and that when I would find her, I would never let her go again.


	27. Betrayal

**Chapter 27: Betrayal**

**LukePOV**

This was wrong, everything about it was. This cold monster that had slowly slithered into my being corrupted every thought I had, and twisted them against me. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be letting Him control me, but I had no other choice. I wanted this, I wanted her, I wanted to be selfish, to not give a fuck about what everyone else thought was right. But why was I stalling? Why was I standing here in the doorway, clutching Neveah's hand so hard I was sure I was going to break it? Why was my heart suddenly thundering so loud? And why, in the back of my mind, was I having second thoughts? That little voice that scratched along my skull echoed its thoughts, its whispers, making me cringe with every word.

_ Betrayal, that's what you are doing. You're supposed to be a part of a family, of a brotherhood. You've sworn to their rules, to always have their backs. And now, here you are, turning your back on them, spitting on their rules, on the very men who have treated you as one of their own. _

_ Coward, that's all you are. You can't even turn around now, to change your mind and go to them. To take her away from the danger you know is just beyond that hallway. You can't even look her in the eye, can you?_

_ Just do what you want, you selfish bastard. Who cares what happens? Right? As long as you get what you want, then everything else is ok. Don't worry about who you're hurting. Don't worry about what you're actions are putting into play. Don't worry about what SHE wants. Don't worry about nothing at all. Just sit back and watch it unfold._

_ After all….that's what you do best._

"Why are you doing this?" Neveah's voice drifted into my mind, softly caressing my face with her smell.

Shaking my head I looked down at her, her blue eyes holding me captive. My teeth ached from how hard I was clenching my jaw. Her hand was like a hot coal in my head. "I have no other choice."

"Yes you do," Neveah whispered, her hand tightening on mine. "He can't, won't, give you what you want. Nakai is a liar."

My eyes snapped to her face again as she uttered his name. Of course she knew, why was I surprised? "Yes he will Neveah. He promised."

"The only promise Nakai has ever kept, you are about to complete it for him," Neveah tried tugging her hand out of mine. "Please Luke, please don't. Please."

As the tears welled into her eyes, I felt myself crumble. What if I just turned right around? What if I picked Neveah up, and said hell to Nakai? And then what? Then Embry Call would be there to scoop Neveah up into his arms, and she would forget about me.

"Come on," grasping her arm tightly, I pulled her towards the door. The fear that ran through Neveah's eyes as she tried prying out of my hold, made my blood run cold.

**EmbryPOV**

I always knew that this day was going to come, but for some reason, I still found it Earth shaking that it was actually here. This moment which I had replayed over and over in my mind, was truly alive, and nothing like I had expected it to be. Every moment leading up to this time, I went over, trying desperately to uncover some hidden truth, some hidden clue that would make this all end. I knew I was being foolish to try and do something like that, but inside, I felt like the more I kept fighting this moment, that would mean that I would have more time to find her, to save her, to end this war, this nightmare.

My body tingled with nerves, with the anxiety to tear apart the building, to find him, to choke his last breath out of his body. I was aware that I was shaking from head to foot as we stood there, Sam's words barely registering in my mind. Only one thing was on my mind, and nothing anyone said would force me to divulge from those thoughts.

"Where did he take her?" Brady asked as he rushed over to us, closing the front door of the building. Overhead, the sky had bled to a dark grey, soundless lightening lighting up the darkness.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Harlow banged through the doors, snapping them shut and staring at us, "What the hell is going on." She didn't need an answer, the moment I tore my gaze from the ground to her face, Harlow knew, "Luke said something earlier about a ball room in that building over there," following her gaze, we were met with the sight of the old summer house. The walls were faded white, black dirt washing down like a waterfall. The windows were broken, and support beams jutted out of the walls.

"Why there?" Jared asked as he threw his vest on the ground, loosening his shirt.

"No idea, he just mentioned wanting to show Neveah a painting or something in there," Harlow shrugged, "That would be my best bet."

"But why him? Why would Luke do any of this?" Leah shook her head, throwing the green heels into the mud.

"Luke has become rather…obsessed lately," Harlow admitted, curling into Brady's embrace, "after what happened two days ago, and then today, I think he finally snapped."

"So that vision," Jacob paused as he looked at the drawing, "she knew that Luke was going to betray us."

Harlow nodded, "We talked the other night, and she said something about how she hoped the vision was wrong. For months though she's been dreaming about this hallway that lead to...Nakai," I didn't try and hide the growl as Harlow flinched at his name. "I think Neveah was hoping if worse came to worse, she would be able to change Luke's mind."

"Do you think she could do it?" I asked, Harlow caught my hard gaze. Breathing deeply, she shook her head.

"No, Luke would do anything. He's Nakai in tame form," Har ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Just promise me you'll bring back my best friend Embry. And don't you dare let him win, not this time. Nakai won't stop unless YOU face him, that's what he really wants."

"This is all one big game to him, isn't it?" Seth mused, his fists shaking at his sides.

Sam nodded, "This war, it was all part of his plan. He had no real intention in ending a war; he just did it for fun."

"He's sick," Jacob spat on the ground, "And his little friends, they went right along with it."

"They're all twisted," Paul ground his fist into his palm.

"And Neveah, what was that about then?" Collin asked.

"I think he just liked the idea of creating that supposed unstoppable pack. I think he's under the delusion that he could have fun, and create something that no one has ever seen before," Sam answered clenching his jaw.

My face stung as the rain finally came pouring down, soaking us all in a matter of minutes.

"We end this now," Sam ground out, his eyes locking onto mine.

I nodded before running to the house, knowing that my brothers were right behind me. Never in my life, have I ever been so afraid, so angry. But as I threw open that door; the only thought running through my mind was: "If he's hurt her, I'm going to kill him."

**NakaiPOV**

Manipulating the little pup was almost too easy. All it took was me dangling the one thing he wanted in front of his face, and he bowed to whatever I said. I made him believe that in the end, that stupid dog would get what he wanted, but oh that was why I picked him. His stupidity and naivety were the reasons I could pull him into this web, to turn him against that pack, to make him do as I pleased.

For a month I had sat back and watched Luke Falcon play around with the Seer, watching as he slowly fell in "love" with her. He was stupid to believe that she would pick him. He was weak, a follower, someone who was so selfish he would do anything to get what he wanted. At first, I didn't think using him would work, but as I watched the Seer reject him, I knew it would all play out the way I wanted. And with four little words, he betrayed everything he knew.

_She could be yours_. Ha, at least that's what I led him to believe. And those mutts that he had been in a pack with never thought that one of their own would ever betray them. But yet here he was, standing in front of me, holding the grand prize, his body tensed as though trying to remind himself that this was right.

It wasn't right, not by standards were it right. But like hell I would tell him that. Let him live in that little fantasy world of his, where he would end up with the girl.

"Hello there love," The Seer flinched away the moment I came out of the shadows, her eyes flickering night blue in the candle flames.

"Here," Luke, his voice hoarse, pushed the girl forward a step, refusing to let go of her arm.

"Well done Falcon," I smirked, circling the pair, "It seems you were able to get her here in one piece, and without alerting the pack of filth that hangs around her."

"Yeah, now let's go," Luke snapped, moving towards the door.

With a snap of my fingers, Elan and Ahanu blocked the doorway, crossing their arms and scowling at Luke.

"Not so fast there Romeo," I placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, smirking as he stiffened; "You didn't really think I would keep my word, did you?"

Neveah whimpered as she stared at Luke, him looking down at her in shock.

"Ha! Ha! She told you that didn't she?" I laughed, throwing my head back, grabbing the Seer's other arm I twirled her into my arms, clasping her tightly, holding her chin in one chin. Her head tilted back so I could talk against her neck, "Smart thing she is. Tried to warn you, tried to change your mind. But you're just too stupid, too selfish to believe a word that came out of her mouth, aren't you?"

"Give me her," Luke growled, shaking.

I smirked, "Give me one good reason why I should."

"I'll kill you right now," Luke snapped, "how's that for a good reason?"

"You don't have it in you," I titled my head to the side, running my hand down Neveah's arm; tracing the shape of the scars I had given her. "If you were going to kill me, you wouldn't have said anything. You would have done it by now."

"Let her go or I will!" Luke yelled, standing to his full height.

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared?" I laughed, the Seer wiggling in my grasp. Clamping tightly I smirked. "Come and get her then."

And he lunged. Ah what a stupid boy. Throwing the girl to the ground, I sidestepped, reaching out and grabbing him by the neck. His teeth snapped viciously at me, barking madly, spit flying through the air.

"Nice try pup, but you're going to have to be faster than that," patting his head with my other hand, I turned to look at the Seer. She was still on the ground, her legs curled under her as she watched me with horror. "Now this love is how you tame a wild beast." Winking I tightened my grasp, Luke letting out a whimper. Growling, I brought his head against my knee, hearing the loud crack as he went limp in my hands with a cry. Throwing him to the corner, I wiped my hands on my pants. "Well now that, that's over."

Neveah scrambled to her feet, pressing her back against the mirrored wall, "Why did you do that?"

"Loose threads are not welcome in my presence sweet heart," I answered easily, taking a step forward.

"Why are you doing this?" Neveah whispered as I stepped up to her. I motioned for the others to leave the room, already knowing they were going to patrol the hallways.

"Isn't it obvious?" I questioned, pushing myself so we were flush. Absentmindedly I traced those beautiful scars again, loving that I was the one who did that. "This is a game honey, and you are the grand prize."

"I am not something you win!" Neveah snapped, her hand whipped out, connecting with the side of my face.

The light sting faded quickly as anger flowed through my veins. I grabbed the offending hand, squeezing until she cried out. "You will not hit me. You will do as I say. Or-!"

"Or what, you'll kill me?" She roared, trying to escape my grasp.

"You are mine!" I yelled, pulling her to me and then crashing her into the mirror, smirking when she cried out, the mirror slowly cracking upwards. Leaning forward, I bit into her neck, swiping my tongue over the mark before speaking, "I won this game, and now you are mine."

"I will never be yours," Neveah whispered angrily.

"Stupid girl!" I whipped my hand across her face, pulling her up harshly after she fell to the ground, throwing her against the mirror again, holding her face in my hand, "Don't make me hurt you anymore."

"You already have," Neveah pushed the scars into my face.

I snarled, pushing myself into her, breathing into her face, "You….are everything I detest."

"We finally agree on something," The Seer spat.

"But you are the only thing I want," I muttered before crashing my lips onto hers. She bucked against my grasp, her hands pushing violently on me, her fists crashing down onto me. I pulled her closer, squeezing her jaw until she had no choice but to open her mouth. Whimpering as I held her arms above her head.

She tasted sweet, sweeter than I had remembered. But the metallic taste of blood ran through her mouth, the cut on her lip I had created, flowed the red substance into her mouth like a river.

"Mine," I growled out, pulling her hair so her head fell back, adding another mark on her collar bone.

"Never," Neveah snapped, finding leverage and throwing herself out of my grasp. She darted for the door, but I grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the air, falling off balance as she tried pushing me away. We fell to the ground in an ungraceful pile. She kicked at my hands with those ridiculous shoes.

I cursed as they tore the flesh off my knuckles, "Stupid bitch!" roaring I tried grabbing at her, only to have the girl slip her shoes off, throwing them into my face, crawling to the door.

Her fingers grazed the door knob. My hand clamped around her ankle, pulling her to me. I laid on top of her, straddling her hips as she bucked under me, trying to get away.

"You are my prize! You are mine!" I yelled as she screamed. Dropping my head down, I captured her lips roughly, forcing her to kiss me back. Tears fell down her face as she tried pushing my away. I grabbed a handful of the blue material of her dress, biting into her shoulder.

"Mine," I growled, drawing blood.

She screamed out, as the skirt started ripping. Tugging harder, I forced her to slide down, holding her neck hard as I forced back the scream that had risen in her throat.

"You're not getting out of this. I have waited too long for this moment, and like hell am I letting you go!" I yelled, pushing her head back harshly as another scream ripped from her lips.

When the pain connected with the side of my head, I barely even registered where it came from. It was like someone had whacked me with a baseball bat. What I did register was that suddenly I was pinned against the broken mirror, shards of glass stabbing me in the back. A vice like grip around my neck forced the curses to be swallowed. Opening my eyes, I smirked when I saw who it was.

"Well Embry Call, now the games can really begin."


	28. Needed

**Chapter 28: Needed**

**EmbryPOV**

There have been plenty of times in my life where I thought I would die, where I truly feared for my life, for the lives of my brothers. From the fight with the vampires, to the war I had just been through, there was always that thought that today could be my last day. Never in my life though, have I ever been so scared that someone I loved would die. And that was what was running through my mind as I crashed through the hallways, throwing open each door, trying desperately to keep myself together, to not fall and break down each time those doors opened into nothingness. Every time those doors held no inhabitance, a little piece of me died. What if Harlow was wrong? What if Nakai had already gotten to Neveah? What if they were gone? What if….what if I was already too late?

The others were breathing hard down my neck, throwing themselves into hallways, running upstairs, and combing every inch that I couldn't get to. Each time they came back without a word, I felt my chest wind a little tighter.

If this had been any other time, I would have laughed at how cliché this place was. The creepy old mansion, deserted and falling apart was where the bad guy took the girl. Any other time I would have laughed, but as we passed by the falling paintings, the destroyed stairways, I couldn't help but wish I was anywhere but here.

"Look what I found," We skidded to halt. Liwanu crossed his arms, smirking as Ahanu and Elan flanked him, "Come to save the princess?"

"Where is she?" I growled, Jacob placing a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

"Oh just down the lane actually," Ahanu smiled, "You're a little too late though. From what I saw when we left, Nakai was just about to go in for the kill."

"I'll fucking kill him!" I roared, fighting against Jacob and Quil's grasp.

"Embry!" Sam snapped, his alpha voice echoing through the wide walk way. Stepping forward, Sam rose to his full height, shaking slightly, "We'll take care of these three. Go and get Neveah."

I stared at Sam a moment before shrugging off Jake and Quil.

"Let's begin shall we?" Sam smirked, a second later he jumped into the air, phasing and tackling Ahanu just as Jacob got ahold of Liwanu.

I watched as Seth phased with his sister, charging at the last member. I didn't need the shove Paul gave me to get moving, but taking one last glance at my pack brothers joining in the fight, I clenched my jaw and ran ahead, pushing out the sound of barking and growling, knowing that they were in just as much danger as I was.

My legs started burning as I ran down the staircase, knocking into doors, only to leave them a second later. The lower I got, the darker it got. Soon there were only candles lining the wall, and I had to take a second to adjust my sight before continuing on.

"I knew you would come," I jumped around, crouching my legs, raising my hands, ready to spring. Helaku walked out from behind the tapestry, smiling sadly as he moved inch by inch closer to me. "I'm not going to fight you. I have no reason to."

"Where is she?" I growled, never relaxing my stance.

Holding his hands clasped in front of him, Helaku shook his head. "Nakai was so foolish to believe you wouldn't come. That boy is smart, deadly smart, but even an idiot could have seen you coming. Seer or no Seer, his plan was always meant to fail."

"I'm not going to ask again. Where. Is. Neveah?" I roared, standing so I was towering over Helaku.

"Calm yourself for a moment," Helaku snapped, holding his hands up, "I'll tell you in a minute. You can't go in there ready to swing, Nakai is expecting that. You need to surprise him. He's over confident, yes, he is one of the best I have seen, but he is not unstoppable. You have proved that those past few fights you two engaged in."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, slowly letting my hands fall to my sides.

"Because, what Nakai is doing is wrong. Never did I imagine he would go through all of this, put us all through this blasted game of his, just to have some fun."

"Then why didn't you stop him?"

"Because I was never the one meant to stop him. If I could have, I would have."

"You are on HIS side!"

"That's where you are wrong; I was never on his side. Tell me, when have I ever helped in those schemes of his? When have I ever tried to hurt that girl? When did I help in that war? Exactly, never."

His statement stunned me as I stood there, Helaku's words running like a current through my mind. As I recalled all the battles, I saw the truth in what he had just said. Helaku had never been there, the only time he had was when we first met the Iroquois pack, and even then, he seemed to take a step back, to study and not say a word.

"But, you could have helped us, could have changed sides-" I was cut off as he raised a hand.

"No, that wouldn't have helped you any. Nakai trusted me the most out of his little parade. I told myself long ago, that if I heard anything drastic, that I would run to you all, to warn you and tell you of his plans," Helaku admitted, sighing deeply.

"Then why didn't you?" I whispered the question, almost unwilling to hear the answer,

"Because his plans never changed," he answered evenly, "I gave you a clue, a clue that would lead you here tonight?"

My mind drifted to the drawing, "No, Neveah put that in my jacket."

"After I told her to," I stiffened as Helaku said this. "I knew that if I kept repeating the same action, sooner or later she would see it. So every night I would read over Nakai's plans, of the details, of where he wanted it to happen. I thought of that Falcon boy and Nakai shaking hands, of their deal. And when I saw her drawing that piece, I knew that I had accomplished my job."

The staircase became deathly quiet as I mulled over Helaku's words. Of Neveah's. Not everyone is evil just because the people around him are. Sighing, I nodded, "Thank you."

"No, don't even thank me. I should have done something about Nakai long ago," Helaku shook his head.

"Well then do it now, help me stop him," I pleaded, grasping for all the sanity I had left.

Slowly, Helaku met my gaze. "Follow the stairs all the way down. Take the first left. At the end of that hallway is a black door. She will be there."

"Thank you," I muttered again before taking off. Please, please, please let Helaku be telling the truth. Please don't make me out to be another fool. And please let Neveah be safe.

I threw myself at the black door, only pausing to see if Helaku was right. My blood ran cold as I was handed my proof.

Nakai had Neveah pinned to the floor, biting into her shoulder so hard that she screamed. She fought against him, tears spilling down her face as the skirt of her dress tore.

"You're not getting out of this. I have waited too long for this moment, and like hell am I letting you go!" Nakai yelled, pushing Neveah's head back hard as she screamed again.

Without thinking, without planning I launched myself at Nakai. My hand burned as I rammed my fist into the side of his head, taking a moment to grab him by his throat and pin him to the mirrored wall.

Opening his eyes, Nakai smirked, "Well Embry Call, now the games can really begin."

"How dare you touch her!" I screamed, throwing him into the mirror before grabbing him by his hair, pushing him so that the shards of glass surely stabbed into his skin. "You are filth! You are twisted! You are a monster!"

"I'm filth?" Nakai yelled, his knee crashed into my stomach causing my grip to loosen. His fist slammed into the side of my face, sending me sprawling to the ground. I heard Neveah scream as Nakai came into my view. Crouching down he wiped the blood off his lip. "You are the inferior being. Don't try and prove me wrong there."

I acted without thinking, pouring every ounce of strength I had in causing Nakai as much pain as he had caused me, my pack, of the girl I loved. All thought disappeared from my mind as I met Nakai blow for blow, trying to keep myself alive, trying to keep Neveah alive. My body hummed with pain as Nakai's jab stung my side. My ribs felt as though at any moment they would erupt into millions of tiny pieces. Every time I moved, black stars danced into my vision, I swung out blindly, never letting Nakai give in to the fact that I was indeed hurting.

It seemed he was doing the same. No matter how hard I hit him, no matter where I hit him, Nakai never cried out. His face screwed with determination, and sickeningly, his eyes filled with mirth. It was as though this whole situation was giving him some sort of pleasure. We both stumbled back, panting heavily.

"Please stop!" Neveah cried, kneeling on the floor. I turned to look at her, my heart breaking. The right side of her face looked as though someone had backhanded her repeatedly. Her lip was split, running crimson. Bite marks littered her neck and shoulders. Those beautiful blue eyes screamed pain, of sadness, of anger, of being frightened. I wanted to crawl over to Neveah, to hold her in my arms, to whisper to her, to never let her go.

"Embry!" Neveah screeched. I spun around as her eyes went wide in terror. There was only pain as Nakai slashed at my throat, falling to my knees I gasped, watching as the blood pooled around me.

**HarlowPOV**

I used to believe that I was strong, that I could anything I set my mind to. I used to believe that I was an amazing actress, that I could fool anyone. But as I sat at the table, the music blaring and the people laughing, I felt as though I had a neon sign pointing out my worry. Every few moment I would look up at the doors, expecting to see Brady and the pack to walk in. To rush and crush my best friend so tightly she wouldn't be able to breathe. Even Jason's wise words didn't soothe my soul.

As people came up to talk to me, I did my best to force that smile, to laugh and talk animatedly with them. They all believed that the boys had taken Brady away for one last goodbye. I wish that was true. Several times Jason tried getting me to dance, to try and take my mind off of what was happening. It didn't work; all I could think about was what if they were hurt? What if Brady was dying? What if what if what if what if what if? My eyes stung as my hands tingled. I should be out there; I should waiting for the moment they got back. I shouldn't be sitting here moping, sitting here scared when they were out fighting.

With a strength that I thought had left me, I pulled myself out of my seat. Gathering the white material into my hands I smiled brightly to my mom, "I'm going to go talk with Veah for a bit. We'll come back in soon. She's already out there," receiving one last hug from my mother, I kissed my dad on the cheek and sprinted out the door, tearing down the lawn until I stood in front of the summer house. I strained to hear what was happening inside, pushing out my silly imagination that swore everyone was dead inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason snapped, panting as he caught up to me.

"I couldn't just sit there!" I snapped, hiking my dress up as I stepped over a mud puddle.

"Harlow you can't go in there! You can't fight!" Jason growled as I pushed open the doors.

I flipped around, "I know that oh wise one!"

He watched as I sat down on one of the chairs, grabbing the end of my dress between my teeth, "What?" He jumped as I tore at the material, tearing the inside of the gown and beginning to make strips. "Harlow!"

"I know I can't fight," I raised my head, shaking my hair out from its clips, their slight ding the only sound on the hard wood floor. "But I am the Healer. And the moment they come back, I will be here ready to do my job."

Jason sat down next to me, taking his jacket off and grabbing the end of my dress. He helped me tear the end up, the dress now coming up to my knees. He pushed the top two layers over the mess, patting my hand.

I felt the tears sting my eyes as I finished folding the strips, "They are coming, right?"

Jason said nothing as he looked down the dark hallway. His eyes clouded over, his body swaying slightly, his lips barely moving in a murmur. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Harlow," he paused. Placing a hand over mine he nodded, "You will be needed."

I clutched to my friends hand, pushing back my tears. I would be needed, that's all I needed to know.

**EmbryPOV**

I never thought it would end like this. In all my fantasies, in all my dreaming and hopes, I would always be the one to end it all. Nakai would be the one lying on the ground, dying as I rescued Neveah. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I shouldn't be the one laying in my own blood. I shouldn't be the one watching as Nakai laughed. I shouldn't be the one watching as he pulled Neveah into his arms. And I shouldn't have been the one to watch as Neveah cried out, as she fought against his grasp.

"I told you he was weak," Nakai laughed, pushing Neveah into the wall, "I told you that I would win."

"No!" Neveah yelled, pushing away as Nakai moved to kiss her.

"Can't you see it's over girl?" Nakai roared, "I won!"

"Embry!" Neveah yelled. Her blue gaze locked onto me, and I felt as though I was drowning in them. "Please! You're stronger than he is! You can stop him!"

"It's over!" Nakai yelled, fisting her hair and pulling her head to the side so he could attack her collar bone with vengeance.

"Embry! You can't let it end like this! This isn't how it's supposed to end!" Neveah cried, her tears falling down her face, her eyes shining brightly in the flickering light.

My head swam as I put my arms under me, trying desperately to pull in a painful gasp. My hands slipped out, the ground too slick with the red liquid.

"Please!" Neveah cried out as Nakai moved to finish, "I love you!"

Those three words echoed in my head as Neveah trained her eyes on me, silent tears making their way down her face as Nakai pulled at her dress. Fury erupted inside my chest as I watched Nakai's hands move to places only where I should touch. My mind pushed the pain away as I watched Neveah gasp in pain as she tried getting away from him. Her pleas of stopping mixing with Nakai's pants as he pinned her to the floor.

And when she turned her head to look at me, all the fight gone from her body. I roared standing and using the last of what I had to grab Nakai, to throw him off of Neveah. The pain washed through my body with every little movement. But I barely gave it a second thought as I made Nakai feel every ounce of pain. Every fear, every amount of anger I had towards him.

Even as he was about to die, Nakai smiled, almost as though he was glad this was happening, as though this had been of the most fun things he had ever been through. As I grasped his head between my hands he smirked, "This game has been fun." I felt sick as he looked over my shoulder.

"And you lost," I snapped, his head twisted, a crack echoing through the room. Nakai's body dropped from my hands.

And then there was silence. Neveah gasped loudly as I fell to my knees. I met her gaze, her tears still running freely as she held herself together. It was cold in the room, too cold for even this part of Washington. My shirt felt drenched. Lifting my hand I saw the blood, my brain barely kicking in as it remembered where it came from. I lifted my head to look at Neveah, wanting so badly to whisper those words to her. But as I tried standing, my world became black.


	29. Scars

**Chapter 29: Scars**

**HarlowPOV**

It was hard to believe that what happened last night was not a nightmare, that those events had in fact taken place. Those last few moments before the world came crashing down on me last night, all I could do was try and imagine what was going to happen. I tried preparing myself for what they would all look like. I tried coming up with words I could tell them. In the end, none of that was necessary.

For what seemed like hours Jason and I had sat in that entrance area, both of scared of what might come out of that darkness. But as Sam and the pack came limping out of the black, I felt all the breathe leave my body as Brady wrapped his arms around me. Sweat clung to every inch of his body, his clothes ruined completely. I didn't care though; all that mattered was that he was alive, that he was here, that this was all over. And then came the reality.

Jacob came walking out slowly, Neveah cradled in his arms as she clung desperately to him, her gaze locked behind him in worry. Jared and Paul had Embry slung between them, my face turning white surely as I caught sight of him. All I really remember was that there was a lot of blood, so much that it scared me.

In a voice that I didn't think belonged to me, I had begun barking out orders, telling the pack what to do. Snapping when I needed something and didn't have it. Embry, his body already cold and losing color, scared me. Neveah was curled up between Jace and Lee, both of them holding fiercely onto her as though she was about to break. And as I looked at her bruised face, I knew she would have. That damn cut hurt me more then it hurt Embry I'm sure. Nakai's blasted shell knife.

It took almost an hour before I deemed Embry healed, watching as the others carried him outside to the truck. Neveah had sat shaking in front of me as I ran my hands over her injuries. The moment she locked gazes with me, we both broke down. Throwing our arms around each other we held on with as much strength as possible. I felt Brady move away as I rocked Neveah back and forth, whispering to her that it was all over.

Finally I had to let her go though, only doing so because Jace and Lee promised to watch over her the rest of the night. So it was with calming breathes and a washed face that I joined hands with my husband in his rag tag new suit, that we entered the reception. There was a part of me that wanted to jump about in glee, to scream and cry and to just fall apart knowing that finally, after three years, this was all over. There was no more Nakai, no more danger. Finally we could move on with our lives.

Those last three hours had been some of the longest of my life. It felt as though my smile was half fake, and half sincere. Brady caught my eye on several occasion, whispering how happy and relieved he was as we finally had our first dance. And then, it was over. We were sprinting out of the building to his car, smiling as hard as we could. The moment we pulled away I dissolved into tears. Confusing Brady when I told him that they were happy tears, that suddenly this weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was free from that, that evilness.

Arriving to Jacob's late; I barely had time to change into sweats before getting swept into the reunion with the pack. Staying up late as we finally enjoyed the peace. Neveah laid curled on the sofa, her head in Jacob lap as he stroked her head. Since coming home he had not left her side, some unspoken promise to watch over her that he had made with his best friend. Embry was out cold in Jacob's room, his breathing finally even as he slept off the fight. He would be sore in the morning, but at least he would be alive.

"Morning beautiful," Brady smiled as he sat behind me on the couch, his legs spreading on either side of me as I leaned back against him.

"I feel like I'm fifty," I said, Brady giving me his confused look. Playing with the gold band on his finger I explained. "Last night, it was as though it added years onto me. In the last three years I have discovered that the man I loved was a dog, I dropped out of school, had a baby, and survived a war. I am now old."

Brady chuckled, his head dropping onto my shoulder, his face burrowing into the side of my neck. "Well for being fifty you sure are damn sexy."

I swatted at his stray hand, letting the laughter bubble out of my mouth. "Well I hope you know you are now married to a cougar. Oh the shame!"

"What cougar?" Seth asked as him and the others joined us. They stretched out everywhere, already falling into their old bickering as Leah changed the channels. Emily deposited a still half asleep Kinsley in my lap, and Brady smiled as she burrowed herself into my arms, sleepily watching the cartoons.

"Nothing Sethy dear," I patted his wild hair as he huffed and went to watching the cartoons Leah had put on for him.

"I'm not five Lee!" He complained, but didn't say anything as the show began.

"Where's Veah?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Sleeping still," was the only thing Jacob said before turning back to the TV. I held back my questions, instead deciding to quench that old fear and let whatever was happening, happen.

**EmbryPOV**

Jasmine and lavender, that was the first thing that popped into my head. It was as though someone had lit a thousand candles with that scent and scattered them in the room. I felt something warm brush against my forehead, something soft press against my cheek, and something tickled my neck. I pried my eyes open, blinking rapidly as I adjusted to the light pouring in through the window. Slowly I registered that I was in Jacob's room, and that my body was so sore it felt as though I wouldn't be able to move for weeks. My throat was raw, as though I hadn't had water in days.

"Morning," Neveah's voice sang sweetly through the air.

Turning my head on the pillow, I finally caught sight of what was making the mouthwatering smell. There she sat, wearing leggings and one of my old sweatshirts. Wild wavy hair spilling around her shoulders in a graceful curtain. Tucking a lock behind her ear, Neveah smiled slightly at me.

Grasping her hand, I pulled it to my face, pressing my lips to her fingers before dragging her onto the bed with me. Neveah sighed contently as she curled up against me, her legs tangling with mine as her head rested in the crook of my neck.

"I thought," she cut off as I rubbed her back, tracing all the spot I knew she liked.

"I did too," I finished for Neveah, kissing the top of her head.

"But, you're ok now, right?" her eyes met mine, and I knew that no amount of words that I could come up with could ever express just how much Neveah meant to me.

"Better now that you're here," we said nothing more as I let my head fall back on the pillow, fighting sleep until I felt Neveah go lime against me. Smiling, I buried my face in her hair. Finally, I was home.

I stared into the mirror, tracing the thick pink scar that ran the length of my throat. It was ugly, something anyone would be ashamed to have. But as I raked my eyes at the jagged line, I couldn't force myself to think that. It was proof of what I had been through, of that my fighting had not been in vain. Every one of those moment would forever follow me the rest of my life, but no longer would they haunt me. Instead, it would be a reminder of what I had endured; it would make me cherish every day, to never take a moment for granted.

When I had woken, Neveah was staring up at me, already awake. Without saying anything she had reached up and traced my throat, tears making their way down her face. I held onto her as she cried, the reality I think finally came crashing down on her. She cried about how sorry she was that it was all her fault. And I had fiercely told her that it wasn't hers or mine, it had been Nakai's. I felt sick though as she said she felt gross, that Nakai had touched her and she would never feel clean. I held her as she admitted this after she had showered, holding her as tight, trying to remind her that she was not dirty. Covering every inch of her body with my hands, washing away what Nakai had done to her.

It wasn't going to be easy, I already knew this. From the look Neveah held in her eyes, it would take time for her to heal, to try and overcome everything that had happened last night. There were constant reminders, the scar on my neck to the scar embedded in her arm. I kissed each symbol, trying to convince her that it was over, that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Neveah finally nodded, crushing her lips onto mine into a heated kiss which took me by surprise. I said nothing as we swayed on the spot, exchanging emotions that had been cooped up far too long. Her taste still lingered on my lips as we walked into the living room, joining the others as they watched a movie. Jacob nodded his head at me and I nodded back, thanking him for taking care of Neveah last night when I couldn't.

Emily threw herself at all of us, rushing around and passing around plates of food, only to dance right back to a sleeping Diana. Kinsley provided the entertainment the rest of the day, jumping from person to person, laughing madly each time we praised her.

Veah was glued by my side, her hand always in mine, or her side touching mine. I didn't argue, every chance I got I would kiss her; crush her to me in a tight embrace. It had been too long since we had been this close, and I was never letting her go again.

Too soon the day faded into darkness and we all said reluctant goodbyes. We walked hand in hand back to my house, Neveah whispering random things to me, only to shut up as I stopped often to remind her that I was here. By the time we got back to the house she was beyond talking, her hands sending trails of fire down my body.

We said nothing as we fell onto the bed, her body arching up into mine as I kissed her as hard as possible. The whimpers and moans that came from her mouth made me shiver, made me come undone with every touch. And just as I was trying to remember what this had felt like, I was dunked head first into the bonfire, remembering how perfect we fit together.

"You know, I don't think it's possible to eat as much as you guys do," Harlow commented after swallowing a bite of pizza. Neveah and I were sitting on Brady's living room floor, Harlow flipping through stations as she mimicked Brady's savage devouring of his pizza. Kins was fast asleep in her room, oblivious to what had happened two weeks ago.

"I've seen you and Neveah eat Chinese food, shut up," Brady snapped, taking another huge bite.

"That's what we should have ordered!" Harlow exclaimed, her soda almost toppling over.

"I told you to, but do you listen to me?" Neveah waved a finger at her best friend, smiling as Harlow tried biting it.

"You all act like such children," I rolled my eyes.

"Coming from the man who wrestled with my husband when you're football team lost last night?" Harlow smiled sweetly.

"Shut up," I snapped and copied Brady's previous action.

It was surreal almost to be sitting here, talking and acting like we used to. Sometimes, my chest would wind up, and my body would tense, almost like it was expecting something to jump out at me. Of course nothing was going to happen, and on several occasions I would have to take a step back and remind myself of this. As the days passed though, it got easier. Slowly we all fell back into our normal routines, well as normal as they ever were.

Neveah seemed to always be at my side, only once had she left and that was to see her mother for a few hours. She had come to thinking that we had to make up for lost time, and I wasn't about to argue with her. In two weeks it was as though the war had never happened. And though neither of us would try and pretend like it didn't, it was still nice to think that.

"You know," I said later on that evening. We were lying in my bed, Neveah facing me as she tangled her legs with mine. My old grey t-shirt clung loosely to her, her hair spread out like a halo.

"I know what?" She asked, lacing her hand with mine.

"You know that you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me?" I finished, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Neveah smiled, "Did you know that you are the most amazing thing that has happened to me?"

I pulled her in for another kiss, breaking it only to speak, "I know more about you then I know about myself."

"Really now?" Neveah questioned, happiness warming her eyes. Even in the dark they sparkled, and I couldn't help but take a moment to get lost in them, "Prove it."

Laughing I kissed her temple. "You're favorite season is winter, not because of Christmas, but because when it snows it's one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen. When you were little your mom used to let you stay home and you two would draw and paint all day." Neveah smiled at the memory, shock evident on her face that I had actually remembered the story.

"I know that the first thing you do in the morning is try and remember your dreams. That no matter how bad they were, you always wanted to remember them. I know that the most precious thing you own is the camera your father left behind, and even though you don't like admitting it, you sometime cry that he never saw you grow up. I know that your favorite thing to do on a rainy day is sit by the window and sketch. I know that when you were younger you dreamed of being a mother. I know that you like your coffee with more milk then there is coffee, because it makes it weak, you add two packets of sugar because the sweeter the better. I know that when you shower you hum to yourself, and that you refuse to use any unscented shampoo. I know that when you get ready for the day, you always scowl at yourself in the mirror, as though you are not beautiful, I get so mad because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known." Tears spilled down Neveah face as she clamped onto my hand, a smile playing her lips as I kissed her fingers.

"I know that you aren't good at sports, and that annoys you because you felt left behind when Lee and Jace were playing when you were little. I know that your favorite childhood memory is building a snow fort with Harlow and your mom. I know that losing everything is your worse fear. I know that you would rather spend a Friday night at home watching a movie on the couch, rather than going to a party. I know that sometimes when you see Harlow with her dad you get tears in your eyes. I know that the sound of people tapping their pens drives you insane. I know that your favorite food is strawberries, but you can never get any good ones here in La Push. I know that one day you want to go to Paris, just so you can see the art work. I know that you don't like heights because it feels like you have no control over what's happening. I know that you want to give life to new ideas, to create the family you have always dreamed of, and someday you will." Neveah pushed herself closer to me, smiling as I wiped the tears away, tangling a hand in her hair.

"I know that when we don't sleep together, you wear my shirt to bed because you can pretend like I'm there. I know the last thing you do at night is tell me that you love me, because you like to think that's the last thing I hear at night, and it is. I know that you nag about me being lazy, but secretly you like it because you like just being together. I know that you can be one of the most animated people underneath that shy exterior. And I know that I am the only man who you have ever let get this close to you. I know that you are talented, and you're brilliant, and you're kind, and you're beautiful." I smiled as Neveah reached up to kiss me, her smile just as wide as mine.

"What else?" she whispered, "What else do you know about me?"  
I breathed deeply, resurfacing from her kiss. "I know that I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I know there is nothing I'd rather do then sit at home with you on a Friday night watching bad movies. And I know that even if the world was ending, if everything was falling apart I would always have you. I know that my love for you is unconditional, and that no matter what happens, I will be there for you. But most importantly, I love you."

"I love you so much," Neveah cried as she wrapped her arms around me, her tears mingling in our kiss as I held her as close as possible.

In this small room, there was nothing more important than the girl that was captured in my arms. And for the rest of my life, she was all that would matter.


	30. End AN

** And so it ends! :) Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through this grueling process, it's actually really sad that I finished this. And those who have wondered, there probably WON'T be a sequel. In my head, this is where the story ends. All the big bads are gone. Don't worry though; this isn't the last that you've seen of EmbryxNeveah, BradyxHarlow. I love these characters and wouldn't deprive my readers of them either. **

** Harlow and Neveah definitely have some stories coming up, I have one cooking that I have been dreaming about for a while ;)**

**THANK YOU for reading, and I hope to write for you all again soon! :) **

**Much Love,**

**TechnicolorVisions**

**P.S. REVIEW! :D**


	31. AN Kismet

**Another A/N I know….they're no ones favorites. Oh well though! This one is actually kinda sorta important.**

**I got a review from someone basically crushed (well in my imagination they were) that I ended Destiny the way I did. Truthfully, after I put up last nights A/N proclaiming there would be no sequel, I tossed and turned trying to convince myself that, that had been the right decision. So was it? Uh, no duh! So here I am, doing what I told myself I wouldn't do….introducing to you the sequel of Destiny….**

_**Kismet**_

**Now before you go "What the bloody hell does that mean?" let me explain kind readers. Kismet is a word meaning fate or fortune, and for some reason this name popped into my mind while I was thinking of the sequel last night. Thus, it became the name of the story. How about a little info? Sure, why not? :) The first part is the conclusion thingy, I don't what to call it, it's the writing you see that explains the story when you look for one….yeah, lame explanation.**

_**Kismet:**_

It was as though fate frowned upon us. From our happiness came only destruction. Every step we took, lead us down a twisting dark road. I had thought this was all over, that finally I would be able to live my life the way I wanted, but the cards said differently. EmbryxNeveah, BradyxHarlow.

_Spoiler:_

I looked at the alabaster hand held in front of me, surely the world had all gone insane. At any moment I knew that someone was going to pull the rug out from under my feet. But even though the excuses, the prejudices, the childish thoughts raced through my mind, another part of me snuffed them out like a candle. Reluctantly I reached out, my hand clutching the piece of ice tightly.

"So we have a deal?" His voice, Jacob had once told me it was the most foul thing to hear. Not so, his voice was like pure silk, and I now understood why he had handfuls of people ready to follow his every lead.

"Don't make me regret this," I growled, tightening my hand. This had to be a mistake, surely it shouldn't be me who made this decision. Why not Sam or Paul or even Jacob? I was not the Alpha, I was not the one who wanted to get involved in this. But I had no choice, it was her words that had driven Sam to choose me.

"Trust me," he smirked, teeth shining bright as it widened into a smile, "You won't."

And with that our fate was sealed. Letting his hand drop I stared at the retreating form of Edward Cullen, wishing that none of this would be happening again.

**Oh little Seth and Leah have no idea what I have in store for them same for Paul, ah I just love being in control. Well there you go darlings, please let me know what you think. I'm going to start working on the first chapter right after I finish posting this note. I really hope you all enjoy the sequel, if you have any ideas or questions please feel free to ask me, I don't bite….hard ;)**

**School is starting tomorrow, Junior year baby! It's hard to believe that my high school experience is flashing by. I enjoy being able to write for not only myself, but other people and I don't think I'll ever stop writing fan fictions, no matter how old I get. But please forgive me if updates are slow, I have color guard, school, piano, FEA and all the other fun little tid bits I get roped into doing during the school year. But I promise there will be updates, just sporadically like what happened with Destiny. Please enjoy and pretty please review, that would make my day! :)**

**By the way, I hate JacobxRenesme so there won't be any of that. In this version Bella is NOT a vampire, she talks about it but who knows what will happen yet. I did twist things into the way I liked them. And just like Destiny new characters will be introduced, and a character will have his own POV coming to him. There you go though. Ready for more Embry and Neveah fluff? More Harlow and Brady scandals? Well it's a new year and they all are ready to rock your world ;)**

**Much Love,**

**TechnicolorVisions**

**Reviews Make My Day :)**


End file.
